Bitter Cold
by Talkpillow
Summary: Sequel to Frostbite. Three years have passed and Elsa, Anna and their son Niklas couldn't be happier (or busier). But when a Princess offers the Queen a job as her guardian to a mysterious kingdom, Arendelle's future as well as the royal family is taken into question. My second Elsanna fic! Don't like don't read!
1. Prologue: Monster

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.."

That song, that voice, tore through him like a knife. How long had it been since he heard her voice? Months, a year or had it been more? "You make me happy when skies are grey.." it continued and he felt bitterness sink deep within him. He wasn't her sunshine, he was the grey skies. That's why she left him on that mountain, in that castle. He felt himself sink deeper inside the snow prison he had made for himself, the monster that was leading this attack. She couldn't possibly get to him now.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you..", he wanted to scream. She was closer, he could feel her warmth. There was others as well, the ones he thought were only a dream. They needed to stay away from him, he wouldn't be kind. He was a monster now.

Warm hands enveloped his arm and he froze, she was there physically holding onto him now. The very thing he had wanted ever since she fled from him those many times ago and now after all that had been done, here she was. She clutched onto him for dear life, the snowstorm was attacking her from all around and threatened to pull her away. She looked different somehow, though her face hadn't aged to him since he saw her last.

Her hair was cut, uneven and she looked paler than normal as if she had been through a great trial. Still she held him with the strength of a thousand men. He wanted to rip his arm free and continue the attack, destroy all of Arendelle, but as he caught her eyes with his own he felt his heart stop and threaten to explode if he didn't keep her close to him.

Looking up into his face she searched his eyes to find him underneath all the cold and snow that had mutated his face, eyes filling with tears. He knew she felt guilty, how could she not? Look what had happened to him while in her absence. She reached her hand up, touching the side of his face as tears spilled and melted the ice around her touch. "Please don't take my sunshine away.."


	2. Three years later

"Are they done yet?"

Gertrude looked up from her knitting to see a very grumpy prince looking back at her, expecting her to tell him something different than what she had said nearly two minutes ago. "No Niklas, they will not be done till this afternoon." Gertrude sighed as the six year old pouted for the billionth time that morning. This was a reoccurring thing with the young child who was not quite used to being apart from his two mothers until as of recent. Queen Elsa and right hand Anna were plagued with meeting after meeting right when winter approached, the neighboring kingdoms all wanting to discuss plans for that coming spring. "Perhaps you could play with Sonja?" Gertrude offered when she could see the young Prince was not going to let down on his questions.

The young boy sat with his head resting on his right hand while the other poked at a toy train he had received from his Uncle Kristoff. His blue eyes shined so intensely as they looked out behind his white hair, for a moment Gertrude could have mistaken him for a young Elaa. "But if I go play with Sonja then Mommy and Momma might come out of a meeting and I'll miss my chance to see them!" he whined as ice started to cover the train slightly, giving it a beautiful decor on the side. Gertrude was amazed how detailed his powers could be sometimes, surpassing his Mother with her own gift.

Setting her knitting down, Gertrude stood from her rocking chair and reached her hand out for the boy to take. Niklas looked up and immediately took it, using it to help himself get up from the ground and following the old woman as she led them out of his toy room and into the hall.

"I recall both your Mother's telling you this morning they would send for you the moment they were free young Prince..." Gertrude stated and the boy sighed, recalling the moment as well. "I promise I will get you when I hear they are free, now let's go find Sonja." Nilkas seemed to feel better after that, slightly excited to see his friend Sonja and distract himself until his mothers were free to see him. Still he wondered how many more days it would be like this, spending most of his time waiting for them.

Niklas wasn't always connected at the hip with the women but they did make sure to be a part of his life. He had a tutor in the morning for his schooling and education, he often had play dates with other Prince and Princesses as well as local children of the kingdom and he even spent time alone with Gertrude out in the back courtyard practicing his powers. But his Mothers were the ones who typically woke him up in the morning as well as put him down for the night, they eat their meals together and explore Arendelle during their free time. That special time with them had become less the closer spring came and worry started to flood the young child's mind as his Mothers routines with him were replaced with some servants or Gertrude. He loved his royal family and servants, but he loved his parents the most and wished they were here with him.

Gertrude found Sonja coloring in a room where her Mother Emma was cleaning, the three year old looked just as bored as Niklas did and smiled brightly as he entered the room. The small child had on a simple rose pink dress on with white stockings, her shoes were somewhere misplaced in the room. Her eyes were hazel and she had dark blonde hair like her father, she matched him in personality as she did in appearance.

"Nikky!" she beamed and rushed over to hug the Prince but stopped as she felt her Mothers eyes on her. "Oh I mean, your highness.." she giggled and curtsied awkwardly to her friend who bowed, giggling as well. Sonja's Mother was always worried Sonja would step too far when it came to her friendship with the prince, even though she had an equal familiarity with Anna and Elsa. She tried to teach her daughter constantly to remember her manners with the royal family even if they didn't find it necessary.

"Sonja do you want to go play?" Niklas asked and followed her eyes as Sonja looked to her Mother for approval. Emma smiled and nodded, chuckling as the two yelled in excitement and rushed out of the room. Gertrude watched as the two held hands and skipped down the hallway, wondering what sort of game they'd decide to do that day.

"If Sonja continues to have such a hold on the young Princes heart you may find yourself related to Miss Anna and Elsa someday.." Gertrude teased and Emma blushed, waving a hand at her.

"I'm sure my husband and miss Anna would just love that too." Emma stated as she dusted the shelves, "I think they are precious but we will worry about it when they are older, for all we know there could be a Princess waiting for Niklas in another kingdom."

"Or Prince.." Gertrude added causing Emma to nod in agreement.

There had been many times Anna and Kristoff had joked about their children marrying each other, especially when Elsa was particularly worried. The idea of her little boy growing up seemed to trouble the Queen and she rarely talked about it while everyone else seemed to do nothing but talk about it. Emma was excited for the day her daughter would be old enough to marry, but at the precious age of three she couldn't bare to hope that it would come sooner.

"When is Kristoff returning from his latest trip?" Gertrude asked, she seemed a little bored and wanted to make some small talk with the servant. Their friendship had truly blossomed over the years and instead of Emma feeling like Gertrude was her boss, she now felt like they were actually good friends.

"Tonight actually, in time for the festival." Emma said, excitement filling her voice. Kristoff had been gone for nearly a month and while she loved his job and the money it brought in, she missed him terribly as the days dragged on. Sonja, who has her fathers personality, becomes nearly impossible to soothe on some nights without him. "He was very excited to be home in time for the winter festival, especially since this is the first year we'll be going with Miss Anna and Elsa."

The winter festival had always been an Arendelle tradition, it stopped happening quite as often during Elsa's secluded years and even a time after. The kingdom proposed bringing it back about three years ago, to both honor the tradition and celebrate their current ice Queen. Although Elsa enjoyed the festival, it was Anna who truly had a passion for it.

Gertrude smiled, remembering the royals proposal that they all go together. Anna's excuse was the children, thinking Niklas would have more fun going with a child his age. But really it was apparent to everyone present that she just missed everyone being together, being terribly busy with current positions. "It will be a glorious time, I'm sure." she breathed, excited for the next evening.

Emma nodded, wishing it was already the next evening as well. "I'm sure it will be."


	3. Meetings

The men were not expected that day, nor that week or even of that year. They weren't on the schedule that Elsa had made up that morning and when the two looked them over, they couldn't recognize what kingdom they belonged to. They had refused to announce names, only bowing as they arrived in front of Queen Elsa and right hand Anna which struck them both odd. Elsa was hardly worried about the two odd men and why they earnestly wanted a meeting with the Queen. But as they all sat down and Elsa heard the words they spoke, she realized how serious the meeting would be.

"War, with what kingdom?" Anna asked as the men sat determined on the opposite side of the table. Elsa was going to ask the very same thing but allowed Anna to ask, knowing she was probably dying with curiosity. "As far as I'm concerned Arendelle has no enemies that need to be worked out." she added earning her a small chuckle from Elsa. She was feeling bold today.

Typically Elsa led the meetings as she was the one out of the two who had experience with such things. Anna joined her only after the two had been married but remained silent or added a few choice words to some parts of the meeting. But war or other sad topics often led Anna to be more voiced, more keen on getting her say in, knowing she wouldn't stand for such things in Arendelle.

The larger of the men leaned forward, "Miss Anna, Miss Elsa we have set our sights on the kingdom of the west...a kingdom that bares no name and is a complete mystery to us." he started off, "Our men were sent across to said kingdom to uncover its secrets, our hopes were a possible trade with the new kingdom.."

The way the man spoke was almost sinister, Elsa had a hard time believing their kingdoms intentions of only trade. Turning to Anna she could see the girl had the same thoughts as her eyebrow was raised in a challenging manner. "So I assume you found this kingdom?" she questioned, the larger man shaking his head sadly.

"Unfortunately our men disappeared before we could find any information on this new kingdom..." he said, his voice growing from sadness to anger. "We have heard tales of other kingdoms men disappearing as they searched for this mysterious land as well."

The other man spoke then, "We have decided to declare war on this kingdom of the west, since they think it alright to steal our people away as prisoners..we have asked the other surrounding kingdoms to join our forces but they are all too scared to lose more soldiers.." he trailed off and looked each woman in the eye, "I'll keep this simple..we have come here today to ask Arendelle to join our forces against this kingdom in a possible hope to share the riches we may find and avenge the men that we have lost."

Elsa sighed heavily. She knew the moment the men discussed war with them that it would already be a done deal, which they would refuse. Arendelle has never engaged in any war in centuries, being a kingdom of peace. Deciding to do so now would not only hurt the reputation of Arendelle but also put hostility between her and the people.

Anna reached for her hand, giving it a small squeeze of encouragement as she realized Elsa had made her decision. Elsa smiled softly at her, glad she was there to support her, before turning towards the men. "I'm sorry, Arendelle will not partake in any war you are planning..but we will allow you our passageways to find this kingdom of the west you speak of." Elsa stood then, Anna following in suite. "Now if you'll excuse us...we have other guests we must meet with." she said respectfully.

The larger man nodded and stood, although he looked pained by the girls words, and tugged at the smaller to leave. The other man was reluctant to go and almost looked as if he were going to lash out at the girls, opening his mouth as if he wanted to speak. But then the larger placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to his comrade, obviously striking a nerve, and the two were gone. The girls stood for a moment, watching as the men grumbled out the door, hoping they wouldn't try anything. But then the door shut swiftly behind them and they heard the sound of feet echoing down the hall, the men being led out by the servants.

Elsa sat back down at the table and rested her head in her hands, "Thank goodness...what interesting men." she lied, although she was intrigued with how on earth they had actually got past the guards and the servants to meet with Elsa and Anna. Anna joined her and placed her head on the table instead, showing how actually tired the girl was for the first time that day.

"I was going to punch that guy if he said anything after your final words.." Anna announced causing Elsa to laugh. "It's true, how dare he try and change your mind!".

"He must be very passionate about this western kingdom; I wonder what mystery kingdom he was talking about?" Elsa asked, trying to think of any kingdom towards the west that might actually affect her. There were many kingdoms that were nestled hundreds of miles away, no where near Arendelle, she couldn't possibly figure out which one they would mean or if they actually knew anyone from that area.

Anna lifted her head and stared at her wife, "He did say the kingdom was a mystery, that everyone who has gone has managed to disappear.." she said, thinking about it as well now. "I couldn't imagine it being anyone we know, how could it be a mystery?" Elsa had to give her that.

"Either way they were rather creepy, I hope we don't see them again.." Anna added after the two sat in silence, thinking about the men's words. The men's kingdom was nameless just as they were, regardless if either girl wanted to know about the western kingdom from them they wouldn't know where to even start. This news of men disappearing and problems with other kingdoms was foreign to them and would remain that way now that they decided they wouldn't be a part of the war.

As if to move them on from the topic, a servant knocked on the door of their meeting room. He slowly opened it and poked his head in, "My Queen...right hand, your next meeting is down the hall." he said and bowed. The words 'right hand' always caused Anna to smile while Elsa wanted to roll her eyes. When they had been married under Gertrude's rule and announced it to the kingdom, the people of Arendelle took to calling Anna by that instead of referring to them both as Queen. Elsa protested several times, saying they should consider her a Queen just as much as Elsa was. But Anna took to the title and actually adored it so, saying something about how having two Queens was confusing.

The two girls, hand in hand, walked out of the meeting room and followed the servant to the next one. The topic of war, strange men, and nameless kingdoms was quickly left behind as they went to greet their next guests.

"Good day, King Jean..Queen Juliana." Elsa spoke as she bowed to the royal and his Queen, the next guests they were meeting with.

Jean was a ruler of the southern kingdoms. Both him and his wife were tan from the beautiful sun of their land, had dark long hair and light brown eyes as well as bright personalities. They had always been friends of Arendelle ever since Elsa's coronation and offered the kingdom their best offers when it came to trade. They visited Arendelle just to catch up with the women often , but today they were having Elsa review a deal for them.

"Miss Elsa!" Jean beamed and pulled her into a tight hug, Juliana hugging Anna as he did. Elsa nearly iced the wall as she forgot how touchy this couple was with the girls. They were constantly wanting to hug them, lock arms with them or give them an encouraging pat on the shoulders when they spent time with the girl's. Although Anna was fine with the interactions, it occasionally took Elsa time to get used to the contact. "And Miss Anna, how beautiful the two of you look today!" he yelled again, going to Anna for a tight hug as Elsa was attacked by Juliana, this time ice did shoot slightly from her feet.

"Thank you, I hope you will come back soon for something other than business?" Anna said as she held her hand against her chest, clearly having difficulty breathing after the intense hugging session.

Jean burst out laughing, causing both women to jump, "Of course of course!" he hollered and slammed a hand down on Anna's shoulder, Elsa eyed the woman knowing the action was probably painful and felt relieved it wasn't her experiencing it. "I wouldn't miss time in Arendelle with our two favorite people for the world!".

Anna laughed, obviously trying to conceal the pain on her shoulder but failing miserably. "Great!" she choked out, sounding very unconvincing, but the happy couple clearly did not see.

The four entered the room, Elsa and Anna eager to get things done, and started to look over Jean's papers for his trade with some kingdom. Elsa eyed everything carefully, making sure every detail was added in while Anna talked with Juliana and kept her entertained as Jean talked on and on about what he wanted in the trade.

Looking it over didn't take long and soon Elsa was handing the paper back to Jean, "Here he is trying to get at least a thousand off of you for free..ask him for an additional shipment and that should be exactly even between you two." Elsa smiled as she handed the paper off to the man, pointing directly at the spot she was talking about, and smiled as his eyes lit up with joy.

"Oh Elsa, how you are so knowledgeable about all this is beyond me!" he laughed and started to stuff the papers away. "I have advisers but none are as good as you!"

Elsa waved a hand at him, trying not to blush. "I enjoy doing it, but I am sure your advisers are just as good." she said although everyone there knew it wasn't true, especially Elsa.

Before they could say anymore, there was a loud bang followed by people yelling in the hallway. Elsa cocked an eyebrow, thinking the noise had just been something she had imagined, then she saw the confusion on everyone else's face and realized something was happening outside their room. Just as she was going to dismiss it, hoping to move the group on, another noise sounded just outside the door. This time it sounded like the whirling of wind.

Elsa, Jean, Juliana and Anna's eyes all fell on the door which now had ice forming under the door. Jean was the first to rise and go for the now icy door, "What in the world?" he questioned as he opened it to step through only to fall flat on his back.

"Jean!' Juliana cried and went to help him up, followed by Anna and Elsa. But as she stepped through the door, she too fell and hit the icy cold ground. The other two royals stepped through, luckily having experience with such things, and kept a steady ground. "There is ice, everywhere?!" Juliana gasped, unsure if she should be excited or scared as she pulled herself up.

Elsa went to open her mouth but was interrupted with the sound of children's laughter and Olaf's screaming. Turning to look at her wife for confirmation, she saw how Anna was a mix of shock and frustration. "Niklas.." she mouthed and Elsa looked down the hallway just in time to see them shooting by.

Niklas had managed to ice the entire hallway and use it as his personal ice skating rink along with Sonja and somehow Olaf got into the mix. Olaf and Sonja were riding a sort of makeshift ice sled while Niklas used his powers to power the groups speed while he glided on skates he had made of ice. "Faster Niklas!" Sonja laughed as they u-turned to glide down the hall again, Olaf screaming in delight.

"Gotcha!" Niklas said and kicked up his ice powers, they were dodging servants and other castle attendants all who called out to the boy trying to get him to stop. Niklas iced a few, not actually hurting them, and continued on. "I'm the ice king!" Niklas cheered, laughing as the servants wiggled around in their ice cages.

"Niklas is that your moms?" Olaf said suddenly as they came around again towards the group of royal.

"What?" Niklas asked, fear filling him as his powers faltered and started to rock the group side to side. They were slipping then, tumbling right towards them, right towards his Mom's, right towards his punishment. "Watch out!" he yelled, unfortunately a second too late as they slammed into the guests and a mix of ice, snow and bodies flew everywhere.

Niklas felt himself fly forward, his powers giving him an extra hurtful lift. He lost his breath as he looked down on the hard floor that awaited him, knowing full well he deserved the scrapes he was about to receive. As he closed his eyes he waited for the impact, the icy sting on his skin. But it never came, leaving him with nothing but the feeling of cool air all around him.

Opening his eyes he looked to find himself suspended in air, somehow by magic. He turned to see his Momma crawling out of the mess he had just made with her arm in the air, she looked rightfully angry. She had used her powers to grab him, purely by the immense cold swirling air, just before he hit the ground.

"Niklas..." Elsa said as she lowered him slowly while Anna was walking over to the two of them, she as well looked a little frustrated.

"Hi Mommy...Momma.." he said quietly, knowing he was in deep trouble.

The girls looked at each other and then back at their son, "Go to your room Niklas."


	4. Moving forward

Cleaning up the hallways was easy work, Elsa merely had to wave her hand and the ice had melted away. Apologizing to Juliana and Jean was also a easy task, the happy couple was proud they were able to witness Niklas' amazing talent. They were able to return Sonja to her embarrassed Mother and were even able to direct Olaf away from the castle to cause mischief elsewhere. The difficult part would be talking to Niklas.

They spent most of their afternoon cleaning up the boy's mess that he unintentionally made, ruining their plans together. Although they wanted to punish the boy, the actual act felt more like punishment to them.

That evening when they finally had time to meet with the boy, around his bedtime, both women sighed in almost unison as they stood outside his door. "Ready?" Anna asked, somewhat bitterly. She hated not spending time with Niklas, especially when they had left off on such a bad note.

Elsa nodded, although she was unsure if she truly was ready. "Of course dear.." she whispered and wrapped her hand around the door, opening it. Inside it was as if they had entered a winter wonderland, ice filled every corner of the room in a beautiful and yet haunting way. The girls eyes fell upon every design Niklas had made, feeling both a sadness and a sense of pride in his work.

"Hi..." a small voice squeaked out and they found the boy sitting on his bed, pajamas on and wrapped in a blanket. He snapped his fingers and the snow disappeared, leaving a normal room behind with it. Anna thanked the stars from the relief of the cold while Elsa shut the door behind her.

Both women sat down on Niklas' bed, hands reaching for him to brush his head or lay on his back. Niklas smiled, although it seemed forced as he sat with them in silence.

"Niklas, you know your Mother and I wanted to spend time with you.." Elsa started off, looking at Anna for encouragement. "But you made quite a mess today and although we wanted to..we had to spend our time fixing that first.". She didn't want to blame him, make him feel like it was his fault for missing time with his Mothers. But she also wanted to give him responsibility for his actions, especially when it came to matters such as these.

Anna spoke next, "We want you to know we are proud of your powers, they are beautiful and special..but you have to remember to use them properly." she trailed off, trying to give the boy time to think. "You have to remember to be careful as well."

"So I can't have fun at all.." he questioned, looking between both of his parents. Sliding down the hall had indeed been very fun for Sonja and him, he didn't want it to end because he messed up.

"Absolutely, you must have fun with your powers!" Anna quickly recovered, smiling at the boy and taking her hand in his. "I think the problem is sometimes when your having too much fun, sometimes we forget that it might also be dangerous.". Niklas nodded his head, although he seemed confused. How any six year old with such powers would be.

Elsa took his hand as well, snow rising from their palms as they touched. "Your Mommy and I just want you to be careful Niklas, freezing servants and rushing down the hallway isn't kind and it isn't being careful. We want you to explore your powers but not at the expense of others." she explained.

Niklas thought for a moment and then nodded his head again, trying to figure it all out. "Is Sonja alright?" Niklas asked, worry for his friend plain on his face.

"She had a few bruises, but she will see you at the festival tomorrow..I think her Mommy was a little sad with her choices as well." Anna said, looking from Elsa to Niklas. Niklas hung his head then, he looked guiltier than before. "Are you sorry Niklas?" Anna asked when the three had been silent for some time.

"Yes..I'm sorry I messed up your trade and hurt Sonja and I'm sorry I made our special time go away and froze the servants and I'm sorry I got Olaf in trouble and.."

"Whoa there Niklas, thats a lot of apologies!" Anna laughed, stopping the boy before he could continue down the list more. Niklas had his mouth open, ready to apologize more, but shut it and nodded his head sadly. "I think your Momma and I can agree, you are forgiven sweetie." Anna said, her eyes locking with Elsa's

Elsa nodded her head, "Of course, no more feeling sad alright?" she questioned. She knew the boy was sorry and after everything that had happened that day, she was done being upset with him. They would have the festival tomorrow and the planning before to worry about, the additional unnecessary punishment for Niklas to be more than what any of them needed now.

Hugs were distributed between the three as well as a kiss or two and Niklas was back to his bouncy self, running around the room as he told his moms about his day he had without them. He talked about Gertrude's knitting, Sonja's Daddy coming home tomorrow and even how he made some snow puppies early in the morning. The girls listened intently as the boy talked, eager to hear about the day they missed, and falling in love with their six year old all over again.

When he was practically falling asleep through his stories, the two kissed him goodnight and tucked him in for the evening. "Good night Niklas, I love you." Elsa said and she touched the wall next to his bed, immediately erupting it in a icy soft light. Anna leaned in and kissed him once more, whispering her 'I love you' as well.

"Good night, I love you too.." Niklas said as he drifted to sleep, thoughts of tomorrow filling his head.

* * *

The morning of the festival was terribly cold as would be expected for a day celebrated of winter and their Queen with ice powers. The castle was up before the sun, decorating the walls with blue and white decor. The town had stands set up all over the place for the festival to sell merchandise, food and other goods for the winter. Royals from other kingdoms were expected to stop by as well as other neighboring towns to join in the winter fun or hopefully catch a glimpse of Arendelle's royal family.

Elsa looked out on it all from her bedroom, eager to get the day started. She had already dressed and was sitting down on the edge of her bed, staring out the window, processing how everything would go through that day. She tensed as she felt fingers touch her back, "How is it possible that you wake up every day like this?" Anna whined as Elsa turned to see her wife playfully poking her. The girl's hair was a mess and she looked like she was sleep deprived, possibly from staying up too late. Still Elsa found the girl stunningly beautiful.

"The sky's awake so I'm awake." she teased, knowing Anna would appreciate that comment. The girl smiled, sitting up to move closer to her. Elsa sighed as she felt Anna's lips on her cheek and she turned to kiss her on the lips, chuckling at how the girl behaved. The kiss deepened and suddenly Elsa felt herself being pulled on top of Anna, her body flush against the girls. "Eager are we?" she questioned between kisses as Anna pulled her closer.

She was quiet and the mood shifted when Elsa noticed how needy she seemed suddenly. Pulling back she looked down at Anna and brought her hand up to cup her face. "Hey.." she started to say, wanting to know what was on the girls mind. But then Anna was pulling her down again into another deep kiss. Elsa sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of her until she got what she wanted. Anna's hands were moving lower, feeling like fire on her skin, when a knock filled the room.

"Miss Anna, Miss Elsa are you decent?" Gertrude's voice sounded through the door, causing both girls to rip apart from each other as if they had been caught doing something terribly wrong. Elsa took a long breath, needing to calm herself down, while Anna sighed and got up for the day as she pulled her night gown off to change. "I'm counting that as yes then?" Gertrude said as neither replied, causing another giggle from Elsa.

"Unfortunately we are decent, Gertrude!" Anna said as she was finding a dress to where, earning her a look from a blushing Elsa. She knew the girl was joking, but something inside Elsa told her she definitely wasn't.

Gertrude walked in just as Anna was pulling a dress over her, her face was pink from a possible blush. "Miss, I just wanted you to know the guards are ready for you to add your final touch!" Gertrude said to Elsa, eagerness laced her voice. Elsa was going to add her own ice design to the castle to help decorate as well as add the ice skating rink in the courtyard. Niklas was going to add details to the streets with her as they walked this morning, something he had been talking about for weeks.

"Thank you Gertrude, we will be right down." Elsa said, quickly looking in the mirror to check her hair. It was a tad bit messed up from her moment with Anna, which she quickly fixed with a wave from her hand.

The servant was out the door in seconds, she had a busy morning ahead of her and wouldn't wait around for discussion with the two royals. The room fell silent again as she left while Elsa's eyes fell on her wife who surprisingly wasn't trying to fill that very silence up. Anna didn't seem upset but she didn't also seem like herself. "Anna..?" Elsa asked, worry filling her as the girl didn't turn around at first.

"Anna..?" she asked again, louder. This time Anna turned and smiled lovingly at the girl, she had finished her hair and was all ready now.

"Yes Elsa?" Anna questioned, acting as if she didn't just ignore the Queen a moment ago. She really did seem out of sorts that morning, but just then she seemed back to her normal self. Elsa stayed watching her a moment, seeing if she was acting or behaving different in any way. But Anna smiled and came to sit beside her on the bed, "I'm sorry I was just thinking about how happy we are.." she spoke softly at the last part, as if it was a secret.

Elsa nodded, "We are happy, are you happy today?" she questioned, fear welling up inside her for a reason she couldn't understand.

Anna looked into her eyes, hurt seemed to find their way there and made Elsa feel guilty for asking. "Of course, I am always happy with you Elsa, I love you." she said, genuinely. Elsa's worries left her then, feeling better that the girl was acting more normal.

"I love you more, I'm sorry I'm just very nervous about today!" Elsa laughed, awkwardly. Anna smiled and took her hand in hers, squeezing them tightly and resting her head on her lovers shoulder. The two stayed there for some time before Anna stood and pulled Elsa up with her, beaming at her.

"No worries today, this is a day for you, me and Niklas." she laughed and ran out of the room, tugging the Queen along with her in a very unlady like manner. Elsa had to allow it though, seeing the girl so serious left her feeling alarmed and rather scared. She only hoped that this new happiness that Anna was showing was genuine.


	5. Winter Festival

Kristoff walked up the castle, one hand holding Emma's while the other held his daughter Sonja, looking like a happy fool. Behind him Sven was looking back and forth at the commotion that shook Arendelle hours before the festivities, his mouth watering as he thought about the food he'd be munching on soon.

Emma had requested the day off, not only for the festival, but mostly to spend time with her husband and daughter the day of Kristoff's return. Luckily since she was already planning the day with Elsa and Anna, the girl's request had been granted easily. The servant was thankful for it, especially since she had waited up most of the night waiting for Kristoff and Sven to return home.

The mountain man had arrived late last night after spending hours of trudging through the snow and ice with Sven. They hoped to be home around supper time but eventually only managed to enter their small home, that was just outside of the forested mountains, right at the point between night and the next day. His girls had waited up as late as they could possibly stand it before falling asleep in Kristoff and Emma's bed, hopeful that he would wake them when he arrived home. A tearful reunion along with an exchange of hugs brought the family their much needed time together after a month of not having it.

"Welcome back Kristoff!" a man yelled out as they neared the gate, servants opening it for them slowly. It had been one of many greetings the man had received that morning, making him feel special. Kristoff turned to see said man high up on one of the castle towers, adding more decoration to it. He couldn't see exactly who it was but he waved and smiled at him, hoping they would understand.

Emma wrapped her arm lovingly around the man then, "As you can see, we're not the only ones who have missed you." Emma teased, causing her husband to blush. He was very modest, not wanting to admit people could actually care for him. Let alone miss him.

"It's good to be home, I missed Arendelle." he confessed, giving his daughter a squeeze and kissing Emma on the forehead. Sven pushed his head into Kristoff's back, wanting to join in the hug. "Whoa there Sven, easy!" he laughed and allowed the reindeer to sneak his way through Emma and him, earning a small hug from the two of them.

The castle had looked like it had been completely redecorated to fit the theme of winter. Blue and white laced every corner of the castle from the walls, flooring and even the ceiling. Ice sculptures, lace streamers and even bright white lights could be seen on every space the castle had to offer. Some pieces were so intricate and detailed, Kristoff knew it had to be Elsa's doing or even perhaps Niklas.

"Uncle Kristoff!" a voice sounded from down the hall, the group turned to see the very royal family walking down the hall as they waited by the doors of the castle. Niklas held each of his Mother's hands as they walked, all three dressed in their best winter clothes. Elsa wore her signature ice dress with a blue winter cloak around it, aware of the weather that had plagued the winter day. Anna was wearing a new deep blue dress as well, a icy flower mix exploding throughout it and she too wore a cloak although it was purple. Niklas had on a rather rich outfit that looked a little uncomfortable but very fitting for a Prince. It was a deep blue like Anna's and looked very warm, although Niklas didn't need hardly any warm clothing when he was immune to such coldness.

They looked like a picture perfect royal family as they walked down the hall, Kristoff was amazed at how far they had come. He smiled as his eyes fell first on Elsa and Anna then on their son who had a smile stretched on his adorable face, the man had a hard time holding off running down to the boy. "You're back!" Niklas yelled and took off, letting go of the women's hands, and collided into Kristoff.

Kristoff lowered his daughter Sonja and let go of Emma to hug the Prince, "Hey Niklas!" he smiled as he squeezed him tight. "Gosh have you grown since I last saw you?" he joked as the white haired boy smiled and shook his head, feeling proud that his uncle thought he was getting bigger.

Anna was next to run to give him a hug, the two hugging as Kristoff held Niklas. "I'm so glad your back, we've missed you." she said as Elsa finally joined them, a smile on her face. Kristoff eventually put his nephew down and released Anna from the tight hug they all were in, making his way to Elsa. Niklas spotted Sonja and immediately went to her, the two giggling as they remembered the festival.

"Miss Elsa.." Kristoff spoke softly, his hands reaching out to land on her shoulder. Elsa smiled and raised an eyebrow at him, their eyes saying more than what they were actually speaking. "I've missed you as well!" he said finally and hugged her tight, Elsa accepting the hug. The two had always had an interesting relationship ever since they first met, both unsure how they felt about the other. But after Kristoff proved his loyalty to the girls, even after breaking up with Anna, Elsa held the man in a whole new light. She appreciated him in their lives, especially for Niklas.

The group walked out of the castle then and waited in the courtyard just before the castle gates, knowing the festival was going to start soon and knowing Elsa as well as Anna would have to greet with the people. As they did they talked about Krisoff's journey and about his troubles getting home, how hard Sven worked at carrying the ice load and how they were glad Sonja didn't take the trip down due to the intense cold.

Everyone knew that Kristoff enjoyed his job, often talking about how he had worked with ice ever since he was a small boy, but occasionally they wondered when the man might retire his job for a more convenient one close to home. Emma worried for him to the point where she would grow sick while he was off in the mountains and her daughter was no better when she often cried for her Father on the nights he wasn't home. Kristoff admitted that when he was older he would take a break from doing his ice job, but that was only if it became to much for him. Although everyone didn't agree with the job and worried about him, they knew it was his passion and supported him regardless of the danger.

It wasn't long before Kristoff and Emma were making their way to the side of the gates, Sven carrying Sonja to the other, watching as the servants started to pull the gates open and crowds of people cluttered in. Immediately Elsa and Anna found themselves shaking hands, smiling and greeting with people of every kind all dressed in their winter clothes. Niklas stood next to the girls receiving remarks on his appearance and how much he had grown, patting his head and listening to people sending their blessings.

Although the Prince wanted to hurry the greetings along and get to the stands, he behaved knowing he couldn't mess up today's plans with his parents. It was apparent to everyone that he was fairly bored though and rightfully so at such a dull point in the festival.

As the royals introduced themselves, staff from the castle opened up more doors and poured out of them, greeting and assisting people as they continued to look throughout the castle. Gertrude even wandered out with Oliver at her side as well as other staff to work on attending the guests that walked about the castle, later they would have time to venture out into the stands but for now their main duty was making everyone feel welcomed to the castle.

When the girls thought their arms might fall off from all the shaking of hands and greeting they were doing, the crowd finally died down. Relaxing as a small commotion broke out around them and people settled outside and inside the castle, obviously not intent on moving from their spots. Elsa was about to suggest they leave the gates then when she noticed Anna's eyes watching someone in the distance. Following her eyes Elsa gasped as she saw a woman surrounded by several guards walk in from the gates, clearly a noble of some kind.

She dressed like she was going to venture in the mountains, thick with layers that were of the best quality. She had a dark theme to her, every trace of her was either dark green, purple or blue and even some black. She wore a set of gloves and large boots that clomped loudly as she walked, giving her attention from anyone who hadn't noticed her by then.

As she walked up to the Queen and bowed, Niklas took a step back and hid behind Elsa. "Are you Miss Elsa of Arendelle.." the woman spoke, her voice had a raspy tone to it. "Queen Elsa..?" she added, realization hitting her features as she worried about being mistaken for a different Elsa.

Elsa nodded, her eyes locking with the woman sternly. Her eyes were a deep green, matching the green on her outfit, which seemed to fit perfectly with her brown hair that fell down her back. Clearing her throat, Elsa held out her hand "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle.." she offered, unsure of the woman's intent. Anna seemed just as curious and although she didn't typically have jealous like behavior, found herself moving closer to Elsa and wrapping a hand around her arm protectively.

A smile spread across the woman's face and she quickly bowed to the noble, "Queen Elsa..." she spoke softly and her hand came up to touch her chest. "I have been searching for you.."


	6. Frustration

Anna walked back and forth down the hallway, anger filling her with each step that she took. Today was suppose to be their day, their day as a family, together at the winter festival. Then that girl walked in and decided to interrupt their time together, their chance to have fun for the first time in weeks. Anna clenched her hands as she recalled the moment, like it had only happened but a minute ago.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Anna asked in the sweetest way she could, trying not to sound rude to the girl who had walked up to Elsa with intent in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't feel this annoyed by a stranger, but the way she stared at Elsa made her body cringe in the most unusual way. The mysterious girl looked desperate, like her whole being was to find Elsa, and now that she had her in her sights; the girl wasn't planning on letting her go.

The girl ignored Anna and reached out to grab Elsa's hand, kneeling before her. "Queen Elsa, please if we could speak privately..." she trailed off as she tightened her grip on her hand, "Please I would be in your debt, it is very urgent.".

Elsa looked as though she had lost all her words, looking between Anna and the others before pulling her hand back as if she had been burned. Everyone was surprised by the girl's actions, from ignoring Anna to kneeling before the Queen. It was apparent to everyone surrounding the royals that they all wanted to know who she was, but the girl was unwilling or perhaps unable to tell them at that point in time.

"Miss I am sorry, I cannot fulfill your request...I am with my.." Elsa said but failed to speak as the girl's eyes filled with tears.

"Please Miss Elsa, I need your help." the girl cried, lowering her head so that it was near to the ground. The act surprised Elsa and made Anna make a noise that sounded like a gasp, her tone sounding a mix of surprise and annoyance. "Elsa please.." she cried once more and Elsa felt everyone's eyes fall on her.

The Queen sighed and searched desperately for help with everyone there, eyeing them in a way that they knew she was struggling. Elsa typically had no problem saying no to people, especially royals. But this woman was different; she was desperate, and practically groveling at the woman's feet. A royal had never done that to her, never acted as if their life had depended on this meeting with her. Perhaps her life did depend on Elsa; perhaps she was in danger and could only speak with the Queen privately?

Elsa turned and saw a servant walking by, attending to a guest. "Excuse me, sir, please come here for a moment." she called and the servant quickly dismissed his duties to attend to Queen Elsa.

"Please make arrangements for our guest's to be taken to the guest room, please also send for Gertrude." she demanded, the servant bowing and immediately setting to work. The girl rose to her feet, worry filling her as she looked up at the Queen with her dark green eyes. "Please allow me time, I will make arrangements and be up to speak with you as soon as I can." Elsa announced more to the group then to the girl. "You look tired and should stay the night here with us if you have no other arrangements."

The girl's face lit up and she rose immediately, once again reaching for Elsa's hand, but Elsa moved them away. "Thank you Miss Elsa, you will not regret this!" she cried, allowing the servants to lead her and her guards away and into the castle. Elsa watched as she went, her mind filling with wonder about the strange girl before turning back to their group who all had their eyes on a very upset Anna. Elsa sighed, preparing herself for the worst, and looked at her wife as well immediately filling with guilt as she saw the girl was exactly how she should feel. Upset.

"Elsa.." she started, her face already threatening to turn bright red with tears. She had planned this whole day out, start to finish. She was already feeling hopeful when they had finally finished welcoming the large group, now this girl had come in and changed everything.

"Anna I'm sorry, I have to go...you saw how she looked!" Elsa spoke with a soft tone, trying to keep their arguing to a minimal. Niklas was watching them, unsure of what was going on around them, while Kristoff and his family gave them an encouraging smile. The setting was just completely unfit for a discussion about the girl they had just encountered, especially since they were having differences. "I will be back the moment I can.." she promised, Anna shaking her head as she did.

Elsa knew her wife didn't like the girl; already, her body movement and behavior were giving it away. Anna hardly was ever rude to guests and she always accepted any visitors to the castle, especially when they needed help. But after the way the girl had behaved towards her, even towards Elsa, she could already tell the woman had her concerns about their guest. Elsa rubbed her head and tried to shake the worried feeling she had, recalling about the last guest Anna felt concern for.

"Momma are we going to the festival?" a small voice said, Elsa's heart shattering as she realized who it was. Looking down she met her son's disappointed face, knowing now that his Momma was trying to leave. That was what really threw her, what really made all of this Queen business really painful. When her son looked at her in that way, asking for something he knew he couldn't have. She took a deep breath, ready to say her goodbyes.

"Niklas, Momma will be right back, I promise.." Elsa said as she knelt down to reach his level. The six year old nodded his head, realization hitting him that she was indeed leaving.

"But its our day.." he mentioned again and this time Elsa felt her throat tighten, words not being able to come out. Anna kneeled down as well, a smile planted on her face as she rubbed the boy's back. She was always good at comforting, regardless of the situation; Anna had a way to know exactly what he needed. "I want you to come with me.." Niklas added when Elsa hadn't replied.

Anna spoke then, "Sunshine, Momma has to do some work..she will be back though," she said as happily as she could. She didn't agree with Elsa leaving and felt truly upset with her for doing so, but she was hopeful that the meeting with the girl would be somehow beneficial or meaningful in some way. She would have to support her wife, knowing that fighting it would only make the situation worse. "Perhaps Uncle Kristoff could teach you how to win some games?" she asked, looking back at Kristoff for help.

Kristoff was so consumed in the entire event that he nearly missed his cue, Emma needing to slap him on his shoulder. "Wha...oh of course!" he laughed, earning a small smile from the royals. The large man instantly lifted Niklas up into the air and whistled for Sven, the reindeer complying with his buddy's call. "I've got the best game for you to try, you take a bean bag and you try and knock down the bottles..its simple but so fun!" he explained, placing Niklas on Sven's back with Sonja.

The boy was smiling then, a weak smile, but a smile. Kristoff quickly led Sven and the children away from the castle and into the stands where games would be set up, Emma following quickly behind as she listened to the mountain man explain more to the children. Elsa sighed as she watched them go, her heart aching to be with Niklas.

"You will be back..?" Anna asked, interrupting her thoughts as Elsa looked into her eyes.

"I will.." she promised, thinking her discussion with the girl shouldn't last more than an hour or two at the very most. "I will find you somehow in the crowd, but I think I will manage." she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Anna smiled slightly, sadness still hidden in her eyes and she reached up to kiss the girl softly on the corner of her lips.

"I love you.." Anna whispered and turned to catch up with the group. Gertrude was arriving just as she was going, whispering to Elsa and watching as Anna left. Elsa had called out her love to the girl but quickly rushed off as soon as Gertrude spoke to her. Making Anna's heart feel heavy, as she knew her wife was off to talk with the young girl.

That was hours ago, now Anna had come to find her wife. The festival was still buzzing on for the late party goers of Arendelle but her son, Niklas, had been sent to bed just moments ago. His time with Kristoff and his family was dazzling as he played games, did some ice skating, tried new foods and enjoyed running around with Sonja. But Anna could tell he missed his Momma, especially when he stared off sometimes into the crowd and questioned when she'd return. He never mentioned missing the woman, but his actions were very obvious of his want for her.

Anna was so busy recounting the events that she nearly slammed into Kristoff as he walked up to her in the hall. Sending his family home with Sven, he stayed behind to make sure everything was alright with Elsa and mainly to make sure Anna didn't punch a hole in the castle wall with anger for the evening. Anna practically jumped when she was suddenly met with the man, but recovered and continued to walk past him. She couldn't sit still after the events of the evening.

"One night, of all nights that girl had to come...who is she?" Anna complained as Kristoff watched her, an amused look on his face. "Did you see how she ignored me?"

"I think its sweet..." Kristoff confessed, silencing as Anna spun around to glare at him. "No not the girl...I think it's sweet that after all this time you still get jealous of people being after your Elsa." he laughed, Anna sighing loudly and folding her arms.

Anna wanted to barge into the meeting room, drag Elsa out of there and do who knows what then. She didn't know if she wanted to yell at the woman or cry in her arms, making her realize that she missed out on yet another wonderful time with her son. "It's not sweet Kristoff, I'm genuinely worried...you saw how that girl treated me?" she said, avoiding eye contact with him. She knew he only had to give her that look, the one that she knew she was being a little crazy.

"Elsa only has eyes for you Anna, I think a child sleeping in a room on the other side of the castle is proof enough for that...plus she did kinda look aside that whole sister thing too?" Kristoff said and Anna wanted to slap a hand to her forehead. She had explained a thousand times to him how they weren't actually sisters, adoption papers and a very messy story line explained that. It seemed that regardless of what she or anyone told him, Kristoff would always see it as the two girls being sisters and falling in love.

"I'm not worried about Elsa, I'm worried about that girl..." Anna said as she leaned against the wall, tiredness finally settling in. Kristoff smiled and leaned up next to her, "Or maybe it's not the girl..I don't know I'm just worried.." she trailed off, unsure how to put what she was feeling into words. Kristoff waited, always being the best listener. "Tonight I was finally going to tell Elsa something..something I have been wanting to tell her for awhile now..."

"And that is..?" Kristoff asked, concern washing over him as Anna looked away, genuinely upset.

"Miss Anna!" Gertrude called from down the hall, "Your wife wishes to speak with you, she is in your room." The old woman walked the rest of the way towards them, not wanting to call out anymore before speaking again. "Our guests are staying in the room..she is a Princess from another kingdom, but I will let you hear the rest from Elsa." Gertrude spoke proudly, as if she personally knew the woman now after the last few hours.

Anna sighed, turning to Kristoff and giving him a small smile before heading off down the hallway with Gertrude. Kristoff waved her off sighing a little as she did. "Anna..whatever it is you need to tell Elsa, I hope you decide to tell her soon." he thought, knowing he couldn't possibly handle another dramatic situation like her last secret she held.


	7. Mara

Elsa sat waiting on their bed as the minutes ticked by, her mind in a flurry from the interesting day while also trying to figure out what she was going to do about Anna. She knew the girl would be upset, she had indeed promised, and she would possibly be even more after they talked this evening. She had just sent Gertrude to find Anna the moment she was done with the Princess, secretly hoping the servant would take as much time as she needed to retrieve her so she could find her words.

When she first entered the castle to find the girl, discussing with her the very dire thing she needed to. Elsa was struck dumbfounded to find the girl collapsed on the floor, servants surrounding her to try and wake her. Elsa quickly went to her side, checking to see if she was breathing as worry spread through her like a wild fire.

"What happened here?" Elsa questioned, looking between her servants and the girls guards. She wanted to scream, feeling absolutely annoyed and frustrated for the situation while also wanting to help the poor girl out as much as she could.

All was silent until one of her guards spoke up, "My Queen, our Princess has traveled many days and is very weak.." he started off, resting a hand on her head as she lay there. "We have noticed her eating less lately but she tried to wave it off as if it was nothing, I assure you all she needs is rest and food to help her recover but we...have nothing to offer in return." the guard confessed, Elsa shaking her head at the comment.

"Gertrude please ask Oliver to bring something for our guests, including the guards..and you, please help me take this girl to her room." Elsa commanded, walking over to the mysterious girls head and lifting it slightly as the large servant she chose went to lift her body up. Gertrude bowed and immediately went to find Oliver, rushing out into the courtyard.

"Miss..we have some food left over, we can give it to.." the guard started to say only to be silence by Elsa as she lifted her hand.

"Please, we will take care of this.." Elsa said, a stern smile washing over her face. "You all sound very tired and we would like to take care of you, please allow my servants to show you to our dining room..you may have whatever you like and don't worry about repaying us." Elsa said and was taken aback when tears fell past some of the men's face.

"Bless you.." they choked out as they walked by the woman, following the servants as Elsa and the larger servant carried the girl to their guest room. Elsa was completely surprised by their behavior, acting as if they had never experienced kindness before. She was sure by now that they had traveled a far enough distance that they had not been living in well conditions, but Elsa could only imagine who had crossed their paths along their way to make them have such low standards of human kindness.

Heading to the guest room, Elsa looked down at the girl as her servant carried her carefully. She was so lively before, clutching at the Queen's hands and bowing before her as if she was going to explode. Elsa questioned if the reason why the girl was acting so desperate then was because of their condition, their starvation and troubles of the long journey they had apparently taken.

"So she is a Princess..?" Elsa thought, making sense of the girl's appearance. But why she had decided to travel so far away from her home and under such conditions, was still a mystery. Typically Princess' were treated much better than what she was and usually accompanied by an army or at least her family, not a small band of guards. The more Elsa thought about the girl, the more she grew confused about her. "I don't even know her name.." she thought once more as they arrived at their destination.

They had her in the bed in no time, Elsa pulling back the blankets while the servant laid the girl in bed. She wasn't sure what else she could do for her besides wait for her to wake up, offering her food or water before they had their discussion the Princess so desperately wanted. A knock on the door sounded and Gertrude opened the door slowly, "I've found Oliver and he will be sending up food very soon, the men downstairs are gobbling up so much food they act like they haven't eaten for weeks!"

Gertrude wandered in, standing before the Princess as she slept and getting an eyeful of her. "Thank you Gertrude, it sounds like they haven't eaten for a few days actually.." Elsa mentioned, earning a shocked look from her servant.

"Gods..." she whispered out, folding her arms. "Well I will wait here for the girl to wake if you like, you can join your family?" she asked although she knew Elsa would refuse, much like her son.

"I told this girl I would come in and discuss with her, I may as well wait for her to wake instead of running back and forth...it wouldn't be helpful to Niklas to see me come and go a second time." Elsa explained, knowing the old woman would want to argue with her. She knew waiting wouldn't be the best choice, but she couldn't stand the idea of leaving her family once more like she did. She wasn't sure if she could do it again.

Sitting down in a chair across the room Gertrude sighed, "I will not explain you to your wife, I will say this now.."

Elsa chuckled, "I understand..I will take responsibility." Gertrude snickered at this as well, knowing full well that both of them would have to face Anna later regardless of what they spoke now.

"So she is a Princess then or a Queen?" she asked, after being silent for some time. Elsa had been fiddling with her fingers for awhile, watching as snowflakes danced across them. She looked up to see Gertrude knitting, this time she was working on what seemed to be a sweater. How she had managed to leave the room to get her knitting kit was beyond the girl.

"Princess." Elsa stated, looking at the girl as she slept. "A guard called her this at least."

Gertrude's eyes wandered over to the Princess and sighed, "I hope this guest is kinder than our last..". The comment sent shivers through Elsa as she remembered for a split second the face of their last guest. His bright blonde hair that flowed down to his pale skin, the way he smiled devilishly as he watched her. Gertrude seemed to notice the girl's mood change, eyeing the ice on the windows, and smiled, "I am sure she is actually, she seems more fragile."

"Henrik was fragile too.." Elsa thought but shook her head, trying to clear her mind of that vile man. "How has Niklas been in the morning for you Gertrude?" she asked, trying to move on to a lighter topic.

Gertrude thought for a moment, clearly thinking about the last few days. "He has been an absolute joy, my Queen...he asks for you every chance he can though." she didn't need to add the last part, knowing full well that the boy asked for his Momma on a daily basis. Elsa worried one day he wouldn't ask for her anymore. "He is truly remarkable when it comes to his powers Miss.."

Elsa smiled then, a pride in her son's gift showing through the blush on her face. "He is very remarkable."

Oliver stopped by with a plate full of food for the sleeping Princess when she woke, most of it being bread and fruits to start her off before eating a full course meal. The guards had eaten their fill and all been sent to their rooms for the evening, all coming by the room to bless the Queen and visit their leader who was still sleeping soundly.

The next time Elsa checked the clock, it was nearly an hour before supper time. Her body ached from sitting for so long in the secluded room with the sleeping girl and Gertrude while she knitted. She contemplated leaving then, knowing she had been gone for most of the festival. She wouldn't be able to make up for the lost time but she would be able to come regardless. Showing up at all was better than not showing up.

"Gertrude I..." Elsa started to say as she stood, but stopped as she saw the old woman's eyes light up. Following her eyes she saw the Princess' eyes half opened staring up at Elsa, a smile spread across her face. Elsa swallowed hard, unsure why her heart was beating quickly as the girl slowly sat up. Her eyes never leaving Elsa's.

"Queen Elsa..I've found you.." she whispered weakly.

Gertrude was out of her chair then, taking the tray of food and scooting it closer to the girl's bed. "Here Miss...you've had a troublesome last few days, please eat..." Gertrude said as she bowed respectively. The girl turned her attention to Gertrude, smiling at her as she took a piece of bread and started to pick at it. "Take it slowly, we have water for you too...anything you need I will assist you in." Gertrude added, taking a step back and offering herself to the woman.

The Princess slowly but surely ate through the food Oliver had made up for her, the weakness she was displaying was obvious that the girl had been through a lot. Elsa returned to her seat, guilt filling her for her family as she truly would miss the rest of the festival for this discussion. She felt completely bitter with herself and wished she hadn't waited for the girl to wake up, seeing as she slept the whole day away.

Gertrude took the plate of food when she had consumed most of it, leaving behind the water next to her bed. "I will bring you up some tea and some more food Miss..." she announced and went to the door, leaving before the Princess or Elsa could complain.

Taking a deep sigh, the Princess sat up and looked at Elsa. "Hi..." she laughed; making Elsa feel like the air was thick and hard to breathe in.

"Hello..." Elsa said back, trying to look every other way except into the girl's eyes that were burning into Elsa. She looked down and saw ice covering the floor and quickly clenched her fingers to get it to stop. "Do you remember what you did before you fainted, you said you had something to discuss with me?" Elsa asked, trying to get the conversation going.

The Princess nodded, "Kind of...I recall arriving and meeting you, but the rest is a blur." she laughed, causing Elsa to sigh. She didn't have time to talk about these events; she just wanted to talk about why she needed her so desperately. Why she was rude to her wife and why she had demanded this meeting.

The girl folded her hands together and took a deep breath, she seemed shy all of a sudden and it caused Elsa to take a step back. "I shouldn't be so upset, she obviously has been through a great trial...I just need to breathe and hear her out." Elsa thought, trying to smile and be just as kind as she was to the girls guards earlier that day. She had to be patient with this girl, figuring it might be difficult to recall everything.

"My name is Mara, I come from the kingdom of Brynjar to the west of here." she explained, she squeezed her fingertips as she finally confessed her name to Elsa. "I was supposed to be staying with my friends in the northern kingdom for a time; they were supposed to help me with my studies and future in my kingdom." Mara explained as Elsa listened intently, trying to understand everything.

"Unfortunately I was supposed to be home early winter..but had a slight change of plans when the weather started to turn so bad." Mara almost chuckled at this, "My parents sent guards to help me on my way home but...as you can see we have been most unfortunate." she held out her hands as if doing so would explain her predicament. "We were attacked by thieves and were refused entry to any other kingdom along the way, all worried about some...ghost kingdom of some kind.."

"The Kingdom to the west..." Elsa explained, causing Mara to shoot her a confused look. "I have heard of this kingdom, it is no surprise they would shy away from helping a Princess and her men from the west..." Elsa explained, everything was fitting together now. Her intriguing ways, the guards weakened state; everyone had ignored them because of the rumors flying around. Elsa wanted to scold the men who were spreading such gossip around, seeing how a little gossip ended up hurting an innocent girl.

Mara looked as if she wanted to cry, "My kingdom is a grand one..we are peaceful and kind, if only people would believe me." she said bitterly. Elsa felt truly bad for her then, knowing how difficult it must have been to find someone to take them in. No wonder she hadn't confessed her name or her kingdom to them even when both Anna and her asked.

"I am saddened by your story Princess Mara and truly sorry for it, but why did you ask for me then?" Elsa asked, her mind tracing back to when the girl had called for her by name.

The Princess took a deep breath in again, preparing herself for another confession. Elsa swallowed a mix of worry and wonder for what the girl was going to ask next. She couldn't imagine anything being as terrible as the story she just told her.

"Miss Elsa...I have heard of Arendelle and the kindness of a Queen who lives there." Mara started off, looking down at her hands once more. "I have also heard of the amazing power she possesses of snow and ice...the power to control it." Mara looked up and caught Elsa's eyes, burning into them with a hidden meaning. As if on cue, Elsa's powers released and flew across the floor, icing it. She quickly clenched her hand tight and she felt the ice being lifted as well as the blush from her face.

"My men and I cannot reach my land to the west, I need your help Elsa..I need your power to help control the storms..please do me the honor of becoming my guardian and helping me get back to my home, Brynjar." Mara finally said, tears threatening to fall. "My Father will pay you handsomely, with traded goods or money..please allow me your time and your beautiful powers."

Elsa's mouth hung open, unsure what to say to that. The girl clearly had heard right, Elsa indeed had ice powers. But she had never fought with them against anyone who wasn't trying to take her life or Anna's, protecting someone with her powers was something she wasn't sure how. "Miss I.." she started to say but silenced as the girl flew out of the guest bed and kneeled before her feet, her head in her lap, clutching onto the Queen's ice dress.

"Please Miss Elsa, I beg of you..." Mara begged, tears gushing down her face and falling onto Elsa's legs. Elsa didn't know if she should push the girl off and move away from her or if she should comfort her. The strange girl was clingy, touchy, just like Juliana and Jean. But her touches were much more meaningful, more desperate, as her life was on the line. Her skin felt like she was being burned when Mara touched her, especially like this. "Miss Elsa I need you.." she choked out loudly, making Elsa's heart drop from the severity in her voice.

"What about Anna?" Elsa countered in her mind as she decided what to do, "What about Niklas?" she added. The two were waiting for her, downstairs perhaps now. She couldn't possibly tell this woman she would take her home, take her back to her kingdom now of all times. Arendelle was incredibly busy and needed her now, but this woman was practically dying along with her men and about to travel out again soon into the cold.

Her mind trailed back to the witch, the light one, who had her promise to use her powers for good. This was good wasn't it? Protecting a Princess from further harm? "Mara I can offer you my men to help you home, they know the landscape just as well as I do...they can.." Elsa insisted as Mara shook her head.

"This winter is deadly; it is terrible in the mountains...only you can help me." Mara pleaded. Elsa had to agree with that, Kristoff had just come home from a terrible journey and told them all the feats he had to go through. Elsa knew she was the only one who could help her.

"Please rise Mara.." Elsa said, making up her decision. Mara complied, wiping at her face as she stood and took a step back. She seemed embarrassed by her actions but Elsa knew she couldn't help it with her condition. "My decision is..."

"Miss Elsa!" a knock on the door interrupted Elsa's thoughts and she turned to see the door opening slowly and Gertrude walking in, Anna following close behind. She had been so deep in thought about Mara she didn't hear Gertrude knocking for the third time since arriving and the old woman had to practically scream then. "Goodness Elsa, are you alright?" Gertrude sighed, acting as if she were the girl's mother for a moment and causing Elsa to smile.

"I'm sorry Gertrude, I was deep in thought...could you please make us some tea?" Elsa asked the old woman, earning her a look from Anna. Anna knew that when she asked Gertrude for tea, she knew it would take the old woman some time to get the hot water going. She needed to talk to only Anna without interruptions.

Gertrude bowed, taking the hint, leaving the girls alone to talk. Anna swallowed and sat down on their bed, not wanting to look at Elsa at the moment, and waited for the girl to speak. Elsa sighed, knowing the girl was fairly upset and the next part was not going to be any easier, sitting down next to her on the bed she brushed a hand across the girl's cheek.

"Anna we have to talk.."


	8. Bump in the road

Anna took in a deep breath, "So her name is Mara?" she asked bitterly. Elsa nodded and Anna turned away from her, clearly upset. After the hour long discussion they just had or more explanation on Elsa's part while Anna listened, she was done. She stood looking out the window as Elsa sat on their bed, needing the distance between them as she thought. "Her kingdom is a land to the west, Brynjar and she wants you to take her there...how far away is it?" Anna asked, trying to keep herself from becoming emotional.

Elsa sighed, "It's about a week's journey...two for me as I will be coming back." she said the last part as if Anna wasn't sure about her return. "I will bring one of our soldiers with us to help make sure I will get there and back in the shortest amount of time." she added, wanting to make the load on the girl's heart a little less than it already was.

Anna shook her head, "It is still two weeks.." she said. Anna knew the situation, Elsa made sure she knew every tragic detail that Mara had explained to her, and made sure she knew that she was doing something very kind and generous. Anna didn't care if Elsa was being either, she wanted her safe, and up on a mountain somewhere with strangers wasn't safe. The room felt thick with tension, Anna was like a bomb ready to explode while Elsa was bracing herself with the knowledge that the girl was indeed going to any minute. Anna was going to break down.

"Anna.." Elsa said, softly enough that she almost couldn't hear.

The girl spun on her heels and folded her arms, eyes beating into the Queen. "I'm going with you." she demanded as Elsa shook her head. "Yes I am, I am going with you.." Anna said, her voice sounding tight. Elsa watched as a tear fell just past her right cheek and she wiped away from it angrily, she knew she didn't want to cry. "Elsa there are people ending up missing in the mountains...Kristoff nearly died out there!" she yelled dramatically, although Elsa knew she was right.

"Anna you need to stay here, if something happens to me who will take care of Niklas, the kingdom even?" Elsa confessed as Anna brought a hand to her head, tears falling faster now.

"No, nothing is going to happen to you because your staying right here...or I will go with you..I can..I.." Anna lost her voice and Elsa went to touch her shoulder. The girl moved harshly away from her, her hands coming up to cover her face as she cried. "Elsa please.."

Elsa swallowed as she felt her own throat grow tight, Anna had never pulled away from her so. She reached up again to hold her and Anna immediately fell into her hug, sobbing loudly. She was obviously upset with herself for crying and for not accepting Elsa's hug, but Elsa knew the tears were more for the separation they were going to go through. They had done everything together the last few years, from the moment Elsa had opened the door for Anna to come into her life. Anna, as well as Elsa, had maybe one occasion where they spent a day or two away from each other for business purposes, but never anything like this. Never anything so dangerous.

Gertrude knocked lightly on the door, opening it to reveal the tea as her eyes fell on Elsa holding a sobbing Anna. Her own eyes welled up and she placed the tray down, giving Elsa a look. Elsa smiled and nodded to the old woman, trying to say as much as she should could with her eyes. Gertrude bowed, seeming to understand she needed to leave, and was out the door in seconds. Elsa smiled, knowing she was probably just outside the door to make sure the girl's conversation wouldn't be interrupted.

Elsa continued to hold Anna, stroking her back and laying soft kissed on her freckled face as the girl cried softly. What more could she do for her but hold her and whisper her apologies to the girl? "We have to tell Niklas..." Anna said when her crying finally did cease and the two were simply holding the other, enjoying the moment they soon wouldn't have anymore.

The Queen nodded, "I know...I have been thinking about it all evening.." her heart grew heavy as she recalled her son.

"He asked for you all evening, he won a stuffed bear..but he gave it to Sonja." Anna laughed, though her voice still sounded disappointed. Elsa tried to smile then, trying to imagine how the festival might have been for everyone. Her son must have felt so proud to win something, especially for Sonja. "Kristoff said he'll pay for the wedding as long as he gets to live in the castle." Anna teased, showing the girl a knowing smirk.

Elsa released the girl and walked away dramatically then, not wanting to hear this, "Anna!" she yelled as her bubbly wife started to came back to her. Although she pretended to be mad, the woman was happy to see Anna joking with her again. "Our son is six, can't we worry about a wedding when he's oh...twenty?" she teased as Anna sat down on their bed, a wicked smile on her face.

"That's only fourteen more years away, I'm sure they will marry far before that." she teased as Elsa looked back at her, a challenging look displayed on her face. The girl was asking for it. "I may have actually already promised our son to the girl, if that's alright?" she teased again and squealed as Elsa dove at her.

"Our son is going to stay little forever, he can't be promised to anyone cause he's ours!" Elsa laughed, holding Anna down on their bed so she could violently tickle her. Anna screamed with laughter and tried to get away but Elsa was strong and held her still. The Queen drove her hands directly where Anna's worse spots were, her stomach, and tickled all around the small area. Immediately the girl screamed and tried to get away from her, causing Elsa to laugh at the cruel situation Anna was in.

"Elsa, this isn't fair!" she screamed, wiggling her arm free to grab one of their pillows. Elsa dodged just as the girl tried to whack her in the face with it, earning her another fierce tickle under her arms. "Elsa!" she yelled again and threw the pillow, missing again. She reached for another pillow, her eyes watering then from how hard she was laughing.

The Queen ceased the tickling when she heard the door click and footsteps sound in the room, turning Gertrude had stumbled in. Her face was flushed and she looked like she had been running, "Miss Anna, Miss Elsa are you alri...?" Gertrude tried to say but was met with a pillow to the face. Anna had torn herself free and incidentally hit the old woman with a pillow, that was intended for Elsa, knocking the old woman over.

A hand went to both girls' face as Gertrude stumbled back in shock; Elsa could clearly hear her lover snorting as Gertrude moved the pillow from her face. "I'm sorry Gertrude, I tried hitting Elsa!" Anna said, although she didn't look too sorry. Elsa went to help Gertrude up only to receive a pillow to the face, knocking her over. The Queen had a look of utter surprise as Gertrude slammed another pillow on top of her, causing the Queen to make a small "Oof" noise as Gertrude stood proudly above her. Anna once again laughed, seeing Gertrude partake in something so childish. The girl immediately silenced as Gerturde's eyes fell on her.

"You think this is funny, I'm coming after you next!" Gertrude yelled, causing Anna to scream as Gertrude threw a pillow at her. It missed and Anna stuck her tongue out, very unlady like. "Madam!" Gertrude gasped and reached for another pillow, throwing several at the girl. Elsa stayed away from them, sitting on the floor and admiring the love of her life fight with the woman she practically called Mother. She felt such love for them and their randomly silly ways, she wished Niklas was still up to join them.

"Niklas..." Elsa breathed out, recalling their sweet child. The one she would be leaving behind, the one she hadn't even told she'd be leaving yet. Elsa wasn't sure anymore if she could leave, especially since she had to face him before going.


	9. Breaking the news

Snowflakes danced above Niklas' head as his eyes opened up to the world around him, dreams leaving him as he made his way back to reality. The room was frozen as usual, the snowflakes belonged to him, and he could have sworn a few snowmen disappeared as he snapped his fingers. The temperature became normal again and the boy scrambled out of bed to get dressed.

As he did he noticed the sun was high up in the sky, saying that it was well past his usual time he got up. Typically his Mother's, Gertrude or the servants managed to drag him out of bed before the sun rose just above the horizon for his tutoring. Was he getting a day off, or even his better would his Mother's have the day off? Eager to find out Niklas quickly pulled on his clothes and rushed out of his room, ice spreading across the floor as he did.

"Maybe Momma decided to have a whole day off with just me and her!" he thought, turning the corner nearly falling as he avoided a servant. "Or maybe Mommy will take me out to ice skate!" his little body couldn't hold in any more excitement as he neared the front of the castle, his imagination running wild. There was lots of people here today, servants running back and forth as they did their jobs. Niklas eyed everyone curiously as they rushed by, heeding the boy no attention as they whispered something about a trip.

"Is someone going away?" Niklas wondered and recalled the people who arrived yesterday to speak with his Momma. Were they going away? Everyone was rushing in and out of the front courtyard, making the little boys mind run with curiosity. Slowly he crept over to the door and peaked out to see his Mother's standing and talking with Gertrude. Gertrude was writing things down on a pad of paper while she nodded diligently. Niklas smiled and wanted to rush over to hug his Momma and Mommy, but something told him he wasn't supposed to. Thinking they were busy or working with Gertrude to get the people out of the castle, Niklas stayed behind the door. Listening quietly as the women discussed.

"Miss are you sure you're not forgetting anything?" Gertrude sighed as she looked the Queen over, "I feel like you'll get right up in the mountains and forget your toothbrush!" she gasped as if that was such a terrible thing.

Elsa looked at Anna who rolled her eyes and then turned back to Gertrude, "Yes I am sure I remembered everything, we have been over the list about five times.." she said, causing Gertrude to sigh. She knew the woman was being very cautious and rightfully so, Elsa was going to be traveling for a weeks worth to this new kingdom.

Gertrude looked over the paper again, "I'm just going to double check once more.." she whispered and walked around the horse Elsa would be taking, checking the bag he was carrying. Niklas eyed the bags curiously, trying to figure out if it was his Momma who was leaving now or if it was Gertrude.

"I think I see what your forgetting.." Kristoff called and the three woman turned to him, as well as Niklas from the door. The mountain man looked very stern and walked back and forth, eyeing the bags and the horse, "Mhm..I definitely see your problem.". Gertrude was practically on the edge of her seat as she watched the man circle around the horse, wondering what she could have possibly forgotten. "You're forgetting your reindeer!" he said in a very offended voice that was laced with a hint of laughter. Gertrude's face went red and she slapped him on the shoulder, while the two girls laughed. "Seriously, horses are terrible...you should let me go with you Elsa, Sven and I can help!" he pried, trying to get the Queen to agree.

Elsa shook her head, "Kristoff I can't have you do that, I need you here keeping Anna sane." she joked, her turn to earn a slap on the arm from her wife. "Honestly, I couldn't ask you to put yourself in danger for me..your family needs you here, especially Sonja." her words were genuine and Kristoff had to finally agree with her that he needed to stay, although it definitely looked like he didn't want to.

The mood was quiet then, all four of them not wanting to admit that they wished Elsa was going to stay. They had all had their reasons for the Queen not to go, but it didn't erase the fact that they had a weak Princess upstairs waiting to be taken home. "Everything will be fine here.." Anna said as she grabbed onto Elsa's arm and squeezed it tightly, she had been holding onto her all morning. "Elsa will be back from her trip as soon as she can and everything will be back to normal." she added, although she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince the group or herself.

From across the courtyard, Niklas heard everything. From his Momma leaving to the fact Uncle Kristoff wanted to go with her. Was it because of the Princess or because she had another meeting? Maybe Momma was leaving because he had been a bad boy, leaving cause he had frozen the floors. Niklas wasn't sure the exact reason why she was leaving but he felt tears welled up in his eyes and he gasped as he saw his Momma take the reigns of the horse and lead it towards the gate.

"Momma wait, don't go!" Niklas yelled out as he stumbled out of the front gate and pushed past servants to get to her. His sudden appearance seemed to startle everyone working around them including Kristoff, Gertrude and his Mommy as they all fell back and out of his way so he could run up to his Momma. Slamming himself into her leg, he clutched on tightly. "Don't go Momma!" he cried, "Don't go!"

Elsa was completely taken aback by the boy, having appeared out of nowhere. She looked up into the sky and watched as perfect blue clouds made way for dark puffy snow clouds that sent snow and wind whirly through the courtyard, ice pooling at his feet as he cried. "Shh Niklas, I am not leaving today..honey I am going tomorrow..I would never leave without saying goodbye?" she spoke softly to the child who had ice falling from his eyes now, his power going completely out of control.

Picking him up she snuggled the boy tightly, eyes falling on Anna as she saw her eyes well up with tears again like they did last night. Walking over to her lover, she held out her free hand for her to take. "Gertrude we are going to talk, I want no visitors.." Elsa commanded, very sternly, to which the old woman nodded and went to retrieve her horse. The three walked inside, heading for the back courtyard and away from the craziness that was brewing in the front.

* * *

"Why can't the Princess' family come get her?" Niklas asked, throwing a snowball at the wall of the courtyard while his Parents sat a few steps back watching him. The last hour after the explanation had been nothing but question after question, causing Elsa's mind to grow numb. He asked more questions than Elsa ever did, and more intricate than she ever believed anyone could think. She found herself struggling on more than one or two of the questions.

"I think Princess Mara's family can't find her, so she has to find them..." Elsa said as Anna leaned against her shoulder, trying to keep up with the conversation. Niklas threw another snowball, this one landing perfectly where the other had fallen. "Any more?" Elsa asked, curious to see if he could conjure another question up. The boy stood still for a moment, thinking hard.

"It's alright if you need time to think of some dear, " Anna said, knowing he was worried. The ice along his feet were forming again but dispersed as she said that.

Silence surrounded them for a moment and Elsa truly thought their discussion was done before Niklas turned the page on them, "Mommy, why don't you have ice powers?" Niklas asked. The question caught both of them off guard as it was something they both knew the answer to but weren't sure how exactly to answer. Niklas had never asked questions about his ice powers, unless it was how to do something his Momma did.

Elsa turned to her wife, since the question was directed at her and waited for her to respond but Anna seemed floored. "Was that a bad question?" Niklas asked a hint of worry on his face. Elsa quickly stood and joined him at his side.

"No sweetie, it was a very good question.." Elsa said as she smiled at her handsome six year old, "But just like you had to think of it, Momma has to think a little on a good way to respond." she said through a small smile. Niklas smiled back, feeling good that he had thought of an interesting question that stumped his Mothers.

Anna smiled weakly as the two discussed her heart heavy for some reason. She had never felt sadness for the way she was and the way her wife was or their child. But in that moment she worried they might feel sadness for her, not having any powers. Trying to get the thoughts out of her mind, Anna shook her head and tried to focus on a good way to handle the question.

Elsa seemed to notice this and leaned down to Nikas, "Unfortunately sweetie Mommy doesn't have ice powers like us...she's special in a different way." she explained and smiled as she saw Anna's face go red and smile back. "Mommy has a special power that not many people possess Niklas."

Niklas looked at his Mommy as if the power was going to fly out of her like his own, "What is Mommy's power?" he asked as he rushed over to Anna and grabbed her hand, looking it over. "I don't see it Mommy?" he asked again, confusion filling him.

Anna stood and picked up the six year old, hugging him softly while Elsa walked over to them. "You can't see this power, its right here..and its the most powerful thing in the whole world." Elsa explained while pointing to Anna's heart. Niklas looked at where his Momma was pointing and then looked down at his own chest, touching where his heart was.

"Do I have this power too?" he asked and Anna pointed to his heart as well.

"Of course sweetie and yours is just as strong." Anna said, smiling between her wife and her beautiful son. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have these two in her life, powers or not, she loved them. She felt silly for doubting them earlier, her own powers or not, she was sure they felt the same way.

Niklas seemed to move on from the question of powers after that, spending a few more minutes with them in the garden before all three of them went back to working on Elsa's trip. Although Niklas seemed happy to spend the day with his Mother's, even doing boring work, the boy still had a fragile side of him as they continued to work. He often cried if he lost sight of either girl or would refuse to do anything without holding one of their hand, especially Elsa's, afraid they would leave him like he feared this morning.

Eventually they got to the point where he was willing to play with Sonja so they could continue to pack, though the two refused to play anywhere but where he could keep an eye on his Momma and make sure she wasn't going to leave. Although some of the servants seemed frustrated, having to look out for children, they didn't dare speak of it to the royals.

"Sonja do you miss your daddy when he's gone?" Niklas asked Sonja as the two built a snowman for their parents to see. The little girl was actually terrible at making snowmen, but Niklas didn't think it was nice to say she was. She looked up as she was making the bottom of the snowman, her hazel eyes swirling as she thought.

"Yeah, I miss him a lots, but he comes back." she explained, while Niklas bit his lip. "My daddy does a lot of important stuff in the mountain; he's good at it too..."

Niklas looked over at his Momma, was she good at mountain stuff? Would she really be okay up there with the Princess Mara? Niklas wasn't sure. "Has your daddy ever been hurt?" he questioned next, earning another look from the girl as she thought.

"No..."

"Has he ever been lost?"

"No.."

"Or eaten?"

"No!"

The young Prince scratched his head, trying to think of more concerns he had, but he couldn't think of any. "Okay..." he finally said and tried to finish their snowman.

"Hey Niklas..your Momma is coming back." Sonja said suddenly, "My daddy says she's good at her ice powers.". The small child could tell Niklas was worried about his Momma; she wanted to make sure he knew she was going to be safe.

Niklas swallowed, tears wanting to come up to his little eyes again as Sonja spoke. "Thanks Sonja..." he laughed, although he still felt worry in his heart. He knew she would be back, his Momma was strong and tough like ice, she had to come back. She had to come home.


	10. Saying goodbyes

"One more story.." Niklas whined weariness obviously setting in on the poor six year old. Elsa had read him at least ten books by that point, yet he still wanted more. She knew it was because of her leaving tomorrow, making her want to continue as long as he could stand it, but he was practically already falling asleep. She had to let him go.

Turning to her wife, who looked just as tired as Niklas, she gave her a sympathetic smile before looking back at her son. "Niklas its time for bed, we will be up early tomorrow my love." Elsa said and the boy nodded, looking miserable again. It had been an emotional day and it would be an emotional day tomorrow, they all needed sleep.

Tucking him in, Niklas looked up as each girl kissed him lovingly on the forehead and whispered their love to him. "Good night, I love you too.." Niklas managed to choke out before falling asleep, Elsa taking one more look before shutting the door behind her.

The girls walked down the hall, Anna's arm wrapped around Elsa's, the silence eating at them as they neared their room. Elsa could tell something was on Anna's mind and was waiting for her to speak while Anna was gaining the courage to do that very thing. If there was anything Elsa learned over the last few years was that Anna was an open book about her feelings, given enough time to read through the pages that is.

Just before they came upon the room Anna stopped walking, acting as if she was frozen from her knee's down. Elsa had continued walking for a moment but was nearly yanked back due to Anna's arm being locked in her own; she turned back and tried to look the girl in the eye. "Anna...?" Elsa questioned, noticing how the girl purposefully looked to the floor. "What is wrong..." she asked, although she knew she probably should have waited for the girl to come out on her own to say it.

Anna remained silent but moved closer to her lover, wrapping her arms around her and laying her forehead on her shoulder. Elsa breathed heavily and held her, tightly, wishing she could figure out what was wrong. She knew what was wrong, she wanted Elsa to stay here in Arendelle with her or for her to join her at her side as she delivered the Princess Mara. But she couldn't break now, plans had been set and Elsa wouldn't let Anna be in danger because of her. "Anna please..."

Anna nodded her head and clenched her hands tightly onto Elsa, preparing herself for whatever she was going to do. "Elsa...I need to tell you something.." Anna said quietly, taking a step back as she did to look her in her eyes. Elsa waited; knowing whatever needed to be said had to be serious. Anna took in a deep breath, "Elsa I have been feeling very strange lately..and I don't know how to exactly explain my feelings...the ones I have right now.", those words made Elsa's head spin. Her feelings? For what, or who?

Anna's tongue swiped across her bottom lip and she tried to keep her eye contact with Elsa, "The other day I.." she paused and shook her head, seeming to change her mind about what she was saying. "I love you and I love how everything is right now, but there is something.." she couldn't keep her words together.

"Anna whatever it is I'm sure everything will be fine, what is it?" Elsa asked; worry filling her so quickly she felt as if she were going to be ill. Was Anna telling her something terrible or good? Even if it wasn't terrible than why was Anna having such a hard time telling her? "Please Anna, just tell me.." Elsa pleaded, not being able to stand seeing her like this.

The girl swallowed and placed a hand on her stomach, Elsa was worried she was going to be sick when she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. Turning she saw Gertrude just as she bowed, "Miss Elsa, the soldier you have chosen to ride with you is here..he needs the details." Gertrude said, looking honestly sorry she had to interrupt.

Elsa nodded; turning to finish her conversation with Anna only to see the girl was fleeing past her and entering their room. She closed the door harshly causing even Gertrude to jump, "I am sorry Miss...I did not mean to interrupt..." Gertrude stated, her face looking warn and tired. Elsa shook her head and looked at the door, debating if she should go after her or not.

"Please have him wait in the meeting room, I will be there shortly." Elsa stated, going to the door as Gertrude walked off. Tapping lightly, she waited to see if Anna would make any protests from her wife as she waited patiently by the door. "Anna I will be back, then we can talk if you like.." Elsa said through the door, waiting a moment for the girl to answer before taking off. Elsa's heart felt heavy as she did, knowing that she needed to give the girl space but also wanting to demand that she tell her the truth about what was wrong. "Everything will be fine.." Elsa tried to convince herself, "Everything will be fine.."

* * *

Elsa felt like she was attending her own funeral, as she walked out of the castle to see a large line of sad and miserable loved ones before her horse. At the gate Mara was waiting, with her own men, all on horses Arendelle gave them. As she walked out, Mara waved to her and smiled as if they were best friends now. Elsa sighed and waved back, her enthusiasm hardly like the girls.

First in line was Oliver who bowed to Elsa as she passed by, "Miss I packed some extra food for you on your horse..please do be careful." he said through a sigh, holding out his hand to shake hers. Elsa nodded, whispering a thank you before grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly. Next in line was Emma, who was holding Sonja, and wasted no time giving Elsa a hug. The servant didn't look like she could muster a goodbye to the Queen, but hugging her seemed to satisfy whatever she needed to get out. Elsa smiled and hugged the girl, giving a small kiss to little Sonja's forehead, as the two whispered their goodbyes. Stepping back she turned to face Kristoff who was smiling brightly, Sven sitting behind him.

"If you have any trouble, send for me..I'll be anywhere anytime Miss Elsa." he said sternly as Sven nodded his head happily. "We both will." he laughed, and gave Sven a scratch on his head.

Elsa smiled, "Thank you Kristoff," and hugged him tightly, Sven leaning in as well. She held onto his hug a little longer than even she expected, but gradually let go of the man and turned next to Gertrude who was already threatening to cry. "Gertrude..." she sighed, wanting to laugh at the old woman's emotional side. A side she didn't see often.

Putting both her hands on the Queen's shoulders the woman sighed deeply, "Now you listen to me, you come back to me...you here?". Elsa nodded and Gertrude leaned in to hug her, "Your the closest thing I have to a daughter now, don't go breaking promises again." she laughed, the confession made Elsa squeeze the woman tighter, not wanting to let go. But then she was on to the next person, her wife.

The girl had still not gotten out what she wanted to speak with her last night, causing Elsa a pain in her heart as she eyed the girl over. She returned to their room last night, mind set on talking, only to be pulled into a heated battle of the wills. Anna apologizing and wanting their last night to be perfect while Elsa wanted Anna to talk about the problem she was having.

"Elsa I'm fine, I just wanted to see if I could get you to change your mind about tomorrow.." Anna lied, sitting down on their bed. "Please Elsa, I just want to be able to hold you one last time before you leave.."

After Anna said that, Elsa had given up. The two seemed to melt into each other as they lay in bed, kissing and holding each other throughout the night. She wanted to memorize her wife, memorize how she felt and what she smelled like. The two weeks being more time they ever spent apart since falling in love, Elsa couldn't bare to think of her journey she'd be facing the next day. Only the way Anna breathed into her ear and clutched onto her as if that would stop her from going. Her small whispers and how she looked up at her in the heat of the moment.

Now here Elsa stood before the girl, her final goodbyes needing to be said. Elsa pulled her wife into her and held her close, sighing as Anna held tightly. "Please come back to me.." Anna whispered, her voice sounded shaky. "Elsa be safe.."

"I will come home Anna." Elsa whispered back and squeezed her roughly, "You be safe as well and keep Niklas safe."

Letting go of Anna was the hardest part of the lineup, or so she thought. When her eyes fell on their son she felt a whole new wave of sadness overtake her and she quickly brought the boy into a deep hug. Niklas wrapped his arms around his Momma's neck tightly, nuzzling his head in her shoulder. "Be safe Momma..." he said as she released him and Anna took a hold of his hand, knowing he would need it to be strong.

"I will, be safe my love..." she said and gave the two one last look before turning to get on her horse.

Elsa looked down on them all lovingly, "I will see you all in two weeks," she called and turned her horse around to leave. Her heart shattering as she heard Gertrude sob and her child whimper something out that sounded like her name. She couldn't look back, not now that she turned around.

"Are you ready to go Miss Elsa?" Mara asked as she brought her horse to ride next to hers, smiling brightly at her. The Princess turned back once to see the family waving her off and she cast a look at Anna, "You have a beautiful wife, Miss Elsa...are you sure she can't join us?" she teased as Elsa tried to force out a laugh.

"No, her place is here...with Arendelle.." Elsa said as she eyed the doors opening, it was time.

Mara smiled once more and gave a look back; one that Elsa thought was directed at Anna. It wasn't friendly nor was it exactly rude, but the comment that followed caused a shiver to rise up her back. "Good, we get the Queen all to ourselves."


	11. Gift

Not even half a day after Elsa had left Arendelle and the poor boy had still been crying, causing the kingdom to experience a large snowfall within that very same hour. "Niklas..." Gertrude soothed as she held him on her lap, while rocking him in the toy room. It seemed to quiet him somewhat as he cried out for Elsa. Regardless of Elsa's leaving, the kingdom still had to continue and Anna still had to be in meetings.

"I want Mommy!" he cried loudly, begging for Anna. The boy had continued to cry over and over again those words, his saddened mind too clouded to realize she wasn't able to come then and there. "Mommy!" he yelled out again, hoping she would hear him. Asides the state he was in now, the boy was making progress with his pain. When Gertrude first walked in he wouldn't even let her touch him, now he was allowing her to hold him. Hopefully in the next hour she could get him to stop crying.

"Niklas, Mommy will be done this afternoon...as always" Gertrude sighed and rubbed his back, the boy clearly not giving in. "Perhaps we could find Sonja and make some tea?" she asked him and he shook his head, a grumpy face showing that he did not enjoy that idea. "Just tea then?" she offered and the boy sat still, not saying yes or no. Gertrude took this sign as a yes and raised from her seat, the boy in her arms.

"Alright, I will go make some tea for us...you wait here." she sighed and walked out of his toy room towards the kitchen. Niklas waited a moment or two before standing up as well and peaking out the door to see if Gertrude was still down the hallway. When she had walked so far that he could hardly see her anymore and turned, Niklas burst out of the room and ran towards his room.

He was going after his Momma, he had to make sure she was okay. He could leave that evening, or maybe right then and there. Either way he was planning on going after his Momma to bring her home, which at least was the first of his plan.

As he arrived to his room he quickly opened the door and shut it tightly behind him, locking it with his ice. He went to his dresser and started pulling out clothing to pack when something caught his eye, on his bed. Turning he found it was a box, blue and decorated with intricate snowflakes. Walking slowly over to it he was able to read the words, "To snowflake, love Momma." a box from his Momma.

Niklas climbed up onto his bed and pulled the box onto his lap, sniffing slightly he turned the box over in his hand. It was very beautiful and something he was sure his Momma had made with her powers, something he never dreamed he could do. Opening the box slowly he lifted the contents out, a necklace with a small blue orb connected to it and a note.

"There you are..." Gertrude's voice filled the room and caused the boy to jump as he looked up to see the old servant, a tray of tea in her hand. Somehow in his wonder, the ice had melted off the door. "I see you found the gift your Mother made you..would you like me to read her note?" Gertrude asked, knowing full well the boy could read somewhat but nothing quite as intricate as his Mother's handwriting.

Niklas nodded, feeling a little guilty at his prior plans, and handed her the note. The old woman smiled and sat down the tea, taking a seat next to Niklas so she could read the note. Niklas leaned on the woman lovingly as she held the note up, eyeing the words.

"Niklas, my little snowflake, I made you this for the festival but I never got a moment to share it with you...wear this and I will be with you always, as well as your Mommy." Gertrude started off as Niklas looked down at the orb. "Remember the power Mommy has inside her, you have too, that will be the power you use to make it work...all my love my little snowflake, Momma."

Niklas felt his heart with one hand and looked at the orb with the other, wondering what she meant by 'make it work', and then it started to glow. Inside the orb Niklas could see his Momma smiling and waving at Niklas, her arm was wrapped around his Mommy who was standing next to her as she waved as well. "We love you Niklas.." they said in unison as the clip replayed and showed them waving again.

Gertrude was amazed at how Elsa's magic conjured something so real, as if they were actually trapped inside the blue orb, and leaned in close to see them. "That is a very special gift Niklas, be careful to keep it hidden..." Gertrude reminded him as he dropped his hand down from his heart, ending the scene from the necklace. He nodded and smiled down at his new gift, a gift from Momma.

The rest of that day Niklas was better, actually participating with whatever Gertrude had planned for him and even finding Sonja to show her his gift from his Momma. He didn't show her the magic, knowing Gertrude had warned him not to, but she still thought the icy blue design of it was cool.

Whenever Niklas started to miss his Momma or his Mommy he would hide away behind curtains or in closed doors and use the necklace again to see them smiling and waving at him. Occasionally he talked with them, telling them about his day, but mainly used it just to hear them say "I love you."

Two weeks would be a long time. But thanks to Momma's gift, he felt the time would move easier.


	12. Bridge

Elsa wasn't bothered by the cold, but as the wind tore at her and she grew sore from all the horse riding they had done the past few days, she truly begged for summertime. It had been their second, maybe third day of traveling when the snowstorm picked up again. Elsa did what she could to suspend it with as much of her energy as she could, but the storm was large and what she did fend off was only enough to at least get them through the mountains.

The plan was going up and over the mountains of Arendelle's land and then work their way through the large valleys beyond that. After that Elsa knew of maybe one more set of mountains they would try and walk around before the rest of the plan was up to Princess Mara and her men. Elsa was just hoping they were able to lead them in the right direction and not get lost.

"Queen Elsa, we are going to take a break there." her soldier said, pointing down at the bottom of the mountain that was finally flat. The valley they had planned crossing through was a few feet from there, but getting there was the initial problem. The horses were good, especially for this terrain, but Elsa questioned if they'd make it down on the icy slopes.

Mara arrived next to Elsa peering down, "Is there any way you can help us get down easier?" she questioned, her eyes burning into Elsa's as she pointed at the jagged pieces of the mountain. "Even on a normal summer day, this path is too dangerous...heading back would be suicide.."

Elsa licked her lips and she thought for a moment, remembering the stairs she had conjured up on the mountain. The staircase that led to her ice castle was strong enough to even hold her giant snowman guard, Marshmallow. She was sure she could make one for them. "I can't hold off this storm and help our way down...prepare yourselves for a heavier wind.." Elsa called as she lowered her hand towards the spot where they would camp.

Immediately the winds kicked up and Elsa felt like she would either fly off the mountain or her horse would stumble off, taking her with it. She quickly set to work, building the ice bridge down as the others held on as tightly as they could to the mountain and their horses. Elsa watched as the bridge flew down towards the bottom of the mountain, trying her best to stay focused as it started to shake. Unfortunately unlike the last bridge, this distance was much further down and under harsher conditions. It broke once, just for a second, causing Elsa to flinch.

"You can do it Elsa!" Mara called, Elsa turned to see the girl giving her a thumb up and a smile spread across her face. "I know you can!" she cheered as her men joined in, all trying to root for the Queen. Elsa took that motivation and ran with it, clenching her fingers tightly. The bridge shot out and down once more, shaking for a moment and then landing on the ground with a loud bang. The bridge was long and very vast, the snow Queen added an extra layer of ice to hold it steady.

Dropping down from her horse she led the animal to the edge of the bride, stepping on it first to test it and then leading the animal on. "We have to hurry, it's finished but I don't know how long it'll hold." Elsa called and took off towards the bottom, adding more secure ice as she rushed down. She heard the bridge creaking every so often and the girl's breath hitched, worried she had endangered everyone in the party.

But after a solid fifteen minutes of running down the stairs, Elsa smiled as she touched solid ground and looked up to see everyone else running quickly after her. Both of the girls hands flew up and held on with her powers to control the bridge from creaking and moving, allowing the team to move faster. "That's it, hurry along!" Elsa called as each man jumped down with his horse, including her soldier.

The wind started to pick up as the last man dropped down and Elsa looked up to see Mara looking around at the top. "What is she doing?" Elsa asked both frustration and concern for the girl washing over her. She thought the Princess was right behind her the whole time or at least making her way down. Clearly Elsa must have lost sight of her along the way, the girl making no indication that she was going towards the bridge.

"Her horse is refusing to go down, I told her to leave it but she won't budge your highness.." a guard from her group spoke out, causing Elsa to groan in frustration. "Miss Mara, please come down!" he called up, but the girl was too far away to hear.

Elsa bit her lips, waiting for the girl as she wrestled with the animal who was clearly too scared to go with her. Another gust of wind broke a stair out of place and the men ducked, dodging the ice while Elsa faltered to slice it away from everyone. Looking back up she realized the girl needed to come now or she wouldn't be able to come at all. Elsa took a step forward, the wind slicing at her skin as she contemplated her options. Waiting it out could result in the girl being stuck on the mountain, but going after Mara could cause them both to be stranded regardless. Elsa clenched her fists, "I can't leave her..not all by herself up there." She thought, knowing full well that if she was at least trapped up on the mountain she could use her ice powers to help them. Mara alone wouldn't stand a chance. Elsa threw herself forward and started ascending the stairs, ignoring the cries of protest behind her.

"Miss Elsa no!" her soldier cried out only to have his voice swallowed up in the storm, that was growing more powerful as Elsa rose. She couldn't let this girl die over her act of kindness to this scared animal, she wouldn't return home knowing she had sat around and watched as the Princess of Brynjar got swept away in the wind.

"Mara!" Elsa yelled as she got closer to the top, "Mara we must go now!" she yelled. The girl turned, surprise etched on her face. She was indeed trying to pull the horse down the steps, pulling hard on his reigns. But with each pull the woman made, the animal pulled back and caused the girl to be yanked further from the bridge.

Elsa trudged up the last steps to grab at its reigns and pulled as hard as she could towards the bridge. The horse, for whatever reason, decided to move then. The immediate response nearly caused the women to tumble over as they rushed down the stairs. Elsa knew the bridge was breaking soon, she had let go of the bridge to hold onto the horse, the girls only had at the very most minutes to reach land at that point. Throwing her hand out Elsa tried to continue to conjure up more ice to fill in breaking points of the bridge, but it was useless as she felt it coming apart at her feet.

"Stop!" Elsa yelled and grabbed for Mara, pulling her close into her. With a hard slap she hit the horse on its side, causing it to neigh loudly and take off without them. Mara's eyes went from confusion to terror as she wondered what Elsa was doing, the girl seeming absolutely crazy to stop running now.

"What are you doing, we're nearly there!" she gasped, watching as the horse got further away from them.

Elsa took a big breath in, trying to focus on the amount of energy she would be using for this next moment. "We won't be able to make it, the bridge will collapse Mara..just hang on to me!" Elsa yelled, feeling the woman instantly wrap her arms around her. "Whatever you do, don't let go okay?" she asked, Mara nodding as she looked down to see another segment of the bridge crack.

The bridge shattered from the top first, falling as the bottom started to crack and break as well. Elsa waited till she felt herself and Mara fall before throwing her hand into the air and turning the remaining ice shatters into a large mass of white puffy snow. She then focused downward and caused the snow below them to rise and catch them well before they had even began to fall. Elsa felt as Mara clutched onto her, the girls tumbling into the soft snow and being completely covered by the snow that had been transformed from the bridge.

The guards and soldier quickly rushed to the snow pile, digging the girls out as fast as they could. They found Mara first, unhurt and looking quite dazed from the current events, but as they turned to find Elsa they were shocked to find the woman coming out of the snow that lifted away from her as she clenched her fists. Stepping out the woman was breathing heavily and searching around the group, making sure everyone was safe as they cheered.

"You saved me..." Mara gasped, as Elsa walked up to her, face completely flushed. Elsa smiled, focusing too much on her breathing to want to say anything to the girl at the moment. Mara placed a hand on the Queen and smiled as well, "Thank you..truly..Elsa.". Elsa wanted to say something more but her world was turning dark and she suddenly found herself on the ground.

"Elsa!" she heard the Arendelle soldier say before completely blacking out.

* * *

"Have you heard any news yet?" Kristoff asked as he waited for Emma to finish cleaning the dishes, the girl's last batch for the day. Anna was there too, pouting, while the children and Sven were in the ballroom playing. She sighed heavily as Kristoff asked her his typical question for the day.

"No, it hasn't been a week yet." Anna spoke, fiddling with her fingers as Emma gave Kristoff a stern look. She wanted him to leave the poor girl alone, knowing she wasn't in the mood to talk. But Kristoff, who had known the royal much longer, gave her a challenging stare back as he thought of another question to ask.

Stretching his arms out, he smiled and leaned against the counter. "I bet she's already on her way back.." he said out loud, both Anna and Emma ignoring him. "Am I alone here..?" he questioned jokingly only to earn him two stern looks from both girls. "Guess I am.." he said quietly.

"Kristoff dear, just because you are okay talking about Elsa, doesn't mean..." Emma trailed off, looking at Anna and then back to him, "Everyone else is.."

Anna knew she was just trying to defend the girl, to get Kristoff to stop all of his questioning, but she couldn't help feeling like a child as Emma spoke about her so. She knew she was being sensitive and should allow Kristoff to mention her wife's name, but she couldn't even imagine thinking of the woman lately without crying. It was becoming too much to be without her this long. "I need some air.." Anna announced and walked out of the kitchen, turning the corner and heading out the front gate. She felt like she was going to explode, going to die if she didn't feel something cold on her that exact moment.

She felt hot all the time, when she woke up, when she fell asleep. It was exhausting and she questioned if she was going crazy missing her wife, her icy cold touches in the middle of the night or her soft snow kisses during the day. It wasn't coldness that could be cured by walking outside or by opening the windows at night; it was a very specific coldness that only Elsa could deliver her as she wrapped herself around the girl for a hug. When she missed Elsa just enough she felt like she was going to explode, she took a moment and stepped outside. Enjoying the snow as if fell on her skin.

"Aren't you cold?" Kristoff asked as he joined the girl outside, watching the snow fall. Anna had only been outside for but a minute when he joined her, already burning her with his questions. The man looked up, holding out his hand, "Is that Niklas or...?" he asked, curious rising out of him.

Anna held her hand out and the snow melted immediately in her palm, "It's not Niklas..and no, it doesn't bother me." Anna breathed out frustrated. Kristoff looked around at the snow falling and held his hand out to watch it melt instantly, his mind setting in motion once more.

"How can you tell it's Niklas'?" he asked, catching another snowflake.

"His doesn't melt.."

"It doesn't?"

"Not for me anyways...nor does Elsa's" Anna laughed, bitterly as another snowflake melted in her hand. She missed being able to have a snow day with Elsa and Niklas, spending hours making snowmen and having a snowball fight. Sometimes if Anna tried hard enough she couldn't even feel the cold from their snow.

Kristoff smiled and rocked back and forth on his feet, obviously having another question in his mind. Anna wanted to laugh at how childish he behaved at times, reminding her of her son Niklas. "Are you worried for her?" he asked, and Anna turned to meet his eyes before looking back out on the snow. "I mean you didn't tell her about that thing huh?" that thing he didn't even know about, or what she wanted to say.

Anna nodded, "I never did tell her, but I'll tell her when she gets back." She would have to tell her, in a week and a half time. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her yet.

"Will you tell me?" Kristoff asked, silence immediately following. He knew that question was a long shot but he had to try. Niklas had recovered from Elsa leaving as well as the staff, all behaving normal again. Anna was the only one who had regret about the girl being gone now and although Emma didn't agree, Kristoff thought this might be what was bugging her. The thing she never got to tell Elsa, whatever it was.

The girl looked like she was contemplating within herself before she smiled, a tear running down her cheek. "You can't just let it go huh?" she laughed, the man shaking his head no.

"Something's obviously up Anna, I think it's time you tell someone." He said, "But if you want her to know first, I won't make you tell me.". The comment seemed to set off something in Anna, because suddenly she was crying and her hands were moving to cover her face. Kristoff was taken aback by the sudden emotions and wasn't sure if it was because he had managed to make her upset or if it was because of the secret she had.

"Don't laugh okay Kristoff?" she choked out, "It's really bad.."

The mountain man placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to give her a big smile. "Don't worry Anna, I won't."


	13. Last night, this morning

Elsa awoke to the sound of birds chirping beyond the flimsy material of the makeshift tent, the snowstorm that had plagued them the night before was subsiding for the time. Looking around she questioned how she got in this tent, why everything was so warm, and how she felt like a weight had been placed on her chest. Her breathing was becoming a struggle.

Moving her head she looked to the right to see a layer of her clothes had been taken off and placed next to her, quite possibly the ones which had been soaked from all the snow trudging they had just done. She looked down towards her feet to see numerous furs as well as covers had been placed on top of her, probably why she had been so warm, and to her left was Mara.

"Wait...Mara?" she questioned before jumping up and flinging herself away from the Princess, face beat red as she took in the girls figure. The princess mumbled and turned in her sleep, moving to the side but not waking. Elsa sighed and controlled her breathing before looking the situation over and trying to remember last night.

She recalled passing out and someone carrying her to the tent, had they set it up for her? She remembered men arguing before Mara silenced them and climbed into the tent, closing it behind her. Everything after that was a blur to Elsa. Swallowing hard, Elsa quickly grabbed her clothes and pulled them on over the ones she still, thankfully, had on before retreating out of the tent.

It was beautiful outside as if the snowstorm had never come, the sun was shining and the nature around them was decorated in a beautiful winter scene. Elsa would have questioned the bridge event ever happening but there, a ways down, was a few scattered bits of ice from the bridge and the snow pile Elsa used to save them all.

"Good morning Miss Elsa!" the Arendelle soldier called out, snapping Elsa from her thoughts. The soldier had a small fire going and was cooking a large stew out of it. How he had managed to do this with all the wet wood around plus the snow was beyond the Queen. "Care for breakfast?" he asked as she sat down on a log next to him, clearly it had been placed there for such reasons.

The other men, along with Mara, were still asleep and gave Elsa the perfect time to ask the soldier about last night. "Oh Miss...you fainted right after that great display of courage!" he cheered, rather loudly, "So I carried you into your tent, the men actually made them up...they are very talented really."

Elsa stirred the stew the man had given her, unsure if she was actually hungry yet. "Did anything else happen last night?" Elsa questioned, the man immediately looking away and blushing as she did.

"Last night.."? he questioned, his voice seeming a bit strained then.

"Yes last night..?"

"As in the night we camped here."

"Yes..do you recall?"

"Of course Miss, but I'm unsure if you.."

"I want to know soldier.."

"But Miss.." he started to say but silenced himself as he met the Queen's eyes. "Alright, the problem was you had several wet clothes on and some of the men were arguing about changing you." he finally admitted, still not giving Elsa what she wanted. "Some said we shouldn't change you because it would be a disgrace while others were mad because they said it was your life or technically your leg's as they were the most wet and would be in danger..." he trailed off.

"So...?" Elsa asked, wanting him to continue. She figured out the story from this point, Mara had changed her only because she didn't want her to die or lose a leg as the men said. Elsa would have done the same for anyone, well almost anyone.

"So we sent Mara in to change you, but luckily you had several layers and she said they weren't wet so we dried out the top half for you." he admitted once more, "I apologize as I was the one who had to heat your royal clothes..." his head fell, ashamed then.

Elsa laughed, realizing the man must have thought she was angry with him. "No I'm sorry, I came here searching for information...not to be upset, thank you for telling me." she explained and the soldier smiled, obviously glad to not upset the Queen.

They finished breakfast just as the other men wandered out of their tents, all doing as the soldier had done and awkwardly approaching the Queen with apologies. Elsa felt herself grow hot with embarrassment as each told the story over and over again, worried she may have thought the ending differently. While the Queen wasn't thrilled sharing a tent with Mara, a first on their journey, she was glad they didn't leave her in wet clothing all night.

The group was taking the morning to rest as they waited for said Princess to get up, thinking the night before was a good enough reason to spend time relaxing that day. Elsa went to look at the horses, wanting to see if they were all right from the storm, when her eyes fell on Mara's horse. "Ahh there is the trouble maker.." Elsa laughed, going up to gently touch the horse.

Elsa stood by the horse for some time, rubbing her neck until her thoughts caught up with her. Mara's horse had been fairly agitated until Elsa came and grabbed at its reigns, immediately obeying her. It was true that this horse was indeed Arendelle's but it had no recent connection with Elsa or Anna to give it reason to particularly like her over Mara. Even if that were true, the horse had obeyed Mara all the way till this point in the journey, choosing not to listen suddenly just seemed a bit off for the typically obedient animals.

Looking over the animal, Elsa searched for something to tell her why she was feeling this sinking feeling about the situation. She found that something in the horses' side, where there was a rather deep cut. Looking closely Elsa saw little shards of ice, poking out of its skin.

"You poor thing.." Elsa said as she laid a hand on the wound and removed the ice, the horse tensing as she did but relaxing when the ice melted. Such marks were so defined, so precise, that Elsa had a hard time believing the storm had done this. Perhaps...

A cold hand landed on Elsa's shoulder and she spun around to find herself face to face with Mara, the girls green eyes shining bright in the sun. "Good morning, Snowflake!" she teased and poked at Elsa's shoulder. The girl winced as she used the nickname, which was between her and her son. "I didn't know you like animals so much?" the girl questioned as Elsa nodded her head, looking the girl over.

Henrik had dark skin and jet black hair before his powers were given to him, after that the man was like Elsa along with his Father. They all had blonde hair that was very close to white, pale skin and bluish spectrum eyes. Mara had brown hair, green eyes and her skin was a healthy pigment. She may have planted the ice, but that doesn't mean she had ice powers like her.

"By the way...thanks for saving me, I really appreciate it.." Mara spoke, breaking Elsa from her thoughts. Her hand came up to touch the horse gently, acting as if she cared deeply for the animal suddenly. "I couldn't stand leaving this helpless creature up there alone...I know its terrible of me to think but, I would of rather been stuck up there with her if the bridge collapsed." she said, tears filling her eyes. "Better us both up there than alone right?" she asked Elsa, wiping a tear away from her eye.

Elsa nodded, guilt filling her. She couldn't be the one, the one that hurt this animal. She was kindhearted, a little too touchy and insanely animal friendly. In a way she connected the girl with Anna, but that moment quickly passed and she pushed it to the back of her mind. "Right..." Elsa said, trying to convince her inner turmoil, "You're very much right."


	14. A day out

Days seemed to drag on for Arendelle as another few days swept by; heading into a week that Elsa had been gone. Anna often spent most of her time attending meetings, spending time with Niklas and sleeping. Repeat.

The girl ached for her wife terribly every second of the day, something that grew as night fell. The girl would wake late hours in the evening, turning in hopes to see her wife lying next to her, only to be reminded that she was indeed gone in the mountains. Sometimes she would wander outside and feel the snowflakes touch her skin, the cold touches reminding her of Elsa's fingertips, or look through their childhood box that Gertrude had kept all those years. The memories eased her pain for a time but did little to help the overall struggle she faced as the second week unfolded before her.

"Why don't you let us take you to the skating rink today?" Kristoff suggested as he picked up Emma from work, his wife clapping her hands with excitement. Anna was learning how to knit from Gertrude when Kristoff made the comment. The old woman was trying to give her something to work on while waiting for Elsa to return, hoping the hobby would help distract her some. The idea of ice skating sounded much more pleasing than the quiet task she was doing at the moment, but something about the event made her feel uneasy.

Folding her knitting up and handing it back to Gertrude, who looked horrified with the job she had done, Anna shook her head. "I'll stay here, but maybe you could get Niklas to come along?" she questioned and pointed back to Gertrude. "I'm sure Gertrude would love to go as well." she added as the old woman rose to protest.

"Oh Miss Anna, do come...we can all go actually, it'll be fun?" Emma begged, finishing the top set as Anna chuckled at Gertrude who was wildly trying to get her voice in.

"Yeah, that settles it, we're all going!" Kristoff stated and grabbed Emma's hand, "We'll go tell the kids!" he beamed as he took off down the hallway. Anna opened her mouth, trying to get in another excuse, but the two were gone. Emma's laughter could be heard as they went while Gertrude rushed out after them, protesting the whole way.

"I'm sure it will be a little fun.." Anna sighed, convincing herself as she walked out into the hallway. "I bet Niklas will enjoy everyone coming regardless.."

The next thing any of them knew, whether wanting to go or not, they were walking out of the castle and towards the ice skating rink. The rink itself was a lake that had been frozen solid for some time now, making it safe for the people of Arendelle to skate on. Often Kristoff and his family came here instead of to the castle to skate, seeing as this place was much closer than the long trip it took to get there. Plus with Elsa gone, there wasn't much skating to be done at the castle anyways, most of the staff wanting to wait until she returned home.

"Madam, are you sure this is safe?" Gertrude asked, shaking as the cold wind hit her. She was obviously miserable with the choices everyone made for her and how she had to join along. She could have easily said no to the adults, or attempt to tell them no, but Niklas however and his adorable blue eyes was another story. "Maybe we should just go skate inside the castle?" she questioned although no one answered.

The mountain man turned and smiled back at Gertrude, who hardly offered her anything in return. "This place is the best, just wait!" Kristoff laughed and rushed up ahead with the children, who were running back and forth through the streets of Arendelle as excitement filled them.

The skating rink was indeed beautiful and Anna had wished Elsa could have seen it, knowing she would have taken Niklas there long ago. Children as well as adults all skated along the long lake as others chose to stay off towards the side, building snowman and partaking in other winter activities with their families. Anna smiled; yes Elsa would have indeed loved to see this. All of her people enjoying her favorite winter activities, Niklas and Sonja playing happily together, they would have to come out again for the Queen to see.

Niklas and Sonja were out on the rink in seconds, the boy using his powers to glide them around. "Mommy look at me!" Niklas cried as Anna watched from the side, pride filling her. People from all around the lake eyed the Prince with wonder and amazement; she knew everyone would find the boys talent so intriguing. As Niklas rounded around again, showing off his powers while Sonja giggled, Anna waved to him and blew him a kiss.

"Madam...I would once again like to remind you that I am unsure if this is..safe." Gertrude said, her legs feeling like jelly as she wandered out onto the ice. Emma and Kristoff were already gliding around like lovebirds, holding hands and playing with the kids. Anna stayed behind to help Gertrude with her skates.

"Oh Gertrude, come here...Elsa taught me and I can teach you, it's very safe!" Anna teased, grabbing the woman's hands and pulling her out to the open space of pure ice. Anna had to laugh as the old woman swung her arms dramatically and wailed loudly, "What are you doing?" Anna cried, the woman had a death grip on her now.

Gertrude gave her a cold look, amusing Anna even more. "Trying to survive!" she yelled as she worked to keep her feet steady.

Emma and Kristoff flew by, showing off in front of the two "Need a hand guys?" Kristoff asked earning a look from Gertrude. "I'll take that as a yes!" he giggled and reached for Gertrude, ripping her away from Anna and gliding away with her. Emma swung around and grabbed for Anna's hand, yanking her far away from the two. The two girls giggled as they saw Gertrude and Kristoff skate away, Gertrude yelling quite loudly and frightening some children nearby.

"Ah, don't let me fall!" she hollered as she clung tightly to Kristoff, for dear life. Kristoff was strong but even Anna could tell he was struggling to hold them both up as the old woman threw her arms around, "Kristoff, you better not let me fall!"

"No worries Gertrude, just hold tight!" Kristoff laughed, skating off and out of sight from Anna and Emma. Giving them both a chance to talk, something they every so often got to do.

"Thank you for taking us here, I guess I just forgot how to laugh and enjoy myself lately." Anna admitted as Emma and her skated around the rink, their eyes catching Niklas and Sonja every now and then as they interacted with other children. "Niklas really appreciates it too, he loves you guys.."

Emma blushed, feeling happy to see the girl happy as well. "Your welcome Miss Anna..I just know its been hard and.." she trailed off, "You would always do the same for me.." she said after a silence. Anna nodded at that, knowing that it was indeed true. Kristoff, Anna, Emma and Elsa were all in it together now; they had been for some time. But hearing Emma say the words made her feel a little more secure with the fact. "Kristoff sort of explained to me the other day about a problem you have..and I just want you to know I support you in your decision and hope you and Elsa will be alright." Emma said suddenly, causing Anna to catch her breath.

She knew Kristoff was going to tell Emma, knowing secrets didn't last long between them, but she wasn't expecting Emma to bring up the topic then and there. Emma searched her eyes for a moment, worry filling her, and Anna quickly waved a hand at her. Knowing the girl must think she had upset her.

"Thank you Emma, I think everything will be alright..but.." Anna trailed off, unsure of herself. "I hope everything will be."

Emma nodded, thinking for a moment as Anna's words processed through her brain. "I think you two will be..don't worry Anna." Emma said, silence falling on them afterwards. Anna was surprised with that response, thinking the girl was going to say much more. But when she brought up another topic, completely leaving behind the situation with the other, Anna smiled. Thankful that she had decided to let it go, instead of bringing it up again.

The two girls circled around the rink several more times, enjoying in each other's company while also watching Kristoff try and teach Gertrude how to skate. It was around the fourth time they saw Kristoff and the old servant that both girls' minds fell on Sonja and Niklas.

"Honey have you seen Sonja or Niklas?" Emma called out to Kristoff, not exactly worried quite yet but on the very edge of it.

Kristoff looked at the girls and then all around, making the girls go pale as they realized he didn't. "No, I thought they were skating with you." he admitted, trying to remain calm. "We'll find them...I'll go search over here." he laughed although his face was looking a little pale as well. Gertrude tried rushing off to the side of the lake, searching as well, but her skates were making it very difficult and she urged the group on while she figured how to work them.

The girls decided to go the opposite way, looking for the white haired boy first figuring he'd be the easiest to spot but finding neither child as they circled around again. Getting off the ice, the girls rushed around to look at the children building snowmen and forts, hoping to see the children there. "Niklas...Sonja?" Anna called, the panic setting in. "Niklas!"

When the first ten minutes went by and neither child had been found yet, the girls were thinking they had incidentally missed them. But as time went on and the ten minutes grew to a half and hour of searching, both Anna and the others were searching around frantically, thinking the absolute worse.

"Anna!" Emma called and Anna quickly turned to see Emma running towards her and pointing off in the direction of tree's on the other side of the lake. Anna squinted and saw a little girl, several feet away in a pink rose cloak. "Is that Sonja?" Emma asked the two of the darting off before Anna could reply.

"Sonja!" Emma called, realizing it was the small girl as she closed in on her. Sonja turned around, surprised that her Mother was suddenly there and crying as she clung close to the small girl. "Sonja why didn't you tell us you got off the ice sweetie?" Emma cried, trying not to alarm her but failing miserably.

Sonja opened and closed her mouth, feeling shy suddenly from all the intense emotions. "Sonja, do you know where Niklas is?" Anna asked softly, her worry for her own son hiding behind the words.

Sonja nodded and pointed into the woods, "He went in there with some other boys..." she explained and Anna was off, running through the woods after her son. Emma's voice echoed out as she ran but Anna kept going, she couldn't wait for Kristoff or Gertrude. Her son had taken off with boys she didn't know, doing god knows what to him.

Her imagination ran wild as she brushed past trees and jumped over rocks, she could hear the voice of children up ahead, hearing them laughing. "Niklas.." she breathed out, seeing the white haired boy as he turned. "Niklas!" she called again as her eyes fell on his surprised face.

"Momma?" A look of confusion filled the boys face as his Momma grabbed onto him and yanked him into a hug, the other boys fleeing away at her arrival. "Momma?" he questioned again as Anna broke out into heavy tears.

Niklas and Sonja had been building a small snowman when the boy's eyes fell on them. Niklas could tell they were talking about him as they pointed and whispered to each other. The next thing he knew one of the boys was offering him a chance to play with them, saying he had a secret fort in the forest. Niklas eagerly accepted and followed the boys, leaving Sonja behind. The fort was in fact a 'boys only' fort another boy said.

When Niklas had walked so far that he couldn't see the ice rink anymore, the boys started to ask him questions about his powers. Niklas said a few things about his gift, how he could make things out of thin air and bring them to life using the power of ice and snow. But one boy was rude to Niklas, calling him a fake, saying he didn't have powers. Niklas showed them by making them a large snowman, taller than any boy there.

Their eyes filled with excitement as Niklas showed them another trick, making an ice sled, like the one he used while playing with Sonja and Olaf. But the boys soon became unimpressed and started making requests to the boy, even as he became uncomfortable. They wanted him to show how he could make ice swords and snow puppies, Niklas however, just wanted to see the fort. "You can't see the fort till you make us something cool!" one boy teased, laughing at the Prince.

"Yeah make us something!" another yelled, kicking at Niklas' snowman he made. "This is dumb; I heard your Mom could make a whole castle!"

Niklas had never heard of such castle his Mommy made and the boys were starting to make him feel miserable, still he held his hands out and tried to make something better but struggled with his powers. "Come on?" one teased as the boys started laughing at him again, Niklas feeling the pressure.

Before he knew it, his Mommy was there and the boys were running away. One screamed something about being in trouble and Niklas' heart beat heavily against his chest, worried he would be as well.

"Niklas why were you out here, in the woods, don't you know it's dangerous?" she cried, her hands rubbing his face as she made sure he was completely put together. Niklas opened his mouth to speak but failed, trying to understand why he was the one in trouble. "Niklas you must never ever, do that again...if you...if.." Anna couldn't find her words; she was a mix of relief and anger all in the same moment. The moment that lasted only a few minutes felt like she was loosing years off her lifetime.

"I'm sorry Momma..." Niklas said, his voice sounding weak as tears collected in his eyes. He wanted to tell her about the words the kids said to him, how they made him feel sad. How he couldn't get his powers to work properly for them and felt really stupid, how he was even really sorry for not telling her he was with them. But Mommy seemed so angry, so sad, and he was scared to worry her again.

Anna sighed, standing up and holding her hand out for the boy to take. He swallowed and took the woman's hand, trying to wipe at tears on his face. Anna squeezed tightly onto his little fingers as they walked back, feelings flowing into her and making her realize how crazy she had acted in those moments. In the moments she thought her last bit of her world was going to be torn from her, taken away like Elsa.

But Elsa was still here, she was just gone, and she would return to them soon. Niklas was gone, not taken from her, here playing in the woods. He had clearly not meant to disobey and Anna needed to take a step back, fast. "I'm sorry too Niklas, Mommy was just scared..." she said as she saw the group up ahead, Gertrude running over to them as Kristoff cheered.

His Mommy's words helped him calm down and knowing she was equally scared as he was made him feel a lot better about the incident as well. He wiped at his tears that were already drying up and he started to look like he was back to his old self again, causing Anna to smile.

"I was scared too Mommy..but I feel better." Niklas admitted, smiling weakly up at the girl. He looked a lot like Elsa then. Reminding her once more of how the woman was not with them, tearing at her heart.

"I feel better too Niklas..." Anna sighed, although she wasn't sure if she was saying that for herself or for Niklas.


	15. Death

**Trigger warning: Major character death**

* * *

The horse incident was left behind in the mountains. Elsa knew the more she dwelled on the horse the more she risked learning something about Mara that she wasn't ready to know quite yet. Something she hoped to leave behind with her in Brynjar as she returned home to Anna in Arendelle.

Getting to said Kingdom was far longer than anyone had expected, no thanks to Mara. Elsa quickly found a pattern where the girl was making excuses to stop to rest or delay their time in getting to Brynjar, making their original two week trip into almost three. "I know were off schedule Miss, but I will send a messenger to Arendelle as soon as we get to Brynjar warning Anna of our delay before we rush back.." Elsa's soldier said as they rode up the last set of mountains that would lead to Mara's kingdom. Or at least Elsa hoped, seeing as Mara and her men promised this would be true.

Asides the delays, Mara grew less and less excited for her home as they came closer to their destination. She became quieter and often distant as they stopped for breaks or for whatever other reason the Princess could delay them. Elsa however couldn't wait to be back home with her wife and their son, missing the two terribly on nights as she slept. Occasionally the Queen would wake up in the middle of the night, missing Anna's warmth as she struggled to sleep. She would walk the camp, sit near the fire or stare up at the stars, wondering if Anna was looking at them as well. Often times Mara and the others would wake to find the Queen sleeping by the campsites fire, the closest thing she could get to reminding her of the girl she loved.

"What is Brynjar like?" Elsa asked as Mara and her horse fell behind the others, she figured talking about her homeland would make the girl happy but was surprised when the girl sighed loudly and had a slight scowl on her face. "Do you have any family asides your Father?"

Mara stared off in the distance for a moment, her hostility was unlike her character, "I have a Mother and two Brothers.." she said silently, offering the Queen nothing else.

Although she knew the girl didn't want to talk about it, Elsa pushed on, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Are your two brothers older or younger than you?" Elsa had never been graced with a brother, the closest thing even coming close to a brother to her was Kristoff. She recalled a memory of her Mother in law being pregnant with Anna and something about a maid saying it was going to be a boy. She also remembered the look on everyone's face when they found her little brother turned out to be a little sister. But Elsa knew better, she knew this memory was a lie. She figured that was the blue potion trying to tear a fake memory inside her mind, as several other ones often did.

"I am the youngest." Mara admitted, troubled like. Elsa figured she meant both her brothers were the oldest.

"I am the oldest of my family.." Elsa admitted, although she knew she didn't have to. The time spent with the group had made it obvious that they all knew who Elsa of Arendelle was, especially her history. "I always wished I was the youngest when I was little, but I don't mind it much now."

"I wished I was the oldest.." Mara said suddenly, "My Father tried to have me married to some idiot Prince once.." the comment caught Elsa off guard. Being the youngest, and the girl, of the royal family must have been rough. Especially the youngest of two boys both who were in line first for the crown before Mara, Elsa started to put the pieces together of why Mara was being so indifferent to coming home. While Elsa and Anna were the only children of the Arendelle royal family, others had several and often married off the Princess' as some sort of way to trade for land. Elsa was thankful neither of her parents attempted such things, especially to Anna.

The guards stopped for a moment, saying something Elsa couldn't hear and advised the girls to stay put for a moment. Elsa watched as three or four of the guards disappeared around the corner of the mountain, possibly to find a better path. "What happened?" Elsa asked, feeling bold as she watched the girl's grip tighten on the horse's reigns.

Mara shook her head and smiled, "I refused..". She took a deep sigh then, looking out to the group of men as they waited for the guards to examine the area. Elsa wondered if she was going to leave the story off at that or if she was going to continue, her mind curious how the story ended. But then she spoke, moving the conversation in a new direction, "Elsa do you love your wife..?" she asked as her eyes fell on her, intently.

"I will always love her." Elsa admitted as the three guards came back, yelling something about making camp. "Again?" she breathed out as she followed the group around the corner to a large flat opening. It was perfect for a place to stay for making camp in the evening time, Elsa would have even enjoyed the much needed break. But the sun was still well into the sky and there was plenty of time to ride, making her question the motives of the men and wish she was already home.

"If you could go back Elsa, change your life..would you still choose her?" Mara asked as they got off their horses, her green eyes burned into her and Elsa felt like she was strongly being judged on her next few words. Mara looked desperate, like she did back at the castle, or very much hopeful. Hopeful that Elsa would say something other than what both girls knew she was going to say.

Swallowing hard, Elsa placed her hand on her heart. She recalled the moment in the back courtyard, how her wife had smiled at her and how they had talked to Niklas about her leaving, about their powers and how much they loved each other. A smile played across her face and she turned towards Mara, "I could die right now..and not regret a single choice I had made with my life..with Anna and my son, Niklas."

Mara seemed to have a hard time swallowing Elsa's words, realizing the true meaning with them. "I see.." she choked out and Elsa felt her heart sink for making the girl upset, "That is wonderful you have found someone...I am truly.." she paused again as she caught Elsa's eye, "I truly feel for you Elsa."

Elsa went to open her mouth but something whizzed by her head and struck someone from behind her, his cries loud in her ear. Turning she saw as three arrows struck one of Mara's guards and he fell down, lifeless on the ground. "Get down!" her soldier screamed as more arrows flew through the air, stabbing into every other man.

The girls watched on in shock as two dark creatures jumped down from above, swords in hand, swinging at Mara's men. "No!" Mara cried, running forward only to be pulled back by Elsa hiding behind her horse. The girl was nearly hit by an arrow, just missing as Elsa moved her out of the way. She used her ice powers to deflect some but they were everywhere and growing with power.

"Ahhh!" a man screamed out in agony and Elsa recognized his voice as her soldier. She peaked out to see he had been struck by the dark men and was about to be sliced at again, Elsa knew she didn't have enough time.

"Stay here." Elsa warned and formed a barrier over the Princess as she dashed over to save the soldier, slamming a huge block of ice into the evil men. The ice made a loud clanging noise as the men fell back and Elsa was able to sling the soldier's arm around her, his protests loud as she blocked arrows that were shooting at them. His arm had a cut, long and deep, that needed attending. "You don't get to argue..." she laughed as she wrapped his arm in her ice for protection or at least to stop the bleeding. "Don't worry I.."

"Look out!" he yelled as Elsa turned to see one of the dark men had somehow returned and slammed his sword down before the two, just missing them. Elsa flung a particularly heavy ice shard at him and it slammed into her foes head, making another loud clang. It was then Elsa noticed that the two dark beings were made entirely of black metal, or at least guarded by it.

Taking the free moment, Elsa grabbed the soldier and dashed back to the Princess. She nearly tripped and fell over the bodies that lay now on their campsite as she dragged the man, realizing his leg was wounded to, and undid the barrier the Princess had over her. "Now, come we don't have much time!" Elsa yelled as she rushed towards the horses, the Princess following as quickly as she could while the soldier ran with the girls' assistance.

As they came upon the furthest horses both the dark men were heading towards them, swords swinging as arrows bounced off their metal bodies. Elsa clenched her teeth and slammed down her foot, ice shooting out and knocking them off their feet. "Hurry!" Elsa yelled again, holding the men off as she helped her soldier onto his horse.

"Miss Elsa, please get on!" he cried, watching as she tied his hands to the reign. She knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for long, tying them would assure he would stay secured onto the animal as it galloped away. The Princess was already on her horse and galloping away as she turned back to search for them. Elsa tied another loop and then hit the horse hard to make him go, watching as the soldier yelled out in both pain and for his Queen as his horse followed the Princess'.

Elsa turned as the dark men were now rising, trying to get closer. Wasting no time she jumped up on her horse and turned to flee, her hands secure on the reigns. She smiled as she turned back, her nerves settling as the men screamed after her. She had managed to get away just in time, all while saving her soldier and Mara. Although it was a pity she couldn't save the other men, she felt victorious as she managed to save these two. Her heart was pounding, like it was going to fly out of her chest, excitement and nerves filling her for her narrow escape. Then she felt it, small at first, then growing until her entire body felt like it was on fire.

An arrow lodged into her shoulder, ice forming around it, and blood spilling down her chest. She looked forward and saw two more dark metallic men standing before her, stopping the Princess and grabbing the soldier from his horse. One had a bow in his hand; his eyes wicked as they stared her down. "Why didn't my powers..?" she questioned, her hand reaching for the wound. Elsa went to shoot ice at the men to attempt at saving her soldier and the Princess, but something unseen was holding her powers at bay, something dark.

Elsa swallowed and felt herself become sick, slinking backward and falling completely off her horse. The contact with the ground wasn't nearly as painful as the weapon lodged inside her, tugging at her as she tried to crawl away. Another sharp pain exploded and she felt an arrow tear through her, this time it had sliced through the top of her shoulder and skidded off down the mountain. Elsa opened her mouth to scream but couldn't feel any noise coming out, just the tug of her cloak as she tried to get away. "Where do you think your going?" the voice spoke, harsh against her ear as he tore the fabric off her. "Back to Arendelle?"

Laughter, then speaking of words, Elsa's world was growing darker and she felt her heart slowing. "You should have listened..." he spoke close to her ear again and felt her body being tugged along the dirt, "Now Arendelle will be ours...the kingdom of the west." he sneered and Elsa's vision cleared just enough to see she was being pulled towards the edge of the mountain by another set of arms, fragile yet strong.

"No.." she spat out, her arms reaching out to fight against them, to use her powers to slice them apart. But the same something was holding her back, keeping her ice from attacking the men who attacked her as well as the person trying to pull her off the mountain. Ice flew up to hit the metallic men only to deflect, split apart or fail continuously. "Anna.." Elsa whispered out, her mind going to the girl as she felt herself being lifted.

She had to get back to Arendelle, she had to be home with her son and wife. She didn't get to see him enjoy his new gift or hear what Anna had to tell her. "I can't die like this...I need to protect them.." she screamed in her head as her eyes fell on the group who was doing this, the group who had savagely killed all those innocent men and was now going to kill her. She expected to see monsters, demons perhaps, or even vile people like Henrik with a crazed look in their eyes. But as she saw the faces of her murderers and looked deep into their eyes, she felt her heart stop and her mind tumble into confusion.

"No..." she breathed, her killer pushing her off the cliff. Her world had slowed while her mind went off in a panic as everything flew back to her family back in Arendelle. She wanted to tell them everything, warn them of these people, and protect them at any cost. But she knew she couldn't, not anymore or ever. "Anna.." she breathed out and Elsa felt herself become weightless, falling to her death off the mountain.


	16. Telling Anna, telling Niklas

**AN:**

**Hello everyone! Goodness, I typically don't do an authors note unless its the end of the story...but because of the response's I got from the last chapter, I really wanted to put all of you at ease! Well..not at ease, but just to write you with some words. I understand the last chapter was very sad, hang in there, its going to be a rough ride. As a little bit of a teaser (spoiler alert) these next few chapters are going to be a roller coaster for our dear Anna. So that being said, HAVE FAITH! Thank you for all your responses, I love them so much! You all mean the world to me 3**

**Talk Pillow**

* * *

The snow tumbled softly outside the windows of Arendelle's castle, whether from Niklas or the actual weather, Anna wasn't sure. The girl and her son sat in the lounge next to a fire; Anna was reading him a story while he fiddled with the necklace his Momma had made for him. Gertrude was knitting in the corner, waiting for the two to need her, her sweater was nearly complete.

The last week or so had been slow in Arendelle, especially since Anna stopped all further meetings until Elsa's return home. The girl couldn't take another boring meeting where they discussed her wife, trade or about how wonderful Arendelle was; without the love of her life next to her side. She knew the next few meetings could wait until Elsa's return and used the time waiting to spend with Niklas as well as Emma, Gertrude and Kristoff. Although Anna enjoyed the time with the group, especially since Niklas got more time to be with Sonja, the castle grew concerned for the delays.

"Miss it has been an additional week since Elsa's scheduled return time..perhaps we resume the meetings, she is obviously taking a bit longer to return?" an advisor asked, meeting with her early one morning. They often met with Elsa and Anna once a month, but since the Queen's absence they took to visiting every other day. "I am sure Elsa would appreciate things running so smoothly?" he commented, regretting it when Anna gave him a look.

"Elsa will return soon and we will pick up the meetings then, not a minute sooner." she spoke, making the final word on that topic.

That was nearly a half a week ago. Now the girl was growing concern for her wife and her absence, trying to make heads or tails of the situation. "She is coming home.." Anna said to herself over and over again as the days dragged on, "She was only delivering Mara and then heading straight home..". The more she tried convincing herself the more she worried about the frightful fact that Elsa might not return home, instead staying with Mara and her kingdom towards the west.

"Your thinking of her again?" Gertrude said suddenly, breaking the girl of her thoughts. She looked down to see an expectant Niklas waiting for her to turn the page of the story they were reading while Gertrude had set down her knitting and was waiting for Anna to return from her mind, worry was on each of their faces. "Miss we will give her a few more days..." Gertrude started to say, trying to ease Anna.

"I'm not worried; I'm sorry...where were we?" Anna laughed, pulling her son into a hug as she turned the page while also trying to relieve Gertrude. The act seemed to pull the boy from his sorrowful state, but Gertrude still showed a look of sadness on her face.

Bells sounded in the distance and both Gertrude and Anna looked up, first looking to the ceiling and then looking at each other. The bells meant several different things depending on the day, morning bells meant the day had begun, evening bells had meant it ended and during special events it meant the arrival of a royal child or a wedding. But on a day such as this, a rather slow boring day, it meant the return of their Queen.

"Elsa?" Anna questioned and immediately rose, taking her sons hand and leading him out of the door. "Is that for her, is she back?" Anna eagerly rushed down the hallway, Gertrude following just as quickly with a large smile on her face as Niklas tried keeping up. The boy looked a mix of happy and confusion, not being old enough to realize what the bells actually meant and worried they could possibly be wrong. Could Elsa really be home again?

When they reached outside every servant and staff had already made it to the front courtyard and were buzzing with excitement, all wanting to leave space for the royal family to enter while also all trying to see Queen Elsa return home. At the sight of Anna, Niklas and Gertrude they all backed away to allow them the proper respectful space they needed, asides their personal want. Anna saw Emma, Sonja and Kristoff make their way through the servants and stand close by, Kristoff throwing a thumbs up as he caught Anna's eyes.

The gates were opened and in the distance a horse was making its way towards them, rushing with an intensity Anna could only assume it was Elsa. "She's home.." Anna breathed her heart feeling like it was going to explode. She could finally see her again, hold her, and be with her. The things she had to say, about their family, about them even! She could finally tell her everything. The girl was in such a daydream about the next few hours she almost didn't feel the tug of her young son's hand on her dress, his voice whining and sad. Looking down she saw the boy's eyes near tears, "What's wrong Niklas?" she asked, confusion filling her.

Niklas looked at Anna and then out towards the horse, "That's not Momma's horse..." he whispered, pointing out to it.

Anna's face flushed and she squint her eyes, looking harder at the animal. Indeed this horse was black, jet black, and no where near the color her wife had when she left. As Anna's eyes fell on the rider he wore all black and looked metallic, something was draped across his lap. Anna's mind processed for a second, looking intently at the material before it all came together and she had to hold herself back from screaming. It was Elsa's cloak.

"Emma, take the children inside!" Anna called out, grabbing Niklas and taking him over to the girl. A look of confusion filled Emma, who had been intently trying to figure out who the horseman was, then replacing with fear as she looked into Anna's eyes. "Please Emma, right away..take them immediately." she commanded.

Niklas went to protest but was dragged away by Emma, who lifted Sonja up, their cries being heard over the small murmur of the crowd. Anna returned to Gertrude's side while Kristoff pushed his way to stand next to Anna, "What is going on?" he asked, almost in a commanding way. His face was a mix of worry and determination but Anna couldn't bare to announce the growing thought she had in her mind.

The dark man rode through the gate, pulling back on the reigns just as he came before the group. His entire body was covered in black, like his horse, and it creaked as he moved to lift the dark purple cloak above his head. Anna looked wide eyed at it, knowing well before he arrived that it belonged to her wife. But the blood on it made her heart stop and her body froze as he began his speech.

"Arendelle, we have captured and killed your Queen." he rang out as if it were something he should be proud of, "I am here as a warning to you and all your people..our army is coming and your lives will be in danger if you do not follow our orders." he paused, making sure if they were all listening well. "In three days we will be here, we will take over Arendelle as your new rulers and Anna of Arendelle will step down from her throne and surrender herself to us."

A cry finally escaped somewhere behind Anna, she could only guess was Gertrude's. "If you fail to surrender your Queen to us, we will burn your innocent ones and take Arendelle by a more forceful means...do not be foolish, we only want your Queen..not your freedom." he rang out, all eyes falling on Anna. "If you decide to flee, you will be followed and killed...if you decide to trick us you will be killed...if you do not surrender your Queen you will be killed." he emphasized the last part, making another voice cry out.

"We are more powerful than a hundred men, we are willing to use any means necessary...Arendelle you have three days to come to your final decision,we will flood your streets and upon my call we will start the massacre if you decide that fate." he took another pause, eyes falling on Anna. "Do what is right for your people..." he laughed and threw the cloak, falling to the ground as he turned his horse and rushed out of the gates. Leaving a deafening silence behind.

Anna heard people screaming then, yelling out different proposals of fleeing while others talked about how we could fight back. She heard Kristoff going to Gertrude, the woman falling to her knees and wailing out Elsa's name. She heard so many things but still she couldn't find it in her heart to care anymore, she couldn't tear her eyes off of the cloak. The cloak that once belonged to Elsa, the love of her life, and was no longer in this world.

Reaching down she picked up the cloak and held it to her tightly, examining the way the dirt had soiled it and how the specks of blood lined it. Anna felt tears prick her eyes as she found two holes where the fatal injury was and where it had torn from her body, possibly from the dark men tearing it from her upon death. She felt hot tears spill from her eyes then and she pushed her face into her hands and the cloak, the cold lifeless cloak that was the only thing she had left of her wife.

"Elsa.." she spat out, bitterness finding its way into her heart as she choked on her tears. "Elsa!" she screamed but no noise came out, this couldn't be real. Elsa was on her way home, she was going to be here soon and hold Anna as she cried out for her. She was going to be there any minute; she promised she was coming home, "I can't accept this..your coming back..Elsa..".

Hands came to rest on her shoulder, they were large and rough, and not the fragile slender fingers she wanted to be touching her right now. "Anna.." Kristoff's voice spoke out; his attempts at soothing Gertrude were an utter failure as the woman sobbed loudly. Oliver had found his way to her and pulled her into the castle, knowing no one should see her like this. Anna shook her head and flinched away from his touch, her head still buried in the cloak. "Anna we have to get inside.."

She couldn't move, she had to wait there for Elsa to return. "No.." Anna said softly, her voice muffling in the cloak. Going inside meant accepting the things the man said, accepting the fact that her wife was dead and that she would soon have to tell Niklas. "Niklas.." Anna sobbed out, realizing her son was still in the castle, he would have to be told.

Kristoff was silent when he heard the boy's name, both of them unsure how either could handle even seeing him now. "Yes, Niklas...he's waiting inside...he's scared Anna." he added, memories of the boy being dragged away from her still fresh in her mind. Although Anna wanted nothing more than to rise off the ground and run inside to cry with the boy, she couldn't do it. She couldn't find her strength anywhere but that damned cloak, the last piece of her wife, clutching onto it as she sobbed. He was so scared but she was scared too, she couldn't tell him. She just couldn't tell him such a thing, that his Momma wasn't coming back.

"Take care of Niklas.." Elsa's voice rang out in her mind, a haunting reminder. The voice, that rang inside her mind so suddenly, stopped her in all of her sorrow and reminded her of the job she still needed to do. Elsa was gone, but she was indeed still the boys Mother. She had to get up, someone was going to tell him and it had to be her.

"Take care of Niklas..." Anna repeated and slowly stood, holding the cloak as she turned to look at the castle. Elsa's final wish, she needed to take care of Niklas. Taking care of Niklas meant she had to tell him, she had to be strong for him.

The servants were rushing about now, all having orders from Oliver and other higher up. Plans would have to be made; people were going to be sent for. Their Queen's life had been stolen from them and it was something none of Arendelle had ever expected. Oliver walked around and told staff to complete jobs that were from sending out messengers to announce the Queen's death in Arendelle to preparing the castle flags and taking Elsa's pictures down to be covered in mourning. All trivial practices that made Anna laugh bitterly, how could they possibly concern themselves with royal matters of all time?

The servants seemed to think the same thing as they ran around, taking the orders from Oliver and the other staff. They all seemed to either be crying, dazed or angry. Some even seemed like they were all three while others seemed like zombies aimlessly walking about. But if they were anything, they were hurting from the news of Elsa.

As Anna slowly walked to the castle, guided by Kristoff, some stopped and stared at her. Their eyes full of sorrow for Anna as well as themselves. Anna felt like her legs were made of jelly and her skin felt numb where Kristoff was pulling her along, inside the castle. He seemed so strong with everything, trying to hold everyone together, but Anna knew better. She knew how the man was feeling inside, especially now.

Inside was much more chaotic and whatever was being planned, Anna couldn't get her head into it. Servants were storing things away, running around with carts of things and some even passed by with a few of Elsa's things. It was like it was a festival day only instead of celebrating, everyone was mourning. "They are moving Elsa's things...they are preparing for her funeral" Kristoff spoke, but Anna only nodded her head.

The two walked all the way until they were in the back courtyard where Emma was sitting on the bench as the two children played, Niklas was making it snow even harder for Sonja. Emma clearly hadn't been told anything about Elsa nor the man who just arrived at the castle. As she turned she had a big smile on her face, laughing at something Niklas had done, but it faded as she looked upon Anna and Kristoff's faces. "What's wrong?" Emma asked; worry filling her as Anna walked past her towards Niklas.

Kristoff shook his head and called for Sonja, holding his hand out to her while he wrapped his arm around Emma. He held her with such intensity, as if she were going to disappear, frightening the woman as she tried to figure everything out. When Sonja eventually ran over to her Father and the three walked inside, not wanting Sonja to see Niklas get so upset, Emma finally understood why and she too felt her tears fall down her face.

"Niklas." Anna spoke, her voice shaking already. The boy had stopped his snowing and had focused on his Mommy, who looked very upset, with the best intentions of listening. Anna sighed and cupped the boys face, staring deep into his eyes. She saw every bit of her wife in him, especially now more than ever. "Niklas I have to tell you something very important." Anna explained, already wanting to back down. She was a mess, rightfully so, and she wondered if she was doing the right thing by telling him now.

The boy nodded, "Okay Mommy.." he said in a equally shaky voice and Anna questioned if he didn't already know. The sooner the better, he deserved that much. "Did Momma come back?" he added, Anna's heart breaking at his innocent question.

"Sweetie, something.." a tear fell and Niklas' followed it down Anna's face, his face also starting to look like he was about to cry. "Something bad happened and now, me and you might..." she trailed off again, feeling frustrated that she couldn't find the words. "Niklas sweetie, Momma isn't coming home..Momma has.."

"Why isn't Momma coming home?" Niklas yelled suddenly, his face going from hurt to anger. Snow started to flow over them and Anna could feel a terrible drop in temperature.

She felt her heart breaking as she sighed, trying to sum up everything and explain to her small child about his Momma being attacked and killed on her journey. "Niklas, Momma isn't coming home because.." the words stuck right there in her throat and she had to swallow to work them up again. Elsa's words flew through her head, giving her strength, she had to tell the boy. "Because she died..." Anna breathed out, finally after a moment had passed.

Saying the words felt like she was accepting them and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as realization hit her six year old, "Momma died...?" he asked, his voice squeaking slightly. Anna nodded her head and the boy pulled away from her, slamming his feet down.

"Niklas.." Anna said and tried to reach out at him but he screamed, catching her off guard.

"Momma!" he cried and started flinging his feet and arms every which way, throwing a tantrum. Ice and snow swirled around them, his emotions becoming too great for his little body. "I want Momma, where is she!" he yelled, his tears turning to ice as they fell down his face.

Anna reached out for him, "Niklas, sweetie come here.." she cried, her own anguish for everything falling down on her. She could hardly see him anymore, the blizzard practically concealing him as she held her arms up to defend against the harsh wind. The boy was freezing everything in the courtyard now, ice shards forming from the ground up while the wind howled and drowned out his cries. "Niklas, please!" Anna said, taking a step towards him, reaching out and attempting to softly touch him on the shoulder as he wailed. She had to get through to him, before his powers became out of completely out of control.

"No!" Niklas screamed and ice flared out of him, shattering the windows of the courtyard. A piece of his ice hit Anna and she felt herself fall back, ice slicing at her shoulder and causing her to cry out in pain. At the sound of the woman's scream, Niklas gasped and held his hands up. The storm ceased and snowflakes along with the ice shards suspended in midair. Ice had practically covered every bit of the castle, including the insides of the shattered windows. It looked exactly how it did when Elsa had frozen Arendelle over, only centered on the courtyard.

Anna slowly rose to her feet and laid a hand on her shoulder, looking from the cut to her son who had tears falling once more. Niklas' powers had never lashed out at her, rarely had they even felt cold to Anna, but in that moment of his intense pain she felt an icy sting around the cut on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Mommy.." he choked out and Anna held her arms out for him, sighing as he rushed over to her. She wouldn't be frightened of him, especially not now, he needed her. The boy sobbed loudly and whispered for his Momma, hot tears hitting her injured shoulder. "Mommy make her come back.." he cried out, the snow slowly falling once more as Niklas' powers started to weaken.

"I'm sorry Niklas.." Anna cried, "I can't..but I've got you..we're going to be okay." she promised as she held him tighter. She couldn't imagine what she was going to do to make that promise a reality, but she was willing to do anything she could to try.

The boy continued to cry in her arms for hours after Anna's confession, Kristoff and the others joining them once the ice and snow had melted around the courtyard. They hugged and cried together, mourning the loss of their great Queen, Elsa, each remembering how her kindness had touched their lives. How she had changed the fate of Arendelle so long ago.

When the sun started to disappear and they felt like their eyes couldn't cry another tear, the group went their separate ways. Talking about what the kingdom would do was going to be something they would do after the funeral, discussing it now was nothing any of them could handle at that moment.

Taking Niklas to his room, Anna carried the small boy all the way. She rubbed his back as he sniffled and let out small cries as they went, her heart felt like it couldn't break any more than it already had. Laying him down in his bed she stayed with the boy well into the evening, talking with him about whatever he wanted to talk about. Most of the discussions were about Elsa, where she was now that she passed on and what they were going to do. Anna was grateful that he wanted to talk, but she struggled discussing such a hurtful topic without crying.

"Mommy are you going to die someday?" Niklas asked, his eyes bright red from the emotional day. Anna sighed and rubbed the boys white hair as she chose her words, knowing the answer would surely upset him. Elsa was always better at talking to him.

"One day, but not today..today I am with you sweetie." she managed to get out as she gave him a weak smile, her body was exhausted and she could tell his was too. But neither felt like sleeping, not without Elsa. Niklas nodded his head and looked at his necklace his Momma had given him. Typically the boy played it a hundred times a day, but now he looked at it bitterly.

"Will I die too?" he asked this question with urgency, as if he wanted the girl to answer as quickly as she possibly could. Anna did not disappoint him.

"One day, but not today..today you are with me." she repeated, changing the wording so. The answer seemed fitting to the boy and he slowly leaned back in the bed, his eyes growing heavy. Anna smiled and kissed him on the head, "It's time to sleep Niklas...". The boy shook his head and his eyes had little tears forming as she spoke, not wanting to give in to his body's weariness. Anna waited, hoping he would fall asleep on his own, but still the boy fought.

"Niklas...shh...it's okay, I am right here.." Anna said quietly, her eyes trying to soothe the boy as he started to cry. The girl couldn't think anymore of what else to do for him, knowing full well this would be a daily challenge from then on. He would never let Anna out of his sight till he felt she was safe again, he probably would do the same for the others as well. Laying a hand on his forehead Anna recalled something that she could try, something she did when the boy was just a baby and needed it to sleep.

"You are my sunshine..my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey.." she started to sing, the boys eyes looking up at her as she did. He knew the song well, often singing it while playing with Sonja or recalling it on nights he missed his Mothers while they worked. A small, almost unnoticed, smile fell on him as Anna continued to sing. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you..." at that point in the song, she reached up and kissed his forehead. Her love for the dear child flowing into the next verse as Niklas began to close his eyes, sleep finally finding him. "Please don't take my sunshine away..".


	17. Day one

Anna sat there on her bed, their bed, as she contemplated all of her options. It was somewhere around three in the morning and she still hadn't managed to fall asleep, thinking only of Elsa and the men that were going to come in the next three days. "If I run..they will kill everyone, If I fight..innocent Arendelle people will die, If I surrender.." she paused as she came upon the next option, fear striking her features. "Surrender..and Arendelle will be spared." She recited; she knew that had to be the option.

"But what about Niklas.." she added, speaking to herself. Niklas was indeed her biggest factor when she thought out the plans for the hundredth time that evening. Niklas was her child, Elsa's child, and just because she gave herself up to the men didn't mean they would spare Niklas. In fact she was sure they would want the boy too, especially if they wanted the kingdom.

Anna knew she could run away, run away with Niklas and her friends. But doing so would be leaving Arendelle behind to suffer, something Elsa would never intentionally do. Anna stood and began pacing the room as she felt her body grow heavy, weariness finally hitting her. "What would Elsa do…" Anna thought out loud, knowing the answer immediately. "She would fight if she wanted to protect us..but this wouldn't be happening if she were still around..nobody would have messed with us if.." she trailed off, realizing that Elsa was not here and that regardless of the stereotype she set up for herself where she was, she simply wasn't. "We're on our own.." she spat bitterly, wishing these past few weeks hadn't happened.

Looking out her window she spot the mountains in the distance, covered in snow. Elsa's glorious ice castle used to be up there, standing proud, but Anna hadn't been back since the day she found her there. "I wonder if its still there..?" she question, thinking about how far the walk was from here. Then a thought came to her mind and Anna found her heart beating quickly, a mixture of scared and realization hitting her all at once. "That's it…"

* * *

"There will need to be a funeral..."

The words bounced off the room, filling in every single one of their ears as Gertrude spoke. The morning of the first day had arrived sooner than any of them had anticipated, but Anna was ready for the day that awaited her. She had maybe an hour of sleep, staying up most of the night missing her wife and planning for the next day, planning for everything. After all her thinking she finally had made a decision, for the good of Arendelle and hopefully Niklas as well.

She immediately sent for Kristoff and Emma as well as Gertrude, knowing they were the three she could trust the most with the information she was going to be dealing them. Oliver was to watch the children, forgetting anything else that needed to be done that day. Anna knew Niklas would be a mess upon her return, not wanting to leave his Mommy's side for a second, but she needed to get everything settled. She needed to get everything ready for when the men in black armor returned.

"No..." Anna said as she stood on the other side of the room while Gertrude took her place in a chair on the opposite side, Kristoff and Emma sitting on the couch. The three looked up at her in surprise as she denied Gertrude's proposal, "I have called you three here to not discuss funeral arrangements, I am here to discuss more important matters.." she said sternly and very unlike her typical character.

"Anna, you need to give everyone a proper amount of time to grieve for the loss of their Queen..it was madness trying to get here to the castle, every one is in tears out there...Arendelle has lost a member of their community, they have lost their Queen!" Kristoff argued frustration plain on his face. Anna knew this; she knew what Arendelle was feeling. Practically every staff member had tears in their eyes also as she walked the hallways that morning, everyone was feeling the same thing. She knew this more than anyone that they were mourning for their Queen Elsa of Arendelle, mourning for her wife.

"Arendelle is in trouble Kristoff, did you not hear the man's warnings?" Anna nearly shouted back, "They will return in three days, I...we don't have time for a funeral..."

"Miss please, she was your wife!" Emma cried out, surprise written on her face by Anna's behavior. Anna's eyes fell on Emma and Kristoff, burning into them as if she were going to strike them down with her stare. They had agreed on several things with Anna before, but not having a funeral for the deceased Queen was something they couldn't back down on. "Miss if we could only open up the castle for a day, where the people could pay their respects..."

"No, there will be no funeral!" Anna yelled, her voice echoing as she took a step forward. The plans she had made didn't factor in a funeral and although it pained Anna greatly to deny their requests, it was for their own good. Emma's head immediately fell, her years as a servant coming out in that moment, while Kristoff stood. His eyes were harsh against the royal, knowing she was acting completely out of her usual self. Anna felt tears well up in her eyes again and she sighed, hoping that would hold them back. "You cannot have a funeral without a body," she started off, Kristoff's eyes softening as he noticed the shakiness in her voice. ",You cannot mourn something that is not lost and I will be damned if I will accept she is gone till I see her lying before me Kristoff..There will be no funeral!"

As Anna's speech came to its end, the room grew quiet. Emma's soft crying could be heard as she hung her head, ashamed for acting out against Anna and for the decision she made. Kristoff slowly sat down and looked over at Gertrude who had closed her eyes, her own frustrations being kept to herself. "Fine.." Kristoff spoke, "We will discuss the other matters..these men and what we plan to do about them." he added. Anna sighed and nodded her head, the moment passing quickly. She felt guilt for not allowing the funeral, but knew her reasons why. Just like she had stated to the group, she was not ready to accept Elsa's death without seeing it for herself.

"Today is day one of three..today I want you to do something very important for me, all of you." Anna started off, eyeing every single one of them as they stared back, their eyes red and tired. "Emma today I want you to go around to every staff member of this castle and discuss with them about Niklas..from this day forward they are not allowed to speak of my son with anyone..especially to me." Emma's eyes grew wide as she wiped away another tear that was falling, confusion filling her features. "We will need them to relay that message to all of Arendelle as well...anyone who decides to ignore my rule will be banished not only from this castle but.." Anna took in a deep breath, not wanting to say her next words. "But from Arendelle as well.."

"Anna how could you..?" Kristoff started to say but was silenced as Anna raised her hand, her eyes telling more than what she was saying.

"Kristoff I want you to help the stronger of our staff members..remove every toy, clothing and furniture of Niklas' and burn them outside of Arendelle." she continued, this time Gertrude and Kristoff's eyes grew big as they realized where Anna was going with this. "You know the ways around Arendelle the best, you can find the best place to burn Niklas' things." she sighed as she moved her eyes to Gertrude, who was already shaking as the woman looked to her.

"Gertrude, I need your help in a matter I cannot speak with anyone but you..alone." Anna's hands moved uncontrollably as she spoke, "I want you to meet me outside the gates in an hour, please be dressed to go riding with me."

The group was completely taken aback by Anna's words, to each and every one of them. They understood the need to get rid of Niklas' things, especially since the men were coming soon to take over Arendelle. But the whole plan felt shaky and they all wondered why Anna would demand something so outlandish as banishing someone over the saying of her child's name. "Is she planning on running?" Kristoff wondered as he stared Anna down, her typical eager self gone and now replaced by someone he didn't recognize. "Anna, but what do we do about the men, is Arendelle going to fight or are we going to hide?"Kristoff finally spoke, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Arendelle will stand beside you Anna..they are all wanting revenge for Elsa, we could fight against this army with your own!" he said, standing once more. Emma seemed to agree but she didn't say so, fearful of losing her place again.

Anna shook her head, earning a sad sigh from the man. "I cannot speak with you now Kristoff...Gertrude and I have to be on our way, please do as I ask." she said, immediately leaving the room and walking down the hallway before any of them could argue with her. They all stayed there for a moment, debating on whether or not they should follow orders, before Gertrude stood and started to walk out as well.

"Gertrude, what are her plans..why won't she fight back?" Kristoff demanded, the old woman turning as Emma stood and walked out the door as well. Frustration filled the man, that much was apparent to everyone, but Anna was still the next in line to rule and they would follow her decision above everything.

"Kristoff you have a job to do...please don't let Anna down." Gertrude whispered, walking out of the room and leaving the broken man behind.

* * *

Anna stared up at the sky as soft snowflakes danced down and hit her face, two horses stood before her as she waited for Gertrude to join her for their ride into the mountains. Her body was shaking violently as she felt like she was going to be sick, knowing full well now that everything was going to be in place. She couldn't turn back, she had to move forward.

"Miss Anna..." Gertrude's voice echoed through the courtyard as she came through the doorways, dressed warmly for their ride. At the sight of the woman she felt like she would become sick, this was indeed going to happen. "I am sorry for my delay; Emma needed help talking to a few difficult staff members...seems they cannot believe your decision either."

Anna nodded and handed the reigns to the old servant, climbing aboard her own horse. Soon the two were heading out of the gate, silence filling them as they headed towards the edge of Arendelle. The town looked miserable as she passed a few civilians, their heads bowing in respects as they wept by. Kristoff had very accurately described the scene; Arendelle was a mess without their Queen.

"Where are we going Miss Anna" Gertrude asked as the houses started to space out and soon they would be on the outskirts and into the countryside of Arendelle. Gertrude had remained silent for the most part, but her worries seemed to become too great and she spoke then.

Anna sighed and Gertrude noticeably saw her body shift uncomfortably, " I want you to take me to your friends in the mountains, I want you to have them make the same blue potion you gave Elsa's parents." Anna commanded, although her voice was wary and she could feel tears coming down her face.

If Gertrude was surprised at that moment, she did a wonderful job hiding it. The faithful woman nodded her head and moved her horse so she could lead, not uttering a single word of protest. Anna was both happy and deeply upset by the woman's eagerness to help her, the last bit of sanity she had to tell her that this wasn't the way to go, that she could return to the castle and devise a new plan. But the woman didn't protest, she followed her order just as she has been doing for Anna's entire life.

"Anna.." Gertrude spoke, the mountain growing closer in the distance, "Drinking this will make you forget Elsa...but not the pain in your heart..". She turned back trying to emphasis what she meant, "I watched for years as your parents felt this pain of a life they couldn't remember as well as your wife, are you sure you want to forget her?"

Anna shook her head, smiling at Gertrude, "Don't worry, I won't be the one forgetting."


	18. Bitter goodbyes

Anna walked back and forth that entire evening in her room when she returned home from the mountains, a small sack in her hands that contained the blue potion in a small bottle. It resembled the same one Elsa had in her box of memories, leaving the woman feeling sick. She had requested Oliver to put Niklas to bed, despite the boys sorrow, wanting to be alone until the coming hour. That very hour she wasn't sure if she could actually go through with her plans without breaking down completely.

"I can do this.." Anna chanted to herself as she made herself sit on her bed, one hand around the sack while the other clutched tightly onto her other hand. "I am doing what is best for him, I am..he will be better off if only.." she paused, feeling her stomach ache terribly as if she were going to throw up. "Elsa be with me.." she sobbed, wishing the woman was indeed next to her at that moment.

Anna had stayed up most of the night figuring out every small detail to her plan, especially the ones concerning Niklas. She would destroy all evidence of her son being at this castle while also working on her plans on how to keep him safe from the men, only coming to one solution. The boy would have to forget everything about his Momma and quite possibly his Mommy as well. His ignorance along with her denial would be proof enough; the men would leave the poor boy out of this when they arrived on the third day.

The clock chimed loudly and Anna looked up to see it was well past midnight now, time for her to start her plan, time for Niklas to forget. Anna opened up her door and peaked out to see if any wandering servants had made their way down the hallway; she needed to be completely concealed if this was going to work. When a minute had passed and still no one had come through, Anna creped out of her room and headed towards the guest bedroom where Niklas was staying.

She had wished somehow someone would waltz down the hallway, stopping her from what she was about to do. But the hallways were dead and just like that she was at the door of the guest room and slowly opening it, seeing her sleeping six year old cuddled up with his hand tightly around the necklace his Momma made for him.

Anna's breath hitched and she felt like she was going to pass out right then and there, but she stabled herself and walked towards the sleeping child. Quickly she pulled the necklace out from his hands and placed it in her pocket, guilt rising from her. Keeping the necklace would show the boy his parents and remind him of his past, of his Momma. Taking a deep breath she shook him slowly, trying to wake him. "Niklas...wake up sweetie.." she cooed as the boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Mommy..?" Niklas questioned sleepily as he sat up in the bed. He hadn't seen the woman all day and felt like he was dreaming as the woman smiled at him, pulling him in for a hug. "Mommy what's going on?" he asked as she pulled him out of bed and started walking towards the door. He silenced when he saw the woman hold a finger up to her lips and peeked out the door again, the Prince looking out as well.

"Niklas, you must be very quiet and follow what I say and do..understand me?" Anna spoke very sternly to the boy, trying to make him understand how he needed to listen. Niklas nodded his head and covered his mouth as the two rushed out into the dark hallway, his mind going crazy with questions he wanted to ask.

It was midnight and his Mommy was still dressed in her clothes for the day, she carried a small sack with her and she looked as if something was very wrong. To Niklas he felt a little afraid as well as his Mommy displayed a side he wasn't sure he ever saw, a side of fear.

They went to Anna's room and the small boy was placed on a chair as Anna dug deep down in her dresser, searching for something. Niklas watched as she pulled out her own clothing and threw it on the floor, clearly not being the thing she was looking for. Eventually she pulled out a long cloak that had two stitched holes in it and placed it on her bed, also reaching out to grab a pair of Niklas oldest pair of play clothes he had ever seen. Somehow they had been hidden away and also looked like they had been purposefully torn in some places as well as dulled by several washings.

"Niklas please get dressed." Anna stated as she started to return her clothes in a very neat manner, covering the space the cloak and Niklas' clothes were at. Niklas waited a moment, looking questionably at his Mommy before changing into the clothes as she requested. The pants were a little torn at the bottom and were a light brown, from all the fading, while his shirt was a simple dark blue that also looked faded. Anna finished putting the clothes away and squished the cloak inside the sack, reaching for the boy's hand. "Lets go Niklas.." she said, her voice sounding harsh.

"Mommy where are we going..?" Niklas asked, his voice sounding a little worried.

Anna's hand recoiled, wondering if she really needed to do this, as her son looked up at her with his deep dark eyes. "N...Niklas...please.." she nearly whispered out, holding her hand firmly before him as she waited for him to take it. Niklas sighed and nodded his little head, allowing her to take his hand and be led out into the hallway.

The two walked slowly, ducking behind corners as they noticed someone walk by. Niklas wasn't sure why they were hiding but he felt more alarmed as they continued down the hall and out towards the back of the castle. Niklas gasped as he saw a large sum of water before him and in the distance a mountain was glowing in the moonlight. "Niklas..." Anna spoke, her voice sounding louder now that they were out of the castle. "Freeze the water.."

Niklas looked out onto the water and back up at his Mommy, "Is it okay?" he asked, never being told to do such a thing before. His Mommy nodded her head and the little boy touched his foot to the tip of the water, freezing it before his feet. The ice shot out and down the water, freezing it deeply as he stepped out and pulled his Mommy with him. The two wobbled a bit, waiting for the ice to completely freeze under the boys powers, but then they quickly made their way across.

Anna looked all around them as she walked with her son, making sure nobody was following them or had seen them leave. It was all coming down to this moment, the next few hours were very crucial and needed her to be devoted completely to her choices. "Niklas, keep coming.." Anna said as they walked off the ice and started to make their way up the mountain, "Keep the ice frozen please..." she added, knowing he would instinctively defrost it otherwise.

As they climbed, Niklas started to fall behind, the boy's weariness showing as he struggled to catch up with Anna. "Mommy wait.." Niklas said as his hand slipped and the two let go of each other's hands for a moment, the snow was thick and deep and although Niklas didn't feel the cold he surely wasn't enjoying being out of his nice warm home.

The girl was silent as she waited for him to catch up, refusing to look the boy in the eye as he reached for her hand. Her face looked distorted, like she was going to cry, scaring Niklas as she pulled him along. "Niklas, we're almost here.." she spoke as the sky started to turn lighter, warning the girl of the day that would soon be peaking through. She had to hurry him along; she had to be back at the castle just as the attendants started to wake. Arriving any later would ruin her plans, ruin Niklas' safety. "Come Niklas.." she urged, pulling him harder.

When the boy felt like his arms were going to fall off and his feet were going to crumble beneath him from all the walking they did, he saw it in the distance. A great castle made of ice stood at the very top of the mountain, shining in the moonlight. "What is that Mommy?" Niklas asked, his eyes growing big as they came to a bridge made of ice, leading them to it.

Anna looked down at the boy and smiled sheepishly, making the boys heart flutter as he finally made his Mommy happy. "It's Momma's..." she simply answered and Niklas felt even more amazed, he had never made something so grand before.

The two walked in and Niklas sat down on the middle of the floor, looking it all around in amazement. "Momma made this?" he asked, smiling even bigger. "It's beautiful!" he laughed, his voice echoing off the ice. Anna smiled again, setting down the sack and opening it to get the contents out. Niklas heard the clang of something hit the floor and he turned to see a very small dagger being placed on the floor along with a bottle of blue liquid and a cloak. "What's that Mommy?" he asked as Anna stood, her face trying to force a smile.

"Come here Niklas..." she spoke softly as she held the cloak in her hand, waiting for the boy to follow orders. This was happening, it was going to happen.

Niklas waited a moment before standing up and coming to her side, looking up at Anna with a small smile. It killed Anna to look down on him with such hope laying there, such trust. Draping the cloak around him and tying it around his neck, Anna sighed at how big it was on the small boy. "This is Momma's as well...I want you to have it now.." she said as her hands fell on his shoulder.

Niklas looked proudly at the cloak and smiled at his Mommy as she continued, "This weapon is what you got for your fourth birthday from Uncle Kristoff...you can have it now but promise me you won't use it unless you have to." she said, showing it to the boy as he nodded nervously. He could tell something was up then, especially now that he saw his Momma giving him something he wasn't supposed to have for years.

"Sweetie, I want you to wait till the sun goes down next evening and then drink this before you fall asleep, its good for you.." she choked out through her lie, tears were spilling now and Anna desperately wished she could control her emotions.

"But Mommy, aren't we going home?" Niklas asked, looking around the castle. He liked this place but it was no replacement for his bed and his friends back at Arendelle.

Anna shook her head and looked the boy deep in his eyes before kissing him softly on his head, "Sweetie you are staying here.." she spoke, the boys eyes growing wide. "You will be safe here..and I will come back for you the moment I can sweetie, I promise you I will come back."

Snow was swirling around Niklas, as it did when he heard his Momma had died, and his mind processed what was happening. "Your leaving me here?" he questioned, looking around at the castle that looked cold at that point and rather menacing. "Mommy why..did I do something bad?" he asked, tears spilling as well. Anna shook her head, trying to explain the details but failing. She couldn't tell him about what was going to happen to Arendelle, to his home, to her even. "Mommy please.." he cried, trying to grab her hand but Anna pulled away.

"Mommy, are you mad I hurt your shoulder..?" he cried as Anna started to stand up, turning away from him. "I'm sorry I made ice in the hallway and ruined your meetings, I'll be better Mommy!" he yelled, tugging at her arm. The snow was swirling harsher now and ice was forming over the castle walls, sharp as they aimed at the two of them. "Mommy don't go..you said today you'd be with me..Mommy!"

Anna was at the door, looking out onto the world before her through a blurry vision. Behind her she felt her son tugging on her arm and crying out for her to stay, the storm raging on inside the castle as he did. She knew she could turn around, drink the potion and forget everything about the world before her. She could live her life up here with her son and forget all about Arendelle, including everyone there.

But forgetting Arendelle would be forgetting Elsa, forgetting their lives there and abandoning the people that shaped her to be the woman she was today. She couldn't forget Elsa; she couldn't run away from everyone who was trying to save her, trying to save Arendelle. She had to return and surrender herself to the men; she had to be the one to fall so everyone else could be safe. Even if it meant giving up her son, she had to make sure he as well as Arendelle was safe.

Turning she hugged the boy tightly, his sobs ceasing for a moment as she held him close. Just like her final hug with her wife, the woman had to remember him, remember her son. She had to remember his ornery attitude and his beautiful gift, his white hair and the way he laughed when they played. She was going to be without him for a time, but she would never forget those things.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," she sang as the boy wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. "You make me happy when skies are grey," crying sounded, but the woman wasn't sure if it was her or from him. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you..please don't take my sunshine away.", as she finished the boy slowly let go of her and she took a step back.

"Niklas, you must stay here in this castle..if anyone...anyone at all comes for you that isn't me, or your Momma...hide from them." Anna said her voice once again shaky as she looked at the boy one final time. "I love you Niklas, I will be back for you my sunshine.." she said as she turned to run away.

"Mommy no, come back!" the boy's cries were loud and echoed throughout the mountain as she ran down the stairs and into the tree's, the branches hitting her as she flew madly away from Niklas, away from her only child.

She didn't stop running until she knew the boy couldn't possibly have found her again, way at the bottom of the mountain where the iced water was already threatening to break soon from the weak hold the boy had on it due to his sorrow. Anna tried hurrying across, seeing the light of the sun making its way towards the surface of the land, but every step felt like she was adding another scar on her heart. She wanted to return to Niklas, scoop him up in her arms and hold him tightly. She wanted so much to turn back, but she had to keep moving forward. She had to protect Arendelle, she had to for Elsa and her son's future.


	19. Sweetest Dreams

"We have an announcement..." Elsa said, her breathing was labored and she held tightly onto Anna's hand as they stood before the group of people, one of them being Gertrude. The girls had never looked so frightened to the old woman, seeming as if they had somehow committed some terrible sin like murder or betrayed the kingdom by stealing from its riches. Gertrude looked them over, trying to figure out the reason for their behavior as Elsa continued. "It is about Anna and the rumors that have been spreading about us.." she spoke quietly at that last part, causing the group to break into a small murmur.

They had called them that day, Gertrude, Oliver, Emma and Kristoff along with other important figures like the head of Arendelle guard and three of the few advisors the castle had, to discuss something deeply important. Apparently the important topic was the rumors that had been spreading around the castle like wildfire, the rumors about Elsa having a secret lover. "But what does it have to do with Anna?" someone whispered behind them, Gertrude wondering the same thing.

Elsa slowly released her hand from Anna and took a step forward, "We have recently discovered that Anna is indeed not a royal heir to the Arendelle bloodline, in fact I should just come out and say that my parents have made it their life goal in keeping that said fact a secret." she spoke, her words already being written down as quickly as she spoke them by her advisors. The faces around them were practically hysterical, all showing off the same expression, shock.

Gertrude knew all of this already, being the only servant there on the night Anna came to live with them, but the rest of the staff let out a small gasp of surprise as the Queen revealed such things about her sister. She was both surprised and proud of the girls for finally coming to terms with this matter, especially since it would be a matter that could hurt Anna's future at the castle.

"Anna was adopted into this family, we have papers to prove it, therefore we will respect my parent's wishes to have her here in this castle but let the record show she is not of royal decent." Elsa said boldly, causing Gertrude to grow confused. Elsa knew that by giving that record Anna would truly struggle at the castle. She'd be considered a guest, a commoner. Sure she would be able to stay there and live alongside Elsa and her dearest staff members, but the woman wouldn't be considered royal anymore and would have to somehow find her place among the normal folks of Arendelle.

"Why would Elsa do this to Anna, doesn't she want her to stay a Princess?" Gertrude wondered, watching the woman as she sighed and looked to her for support. The old servant tried to smile, knowing this must be difficult for her Queen. "Whatever your angle is Elsa...I hope you know what your doing!" she thought once more. Elsa seemed to find strength in Gertrude's silent support as her shoulders lifted and her head tilted up, preparing for the next few words.

"Now I have heard rumors spreading through the castle about a potential..." she trailed off to look at Anna, who had been smiling from ear to ear at Elsa this entire time, "lover..I am here to put this tale at rest.". Elsa took one last glance around the room, eyeing both Kristoff and Emma and then to Gertrude who smiled lovingly at her. "Anna and I have been together." she breathed out, strong and true.

The words hung in the air for a moment or two, everyone equally taking their time to process it all. Then faces went pale, lips turned up in disgust and the room fell into chaos. Questions started flying off and hitting Elsa and Anna immediately, ranging from how to what and from what to why. "Miss but she is your sister?" an advisor called out and another pushed him out of the way to speak, "How could you possibly allow such madness, the kingdom will not approve of this..oh Miss please reconsider!"

Elsa stood strong and reached for Anna's hand once more, answering as many questions as they could without loosing their cool. They knew everyone would be disappointed or at least a large number would be. The past few months had been magical between Elsa and Anna, leaving a pain in their hearts at all the secrecy they had with their kingdom. Regardless of their worry, they had to let it all out. "She is not my sister and the kingdom will accept what we will decide for it, we allow all forms of love here in Arendelle.." Anna started to say, suddenly cut off by an advisor and his shouts of disapproval. Elsa wanted to snap at them for cutting the woman off but bit her tongue, realizing that this was their choice and they couldn't be mad these people for their confusion and fear. Elsa and Anna had practically over a year to figure out their feelings, they couldn't expect them to figure out their feelings in a day. Instead Elsa's eyes went beyond the advisors and the guard, in the back where her loyal fan club was still cheering her and Anna on.

There in the back sat Kristoff and Emma, silently rooting them on, as the group tore at them with their disapprovals and questioning. The couple had known about the girls for months, practically when they first began to further their relationship. Next to them sat Oliver who couldn't hide the shock from his face, clearly not understanding the situation still. Later he would accept the girls for everything they were, furthering his loyalty to them.

In the midst of everything Elsa could read what everyone was feeling. The advisors were obviously feeling anger, disgust, fear and even hate. Concern came from the guard and Oliver, happiness from Emma and approval from Kristoff. It was Gertrude who sat right in the front, staring at them, that neither girl could read.

The old woman stood there for a moment, eyes looking at both girls as they answered question after question the group had to ask. She looked like she was struggling or afraid of speaking, but then she heard the words of an advisor. "I refuse to accept such filth in this kingdom, how dare you soil your parents name with your behavior!" he yelled, another advisor agreeing. Gertrude stood up and turned towards them, anger filling her face as she stared down at them with harsh eyes.

"Then get out..." she demanded, the advisors faces growing pale.

"What..?" one said, swallowing as he realized he was outnumbered. Kristoff and Emma had heard the words he spoke and the girl had to hold her ice man back from taking the advisor out in one fatal punch, "You can't be serious Gertrude...can you?" he looked at the old woman as if she were crazy, accepting the girls behavior.

Gertrude scoffed and looked back at Elsa and Anna, both girls were watching intently as the woman defended them along with their friends. She recalled how the girls were when they were little, how she watched over them and how they came to her for practically every need. She felt sick to think they didn't feel safe around these people, around the people that loved them, with this secret. But then there was these advisors who made that fear a reality and Gertrude would be damned if she were going to allow them to make these girls feel terrible for their newfound love. "These are my girls, they are perfect the way they are...if you see them as filth then I see you as a threat..get out of this kingdom now." she demanded, pointing to the door.

The advisor waited a moment, staring at the woman, before getting up slowly and leaving. The one who agreed with him stood up next and quickly rushed out the door, leaving the single advisor who lifted his head proudly. "You were saying my Queen?" he offered, his hand still on his pen to write the words of the meeting down. Elsa smiled and turned to the group, "Anna and I are together, we love each other and do plan to get married some day..therefore I see no reason why we should not consider her a Princess...or a title higher than that such as Queen."

"A title higher than that.." the advisor thought for a moment, thinking it over. He looked up to see Anna coming closer to Elsa, taking her right hand. "Right hand Anna.." the advisor smiled quietly as he jotted down the final words of the Queen, rolling up the paper and offering it to her at the end of the meeting. Everyone was dismissed, their minds being too full from all the information they had to process, and returned to their work as if nothing had ever happened. Exactly how the girls wanted it. Elsa turned to Anna and held her close, smiling as Kristoff and Emma came to join them.

"Elsa, Anna I am so proud of you guys!" Emma said, forgetting her status for a moment to envelope Anna in a big hug, heading for Elsa next. "When is the wedding Miss?" she asked, not being able to handle holding still for the moment. Elsa laughed while Anna looked lovingly at her, both seeming a bit shy in the moment. They had just begun seeing each other, silently every chance they got. Marriage was something that seemed so close but yet far in their future, both wanting to get used to the other as a lover instead of a sister.

"We will worry about the wedding later, right now we just want everyone to get used to us being..us." Anna said as Kristoff came to hug both the girls as well, a big dopey smile on his face.

"A royal wedding, oh this will be my first one!" Emma said as she jumped up and down excitedly, she seemed more excited then the actual couple. "Anna we need to find you the perfect dress for you and Elsa!" she cheered and Anna nodded excitedly, the idea of the two of them in white dresses filled both girls' heads. "I think I found a book of dresses in the library once..while cleaning of course" Emma suggested, catching herself in the process. That was all it took to have Anna and her squealing and running out of the room, towards the library, leaving Elsa and Kristoff staring at them as they went.

Elsa sighed and looked up at Kristoff, "So much for worrying about it later huh?" she laughed as Kristoff laid a hand on her shoulder, his eyes speaking more than his words.

"Hey I'm proud of you, Miss Elsa…" he said through a cheesy smile, before walking out the door, after the ladies. Elsa watched him go, a pride filling her as the man made his comment. She felt proud of herself, for Anna, especially for moving a step forward in their relationship. But the feeling she mostly felt was happiness for Gertrude and how she stuck up for the two girls.

Turning she saw the woman sitting in a chair, waiting for her turn to speak with Elsa. She neither smiled nor frowned at Anna, remaining unreadable as she always did. Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to prepare herself for this moment, "Did you mean all of that?" she asked as she folded her hands together before her. Gertrude smiled a weak smile then and for a moment Elsa was worried she had only wanted to stick up for her because she was the Queen, not because she was right. The woman however laughed and rose from her chair, her eyes seeming distant to the girl.

"Oh Elsa," she began and walked towards the window of the room, Elsa's eyes following her as she did. "I have watched you ever since you were a baby, I have seen you grow from a little girl into the wonderful woman you are today..I have watched you overcome your gift and work tirelessly day after day for this kingdom..I have accepted every decision you have made without a second glance... and now you present me with this.." her voice grew as she spoke and she could see Elsa's eyes starting to water. The Queen was worried, she knew this, but she wouldn't let up yet on letting her know how she felt.

"I love her.." Elsa spoke softly, reaching Gertrude's ears ever so slowly.

"You do?" Gertrude asked, although she knew. Elsa nodded her head, silence filling them. "Miss Elsa, I would stand by your decision if it meant that you were true and had the upmost desire for the good of Arendelle..why do you care about my opinion so?" Gertrude asked when she noticed Elsa's face grow red.

"You know why it matters to me Gertrude.." she laughed, finding her way to a seat. "Have we not discussed our relationship before?"

Gertrude smiled and came to sit down next to the girl, "Our relationship?" Gertrude teased, knowing the girl was growing frustrated with her dancing around the question. Elsa wanted to know her answer and Gertrude was probably the only person asides Anna who could get the Queen this riled up before finally telling her the truth. "Come now you make me sound like I am not your worker but an actual relative of yours."

Elsa sighed, realizing Gertrude's teasing now, and was indeed growing mad. "Gertrude.." she said quietly, arching her eyebrow at her.

"Yes Miss Elsa?" Gertrude asked, realizing she may have really upset the Queen this time. She knew the degree of their relationship; she knew Elsa wanted her to accept her. If only the Queen actually understood by how much she truly did accept her.

Elsa started playing with her fingers, avoiding eye contact. "I never knew my Mother...and my step Mother was kind to me but the years I recall of her were lies and after that were tainted due to my upbringing and their short death." Elsa said, her voice growing much more serious than Gertrude anticipated. "I have said this before but I don't think you quite understand how much you mean to me Gertrude, in my eyes you are my Mother and as such I am desperate to know how you feel about Anna and I being together...even in this room full of important people, all I want to know is if you accept us.".

Silence filled them again as Elsa finished her words, knowing they were a lot for the old woman to handle. "I am sorry Gertrude was that.." she started to say as she turned her attention from her hands to the old woman, gasping as she realized she was crying. As soon as their eyes met, Gertrude pulled her into a tight hug, sobbing loudly.

"Miss of course I accept you two together, I love you both my dear sweet girl!" she cried as Elsa fought between crying and laughing, her heart feeling overemotional for the confession and for the discussion with Gertrude. All she cared about was that Gertrude accepted her, the kingdom could hate her and possibly run her out of the kingdom, but as long as she had Gertrude's approval and Anna's love she just couldn't care.

Eventually they both stopped crying, hugging and talking about how they were happy with the relationship Anna had with Elsa and made their way out of the meeting room to find the girl. "You don't tease often, but when you do.." Elsa said, giving the woman an ornery look, "You can be so cruel.". Gertrude laughed at this, realizing her joking came at a terrible time, especially when she was trying to come out to the kingdom.

"I am allowed to joke every now and then am I not?" she teased and Elsa nodded her head, stopping before the library doors. Laughter between Anna, Kristoff and Emma could be heard inside as she turned towards Gertrude. "Seems they are enjoying themselves?"

"Apparently." Elsa laughed, smiling lovingly at the old woman as she opened the door. Gertrude squinted as her eyes filled with light and she felt Elsa take her hand and tug her through the light, blinding her as they stepped through the door.

* * *

The ceiling of her bedroom came into view as Gertrude lifted herself up slowly, her dreams leaving her as the light of day filled her eyes. "Oh.." Gertrude whined, wiping tears from her eyes. "Not this soon..please leave me be memories.." she laughed bitterly as she looked around her bedroom, thinking of Elsa. That memory of her confession seemed so long ago, why had it come back to life now? Now they had little Niklas to fuss over and meetings to worry about, nobody even bothered with the scandal of Elsa and Anna's love.

"Niklas..." Gertrude spoke as she crawled out of bed. That's right, he needed up that morning, a task Elsa enjoyed doing when she could. But with her death the boy would not have that pleasure anymore, the pleasure of seeing his Momma the moment he woke up. Neither would Anna or anybody else in this castle.

"Gertrude!" a voice called, followed by banging that nearly made the woman jump out of her skin. She rushed to the door, thinking it to be urgent. "Gertrude!" it called again, just as she opened the door to find Anna on the other side. She looked breathless and flushed, her feet were wet and Gertrude could see hints of snow on them.

"Miss...?" Gertrude questioned, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Anna hardly ever rose before dawn, let alone this early.

She waved her hands at the woman, trying to find her words. "Gertrude we need to speak, immediately..as well as Kristoff and Emma." Anna spoke, her words jumbling together as if she couldn't take time to speak. "Please send for them and I will meet you all in the meeting room again, tell as few people as you can."

With that, the girl was gone, leaving a stunned Gertrude in her doorway. The old woman sighed and turned to go into her room to change, "Miss Elsa...your wife needs you.." she said silently, a tear rolling down her cheek as she got ready for the day. Although she wanted to wake Niklas and get him ready that morning, she knew she needed to complete Anna's orders. Even though it killed her, Niklas would have to wait.


	20. Arrangements

Gertrude sent for Kristoff as soon as she could, hoping the man and his wife would be ready and on their way to the castle quickly. To her surprise the two of them arrived only a few minutes later, dressed and ready for the day. As she approached them, taking them to the meeting room, Kristoff answered before she could ask any questions she might have. "Emma and I have been staying with her parents, its closer and they can watch Sonja for us while we work..." he admitted, smiling at Emma as she linked arms with him."Plus I'm unsure if the castle is the best place for her right now.." he added, Gertrude couldn't agree more.

"Anna wants to meet with us; she said it is very important." Gertrude explained as she began to walk towards the meeting room, the couple in tow. "I can only imagine that it isn't good.."

"The news lately have been everything but good.." Emma commented her face dropping a bit as she realized the meeting may be another emotional event as it was yesterday. "Tomorrow they are coming back...has Anna broke news of any..?" Emma started to say but was silenced when Gertrude held a finger up, her eyes staring at her intently. Emma was taken aback by the behavior but obeyed, knowing Gertrude always had a reason for everything.

"We cannot speak in these halls..everyone is listening." she spoke softly, hoping Emma would understand. Kristoff smiled and nodded his head while Emma looked around as the servants passed by them. She knew more than anyone there about how news got through the castle, being the biggest gossiper of them all.

The crew remained silent until they entered the meeting room, closing the door slowly behind them. Anna wasn't there yet, possibly still getting ready. Kristoff took his usual seat on the couch while Emma stood leaning against the window, Gertrude remained in the chair by the door. "Has Anna made any arrangements for fighting back yet?" Kristoff asked, his wife had wanted to ask this earlier but ultimately left the questioning up to her husband. Not being brave enough at the time to initiate another question only to be silenced.

Gertrude shook her head and sighed loudly, "I think she has other plans Kristoff, unfortunately I am unsure if they are the best for Arendelle.." she admitted, shock falling over the mans face as she did. There was always a wonder between the three of them about what Anna would do, when the three days had passed. Kristoff had always assumed, even as the other options proved better, that they would fight back. It was the only logical choice in the man's mind.

"You mean she plans on running?" he asked, and Gertrude shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not know what our ruler plans to do..but running is not an option and neither is fighting back, our people will not survive such a battle...innocent blood would be spilled." Gertrude commented as Kristoff processed what she said. "Whatever choice Anna makes, we will follow it..what we really need to worry about is Niklas and who will take care of him when she is gone."

The words hung in the air, striking both Kristoff and Emma's heart immediately. The words, when she is gone, were like a cold slap to the face. It was reality making its way into the situation. Something was going to happen to Anna, something terrible, and there was nothing any of them could do to prevent it but to take care of Niklas while the deed happened.

"Kristoff and I would do anything for Niklas.." Emma said suddenly, the other twos attention snapping to her. "Sonja adores the boy, we would take care of him in a heartbeat..in fact I think anyone would from this castle." she trailed off, curiosity hitting her features. "But Anna will be here to take care of Niklas, won't she?" she asked, knowing the answer to her question well before she asked.

Gertrude stood and folded her arms, "Unfortunately..I can't see how she could, if we battle Anna will need someone to watch him while she leads our army..if she runs she surely could take him with her but would also put the boy at risk and if she surrenders herself.." Gertrude trailed off, her eyes feeling heavy. "Then someone will have to take the boy in, regardless whoever does will be in grave danger and will have to flee Arendelle as well."

"Anna's not going to give herself to those people and Niklas is going to be fine." Kristoff stated rather harshly, he couldn't sit still anymore and decided to stand as he spoke, walking around. "We will fight back and Anna and I will lead the army and defeat them." His words came out like they were a promise, immediately alerting Emma. The girl turned around and stared at her husband, shock filling her features.

"You?" she cried, "Kristoff you can't fight..!". Emma looked as if this was the first time Kristoff had spoken about war, about himself going out and fighting himself. Perhaps it was the first time he had ever spoken about it, or perhaps this was the first time Emma had made the connection.

The hurt was plain to see as Kristoff looked before him at his disappointed wife, her eyes searching his for reasoning. "Emma I can't allow these..barbarians to run Arendelle into the ground, I will make sure with my very last breath to help Anna make Arendelle a safe place for us, for Sonja." at the mention of their daughters name, Emma turned away from him. She had never heard him speak like this, so willing to fight for them. It was more than she could handle and had to fight back tears.

Kristoff sighed, taking a step forward to touch his wife. The woman flinched away and Kristoff went to speak, only to be cut off by a voice at the door.

"That isn't necessary Kristoff.." Anna stated, her voice startling everyone in the room. The girl was quite a sight to see as they all turned to face her. Anna's breaths were coming out ragged and her eyes looked very tired, cheeks were bright red and her hands noticeably shook. "Please sit and hear me out.." Anna spoke softly and waited for the crew to heed her commands. "I have a lot to say.."

Emma looked at Kristoff and reached for his hand, the two silently frustrated with the situation, and sat down on the couch. Gertrude turned and gave Anna a look over, worry filling her about her state. She knew her weariness was because of Elsa and the way she acted out of sorts was from her death as well, but her behavior this morning was frightening and made Gertrude wonder why the girl had a fresh new set of clothes on as well as boots. The previous ones being covered in melted snow or what she assumed to be.

Anna caught the old woman's eyes as she began to sit down, knowing she was thinking about the situation. She couldn't let the woman figure her out so soon, not until after tomorrow. As long as she didn't ask about Niklas, she would be fine and the boy would have soon lost his memory. "I was up well into the night again, debating what I would do for Arendelle..for the kingdom." Anna stated and she took a deep breath in. "I have decided that the best choice will be the final decision...I ask you to accept it and help me follow through with it, for tomorrow the metal men will be back."

Everyone was on the edge of their seat as they waited for Anna to speak, all wanting the royal to go in different directions. Emma wanted Anna to hide away, hoping that the men would spare the innocent and only concern themselves with finding Anna. Kristoff hoped she would decide to take Arendelle into war, fighting by her side for the land. Gertrude however knew exactly what Anna was going to say, she knew it all along, and she hoped she was gravely wrong even though she hadn't a clue what she wanted her to do about the situation.

Anna closed her eyes and pictured Elsa standing next to her, whispering words of encouragement as she stood before the group. She imagined her holding her hand, smiling softly at her and the way the girls eyes lit up as she truly believed in her. "I can do this…" Anna thought, forcing back tears. "I must.."

Another moment went by and Anna nodded her head as if she was internally accepting what was to happen next. Opening her mouth the girl's eyes fell on every one of them, hoping for the best.

"I will surrender myself tomorrow when the men come, I will hand over my life for the guaranteed safety of Arendelle." Anna spoke as bravely as she could, shock falling over Kristoff and Emma's face as Gertrude bowed her head respectively although she looked to be in a great deal of pain. "I will wait in captivity for Elsa to return, if she can, and take back the kingdom then.

"There has to be another way.." Kristoff stated, he looked like he was a mix of anger and sorrow for the girl's decision. Everyone knew he wanted her to fight, to run even, anything before giving herself up. "Anna..maybe you can run, like Emma said, you could take Niklas with you and.." he was cut off by the girl who shook her head, the sound of her sons name looking like it physically hurt her.

"I will not run away from my duties, I will do this for Arendelle, as Elsa would have too." she said calmly, knowing full well the attendants before her would be anything but. She had to do this, had to keep Arendelle and her son safe. This was the only plan out of all them that guaranteed her Kingdoms safety. Kristoff opened his mouth to argue but swallowed whatever disagreements he had, looking away from the girl. He muttered something that sounded like somewhere between a fine and a okay, either being acceptable answers to Anna. Emma quietly reached over and grabbed Kristoff's hand, the both of them looking away from Anna as they processed her words, but were unable to accept them. The only one who looked somewhat unmoved from Anna's words was Gertrude and even Anna knew this was due to her years of training and her obedience to the royal family. Licking her lips the girl continued, "I have tasks for each of you for tomorrow..".

Emma stood suddenly as Anna spoke, nearly frightening the girl, and turning towards Anna as she bowed respectfully. "Anna, I am sorry but before you speak..please may we talk of Niklas…" as Emma spoke, Gertrude watched Anna's face go from serious to agony. The old woman had never seen her react so poorly to her son, alarming her. "I…Kristoff and I would like to personally volunteer to keep the boy safe while your in captivity…please Anna we would risk our lives for Niklas, we love him just as much as Sonja…." Emma said, trying to be quick about her request. Gertrude was just as entitled to watch the boy as she was, possibly more. But Emma knew she could keep him safe and wanted to offer this to Anna before the girl appointed anyone else, she wanted to be useful.

Kristoff came to stand at Emma's side, "Yes Anna, please let us take care of Niklas then..we will watch him as if he is our own son.". They both knew what they were risking, but they loved the boy and loved Anna. Even if it meant losing their lives, they would protect him from the invaders.

Anna's face flushed and she immediately shook her head no, surprising the two of them. "That won't be necessary..I can't allow you to put yourself in danger for the boy" she said silently, her head dropping to the floor in unmistakable shame. Gertrude saw it before anybody else, the girls features that spoke louder than any words she could have said. "I also want to remind you that I commanded you all to not speak of that boy either...as of yesterday I have no son."

Both Kristoff and Emma had a look of surprise on their face, looking to each other and then at Anna as she spoke. "Anna..what are you going to do for Ni.." he paused and corrected himself, "The boy with the ice powers..". He felt completely out of place, not being able to call his nephew by name. But Anna did command it and by the look on her face, she intended to continue with the rule.

The royal breathed in and looked at them with heavy eyes, sleep deprived and strained. "I have made arrangements." she spoke, wanting desperately to tell them more. She knew they loved Niklas so very much, cared for him when Elsa and her couldn't, practically raised him alongside them and wanted the very best for him. But anyone knowing, especially these three, could not only put Niklas in danger but themselves. She couldn't give them anything, not even a clue. Niklas' whereabouts were going to go with her to the grave.

Gertrude stood then, her face growing red. "Anna where is Niklas..?" she begged, her eyes intent on the royal. Anna's eyes widened as the woman did, surprised she had questioned her.

"What are you..?"

"Miss, please…where is Niklas, is he in his room?"

"Gertrude.."

That was all the girl had to say before she was thinking the very worst had happened. The old servant's mind raced back to this morning, Anna stumbling in through her doorway with snow on her boots. "No, you didn't…" she breathed, her hand coming up to her chest as she fought back the urge to scream. "Miss Anna, where is Niklas..is he here in the castle?" Gertrude barely whispered out, earning a shamed look from Anna. She was like an open book to them, revealing more to them than she ever needed just by her stature.

By this point Kristoff and Emma were looking between Gertrude and Anna, making their own connections as well. "Anna..what is she talking about?" Emma breathed out, nearly demanding. Given any other situation Emma would have offered a more pleasant or more respectful way of asking the girl. But now that her mind was fitting the pieces together, she couldn't hardly manage to find it in her heart to care. "Where is Niklas..?" she asked, adding to Gertrude's questioning as well.

Anna couldn't look at Gertrude, Kristoff or Emma. She looked down to the ground as she cracked a small bitter smile, "I have told you, I have made arrangements..".

All hell broke loose.

"I didn't get to say goodbye!" Gertrude cried, going towards the door. "Niklas!" she yelled out, running towards the guest room where he was the night before. He had to be there still, he just had to be. "Niklas, sweetie...come here!" Gertrude's wails could be heard all the way down the hall, her mind purely on the boy and not how her sanity looked. Not even a minute ago the woman was of high stature, keeping her calm the entire meeting as well as before. Now she looked mad, disrespectful, as she ran down the hall.

"Gertrude!" Emma yelled out in surprise and took off after her, knowing that the woman was not only breaking a rule but her display was going to ruin anything Anna had planned. The royal watched them go, debating if she should go after either one of them, before shutting the door behind them. Anything that needed to be discussed could be later that evening. Even if she had chosen to go after them, she couldn't imagine finding the strength to discuss tomorrow with them anyways. Everything was finally falling apart around her, as if it hadn't already.

Kristoff watched as Anna went from the door to the window, staring out as the two stood in silence. Gertrude's crying was starting to grow distant and soon Anna knew she would open up the door to the guest room to find Niklas was indeed not there. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out his necklace and twirled it in her hand, it felt cold like ice.

"Is he safe?" Kristoff asked, eyeing the girl closely as she shook her head. He neither looked mad nor did he look sad, just done. Done with everything. Anna took a deep breath and turned to look him in the eyes.

"For the first time ever in his time here with us, I don't know..." she admitted, a tear falling past her face. "I can only hope he is.." she added as more commotion sounded outside. Gertrude was probably there at the room now, servants were being called to control her emotions or help the woman to her room.

Kristoff was quiet for a long time after that, looking at the floor, ceiling or anything else that wasn't Anna. She could tell he didn't know how to take the news, that Niklas was gone, that Anna didn't know if he was safe. She wanted desperately to know how he felt, how they all felt actually, but then there was a side of her that couldn't find it in her heart to care what they thought. They could think whatever they liked now, it was too late to go back from this.

"What did you want me to do tomorrow Anna.." Kristoff asked, his tone sounding harsher than what he wanted it to be, "We got completely off track, we need to get ready for tomorrow.."

Anna nodded her head and turned towards him, thankful he was moving on from the hurtful situation. "I have a job for you starting the moment I am taken captive..." she started off, "If you can't do it then I will ask someone else, but I am asking you because I know you've done it before.." she added, waiting for him to protest.

When the man remained silent, proving he would do what she asked, Anna continued. "Every day I want you to fill a bag up full of food, food that doesn't need cooked or cleaned...bread..fruits, water.." Anna said as she looked out the window, her mind heading somewhere. "I want you to take the bag up the North mountain where Elsa's ice castle is..and leave it there." Kristoff nodded his head, seeming like he would approve of all said actions. "Whatever you do Kristoff, do not go inside the castle..ever." she added, knowing full well that she told her son to hide away from anyone that wasn't her. If the boy were to find anyone that wasn't her or Elsa, he was instructed to use his weapon. Anna didn't know if the boy would do so against his Uncle but she didn't want to find out.

Kristoff opened his mouth to speak, his mind curious with her last request, but decided against it. He knew whatever Anna had planned with the ice castle and the food was suppose to remain a secret, speaking it out now would only hurt their situation. "I understand.." he said, watching as Anna nodded her head in approval.

"Good.."


	21. Day two, Day three

It took the whole day to calm Gertrude down after realizing the boy, Niklas, was no longer in the castle. It took Anna practically the rest of the evening to get her to speak with her as well, frustrated with her for taking the boy away from his home and mostly away from her. Anna understood her behavior and apologized as deeply as she could, knowing it wasn't going to help.

"I didn't get to say goodbye.." Gertrude whispered as Anna visited her, the evening prior with hope that they could have one last good moment before she wouldn't see her again. Gertrude was sitting on her bed, holding a sweater she had been knitting for some time now. "He asked me to make him something, so I was going to make him this sweater...but I took my time and...now.." she choked and had to hold her hands up to her face, hiding the tears.

Anna stayed there with her, rubbing the old woman's back as she cried, silently offering her support. She had already talked to Kristoff as well as Emma, both agreeing to the terms she had set in place before her capture. Kristoff agreed to deliver the food while Emma agreed to be the second one to travel if Kristoff could not, Emma also remembered to coach Sonja on her knowledge about Niklas. The little three year old didn't have a bad bone in her body, making it difficult to have her lie to authorities if they asked. But her Mother reminded her of how it was for all of their safety and to Anna these men shouldn't even be considered as high as authorities to the child.

Gertrude was the last one she needed to speak to and possibly the most important. "Gertrude..I need to tell you about tomorrow and what I need from you while in captivity." Anna pressed, knowing that her behavior was undoubtedly rude and almost inhuman. She knew how much Niklas had meant to her, had meant to everyone. She felt like she was the only one being insensitive, giving off the vibe that she didn't care for the boy when it truth she was doing this all for him and the future of Arendelle. Anna sighed as Gertrude let out another cry, her heart breaking in the process. "Gertrude…I need to speak with you about Elsa.." Anna spoke again, her Queen's name feeling like fire as it fell out of her mouth.

"Miss, Elsa is dead..I do not wish to speak with you about her..please.." Gertrude begged, bitterly. She couldn't talk about Niklas, Elsa or any of them. She didn't want to talk about how Anna was going to be leaving tomorrow, going to be thrown into captivity. She couldn't handle it anymore, she couldn't shed another tear for this broke family.

Leaning down, Anna caught Gertrude's eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gertrude please...I cannot accept that Elsa is dead yet, I need your help to if anything find her body for a proper funeral." Anna held her gaze as long as she could, trying to get across to her the severity of the mission she was about to ask of the old woman.

Gertrude stayed there, looking at the young girl for some time. Anna held her breath, worrying that the woman would refuse before she saw her nodding her head slowly. "Fine Miss..." Gertrude spoke, softly. "Please..how can I help you.." the words sounded so pained, so hurt, Anna wanted to forget the whole mission then and there. But she couldn't especially for Elsa's sake.

Anna offered her a smile, a small smile, but indeed a smile. "Thank you, I need your help sending out messengers..letters if not that, to every neighboring kingdom." Anna stated, standing as she tried to process what she wanted to say. "I need them to know that Elsa has turned up missing, do not let them know of her death, and ask them to search around their kingdoms." She started to pace as she spoke, imitating the way she did the other night. She had to remember if there was anything else Gertrude had needed to know, not thinking of any in that exact moment.

"Miss even if they do find Miss Elsa how will we know, the men will take over and find out well before us?" Gertrude questioned doubtfully.

Anna stopped in her pacing for a moment and brought her hand up to her chin. "All I need for you to worry about is sending out the messages, anonymously." Anna stated, offering nothing more to the old woman. "Can you do that for me please?" Anna asked, finding the woman's eyes as she stared back up into her own. Gertrude searched those eyes for a moment, trying to find the reason behind Anna's words. The girl had become not only a leader to Arendelle the last two days but also a completely different person, shrouding her intents in mystery. Gertrude wanted so badly to know all that she was planning, but just as she had done with Elsa, she needed to trust Anna. With a final sigh, Gertrude stood and bowed to the girl, her old calmness returning to her and the woman Anna had known to love making it's way back as well.

"Yes Miss, you can count on me..."

* * *

It was the third day.

Arendelle rose early, knowing full well what was to become of their kingdom at any given moment that morning. It wasn't long before someone spotted the men in the distance, their army coming down in small packs. Oliver was notified, sending for Gertrude to retrieve Anna immediately. The men were coming.

"Miss...they spotted a group of them outside of Arendelle about an hour ago..we don't have much time." Gertrude spoke as she walked into the royal's room, eyeing her as she sat on her bed. The girl was up and dressed already, turning to stare at Gertrude as she opened the door to retrieve her. Anna took a deep breath of air and nodded her head, slowly rising and going to Gertrude. The girl was solemn, three days of sleep deprived anxiety finally leaving her as she sealed her fate. If Elsa could see her now, Gertrude was sure she would think she was a stranger.

"Gertrude.." Anna said and reached into her pocket, pulling something out suddenly. Her free hand went to the old woman's and took it slowly, placing the object in her hand. "I am sorry for my choices these past few days, I am sorry I have been so difficult.." she said, removing her hands. Gertrude looked down to see the tiny necklace that belonged to Niklas, made by Elsa sparkling up at her in her hands. "I want you to keep this until everything blows over and I want you to be the one to hand it back to him..." she trailed off, not wanting to speak the boy's name.

The old servant stared a long time at the trinket before sniffing and trying to hand it back, "Miss it was a gift from Elsa to...the boy, it belongs with you..please keep it safe to your heart." she begged, as Anna tried to protest. "I will be next to you when you hand it back to him, that is all I ask my dear.." Gertrude said as she went to put it on Anna. She didn't protest, knowing the woman wouldn't hear of it.

They hugged then, tightly as Gertrude rubbed her hand through the girl's hair, wondering when she would get to do it again. "Gertrude please be safe.." Anna said as she stepped back from the hug, she had lost so much now and couldn't bare to lose any more.

Gertrude shook her head and smiled, "I will see you downstairs Anna,". Bowing to the girl, she turned and left out the door.

* * *

Anna had said her goodbyes to Gertrude, now she needed to find Emma, her dearest friend of the last few years. Walking down the hall she was greeted with many servants, all bowing in respect to Anna, and all knowing what the day held for her. Anna appreciated the gestures but grew more and more anxious as she made her way down to Emma, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears after awhile.

"Miss Anna.." she heard her name being called. Looking down the hallway she spot Emma dashing towards her, very unlady like, although Anna hardly cared. The girl stood before the royal with her mouth opened as no words fell out, feeling shy suddenly. Anna chuckled and Emma looked towards the ground, trying to find her words. "Shall we walk?" she finally managed to choke out, earning a small nod from Anna and the the two set off.

Silence followed them, hanging around them as if they were strangers, and continuing until Emma suddenly stopped them just before they came to the courtyard. There were noises around the corner, sounding like Kristoff and Oliver discussing the events that were soon to happen. But Anna didn't pay attention to them, knowing all that was important was her friend in front of her who needed to say her goodbyes. "Emma.." Anna said slowly, silencing as the girl cut her off with her words.

"I had planned to say a lot more when I started to search for you..but as I saw you walking I completely lost everything." she laughed, causing Anna to laugh as well. The laughter should have felt good, but it stuck like pins in her heart. "I really do adore you Miss Anna." Emma said then, a faint blush coming across her face as tears swiped around her eyes. Anna looked like she wanted to speak but lost all her words as well, wanting to allow Emma as much time as she needed. "When I first started working here, I never dreamed Kristoff and I would be married or that you and I would grow to be such good friends...I am so blessed that Sonja and.." she trailed off, remembering the rule. "I have been blessed to have the boy in our lives..as well as you and Elsa."

Anna reached out and hugged the girl tightly, sighing as she held just as tight. "Thank you Emma, you are truly my greatest friend." she said and could feel Emma shudder, her tears falling on her shoulder. The two girls held each other for a time, wishing things could be so very different for Anna and the kingdom. But then they were walking, arms linked, and on their way to Kristoff.

As they reached the doors, already waiting to be opened to lead Anna outside, the girls found Kristoff had indeed been standing and talking with Oliver. Both men tried to look brave as they met before the doors, although everyone knew that by that next coming hour Arendelle would be in a array of fear. "Miss..." Oliver began; his eyes looked very weak as he looked her over. "I will be thinking of you daily...do be safe." he said, bowing his head respectively.

Anna smiled and thanked him before turning to Kristoff, the other two servants pushing themselves through the gate to give them a moment alone.

The royal's heart started to race as her eyes fell on Kristoff, likewise the man looked as if he was going to be just as emotional as the girl. They both knew that after they were done speaking, they would be outside and Anna would be taken captive of her own castle. Neither Anna nor Kristoff wanted to end their conversation knowing this fact, wanting to keep it at bay for as long as they could.

"Kristoff.." Anna started to say, looking to the ground and fiddling with her fingers. "Promise me that if things get crazy here, you'll take Emma and Sonja and run far away from Arendelle.." Anna asked, eyes burning into him as he smiled sheepishly.

"That's not up to me Anna... I can promise but that doesn't mean all three of us will agree to go." he laughed, causing Anna's heart to drop. She wasn't anticipating things getting bad in Arendelle, but just as she hadn't anticipated a lot of things this year, she had to be sure. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to steady her. "I promise.." he sighed, knowing he would try his very best to follow it. Anna offered a weak smile, going in for a hug. The large man hugged her tightly back, wishing he could somehow protect her.

"Thank you for everything Kristoff.." Anna said as she went to go through the door, but was stopped by Kristoff's hand firmly planted on her shoulder once more. His hand felt like a million bricks on her shoulder this time and nearly frightened her as it made contact.

Turning back she was met with Kristoff's signature stare down, one she hadn't seen in some time. Not since he asked her about who she was in love with, many years ago, never realizing it was Elsa. "Anna I have avoided speaking this with you because you were very uncomfortable with even telling me and Emma…but I.." he trailed off, "I can't let you go if it is indeed true now..I will help you find Niklas and even Elsa's body, we can run away and we'll protect you..but you have to tell me the truth Anna..".

Anna's heart was pounding through her chest, as Kristoff took a step back and looked her over one final time. She knew exactly what he was going to ask, the very thing she had told him several days ago. The thing she only spoke of to him and once to Emma, choosing to wait till Elsa was home from the weeks of travel to tell her. "What is it Kristoff?" Anna asked, although she wasn't sure if she could handle the words he asked. Her mind went back to the night, in the dark, as she crept away from Elsa and her perfect sleeping form. Back to when she lied, that one simple lie, that had turned everything in her life upside down.

Kristoff sighed and his eyes fell on the girl's stomach, "Anna are you with child?".


	22. Pregnant

**AN: TW-Some mild sexual content.**

**Hi guys, I really wanted to say thank you for all the views and nice reviews you have been sending! This chapter was a long one and there are some mild parts in it that I wanted to warn you guys about before reading. This chapter has a, very, small sexual scene in it. I was originally going to make this fanfiction a rated M for small moments like this but I figured adding the warning was better and keeping the rating where it applies the most. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I scrapped it a few times to get it to the point where I felt it was doing well. Thank you for all your support, all your feedback is loved. Here we go!**

**-Talk Pillow**

* * *

She had been staring at the woman's belly all evening, round and ready to burst it seemed, or at least to Anna that's what it looked like. Music filled the room as she stood on the other side of it, watching Elsa be twirled around by the dance instructor Gabriel while his wife, Heidi watched on in delight. Heidi typically helped Anna with dancing, but due to the new child forming inside her, she had to sit out. Since this was the last practice and Anna had gradually become a natural, Anna didn't complain. The chance to observe the woman while the others distracted themselves was something Anna didn't want to miss out on as well.

"You see Miss, in just a few quick lessons you've already mastered simple dance!" Gabriel spoke, as the two separated and bowed to one another. Elsa was all smiles as the dance came to an end, looking between them all as she looked for approval. "Heidi, I think our work here is done?" he laughed, going to his pregnant wife and giving her a soft kiss on the head. Heidi nodded and leaned into her husbands kiss, their love shining off the happiness they displayed.

Elsa took her place by Anna and smiled lovingly at her, "We appreciate your help, both of us do." the royal said waiting for Anna to say so as well. When a moment had passed and Anna was still transfixed on Heidi and her large belly, Elsa nudged her softly, breaking the girl of her trance.

"Of course, yes..thank you Miss Heidi and Gabriel, I had so much fun dancing with you two." Anna beamed, trying a little too hard to be nice. Both of the instructors smiled and bowed to them, Heidi having a little trouble bending over as she did. "Please do come back for one of our parties, we would love to show you how much we've learned." Anna added, knowing neither would probably be able to make it until after the pregnancy.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Heidi breathed, her eyes glimmering in the light of the room. Hugs were exchanged and the royal women led the two dance instructors out of the ballroom towards the entrance, properly saying their goodbyes.

Later that evening the girls tucked Niklas into bed, each kissing him softly on his head, and returned to their rooms. Anna's mind had been absent all the rest of that day after the dance lessons and she prayed Elsa wouldn't discuss the matter. Unfortunately that was the very thing the Queen of Arendelle did the moment they were alone.

"Were you alright today?" Elsa asked, her face shown of concern. Anna who had been sitting at their mirror and brushing her hair, turned to face her wife. She was already in her nightgown and lying in bed, biting her lip, waiting for the girl to answer. Anna could tell she was nervous or at least worried for Anna's behavior, wanting to know the reason behind it.

"Of course!" Anna nearly yelled but held her hand over her mouth, "I mean I'm fine.." she laughed.

Her response was already earning her a look from Elsa, one that screamed that she knew what Anna was thinking. Anna swallowed and she felt her heart beat quicken. "You sure, you were practically staring Heidi down...did she upset you?" Elsa asked, trying to laugh it off, but Anna could tell she was struggling. Anna was caught, I mean she was basically staring down another woman and it definitely was not the first time this had happened. A few times these past months would have led Elsa to believe it was just a fluke, but after today Anna knew she'd have to explain herself.

Getting up from the stool she was sitting on to move beside Elsa on the bed, the girl reached out and grabbed her hand softly. She needed to talk this out with her, no matter how awkward the following events were. "Elsa do you love Niklas?" she asked, knowing the answer already. Elsa seemed surprised by the question and laughed at the girl, making Anna's body relax a bit more. Laughing meant she wasn't mad, at least not yet.

"Of course I do, I love him with all my heart." she said with a confidence that shook Anna, "Why?"

Anna looked away from her then, messing with her fingers and taking a deep breath. "Have you ever wished we could have more children?" she blurted out, eyes coming back up to find Elsa's blushing face. It had been on her mind for several months, wanting to have a baby. Maybe it was the changes from the summer to the fall season or the recent pregnancies around the castle, but Anna was constantly thinking about the idea of her or Anna raising a second child. The fact was something that didn't come easy for either girl, both being women in their relationship. Their first child was a gift, from the witch, and the second would have to come by the same means unless they simply adopted. But even then there was politics that would come into play and Anna worried either the adopted child wouldn't really be seen as a royal or their would be questions of witchcraft if they went the other route. In her mind she didn't mind either price, her eyes only set on the reward, a new child.

Elsa took a moment to respond, as often time she does when she's thinking. "Having more children would be a beautiful thing, but we were blessed with Niklas..and making deals with the witch is...dangerous." Elsa said, licking her lips that were suddenly dry. Her voice sounded like she didn't want to hurt the girl but also wanted to make her understand. There were many times she wanted to have another child with Anna as well, but that was impossible in their condition.

The red haired girl nodded, her face falling as she realized what Elsa was saying. "I know I was just curious!" she laughed, although both could tell the hurt that was in her voice. "Heidi's belly was so big today I just couldn't stop staring at it and thinking…." Anna trailed off, her voice cracking suddenly. "I became hopeful I guess," she laughed once more, getting up from the bed and heading to the door. She didn't want to be around Elsa at that moment, suddenly her security in this was the very thing that was upsetting her. She was nearing the door when she heard the girl stand, obviously startled by the girls sudden emotions, and speak out to her.

"Anna..?" Elsa questioned, worried she was actually mad at her. "I didn't say I wouldn't..." but the girl was out the door and shutting it tight behind her. Leaving Elsa alone, to figure out her wife's feelings.

* * *

The topic of babies and children weren't brought up between them again, but Anna couldn't help herself from thinking about what it would be like to be pregnant with your own child. As she wandered the castle with Emma, and their two children, Anna couldn't help but ask the girl question after question. "Did it hurt?" she pried, looking at the girl's now flat tummy and wondering how it couldn't.

Emma laughed, thinking Anna was simply adorable with the questions she posed, and tried to think of the best answer. Sonja and Niklas were far ahead of them, making the conversation easier to talk about. "It does, but only for a time..Sonja was worth it." she said as she smiled over at her little girl, who was throwing snowballs with Niklas that he had made. The children typically were not allowed to do such things inside the castle, but Anna permitted it today so she could speak with the servant without the worry of the children interrupting.

"Are you going to have more children?" Anna asked, trying to move the topic off of pain. She wanted to know Emma's experience but she knew it would hurt, not needing her imagination to understand that much.

The girl thought for a moment and then nodded her head, "I think we will have one more..hopefully a boy, I do wish I had a son...especially like Niklas" she cooed, making Anna laugh. Often times Emma stated how she would desire a son like Niklas, making Anna as well as Elsa proud of the way they raised their son. "Kristoff wants all girls, he does love Sonja but I think a son would be fun for him too." she added as they turned the corner. They had about one more hallway to go before coming back to the front of the castle where the children wanted to play out in the sun, having a case of cabin fever. "What about you Anna, would you like another boy or have your first girl?" Emma asked, her hands coming up and folding in front of her.

Emma was being kind in including the royal, especially since she knew the two of them couldn't have another child, and she imagined with Anna. Accepting her dreams for such a thing, knowing well she would expect the same from Anna. "I honestly don't know...I would enjoy both." Anna confessed, although thinking a girl would be nice since they already had a boy.

"And what about Elsa?" Emma questioned, her lip curved up in a knowing smile. Again she was being kind, knowing Elsa had made it clear to all lately how much she was content with just Niklas. "I would think Elsa reminds me of Kristoff, only opposite..she does well with boy's but I'm sure she would do great with a girl.." Emma laughed, showing care with her opinion. "So I'm unsure what she would want, either is a mystery to me."

Anna nodded, her stomach feeling sick as she recalled how the woman spoke with her last about children. Emma seemed to notice Anna's sudden mood change and was about to change the topic when Anna shook her head, smiling slightly. "I'm unsure what Elsa would want either." She chuckled, trying not to sound bitter, "We'll just have to see!"

* * *

She couldn't sleep, her mind falling back to the last few days. They had been fighting, over the silly baby conversation again, and Anna was completely over it. She was over the topic of children, over Elsa's uneasiness with them and everything else in between. When she returned to their room that evening the two of them had been quiet with one another, tension filling the air as Anna sat down to comb her hair. Just as she did the night the topic had been brought up.

"Anna..." her name was being said but Anna tried to ignore it, hoping she would eventually give up and allow the two to sink back into the silence. But then she heard her again and Anna groaned in annoyance, praying the woman wouldn't even mention the B word. "Anna please, you know I would if we could.." Elsa said, her heart sounded completely open. But even through her kind words, Anna felt like Elsa was covering up the fact that they couldn't with the fact that she didn't want to. She didn't want another child because they had Niklas, they had a child that was growing up beautifully. Anna worried that Elsa didn't want to mess that up, a baby being something that had potential to do so.

"Honey I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm sorry it's just a phase I'm going through." Anna said, getting up from her stool to come to bed. The confession was full of lies, Elsa and Anna knew this all too well. Anna could feel the woman's eyes burning into her as she came to sit on the bed, ice trailing up the wall.

"Look at me and say that this is all a phase." Elsa demanded and Anna huffed loudly, turning to her, ready to prove her wrong. But as she caught her wife in the eyes, she felt her heart sink and she truly felt like crying. Her mouth hung open, ready to say the words for Elsa. But she couldn't manage to find any. Anna looked to the side, frustrated that Elsa had won this round. "See, this is bothering you still...Anna we can adopt a child if you like, but I don't think making a contract with the witch is a good idea."

Anna nodded her head, her eyes falling to the floor. "I understand Elsa, I really do..but that doesn't stop me from wanting one." she spoke so softly Elsa could practically hear her heart break, unable to help the girl. She felt sick, like something was wrong with her, with them. This was one of the first times Elsa wasn't able to give something to Anna that normal couples could, that any man could.

As Elsa's mind went to this, ice found its way up the bed post and across the sheets. Anna quickly went to cup the Queen's face, noticing how deeply this upset her. "Please don't worry dear...I love Niklas and I love you." she said as kindly as she could. "I will be fine, I promise."

That was then, hours ago, and this was now. She laid awake in the dark of the night going over the past few days, the fight, the talk of children and everything else that worried her in that moment. Her mind just wouldn't shut up, urging her to get out of bed and into the hallways. Anna eyed the door, curious why she was thinking this way, and sat up her world slowing. Turning back she saw Elsa's sleeping form, completely undisturbed as she rose out of bed and crept across the floor and out into the hallway. One last glance was all it took before shutting the door and walking completely away from her wife, all worry and inner struggles leaving her then.

It was cold that evening and the moonlight filled the castle hallways, giving it an eerie light. Everyone had to be asleep at that hour, it was well past midnight and Anna could see the stars working their way around the sky. She thought walking around the hallway once would be good, enough to tire her out. But then she found herself being called a different way. The hallways gave way to the front entrance and from there she went past the dinning room, all the way until she hit the ballroom. Why she had decided to head that way was beyond the girl, and she even grew a little nervous as she came upon the door to the grand room. Biting her lower lip, the girl took a breath in and opened it, figuring whatever was behind it was what she was looking for.

Darkness filled her eyes, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest as she could have sworn she heard voices. Nobody was up though, how could they be at this hour? "Hello?" Anna called, nothing responded, and the girl stepped inside the room. It was different then being in the hall with the moon shining down; here Anna couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. "Hello?" she called again, unsure why she was doing so. "Is anyone there?"

Nothing once more.

The girl was about to give in completely when she suddenly, very vaguely, could hear a small voice. Backing up, Anna started to turn to leave, her mind instantly going to a million different things the voice could belong to. She had barely taken a step when the room illuminated in light and the girl was blinded.

"Ahhh!" Anna screamed, dropping to her knees as she covered her eyes. Someone was there, footsteps were ever so slowly coming towards her. "Stay away from me!" Anna cried as she struggled to see, her eyes barely able to focus at the being in front of her.

Another footstep, then another, Anna rose to her feet and tried to remember everything she learned in her defense training. She lifted her hands and went to swing them, not going down without a fight. The being moved back and laughed, a woman's voice, and slowly tried to reach for her again. "Be still child." its voice rang in the girl's ear and her arms dropped, knowing exactly who it was. "You called for me...did you not?" the witch asked, smiling ever so casually at the girl.

Anna rubbed her eyes as hard as she could, trying to help her vision so she could look to see if her ears were deceiving her. Her eyes watered and the room finally came into the view, the bright witch shining before her. Anna's heart thundered out of her chest and she stared in disbelief, not understanding how the witch had come before her. "I'm sorry...I don't think I did call you.." Anna said immediately realizing after how she did indeed yell out into this dark room, calling the witch. "I didn't...I..."

"You did.."

"Then what have you come to do?"

"You tell me.."

The witch was playing games, as she always did. She never gave anything up, always making Elsa and her work for their answers. The girl knew exactly what she wanted to ask the witch; in fact the witch herself knew what Anna wanted. But doing this would not only be against Elsa's wishes but against Arendelle's too. The girls had already jumped through loops to hide Niklas' true whereabouts and would have to work even harder for this next one.

Adding to it, Anna realized if she went to the witch now and asked for this baby she would be going against Elsa's wishes and doing something they hadn't talked through yet. Anna couldn't go behind Elsa's back for this baby; it was something she wanted to do with her wife together. She had to say no to the witch, even if it meant she wouldn't be happy. "I don't want anything, I am happy the way my life is right now.." Anna spoke, flinching as the witch laughed.

"Liar..." the witch called and swooped down to view the girls eyes closely, the brightness of the witch making Anna's eyes water once more. "I can see right through lies girl...that's how I got your parents, tell me the truth." the witch commanded, causing Anna to swallow the lump in her throat. The silence ate at them as Anna stood fighting with her inner self. She knew the witch knew what she wanted, what she wanted for Elsa and her. But saying it out loud was deciding that she wanted it from her, wanted to take a risk and to make that leap. The witch seemed to notice her faltering and looked away from her, turning as if she were going to leave. Anna didn't hesitate a moment more.

"I want a baby..." she confessed, the witch turning in shock. Anna stood firmly still, "I want a baby with Elsa..". The words still seemed to surprise the witch, silencing her for a moment. Anna wasn't sure if she was surprised because of her boldness or because she had actually confessed the words to the witch, either way her face burned red when the witch howled in laughter.

"I can do that, that's easy...your price however," the witch trailed off, trying to still her laughter, her light glowing a soft blue. "Is something you will have to decide is worth it" she breathed and Anna nodded her head, understanding what the witch was saying and silently waiting for her to tell her said price. "If you decide to make a child, your price will not be as simple as Niklas'..." she added, making sure Anna knew.

Anna remembered the day Niklas came to be with them, how she held him tightly as the witch made an agreement with them. They vowed to love him always, watching him grow and taking care of his needs before their own. Anna would agree to these terms if they were anything like Niklas' or more. "Tell me the price.." Anna demanded, confidence falling over her as the witch smiled evilly.

"My magic will work on you both..if you both agree that you want this child, and consummate, you will have a child...athough I cannot guarantee that it will not be Elsa who is with child..." the witch spoke out, Anna nodding as she registered the words. "However..that is not the price...and I say this more as a warning.." the witch grew serious as she spoke, making the girl's heart drop, unsure what she would possibly say next. "Anna of Arendelle if you make a child with Elsa, you will suffer as the child will try and freeze you from your insides out..a power even I cannot save you from." She admitted, her light going from a blue to a menacing red.

Anna's eyes went big and she looked down at her stomach, as if it was already inside of her. "You mean they will be like Elsa and Niklas they'll..."

"Have ice powers...but if they are born of Elsa they will be like you, unfortunately completely normal." the witch laughed, interrupting the girl as she processed everything. "You have a pretty even shot regardless..but I cannot promise your life if the child grows within you.."

The royal felt like she were going to pass out as the news hit her all at once. She could agree to the pact and decide to have the child later with Elsa, when both of the girls agree to the idea. But what if Elsa doesn't agree to the pact or the fact Anna could possibly not survive the pregnancy, what if Elsa is the one who becomes pregnant or both of them at the same time? Her head was spinning as she saw the room grow darker, "I am out of time Anna of Arendelle, you have until the sun rises to get Elsa to agree about having a baby with you..go to her quickly, remember your choices." the witch stated, her glow starting to falter as she completely disappeared.

Anna reached out to her, still unsure if she could go through with everything. Everything had been so fresh and new in her mind she hardly had a chance to weigh anything out before the witch had left, to another time and another place. Anna sighed, knowing she needed to head back to her room, back to tell Elsa. Regardless if they decided to do anything with the pact, the witch had still come to see her and Anna needed to tell the woman everything.

* * *

Anna returned to her room, slowly closing the door as softly as she could while tip toeing over to their bed. The girl may have been quiet, but that still didn't keep her wife from waking up as she crawled into bed with her. "Anna?" Elsa asked, turning to see the girl, climb in next to her. "Where did you go?" she questioned, thinking it was way too late for any visitor at this hour.

The girl opened her mouth, her face flushing as she looked for an excuse. "I needed to take a walk, I couldn't sleep.." Anna admitted, although it was only half true. The answer seemed to worry Elsa even more as she sat up in bed, looking questioningly at Anna. "I..." she started to say but found she didn't know where to begin with the Queen. The witch had dragged her mind out of bed, offered her the pact and disappeared before she could make a final decision. All these things sounded easy and to the point, still Anna couldn't find the words to say anything.

"Anna..can I say something?" Elsa asked, seeing the girl couldn't get out what she was saying. "I love you..and I want to be with you always Anna, especially with out family." Elsa reached up to cup the girls face, staring into her eyes. Anna wanted to look away, shame filling her, but Elsa held her gaze lovingly and she couldn't tear them away from her. "Niklas is so very important to me and although I said I didn't want to make a pact with the witch..someday I..." Anna's eyes went big as she knew what the girl was going to say. The witch had stated that if they both agree to the pact, it would become so, sealing them in so that they could both make a baby together. Anna's mouth hung open and she tried to find her words to stop the girl, tears gracing her eyes. Elsa noticed this and her hand brushed across a dear, "Anna, sweetie I'm sorry did I upset you..?" Elsa nearly laughed, "I just wanted you to know that I want to.."

Lunging forward Anna kissed her Queen roughly on the mouth, silencing her words. Elsa, completely caught off guard, moaned into the kiss and found herself being straddled by the girl. "Anna.." Elsa tried to breathe out, but the girl continued to kiss her. She felt her hands being moved by Anna's and placing them along her body, "Anna I have to.."

"Don't..." Anna said, her mouth working its way towards her neck as she grabbed for her wife's fingers and pushed them down. She felt guilty for distracting her in such a way, a way she knew Elsa couldn't protest long to. But if Elsa finished her words and agreed to have a baby with Anna, the pact would be sealed and Anna would have to explain how she went behind her back. She couldn't go through with it, not without the girl knowing every little detail about the witch. As much as Anna wanted this, wanted to have a baby, she couldn't allow it to happen like this. "Elsa please.." Anna whined, her voice thick with need.

Elsa smiled, feeling closer to her wife than she had ever felt these past few days. "You win Anna, I will tell you tomorrow then," she thought as her mind moved to focus on giving her wife all her attention.

* * *

The morning came quicker than either had expected, the sky turning a deep orange as Elsa sat up to look at the sky. Behind her, her wife slept peacefully all wrapped up in their blankets, tired from the entire night. Elsa smiled and crawled over to her wife, kissing her on her forehead. "Anna.." she whispered, tying to wake the girl up. But the girl turned over and wouldn't wake for her, making Elsa laugh. "Oh Anna, I want to have a baby with you too.." Elsa sighed, the sun peaking up over the horizon and filling their room, giving sight to the next morning.

* * *

"Anna whatever it is I'm sure everything will be fine, what is it?"

Anna wanted to cry right then and there, everything would not be fine; nothing would be fine after what she had to tell her. "Please just tell me.." the Queen pleaded as Anna placed a hand over her stomach, wanting to tell Elsa everything. Everything from her leaving out of their bedroom to making a pact with the witch and eventually, accidentally, completing said pact.

The words Elsa spoke the next morning made Anna feel nervous, frightened even. She had been feeling sick, sicker than she had ever felt before. The girl had noticed it one morning when nothing sounded appetizing, not even chocolate. At first she felt like she was coming down with an illness, the colder months coming closer each day. But then her mind traveled back to that night and Anna knew, or feared, it might be true. The days after that realization Anna had wanted to tell Elsa but also wanted the moment to be perfect, only to be interrupted by Mara and her men.

Mara, who was the beautiful princess of the west, that was surely more desirable than Anna.

Stop.

Mara, who was the beautiful princess of the west, and wanted to take your wife away.

Stop!

Mara, who was the beautiful princess of the west, that didn't lie to Elsa; especially for months.

STOP.

Mara, the beautiful princes of the west that was going to take Elsa away, especially once Elsa found out that Anna was a pregnant liar.

"Stop.." Anna mentally slapped herself as the last thought came into mind, "Elsa loves you and Niklas...she said everything will be okay." But would it be okay, would she really be fine with Anna making a pact without her? The girl opened her mouth to tell Elsa, but then felt as if she were going to be sick. She had to get away from her.

Luckily, just as she wanted to find an escape, she found the perfect distraction. Gertrude was interrupting their conversation again to tell the woman about some soldier business, Elsa looking very displeased. Anna didn't waste any more time, dashing into their room and locking it tight. The girl felt herself relax again and the taste of vomit left her for the time being, "Thank goodness.." she whispered. Elsa was at the door immediately, knocking as she typically did and saying something kind that Anna didn't deserve. Anna covered her mouth, wanting to cry out to the girl as she walked away but refusing herself such a thing. Elsa didn't deserve this kind of sadness she was going to bring into their life.

"So you decided to do it after all?" the witch said, causing Anna to scream as she turned to see the very being sitting on their bed. A wicked grin was flashing across her face as she reached out to grab Elsa's Mother's picture. "I'll be keeping this.." she admitted and tucked it away, somewhere in her dress.

Anna stood, a stern look on her face. The witch was here, meaning only one thing. The pact between them had been sealed, the price was going to be paid and one of them were indeed pregnant. Anna only guessed it was her. "I didn't ask for this..take it back." she commanded, knowing the witch would do no such thing.

She laughed upon the royal's request, "You did, I didn't make either one of you girls want this...regardless of what words were spoken from Elsa..it would have been so." she said as she turned to face the window, Anna's heart feeling heavier.

"So we could have.." Anna started to say, realizing that when she returned to Elsa that evening that anything said wouldn't of meant a thing.

"No…without my magic it couldn't of happened, but without your love and want for this..it would not of became so strong." The witch admitted, showing a solemn side to her that Anna didn't know she had. Taking the words in were harder than the royal could have imagined, still she sighed and asked the question that had burning in her mind for what seemed like months now.

"Tell me then, is it me..or is it Elsa.." Anna said, worry for both of them apparent in her eyes. If it was Elsa then she needed to make sure she didn't leave tomorrow, especially for the baby. Riding was dangerous as is, add a baby into the mix and things could be catastrophic. Although she knew the girl would have a hard time understanding, she had to let Elsa know. "You can tell me that much, can't you?" Anna begged, her eyes falling on the glowing being.

The witch was silent, her eyes remaining on the window. Anna didn't think she'd get the witch to tell her, but then she was turning and smiling sadly at Anna. The emotion seemed to surprise the girl as she watched her take a step forward and point to Anna's stomach, her face saying it all. "It is you Anna...and unfortunately, I have seen the future...you will not survive this pregnancy."

Anna's eyes went wide and she felt her knees grow weak, "I..I am pregnant with Elsa's baby?" she asked again. Her heart felt like it was soaring with joy and then sinking with pain. She couldn't hide the shock as it fell over her face even though she knew; she knew it was going to be her. "Gods…Elsa.." Anna reminded herself, the woman who made this child was leaving the next day, leaving with Mara to her kingdom. How on earth could she tell her?

The witch sighed and folded her arms, her light was growing bluish suddenly and Anna wondered if she could hear her thoughts. "I would tell your wife soon little Anna...if I were you." she warned and disappeared in a flash although she could still hear her voice, "Life is a gift, tell her before it's too late.". Then the witch disappeared to another time and another place.


	23. Captured

"Anna are you with child?"

Kristoff stood waiting for the girl to reply, his heart breaking as the girl's eyes fell down to the floor and to all the corners of the wall. Refusing to look directly at him, practically giving her answer away. "Anna you told me, that you…you might be..." he reminded her and Anna wanted to scream; of course he didn't need to remind her. The day they stood outside in the snow, Anna confessed everything to Kristoff. From her want to be pregnant to the witch coming and granting her wish. She told him about how Niklas came to be with them, something not even Gertrude knew, and how Elsa and her made a pact with the witch. Everything except her not surviving the birth, she wouldn't worry him with such details.

"Kristoff.." Anna started to say, her hands resting on her stomach. She was hardly pregnant and wouldn't be showing for months, making hiding the pregnancy easy for now. But the fact she was going into captivity didn't help the situation or the health of Anna and the baby.

"Anna tell me the truth, I cannot allow you to go through with this if you're honestly with child...Elsa's child," he reminded her, looking down at her stomach. He knew reminding the girl of her departed wife was cruel and very unlike him, but he couldn't allow her to go into captivity even under these circumstances. Kristoff always had a soft spot for her children, even for Anna, letting her go were hard enough let alone while she was pregnant.

"Kristoff this is my decision..." Anna stated, trying to be as brave as she could. Kristoff's weakening feature was making it desperately hard though.

The ice man clenched his fists, his eyes never leaving her as he continued his pleas. "Anna I allowed you to avoid a funeral for Elsa and to take Niklas somewhere where none of us know..but this...Anna please..don't do this." Kristoff's voice rose, echoing off the walls and into Anna's ears. Bells sounded suddenly and the two looked up, knowing that the men were coming ever closer now. They would be there in minutes.

Anna turned towards the door and sighed, placing a hand on it. "That's the thing about me being the right hand of Arendelle..." she said as she smiled back at him, "You can't tell me what to do Kristoff".

He went to say something more but Anna pushed through the doors and watched as a million eyes fell on her. Some were crying, some were angered, but all were Arendelle as she walked to the front of the crowd where Gertrude and Emma were waiting. The women both gasped in unison as their eyes met Anna. Although they knew she'd made her decision, both were surprised to see her follow through. "You'll be alright Miss.." Gertrude whispered quietly as she waved her hand in the air, signaling for the doors to be open. Anna tore her eyes away from them then and looked out at Oliver up ahead who was slowly opening the gate. The entire yard fell into a silence as the doors opened and the men rode in, almost as if on cue.

There were three this time, all riding dark horses while one waved a black banner as they approached the gates. They were outnumbered here but only in numbers, not by fear. Of them there was a slight difference between all three of them. One was larger, one was taller and one was carrying the banner. Any other distinction was hidden by their dark gear.

The largest one, the one whom Anna noticed was the one who brought Elsa's cloak, was the first one to speak. "Have you made your decision, Anna of Arendelle?" he scoffed as she approached, his arrogance showing that he knew she would surrender. Anna held her head high and looked back at her family, her loved ones, the staff and all of Arendelle. She felt lousy and good, all at the same time. But at least she knew they were safe. Falling to her knees and bowing her head, the woman felt like she was speaking with a weight of a thousand people on her. She had to swallow the large lump in her throat to get the words out, trying to sound strong. Taking one final breath, Anna spoke loudly so they could all hear.

"I surrender."

Immediately the largest man snapped his fingers and the man to his right, the tall man, dropped from his horse. Anna felt his feet stomping onto the ground and flinched, waiting for him to grab ahold of her. But the man had other plans and suddenly she felt a pain in her side as she was knocking over, the man had kicked her right on her hip. "Scum!" he yelled as he reached for the side of his horse to grab his rope, the other two laughing as the Princess gasped in pain.

Anna's mind immediately went to the life inside of her, worried he had possibly hurt them. She lifted her self up and her hands fell to her stomach, as if feeling it would somehow ensure her that the baby was unharmed. More footsteps sounded and Anna turned to see the same man grab her head, shoving it down into the dirt. She winced as she felt her arms being pulled back, as the man was tying the ropes tightly on her wrists. "Anna!" she heard Gertrude cry out and feet scrambling along with Emma grunting, possibly holding her back.

The girl looked up as best she could to see the larger man start to load his crossbow, her eyes growing wide. "Gertrude stand down!" Anna yelled just as she was lifted up by the other man, yanking her towards his horse. One of her eyes had dirt in it and she blinked furiously to relieve the soreness it was feeling. Still she could see Gertrude reaching out for her while Emma held her back. Kristoff was standing beside both of them looking as if he were ready to kill the men there and then. Upon her cry of despair, Gertrude ceased and fell into Emma, crying loudly. The rest of the faces were all of hopelessness as well as fear as they watched the men take Anna away.

"First we will parade your failure in the streets, Anna..." the man laughed, tying his horse to her ropes. Anna swallowed hard, unsure if he was planning on running his horse or just humiliating her. Neither was worse than the other. As they tied the knots securely, Anna looked up to see the man finish their speech. "Let it be known that this girl is a traitor and a coward...anyone who helps her will be put to death..." he glanced around as if he were waiting for protests, none were made. "Now, off we ride!" he yelled, slapping a hand down to his horse and taking off.

* * *

The boy's sniffles echoed off the walls of the ice castle, reminding him of how alone he truly was. His Mommy had left him here, for reasons he didn't understand, and now he wasn't exactly sure what to do. In the time he had spent there he made a little ice bed, with a blanket of thin ice to make him feel like it was his old room. He made an ice chair and even an ice toy box, filled with ice toys. But no one was there to tuck him into the ice bed nor sit with him on the ice chair and read him a story, not even play with him and his new ice toys. He was alone, to simply put it.

Niklas grabbed his sack full of things his Mommy had packed for him and pulled out the blue bottle, the liquid inside shimmering as he looked at it. Mommy's instructions were simple, stay inside the castle and drink this potion. But Niklas had been delaying drinking the concoction purely on his grief and followed by his want for building his new room, now he was feeling thirsty and he would follow his Mommy's orders as he always did.

Twisting off the top, Niklas sniffed the potion. He made a face and hoped it would taste better than it smelled, taking one final look at it. After a minute or two of examining it the boy sighed and tipped it back, allowing the contents to fall towards his lips when..

Boom.

Niklas nearly jumped out of his skin as the noise shot through him, dropping the bottle his Mommy gave him and shattering it. He fell to his knees and his hands hovered over the broken glass and spilt liquid, "Oh no..." he breathed, wondering how he would explain this to Mommy when she returned later.

Boom.

The young Prince stood, forgetting about the potion and worrying more about the sound that was thundering closer. His eyes were already tearing up as he realized he needed a place to hide. Niklas' eyes fell on the staircase, leading to the second floor, and he grabbed his sack in his hands.

BOOM.

It had to be right outside the door now, whatever it was, and Niklas was still trying to lift up his Momma's cloak in his hands. A booming noise, then another, and Niklas realized what it was doing. It was climbing the steps to the castle; it was going to be coming inside. Throwing his hands up he iced the door shut, tight, and scooped up his belongings as fast as he could. He took off in a mad dash, trying to reach the stairs as two more booming noises sounded, following a bang on the door and a loud roar.

Frightened the boy fell back and his things splattered across the floor, his cloak effectively covering his body as he got into a fetal position and started to cry. "Momma...Mommy!" he wailed as the door broke open and loud footsteps stomped up to the boy.

He knew whatever it was now stood right above him, breathing heavily and looking him over. Niklas held as still as he could underneath the cloak, hoping it would somehow conceal him. But then he felt a tug and the thing was slowly trying to pull off his cloak to see who was hiding underneath or possibly to get whatever was underneath. "Please..don't hurt me.." Niklas whimpered, the cloak completely being thrown off.


	24. Taken over pt 1

The ropes were cut free and Anna was roughly pushed into the dungeon, Arendelle's dungeon. Anna turned to see the dark men slamming the door, whispering to each other as she stared back at them. "Our leader will be arriving very soon..we expect you to behave Anna of Arendelle.." one of them said, causing the other to laugh as they walked away. Leaving Anna alone, in the darkness, with her thoughts.

Anna had been forced to follow their horses by foot as they rode throughout Arendelle, calling out to the people of her sickening ways and how they now owned Arendelle. "We will revolutionize your weak kingdom, behold this is the future...look unto your leader who has betrayed you..look how she sold you out..!" the men lied. Anna didn't sell anyone out; she had given up her freedom for the people. But gossip travels fast and Anna knew within the month people would be questioning her motives. "Your new leader is strong, your leader will protect you...fear her and you will be spared!". New leader? So they weren't just a band of misfit thieves looking to collect kingdoms? A leader was running this, a leader of the dark men.

When Anna's felt like she was going to collapse from the intense pain her feet had undergone for that day, the men rode back to the castle, immediately setting to work on orders. The castle staff were all waiting in the courtyard where they had left them, including Kristoff, Gertrude and even Emma. They looked like zombies or like they were frozen in time, gasping as the men returned to them. Gertrude's cries could be heard as Anna was dragged into their vision, fighting with herself to not go to the girl. "You all belong to us now, if you have a problem with that..you can question our leader.." one man scoffed, although everyone knew they would be facing death if they did.

The men called for two servants, one to keep an eye on Anna while the other took them to Arendelle's dungeon. One of the dark men were left to carry out orders to the staff, sending them off to ready the castle to make way for their leader, while the others went to the dungeon. Anna sighed as the servant held her tightly, more carrying her than having her walk next to her. She could see tears fall down the woman's face but couldn't see who it was to thank them for their kindness.

The hallway was long and Anna felt like she were walking miles as her feet stung with each stumbling step, leaning into the servant and practically toppling them both over. She heard one of the men call her a weakling, a unneeded weight, perhaps they were right? When they arrived at the dungeon the servants were sent off, while the men dealt with Anna. "If you run...you will be put to death Anna.." one said as they started to cut the ropes, the knife slightly digging into her skin. Anna flinched, pain shooting through her as they finally ripped through the last of the rope. "In you go," he yelled, shoving her inside. Anna nearly tripped over herself as she did, her feet burning from all the running and walking she had done that day.

The dungeon smelled wet, like there was water leaking in the walls. It was cold and rather dark, causing Anna's mind to wonder what it would be like during the evening times. There was a small window where the door was, but asides from that Anna couldn't tell what time it was or how long she had until the men returned.

"Like it matters..." Anna spat, seeing what she was trying to do. She was already estimating how much she could try and escape before she would be caught or the men would return. "I have to stay here..until Elsa returns..." Anna told herself, her voice staggering at the end. Her faith in the woman faltering already.

Sitting down on the cold ground, Anna sighed heavily, as thoughts of her wife played into her head. They felt painful as she recalled the good memories with Elsa, nights with Niklas, spending time with their entire family. She felt bitterness rise up inside her for the loss of her family, the loss of her child's innocence, the loss of their kingdom. If only that Princess hadn't arrived that day, if only Anna had been more difficult, if only she had allowed Kristoff to take care of Niklas. Now here she was with nothing, nothing but the life inside her. "It's just you and me now.." she said as she felt her stomach, the bruise stinging her as she did, "I'll get you out of this...I promise."

* * *

"Gertrude..."

Her name was being spoken but she continued to walk, out of the gates, her hopes to be eventually out of Arendelle. "Gertrude please, she needs you!" Emma cried, chasing after her as Kristoff rushed ahead to stop her. "Please she needs all of us!" Gertrude stopped as the mountain man came before her, the servant behind her crying bitterly as they both tried to keep her from what she was about to do. "Gertrude you can leave Anna behind..she need's us!" Emma cried, her old friend turning to glare at her as she did.

"You honestly think I'm leaving?" Gertrude spat, anger filling her as she whirled around to meet Emma with a harsh stare. The young girl stumbled back, trying not to show her fear but failing miserably.

Kristoff was the next to speak, "Then where are you going?". Gertrude turned to face him then, his face was just as intent as Emma's but she could see the anger filling his eyes quickly. "Leaving the castle now will either get you killed or Anna for her unwilling staff...we must do what they say or they will kill her!" he urged, knowing that this way was not the easiest but would have to be done for now.

"I will not take orders from these men, I am going to the southern kingdoms, and surely Jean and Juliana will rescue my Anna and save Arendelle!" she was determined, but foolish. The kingdom was just as peaceful as Arendelle, they wouldn't partake in a war even if it meant saving dear friends like Anna. Gertrude knew this, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. "I will not sit around and do dishes for these men while Anna gets so poorly mistreated!"

"Gertrude you know they won't help...everyone is afraid of war right now, you can't do this to yourself.." Emma said, her voice sounding desperate as the woman started to take off.

"What's this?" a man's voice yelled out, causing all three of them to freeze as if they had become ice sculptures. Emma turned to see one of the dark men, metal and all, staring at the three of them. "Mind explaining yourselves?" he asked, although they knew it was a command. Something inside them also knew that he had heard most of their conversation as well, their eyes widening in fear.

Emma went to open her mouth but was cut off when the metallic man held up his hand, and then pointed to Gertrude. They were confused at first, slowly understanding he only wanted to hear from the old woman. "I have nothing to explain to you.." Gertrude spat, "But I am leaving..". Gertrude was being foolish, completely and utterly foolish. She knew what these men were capable of, what they would do to traitors, and still she was standing her picking a fight with them. The words hung in the air, causing both Kristoff and Emma to flinch, unsure what was going to be happening next. Each knowing it wouldn't be good.

"I see.." he spoke again, this time with anger. Before neither Kristoff nor Emma could react, Gertrude was being grabbed by the man and dragged into the castle, stumbling as he roughly pulled her along. "I have another traitor!" he screamed, while Gertrude fought at him to get away.

Kristoff was so stunned by the event that it wasn't till the old woman was nearly inside the gate and halfway through the courtyard till he reacted, "Stop, have mercy!" he yelled, running after them. He knew he couldn't win a fight against them, but holding off one of them while Gertrude escaped was something he could do. "Let her go!' he yelled again, trying to get to the metallic man as he turned to fight Kristoff.

Just as the mountain man was about to swing, Arendelle guards stepped in and held him back, more for his safety than the dark man. "Stop, let me get to her!" Kristoff yelled, pushing away from his comrades as they held him tight. Emma too was pulling him back then, sobbing about their daughter and begging him to stop. "Please spare her, she is old and doesn't understand!" Kristoff yelled, lying for Gertrude's behavior and causing the metal man to stop in his tracks. In any other situation Gertrude would have slapped the man, telling him to respect his elders, but in that moment she prayed the evil man would acknowledge him.

Looking down at the woman he smirked, "Let this be an example to Arendelle of traitors and how we do things..." his eyes fell onto Kristoff as he went to finish, "Every traitor will be put to death...no exceptions." and with that he dragged the woman into the castle, into her death.


	25. Taken over pt 2

A hand slammed onto the door of the dungeon and Anna flinched back into the corner, the sudden noise startling her awake. She had somehow managed to fall asleep in the growing hours, her body weary and her mind spent. She wasn't sure how long she had actually slept but the small light of the window was no longer as great as it once war, making Anna wonder if it were night. Her face went from shock to a deep scowl as the men laughed at her predicament, opening the door slowly. "Poor baby, she must have been dreaming of her dead wife." one laughed as they unraveled rope to tie on her again, "Our leader is waiting for you...don't struggle if you want to make it to her in one piece."

Anna nodded her head, slowly coming forward as the men quickly surrounded her, wasting no time with the girl's weakness. The rope pricked her skin as they roughly tied it across her hands again, earning a small whimper from the girl. "Stop complaining.." the man spat as he tugged on the rope, pulling her out of the dungeon and into the hall. They were at the back corners of the castle, one Anna hardly ever saw. Often times growing up her parents made sure Elsa and her would stay away from this section of the castle, both for documents purpose and for dangerous reasons such as these. "Move it!" the man yelled again, moving the rope with him as Anna daydreamed of a time long ago.

They brought the ex royal to the throne room, throwing her down on the floor and pushing her head to the ground. "Bow to your new Queen.." one man yelled, equally bowing as Anna heard a door open on the other side of the room. She could hear the click clacking of shoes and the steady breathing of every one around her, obviously nervous. Anna tried looking up, knowing this leader was the reason for all of the pain she was going through right now as well as Arendelle and wanting to give a face to the beast. But the men's hands were strong and held her face down so hard, she struggled to breath.

A sigh escaped and the girl felt the men move away from her, effectively cutting the rope loose as well. At first Anna was surprised by this motion but then she figured it was because of the woman's order, wanting the girl open before her. Anna's wrists felt so relieved from the tight bonds, but the girl didn't show that upon her face as she forced an angry scowl to cover her features. Looking down at the ground Anna tried focusing on the specks that lined the floor, the cracks in the tile, knowing that if she dared look up that another kick would be waiting. The leader walked around Anna, taking her in, and Anna flinched as she felt her hand brush against her head. "Anna..." the voice said in a raspy tone, as if she had a cold. Anna continued to stare at the ground, refusing to offer the woman anything from her. Obviously amusing the tyrant as she chuckled softly and snapped her fingers. The sound of doors shutting caused Anna to turn just in time to see some servants closing and locking the doors of the throne room. Anna had wondered how long they had been opened and if she missed a chance to run away.

"Anna dearest.." the woman's voice was suddenly right next to her and she felt as her lips went close to her ear, hands on each shoulder as she knelt down to the girl. Anna froze, her eyes widening as the girl dared to get close to her, knowing Anna couldn't do a thing about her situation. Her breath was surprisingly cold as it fell upon her ear and her fingertips matched the temperature of ice as she squeezed tightly onto Anna's shoulders, piercing her skin. "Anna, I want you to know..something very interesting about your wife.." she spoke, Anna's heart stopping immediately. "I did enjoy the look on her face when I threw her off the mountain."

Anna wasn't sure what happened next, all she knew was that her fist made contact with the girl's face and she stumbled back just as the men came to restrain Anna. "Stupid bitch!" one yelled, throwing her back and trying to tie the rope around her again. The girl kicked and swung at the men, determined to fight back until one raised a knife above them.

"Enough!" the girl cried out, the men immediately moved away from Anna. "Leave us!" she screamed, "I will deal with her.".

The dark metallic men became confused as they looked upon their leader, Anna as well taking her in for the first time. Her face was wrapped and only her mouth and eyes could be seen, while she wore an entire outfit of black metal like the men. Her eyes were a piercing blue and Anna felt like her soul would turn to ice as she glared at her and the men, determination set. The only thing clear to anyone about her gender was the voice that came out like fire as she raged, "I said get out!" she screamed and the men bowed, rushing out the door.

Anna eyed her angrily as well as curiously, trying to get at her angle. The woman placed her hand on her cheek and spat, blood coming out of her mouth as she did. "So the little princess can fight too?" she choked out, "Adorable.."

"What do you want?" Anna demanded, feeling empowered by the number she did on the woman's face. "You have Arendelle, what more could you possibly need from me?"

The woman laughed then, her eyes turning away from Anna as she spoke. "I do not have Arendelle...not yet.". Anna gave her a questioning look, had this morning been a dream? The woman seemed to notice her curiosity, "Well you see...I told those idiots they needed to find the royals of Arendelle..and well they found them, but they only managed to get rid of one." she sounded angry, as if the men were pathetic for even trying. "Well actually I got rid of her...but they did effectively bring you to me." She added, making Anna clench her fists. This was the woman who killed her wife, regardless of anything after; she was indeed Elsa's murderer.

"So why are you talking to me about this?" Anna demanded, strong and confident as the woman looked upon her with clouded eyes.

"As if you don't know...come are you that stupid?" the girl laughed, causing Anna to clench her teeth. The woman stared at her for some time, trying to see something Anna couldn't understand. "I am here for the boy Anna...I can't rule a kingdom with the threat of another King coming in a messing up my future." she said, Anna's heart stopping in the process.

"So she wants to know where Niklas is..she knows about him." Anna thought, realization hitting her. Niklas being away is probably the only reason why she was alive now. This woman, this leader of all these tyrants, knew the boy had lived here and knew he would be a threat. She needed Anna alive to lead her to the boy, knowing Niklas would be the very thing that would save Arendelle if all else failed. "I do not have a son." Anna said, almost scripted.

The woman smiled and took a step towards Anna slowly, "Oh Anna.." another step. "Do you really want to play this game with me..." she trailed off and took a few more steps, grabbing Anna by the collar and lifting her up so she could look into her eyes. "I have many ways to hurt you...I can make you bleed from the inside out, are you sure you want to give up your life for a six year old?" she laughed, confusion filling Anna's face as she did.

"How did she know he was six?" Anna wondered, a specific knowledge that only close friends knew. Anna remained silent, although her mind was in a flurry of questions, causing the woman to grow impatient. The woman's face dropped and she brought Anna closer, there faces hardly an inch apart. Anna clutched at the woman's hands, a failed attempt to pull away from her.

"I am sorry I have to do this..." the woman spoke, as a wicked smile played across her face. Silence came between them and Anna waited for whatever 'this' was, her heart feeling like it was going to burst as it pumped loudly in her chest. But then the woman was lowering her, back onto the floor and turning away from her, shocking the ex royal as she did. Anna was going to question what she meant, or at least question her on her intentions, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. The girl had effectively slammed her fist into her stomach, feeling no remorse as Anna tumbled to the floor. "Tell me where is he...?" she repeated, showing Anna the rules of what was to happen if she refused again.

"I don't have a son!" Anna chocked out, her voice sounded pained and she clutched her stomach. "You are wrong!" she added, just to spite her.

The woman stood for a moment, looking down on Anna with disgust. "So you really do want to play this game..." she spat, turning towards the doors. "Guards!" she yelled out, turning towards Elsa's throne as they immediately went through the doorways and bowed before their Queen. "Take this liar back to her cell, and I want you to pick a servant of this wretched castle to go with you.." The dark men bowed and went to retrieve Anna only to falter as the royal raised her hand, "I am not finished...when she returns to her cell she will receive forty lashes from the servant, no exceptions or have the servant put to death."

"We have just the servant.." one of the dark men said, bowing to the Queen. They grabbed for Anna as she fought to get away, knowing she was going to be not only quite sore for some time but also scarred. The royal seemed amused as she kicked and swung at the dark men, who tried tying her hands as they dragged her out.

"I will kill you!" Anna screamed out, just before the doors slammed promptly behind her, leaving the tyrant in utter silence.

She laughed, knowing the girl was going to eat her words. "Not before I kill you first, Anna of Arendelle."


	26. Snow and Ice

**tw-Violence! Language...**

* * *

"Please don't hurt me..." Niklas cried as he felt his Momma's cloak being lifted from him. He was too terrified to look up and face whatever was staring down at him, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop himself from the wails that would escape him as it did. "Please let me go..I will never be in your ice castle again, I promise...I.." Niklas' voice cracked and he found himself sobbing, as he felt the cool breath of the being above him. He didn't know if he should run or continue pleading before the thing, too frightened to move or even think. "I'm sorry, please let me go..please.." Niklas stopped rambling on when he felt a soft icy touch graze over his head. It was sharp like a knife but it touched him so gently the boy nearly mistook it for the soft hands of his Momma. Icy and smooth.

Looking up the boy shrieked as he was met with a large snow beast, who stared lovingly down at him. "Hi..." the beast said, sitting down beside Niklas. His movements shook the floor and Niklas stumbled back, his mouth gaping. He wasn't sure if he wanted to run or if he wanted to stay completely still, worry that the beast might turn unfriendly. "You...El?" he questioned loudly and Niklas shook his head, confused.

"El...?" he asked and the snow creature nodded his head happily, "I am Niklas.." the boy said, unsure what the beast was trying to say.

"I am Niklas.." it repeated, confusing Niklas once more. "I…am…Niklas?" it asked and Niklas smiled, the snow being was repeating his words as if he couldn't form any on his own. A small giggle erupted from the boy, enlightening the beast. "I am Niklas!" it said again, smiling as it saw the boy's happy face. Niklas rose slowly, looking the creature over. It clearly didn't understand what he was saying, but he knew now that he was trying to make contact with Niklas or at least make him happy. Maybe he wasn't such a bad snow monster after all?

"No I am Niklas..who are you?" Niklas asked, pointing at himself. "You are a big snowman, kinda like Olaf but what is your name!"

"Olaf..." the thing said, his mind processing it for a moment. Niklas waited, remembering both of his Mother's had said it's not nice to interrupt when a person is thinking. Even if it meant he was interrupting a snow person, it was still rude. "El and Niklas and Olaf..." he said, brightness falling over the snowman's face. Clearly he was not understanding what Niklas wanted from him.

Niklas scratched his head, trying to think. "Um..yes those are all names.." Niklas explained, "But you should have a name too, did your Mommy give you a name?"

The snowman's face fell then, looking away from the boy. Niklas felt like giving the snowman a hug then, knowing that whatever had happened to his Mommy it hadn't been good. The snowman sniffled and lowered it's head, looking towards the ground. It was then that Niklas saw the crown placed curiously on his large head, glimmering in the light, a striking resemblance to a crown his own Mommy as well as his Momma had worn before. "Mommy..." the snowman sighed, sounding very sad to Niklas. As he took in another long breath, the creature took off the crown and stared at it lovingly, "Mommy...gone."

A sinking feeling came over Niklas, the same one he had felt only a few days ago when he heard his Momma had died. The boy walked slowly over to the creature and placed a hand on his large arm, his little fingers hardly covering it as he tried to console the beast. "My Momma's gone too, sometimes that happens.." he explained, the snowman looking down at the small boy. "But today I am with you, and you are with me..." he said, cheerfully, "So we should be happy cause..at least we have each other?"

The snowman smiled and placed the crown on top of Niklas' head then and poked his cheek, "El...sa". Niklas nodded his head, confused at the meaning of the words as they came out rather garbled. "You...El..sa.." the snowman repeated and stood before him, Niklas still not understanding. Finally the snowman was able to work out a word that he could clearly understand, "Bro...ther..".

Niklas smiled, feeling happy for the first time since arriving at this cold ice castle. "Okay, from now on you'll be my brother okay?" he laughed, "We need to think of a name for you though...unless brother is just okay?" he added as he took the snowman by the hand. The snowman nodded happily, following the boy as he brought him over to a toy chest made out of ice. "I have some new toys I made brother, want to play with me?" he asked happily, pushing the chest open to show all the sparkling toys he had made. The large brother snowman sat next to the toy chest, taking a small ice train out of the toys Niklas handed him, making a small chugging noise. Niklas chose a soldier and the two played happily as they enjoyed the sweet comfort of togetherness. Niklas finally happy to have a friend, while the snowman finally enjoyed spending time with his little brother.

* * *

Anna could feel sweat pooling down her face as they neared the cell once more, one of the men already fetching the servant they had personally chosen to give the poor girl her lashes. She was expecting death and maybe even starvation, but such a violent pain was beyond her. Feeling the ache of her feet and being shoved around would be nothing compared to the pain of a whip cracking down on her back. "Get in there!" one yelled, opening the large door and shoving her so hard inside she hit the other side of the wall with a loud bang. "It's about time we truly punished a nothing like you.."

She was tied once again, this time the end of the rope hooking on the wall so Anna wouldn't be able to move. The girl half expected they would leave her back bare for this sort of punishment, wanting to leave no barrier between the whip and her skin. But the men must have been rushed, eager to hurt her as quickly as they can. "If you so much as scream we will make it eighty lashes.." one of the men said, the warning meant little to Anna. She wouldn't scream for them, even if they gave her a hundred lashes, she couldn't let them win in such a way.

She was facing the wall when the servant had arrived, "Welcome Miss...you get the pleasure of redeeming yourself for your little outburst this morning." the dark man spoke, his voice filled with joy as Anna forced herself to keep her eyes on the wall. She couldn't look at the servant giving the lashes, no matter what; she wouldn't allow any blame for it to be but the men and their leader in the other room. "Give this girl forty lashes and we will set you free, your sins paid for."

Anna expected little protest; this woman obviously had already upset the men and would die if she didn't follow orders. Anyone would be foolish to think refusing them now would result in anything good. Still Anna found herself surprised as the men snarled, "Not going to eh?" he laughed. The woman must have shaken her head no or spoken so softly Anna couldn't hear because the next thing Anna knew she heard the crack of the whip and a familiar voice let out a scream.

Turning she watched as Gertrude covered her face as the men threw down another painful snap of the whip. "Stop it!" Anna screamed, trying to break her bonds and fight against the men. But they continued their assault, one daring to kick the old woman as the other attacked with his whip. "Gertrude!" Anna screamed, tears streaming as she pulled at her wrists. She never wanted her to get hurt; she surrendered herself for this very fact. How could this possibly happen? "Let her go!" Anna yelled, her voice echoing off the walls, doing little to stop the men.

"This is your fault for fighting against us, you will die under our hand!" the man yelled, his joy rising through the air as he sent a powerful blow down to the woman's hip. The woman's scream echoed and flooded Anna's ear, causing the royal to snap.

"I demand you to stop!" she screamed, a bright light flashing before their eyes and knocking the men over in one fell swoop. Anna watched as frost lined across the whip and shattered in the man's hand, while another flew across their armor and froze them solid. Gertrude looked up, surprise that her assault had ended so quickly to see ice flowing from Anna's feet. The men were frozen, completely, but were grunting loudly as their eyes searched back and forth for a reason to their pain. They were still alive and small drops of water fell from them, causing Gertrude to realize that they were thawing. Her eyes fell on Anna, who was more than physically and emotionally spent, and rose to free her. "No Gertrude, you need to run..they will be free soon!" Anna commanded, her mind too clouded with worry for Gertrude to even consider how in the world she had managed to control the power of ice.

The old woman looked back and forth at the men and then Anna, her heart growing heavier. "Miss I need.." she started to say but froze as Anna's eyes fell on her, angry and determined.

"No, you need to run...now!" Anna yelled again, desperation on her face. "Please...remember my orders!" she spoke harshly but her heart filled with love for the old woman. If Gertrude stayed another second longer she risked being captured again, killed even. She couldn't allow Gertrude to waste this moment, to waste this effort to save her life. "Gertrude, now..please..find Elsa!" she cried out, tears streaking down her face.

Gertrude swallowed, taking Anna in one last time. "I will Miss..." she spoke and then was out of the door, running down the hall and away from the frozen men.

"Stu...stupid bitch!" one yelled, his teeth chattering as his eyes went from Gertrude to Anna. "S..she will be caught, she will die by our hands!" he promised although from his standpoint Anna knew he wasn't a threat to the woman who would have easily made it out of the gates soon, regardless of her speed and age.

Anna had different matters on her hands she was concerned about now that she knew Gertrude was going to be safe, like the fact she just shot ice out of her body to defend the old woman. Ice she had never originally possessed. "How is that even possible?" Anna thought, looking down at the ice that was now melting at her feet. "Could it be the baby's powers?" she wondered as she recalled what the witch said.

She didn't have much time to think about it before the men were up and wiping the dust and frost from their suits, their breathing heavy with anger. "Alert the troops of the traitor immediately..." the larger one spoke to the thin suited man, "Lead them in a search for her..she couldn't have gotten far.." he demanded as the man took off to fulfill his duties. "Fetch me another whip...thicker than the last one..." he spoke to the other as his eyes fell on Anna. "It's time we broke this girl for the sorceress filth she is.."

"I'm not afraid of you." Anna spoke, but her heart said she truly was.

"It is not me you should be afraid of Anna of Arendelle, we may not be able to harm you..but our leader can surely put you into your place." he laughed, stepping into the dungeon and pushing the girl up against the wall roughly. Anna flinched and she begged that the ice that shot out of her from before would tear this man apart. But it never came and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming as she felt his sword rest upon her neck, cold and menacing. "If you so much as move, I will slice you in two.." he warned as he waited for the men to return with his new whip. He wouldn't take a chance at leaving the girl alone on the wall again; she was clearly more powerful than either of them expected.

The man returned quickly enough, holding a larger whip that looked to have spikes on end of it. Anna went to turn but was roughly pushed back into the wall. "No peaking.." he demanded as he sheathed his sword and tore open the back of her dress, exposing her back for the assault she was about to have done upon it.

Anna closed her eyes, clenching her fists. "Elsa be with me.." she said as she heard the men snicker and the one try a few shots off the wall with the whip. She tried her best to get the powers to work again, tried just shooting them across the walls to scare them at least. Anything to keep her from the pain that was about to happen, but then as the man slung his arm back and she felt the fiery sting of the first shot, she knew it wasn't going to happen.

"One.."


	27. Six months later

It had been five, or six, months now since the dark men and their leader had taken over Arendelle. Or at least that's what they assumed the time was now; Kristoff had stopped counting when all of Arendelle realized Elsa wouldn't be returning to them and that any hopes of Anna surviving this long was a long shot. Since Anna's capture and Elsa's death the land had been cursed with an eternal winter that was still stretching out into the spring, making life not only terrible but also difficult.

In the short amount of time Arendelle had been turned from a place of love and happiness, to a place of fear and isolation. Trade had been cut off and the demands were made at an unreasonable height. The leader of the metallic men, whom Arendelle called the dark Queen, was preparing the land for war and had no time for trading with unwilling kingdoms who refused to join them. Whatever war they were planning, whomever it involved was left a mystery to the people of Arendelle as well as some men of the black metal army. It had seemed that the dark Queen, whatever or whoever she was planning on going to war with, decided to keep that as a secret from everyone except her top men.

The favorites of the Queen and the top of the black metal men were soon found out to be called Orfeo, Koll and Mortis. Asides from the common belief, the three were just as human as the regular Arendelle people which made their horrendous acts all the more frightening. Mortis was typically known as the most despicable of all three men, as well as larger, whom often made all the shots when it didn't come to the Queen. He was a pale man with light brown hair and if given any other situation he possibly would have been looked over as nothing but a commoner. But with his boring appearance he was ruthless, unforgiving and always looking for a reason to belittle the weaker man.

Koll was an interesting tall man, one who would follow his Queen as well as Mortis to the end of the earth and back. He wasn't nearly as cruel as Mortis but his temper and the way he often randomly lashed out at people made him unpredictable in his ways, making everyone who surrounded him very unnerved. He had darkened blonde hair that fell all the way down past his ears, gracing the tops of his shoulders as he walked. His brown eyes often caught the most innocent of people, sentencing them to death or to serve in their growing army.

Then there was Orfeo, who seemed just as mysterious as the dark Queen. He had bright green eyes and tanned skin with brown hair that was controlled in a small ponytail. He was quiet and completed his orders without complaint, making sure to do everything the Queen asked him and more. He often never resorted to violence, allowing the other two to do his dirty work as he stood back and watched.

The three men along with the army of black metal men made Arendelle shudder with fear as they often did daily raids of innocent civilian's houses in hopes of finding strong men to join their ranks or traitors to bring before their leader. Occasionally the men would find a house just to destroy it, claiming the people inside were traitors, or they would raid a persons home and steal all their food away just cause they could. The men, who had claimed they would leave Arendelle in peace, did exactly the opposite. Because of this Arendelle struggled then, mostly because the lack of trade and the black metal men that wandered their kingdom. The population slowly started to diminish, as some people chose to fled while others could do nothing but accept the burden of the tyrants. Shops started to close due to lack of funding and repairs, houses stood empty of families and the people's sorrow became a heavy burden as they plead for the Kingdom's future. A cry the Queen refused to listen to.

Through all of these terrible events, Kristoff had managed to keep his family and him just above the waves. The family's location was the most of it, seeing as their house was just outside of Arendelle where no one had bothered to travel so far out. The times they did, Kristoff would hide away in the mountains or stay out of sight for a few days until they had given up searching and returned to the inner kingdom. Kristoff couldn't be caught so easily, not so soon, he had too many plans he had to figure out for Anna and for saving the kingdom.

"Dear.." Emma said, tapping the large man on his shoulder as he stared out the window of their house. Kristoff turned to see Emma looking lovingly at him, her eyes seeming worn as she did. He had been daydreaming, making plans as usual, and realized time had simply flown away from him. "It's that time of day…time for you to take the food up to the castle." she said, reminding Kristoff of his promise to Anna.

"Of course, thank you dear.." he smiled, standing as he went to get his coat. Sonja was busy doing her lesson's for the day with her Grandfather while her Grandmother sewed quietly next to them. They had all decided it would be best for the Grandparents to stay in this house over their inner kingdom home as often as they could. Occasionally they would stay for weeks, sometimes just days, but every day they were with them both Emma and Kristoff found it a victory. Knowing that the next day could mean they had to return to their inner kingdom home and possibly be the last time they all saw each other again.

Sonja noticed her Father getting ready to leave and dropped her study book, rushing over to the man. "Can I please come this time Father?" she begged, knowing he was going out into the mountains. She did love being out in the snow, especially in the mountains. But Kristoff knew better than to let her out when he was making such an important trip, especially since Anna asked him personally to go alone.

Kneeling down before his child he rubbed his hand across her head, "I'm sorry dear, I have to go alone..but we will go soon alright?" he smiled, knowing his promise would do nothing to ease the child. "Perhaps Gertrude will return today and will take you out to build a snowman?" he asked, hoping that would help take away some of the pout the little girl was already forming.

Gertrude had nearly escaped death when she fled the castle, thanks to Anna and her intriguing moment of power. When the old woman found Emma and Kristoff later, shaken and beaten, the couple knew they had to hide her away from the kingdom. Although the woman protested, the couple decided to leave the Grandparents house and go into hiding. Knowing they had to get as far away from the castle as they could, especially being close friends with Anna and having special missions to do. They quickly moved back to their house outside of Arendelle and took care of the woman till her wounds healed, and even offered her a room in their house.

"I cannot allow this.." she said, as she packed her bags one morning a few months ago. Emma was able to sneak some of her belongings out of the castle just before she stopped going altogether, thankfully the sewing kit was all the old woman really needed besides food and a change of clothes. "I must complete my duty to Anna, and then I shall travel to the southern kingdoms and pray I can convince Jean and Juliana to help me with regaining Arendelle…but staying in this kingdom would only hurt you and surely seal my fate."

Since then Kristoff had seen the woman only once, returning home to report she had sent out several messages to kingdoms in the west as well as the other reaches of the world to help search for Elsa and in hopes they would save Arendelle. It had been a continual game since then that Kristoff and Sonja had played, to see which could accurately guess when the old woman would return to them.

Sonja smiled, although Kristoff knew it wasn't genuine. "Okay Father, but if she doesn't you have to build one with me!" Sonja teased, earning a smile from the man.

"Deal!"

Heading up the mountain was particularly hard this time as his buddy Sven and he trudged through, a snowstorm was growing and practically whipping him off of the reindeer and onto the ground. "I feel like its alive!" Kristoff complained, Sven growling in agreement as they finally could see the ice bridge in the distance. Using the last of their strength the boys went on, climbing the bridge with ease and turning to see the castle they had been growing more and more accustomed to as the months grew on.

"It still gives me chills Sven, I can't believe Elsa made something so marvelous." Kristoff spoke softly, reminiscing the deceased Queen for a moment as he climbed off his reindeer to unload the food. He could recall how he felt the very first time he spot the beautiful castle, his heart exploding with wonder like a child. He wondered then every detail of how it was crafted, how long it took the girl, or how she managed to hang the glorious chandelier. Kristoff laughed as he remembered a conversation the two had, when Elsa revealed how she hardly spent even a day making the castle, causing the man to become speechless. "Elsa..you were truly gifted.." he smiled, trying not to sound bitter.

Sven waited as Kristoff walked up to the steps, placing the food down and turned to leave. But then something caught his eye and he paused at the steps. Looking up he realized the snow storm had effectively stopped right around the castle, causing peaceful snowflakes to drift slowly through the sky. "How is that possible..?" Kristoff wondered, knowing the only forces in the world that could do such a thing were Elsa and…

The sound of Sven growling at him interrupted his thoughts and he glanced over as the reindeer urged him to come down, reminding him of his promise. "I know!" he said, walking the rest of the way down before turning towards the castle. "But something..is up buddy." he said softly to Sven, trying to remember something he was told a long time ago. The castle seemed to grow taller than as he thought, making Kristoff feel smaller and smaller the more he looked upon it. "But..there is something that I remember..about these snowflakes." Kristoff stated as a single snowflake fell upon his face and melted. The man waited for the cold sensation for a moment, never quite feeling it, "It's not cold.." he thought for a moment looking down at the snow around him.

Moving his hand out in front of him, Kristoff removed his glove and left it out to catch snowflakes. When the first one touched his hand he didn't truly believe what he was feeling, but then another one graced his hand and then another. "It doesn't feel cold…" Kristoff recalled, the memory of Anna holding the boy's snowflakes on her hand and saying the same thing. "Niklas.." he breathed and turned to face the castle, "He must be..!" Kristoff's face fell as his eyes met with a large menacing snow creature. The beast couldn't have been there a second ago, but he was there now and he was fairly angry with both Kristoff and Sven. "Whoa!" he yelled, ducking just in time as the snowman swung at him.

The snow creature screamed and came after Kristoff, who was scurrying away at this point, swiping and kicking at him as he did. "Sven, help!" Kristoff yelled and dodged another blow, which just went over his head. Kristoff's heart beat rapidly in his chest as he rushed away, "Crap, this thing is fast!", he yelled as he found himself suddenly on the ground and the beast was ready to deliver a large punch. Sven rushed to his friends rescue jumping off the snowman's back to gain its attention so Kristoff could get away. The man took off to the right just as Sven went off towards the left, heading in opposite directions. The snowman yelled once more and turned to Sven, then back to Kristoff, confusion on which he should attack first.

"GO AWAY…" the beast yelled, icy wind firing from his mouth and nearly hitting Sven.

"Not without my nephew!" Kristoff yelled and whistled for Sven. In a flash the reindeer rounded the small fighting arena they had just made, allowing the man to climb aboard as another blast of icy air was fired at them. "Tell me what you did with him!" he demanded and prepared to fight, using his bare hands if needed. The snowman screamed loudly and Sven used his antlers to slash at it's side, barely making a dent in the hard packed snow. They turned around and did it again, smiling as the snowman swung at them and missed, barely touching them in the process.

Just when the two thought they were gaining on the large snowman and turned to attack again, it suddenly pulled a fast one on them. His slow fighting approach quickly turned and both Sven and Kristoff were knocked over when they dodged his left fist only to be met with the right immediately. The two hit the soft snow and tumbled slightly, trying to quickly get up and away as the beast threw his hands up, ready to smash them to pieces.

"Stop!" a new voice called and all three turned their attention to a child standing in front of the ice castle. His hair was white and a little unruly, his clothes were torn and he had no shoes on though from the look on his face he didn't mind. He held his hands up and swirling snowflakes danced across his fingertips, warning both of them of his powers and his ability to use them if he should. "Uncle Kristoff…Brother, Sven don't hurt each other okay?" he squeaked out, his eyes desperate.

Kristoff stood, looking the boy over with tears in his eyes. There was no way he was actually looking at his nephew right now, the boy he hadn't even seen for half a year was standing at Elsa's castle completely unharmed. Thoughts of all the times they had spent together in the castle flooded back into his memories, the ice skating, his birthday and even picking up Sonja and him to go enjoy the festival. This was Niklas, the Prince of Arendelle and his nephew, standing before him so simply.

"Niklas, your safe.." Kristoff spoke and took a step towards him only to be blocked off by the large monster, whom Niklas called 'Brother'. Kristoff looked up and gave a terrible stare to beast, realizing now that it was only protecting the young boy, but growing frustrated as it asserted its authority. The beast was the same similar snow beast that Elsa had made, back when they first visited the castle and Kristoff wondered if Niklas made this one intentionally or accidentally as she did.

Niklas looked down at his Brother and nodded his head, "Brother it's okay, this is our Uncle..I know what Mommy said but I think it's okay to trust him." he spoke, his voice sounding the same but somewhat more mature.

"Uncle…so this is the one Elsa made then..?" Kristoff thought, looking upon it questioningly. The snowman looked down at Kristoff and then back at Niklas, showing the man a small crown that adorned his head. "That's definitely the one that Elsa made…" he practically laughed, trying to still his heart from the battle they had just engaged with one another.

The snowman sighed and took a step away, muttering something that sounded like a "Hello" and a "Uncle". Kristoff waited a moment, truly making sure it was okay before running up to Niklas and pulling him into a tight hug. Niklas hugged tightly back, his cold arms wrapping around the man's neck. Before he knew it, he was in tears. Sven rushed over and nuzzled his head into the boy, causing him to laugh as they made up for the six months they spent apart. "Did my Mommy send you?" Niklas asked as they came apart, his eyes twinkling as he looked up expectedly.

Kristoff paused, unsure what to say. "Niklas, what did Anna tell you before she left you here in this castle?" Kristoff asked, curiosity filling him as he looked at the boy. He was clueless to how much Niklas did know about his Mommy, if she was captive or not, alive or dead. Kristoff knew Anna sent the boy up to the mountain for a reason, but he had no idea what all she kept from him.

The young Prince scratched his head, worry filling him. "Mommy said I was safe here, but.." he trailed off, causing Kristoff's throat to tighten in realization. Anna hadn't told him anything. "Safe from what?" Niklas finally asked, "Is she okay?"


	28. Leaving the castle

The castle was completely remodeled to fit Niklas' personality, Kristoff could see this as they entered the ice castle and his eyes fell on the furniture made of ice. There was a table with the fruit Kristoff had given him yesterday inside a frozen bowl, a bed with ice covers, a toy box with ice toys, and even an ice couch. Kristoff recognized even an ice sculpture off to the side that had a striking resemblance to Elsa and Anna, pulling at his heart strings. "This is beautiful Nikas.." he breathed, sitting down on the icicle couch. He practically jumped right back up when he felt the cold sting of the icy furniture, but remained, knowing they wouldn't be long.

Niklas turned , smiling at his relative. "Thanks Uncle Kristoff.." he said shyly. Sven took a seat on the floor next to Kristoff and his tongue immediately landed on the couch, freezing to it. The snow beast made himself comfortable in the center of the room, watching Niklas' guests with wary eyes. They may have been family at some point, but to the snowman they were strangers.

"So Niklas..can you explain to me about the night Anna brought you here, maybe she was trying to figure out a plan for you..of some sort." Kristoff asked, trying to get the boy to discuss what on earth he had been doing the past couple of months while also working in the topic of Arendelle and his Mommy. All that had happened while in his absence.

Niklas thought for a second, scratching his head while Kristoff waited patiently. He knew the boy would have a hard time remembering, especially since it had been half a year ago. "I don't remember...Mommy told me to get dressed and follow her one night, then she left me out here and told me to be safe." he admitted, leaving Kristoff to his imagination. "She also gave me a bag full of stuff to have, but so far I haven't needed to use it.." he added, looking over towards the toy chest and shrugging slightly. Kristoff turned to look at the toy chest as well, curiosity setting in. Anna must have left the boy with something useful, anything to help them with their current situation.

"Can I see it?" Kristoff asked, hope filling his eyes. Niklas nodded and went to retrieve the bag from his toy chest, holding it up for his Uncle to see. Sven and the Snowman watched on as well, their eyes showing their curiosity as well.

"I have a weapon, a cloak that belonged to Momma and.." Niklas trailed off, he seemed to be contemplating his next words. Kristoff waited, confusion filling him as Niklas sighed sadly. "I used to have this weird potion stuff but I accidentally dropped it…." he confessed, shame filling him. "Mommy told me to drink it but it broke before I even could…do you think she'll be mad..?" The boy walked slowly over to Kristoff and handed off the bag to him, obviously upset about the vile he had broken.

Kristoff laid a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, I'm sure it wasn't important." Kristoff lied, trying to rack his mind of the significance the bottle could have held. The cloak was indeed Elsa's and the weapon was something he had given Niklas for one of his birthdays, but the potion was something he did not recognize as something Anna had had before. Kristoff was curious if it had indeed been important or if it was an extra thing for the boy to have. Regardless it was gone now and they both would have to move on without it. There were more important matters now, like telling Niklas about Arendelle and everything else that had happened while he stayed in this castle.

"Niklas, I need to tell you about your home and…about your Mommy.." Kristoff explained, looking the boy deep in the eye. The words fell from his lips quickly, making Kristoff backtrack and try to slow down his words. Realizing they may be too much for the boy to handle.

Niklas nodded, a maturity of understanding plain on his face, "Okay Uncle.." he said quietly. Kristoff smiled and wondered where his silly six year old nephew had gone and why this serious child before him had taken his place. He would be hardly seven soon and although his life had been spared the dangers of Arendelle's new Queen, he had surely seen a darkness of the world in just these short months. As any child would after losing not one Mother but two.

"Arendelle is in deep trouble Niklas, a new Queen..the one who.." he trailed off, wondering if these words were truly okay to say to the young child. "The Queen who took your Momma's life came to Arendelle and took over it, capturing Anna..your Mommy." he revealed as the boy stared on, wide eyed. "Unfortunately I haven't found a way to get into the castle yet, but I am working on it so we can rescue your Mommy and we can all leave Arendelle and find.." Kristoff said expectantly, his words dropping as he came onto the next part of the conversation.

Niklas waited, and waited, and still Kristoff remained silent. The boy knew better then to interrupt, but after news such as this he had to know what his Uncle was about to say. "Find what Uncle Kristoff?" Niklas practically begged, his voice squeaking as he looked up to the man.

Kristoff licked his lips, which suddenly felt very dry. He had accepted the fact that Elsa was dead for some time now, but now as he found his nephew he had some newfound hope in finding her as well. He had nearly revealed this to the boy before stopping himself, regardless of what Anna or he personally felt they couldn't tell the boy they thought she was alive. The possible disappointment would be too much. As much as it pained him to keep their plans from the boy, he wouldn't risk dealing him more than the boy already had been dealt. "Where we can find help, with the other kingdoms...Gertrude is already looking for help and we'll have to join her!" he laughed, a smile straining on his face.

The boy smiled, seeming to understand what Kristoff was trying to say. "I missed Gertrude, I can't wait to see her and Mommy!" Niklas sang, leaping for joy.

"Good, then we shall be off!" Kristoff said, rising off the seat and tugging at Sven. The reindeers tongue came off with a loud grunt, hardly hurting the silly reindeer as they took their leave. But as they reached the doorway, they turned back to see Niklas standing on the other side of the room. A frown was plastered on his face and he looked over at his Brother who stared back sadly. "What's wrong?" Kristoff asked, unsure why the boy wasn't looking as eager anymore.

Niklas swallowed and went to stand by his Brother, "I can't go..not without Brother..".

Kristoff looked up at the giant snowman. Having him around would be beneficial for fighting, but he would be more obvious than having the kid walk around with white hair. Still he knew the difficulties with having a friend like that, knowing how he would feel if Sven couldn't tag along. "Then he can come too, but he'll have to stay hidden in the tree's...staying near my house will just cause attention." Kristoff said, smiling as the boy and the snowman cheered.

"We're going home Brother!" Niklas cheered, throwing an explosion of snow into the air as the snowman roared happily. Kristoff couldn't help but laugh as the two danced around, the small child with the large beast. His heart was in an immense joy, but his mind was clouded with worry. Although he had Niklas and he would be safe for now, he had no idea how he was going to keep him as well hidden as Anna did.

"Anna.." his mind suddenly shot to the girl, wondering if she was even alive for that matter. "Wherever you are..please hang on."

* * *

Orfeo, Koll and Mortis all bowed before the Queen, their gaze fixed on the ground as she walked back and forth between them. Her strides sounded angry as well as the constant sighing of her breath, they were truly in for a punishment fit for a slave. "You lost a single woman..." she spat, "No not just a woman, an elderly weak...practically dead woman."

The woman she was talking about was the servant Koll had wrangled outside of the castle gates, throwing her into the dungeon to beat Anna of Arendelle. He had done it to teach the woman a lesson about betrayal and how she would be punished in more ways than just physical if she tried leaving under her new management. Neither Koll nor Mortis or Orfeo thought she would escape, especially with the ice trick.

"That woman was magical your grace, as you are" Koll pleaded, trying to make her understand. "We thought at first it was Anna but she hasn't conjured up any magic since that day..."

The Queen turned sharply to look at Koll, "How dare you give me such pathetic excuses." she scoffed, fear coursing through Koll and the others as they listened. "Because of that wench, I have received several messages from all corners of the world about how they will search for Elsa...do you have any idea what this means?" she snapped, the men flinching as they did. When they were silent, obviously not wanting to answer, the Queen sighed and went to sit upon her throne. "It means they are still willing to look for someone they clearly know has been missing for months..they are willing to band together and fight to find her, if they are willing to do that then who knows what they are willing to do to us!" she screamed, sitting down on the throne. "I want you to send at least one hundred men to the west, back to our old campground...when these kingdoms search the area we can take them out.."

"We can't..." Mortis said sharply, cutting the Queen off. He immediately regretted it as the Queen's eyes fell on him.

"You what?" she snapped, looking between all three men then. She knew exactly what they were going to say, she was just waiting to see now how long it took them to find the guts to actually say it. The men still remained, silent and looking at anything but the Queen's evil stare. That is until Orfeo took in a long breath and delivered the terrible news to the woman.

Orfeo stood, "Miss all of our men are busy here, we don't have the army to back up both Arendelle and the western kingdom area..." he spoke, his voice faltering at the end. "Unfortunately many of the men who were supposed to cover our missing numbers have fled, both Arendelle and our own.." the words seem to physically hurt the Queen, something none of them had ever seen from her.

A silence followed his words and the Queen chuckled lightly, "So your telling me, that not only are the kingdoms banding together..but we have less men than what we started with.." her voice sounded a mix of anger with just a hint of fear. "Where are these traitors...where have they gone?" her voice was growing, still Orfeo stood proudly.

"We haven't a clue your grace, we continue to send men to find them and they still turn up missing...to be honest if we don't find another Kingdom to quickly take control of, we will also run out of supplies as you have cut off trade as.." Orfeo's eyes went wide as he saw the powers emitting from the Queen's hand, silencing him on the spot.

A flash of ice shot down and barely missed Orefeo as he stumbled back, his eyes bulging up at his Queen. "Enough of your talk!" she snarled, "Bring me Anna when the sun rises tomorrow...its time I dealt with that stupid wench," she raged, not thinking clearly.

"Miss if you kill her, she won't be able to tell you about her son!" Orfeo tried to explain, but had to dodge another ice ball being shot down upon him. Mortis and Koll grabbed for the man and ran towards the door, leaving the Queen in her rage.

The doors slammed shut as the men retreated, leaving the woman in silence as she controlled her breathing. She stood there quietly thinking about her predicament. When they first came to Arendelle, the Queen used a fear tactic to control Anna and the others to surrender. Making her army seem larger than anyone in the lands and using the fact that they had managed to kill the all powerful Elsa as a sign of their strength. They were riding on a long shot, especially with how easily the Kingdom could turn against them in a second, but then Anna did surrender giving them everything they could ever dream. Their small army was able to take control of Arendelle, corrupt it and even had a few soldiers under their rule. The fear rose and the dark Queen was able to live comfortably for these last six months, having little troubles of her reign ending.

But now that very fear was running out, people were fleeing and becoming bolder and soon she would have to make up for the tales she told about the western kingdom and their mass numbers. Killing Anna was not going to be her finest choice, but hanging her body upon the Arendelle castle walls will serve as another fear tactic or at least get her the missing numbers she needed. Even if it meant risking the snow child, she would figure out a new plan for her ultimate army. "I cannot lose now that I have gotten so far, I refuse..even if it is with my dying breath!" she yelled out, ice raining down from the ceiling as she did. "Arendelle, prepare for the death of another Queen."


	29. Reunion

Emma waited outside the door that evening as she spotted her husband coming out of the forest with Sven, a cloaked figure riding on the reindeer's back. At first the woman was confused, thinking they had picked up a stranger on the way down and was going to protest. She was naturally a good person, always wanting to help others, but in these times one couldn't trust anyone. But as they neared, and the person pulled back his hood to reveal his white messy hair, the girl screamed and rushed towards him. "Niklas!" she wailed running towards the child. Mimicking her actions, Niklas dropped down from the reindeer's back and closed the distance between the two, screaming for his Aunt as well. As they hugged Emma twirled him around, kissing his forehead repeatedly as the boy giggled within her arms. She felt tears drop down her face and she couldn't help the broken sobs that escaped her, "Niklas sweetie your safe!" she cried and the boy nodded his head happily.

Kristoff smiled as he followed suite and wrapped his arms around the two as they hugged, "I found him..and I have a lot to tell you too dear." he spoke sternly but lovingly as the woman looked between the boy and her husband. "But first things first, I have a request from the Prince..he wishes to see Sonja!"

"Yes, please..how is she?" Niklas asked, respectively. His voice sounded very little but the words that came off his lips were rather matured. Emma raised an eyebrow at this and smiled, wondering how this boy had managed to live on his own for nearly six months.

"She is very well sweetie, come inside..she will be so surprised!" Emma laughed, grabbing the boy by the hand and leading him inside to his dear friend Sonja.

To say she was surprised was an understatement as Niklas walked through the door with Emma, followed by Kristoff and Sven. Sonja, who was busy with her Grandfather still, looked over to eye the boy curiously. She processed his image for a moment before her eyes welled up and she ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Nikki!" she yelled, practically choking the boy as he allowed her to hug him. The reunion had both children giggling and dancing around the room as they used to when they had their time in the castle, Niklas even managed to have snow fly through the room. "Nikki's back Mother!" Sonja laughed, her giggles sounding like a melody to the parent's ears.

The next hour, as much as Sonja wanted to spend time with the boy, was spent taking care of Niklas' needs. He desperately needed to be washed, his hair needed combed and he was starving for anything to eat. Kristoff picked out an outfit from Sonja's clothing, a white shirt with a set of her brown pants and a pair of boots. They were the only clothes that Sonja had that Niklas could wear as all the clothing was much too small. The shirt was actually a dress of Sonja's but on Niklas it looked like a one size too big shirt, neither bothering the boy.

"Your hair looks so beautiful..." Emma said as the boy sat on the floor before her and allowed her to comb through it. At first it was difficult, but somewhere along the way Niklas used his power to untangle some difficult spots and Emma was able to brush it out to its full length that was just long enough to fit into a pony tail. Pulling it back, Emma tied it, not willing to cut it without his parent's approval. "It reminds me of your mothers.." she whispered and the boy turned around, giving her a small smile that reminded her of the woman as well. After all of this, Sonja was pleased to see the boy was finally able to spend time with her. Niklas told Sonja stories of his adventures with his brother in the ice castle, never losing her attention once, all the way until bedtime. Both children looked exhausted but tried fighting their sleepiness as they wanted to drag out the time with each other, the last six months being way too long a time separated. Emma gave them a bit of extra time as she set up a bed for the young Prince, in their guest bedroom. She fussed about how it might not be comfortable and how he could exchange it for a spot on the couch or could switch with Sonja. But Niklas would have none of it.

"I had to sleep on a ice bed for awhile, this bed feels very comfy Aunt Emma!" Niklas cheered, offering her a silly smile.

Both Kristoff and Emma tucked the children in and kissed them goodnight, the emotional happy day nearing its end. As the two sat down on the couch and Kristoff pulled his wife close to him, it was then he decided to explain his news. The plans he had been thinking about since he had found Niklas and made their decent around the Mountain, through the night and into this moment as he cuddled with his dear wife. Praying she would be supportive of his decision. "Niklas told me Anna never explained why she left him there..he had no idea about anything going on in Arendelle..." he started, the words falling heavy on both of their ears. Neither blamed Anna for her decision, nor did they find the decision better.

"She saved him a world of pain Kristoff, he wouldn't of let her go if he knew what she was giving up." Emma said, earning a nod as well as a sigh from her husband. Kristoff tried to think of a different option, one where Anna neither left Niklas nor kept him. But the more he thought, the more he wondered about his own daughter and wondered if he would have made the same choice as Anna did for her.

"I understand, and I would do the same for you or Sonja in a heartbeat.." he admitted, his heart making that decision quickly.

"I wouldn't of allowed that one Kristoff.."

"I mean it; I would save you and Sonja before myself..!"

"As would I." Emma said, her eyes meeting Kristtoff as his smile started to falter. The look was something she didn't miss, taking notice immediately. He was going to tell her something and she wasn't going to like it. But she waited, patiently, waited for him to tell her. Hoping she was horribly wrong about the look.

Taking a deep breath the man confessed his plan, "Emma, I plan to join the guards...the men in black metal group tomorrow." he said immediately, wanting to get out the hardest part of the confession. Emma sat up and scooted away from him immediately, as if he were on fire. The woman's eyes were intense on him but she waited, knowing he still had much to say. "I want to save Anna, for Niklas...than we can all get out and find a way to save Arendelle." he admitted, though he was sure he was sounding crazy.

"How will you save her by putting yourself in danger Kristoff?" Emma asked, her voice a little shaky. She couldn't imagine how signing up for the guard meant saving Anna, unless him killing himself in the process would somehow free the girl.

"I plan on sneaking my way into the castle, finding the dungeon and running away with her...once everything quiets down I will return for you guys and we will make our way to the southern lands to find Gertrude." he explained, he felt more confident as he spoke and he even offered her a smile. "It won't be as clean cut as what I'm saying...I will have to disguise myself well otherwise I will put you guys in danger.." he trailed off, looking towards the ground. "Instead of training me at the castle, they could chose to send me away…or even kill me on the spot for all I know..but sinking to their level is my only shot of getting into the castle..and I have to take this chance Emma." He said confidently, although his heart wasn't so sure.

Emma leaned back on the couch, she seemed like she needed more convincing "Don't you worry about us, we will be fine here between my brains and Niklas' powers.." Emma laughed, "It's you I'm worried about..how do you know you won't get caught?" she pressed, worry in her eyes.

Kristoff had to agree his luck was running thin; they had just barely avoided all of the craziness with Arendelle's new tyrant. They had housed a traitor and even refused to join the ranks, even acted out when Anna was taken captive. But regardless he needed to get Anna out of there; it was Arendelle's only hope.

"Sweetie, we have to do this...Anna is probably dying in there, with a baby growing inside her." he explained, shock falling over Emma's features.

"Wait, Anna was with child..but I.." she trailed off in disbelief. Her mind traced back to when Kristoff had told her about their conversation and how later she approached Anna about it. From what she was led to believe, the girl actually hadn't been. Or so she thought.

The mountain man nodded his head, "I asked her before she left...begging her to tell me, but she wouldn't..I think she didn't want to tell me cause she knew I would stop her.." he explained almost ashamed. "I can't let her die, especially with the innocent life growing inside of her."

The room fell silent as Emma nodded, her arms going to Kristoff and hugging him. She wasn't sure if it'd be the last hug she ever received from him or not, but she still made sure to hold him one final time. "Kristoff...please be careful.." she spoke softly, her prayers already going out to her husband and Anna.

Kristoff smiled, trying to be strong. "I promise Emma, I will."


	30. Rescue pt1

Light floated in through the dungeon window, shining softly on Anna's face as she opened her eyes. The sun was harsh but welcoming; its beams warmed the girl as she sat up. On days when it was cloudy or the windows across the hall were draped closed, Anna would spend her days in miserable darkness unsure when the time of day had ended or when they would begin again. She thanked the Gods she was able to enjoy it for a moment today.

Anna had been living in the darkened cell for the last five to six months. Every day the men came to question her, about three times a day. They would beat her mind down; threaten her with death if she didn't reveal information about her son. Then they would grow bored and throw her meals to the floor, angrily walking away. All the times they did this Anna realized they had never actually tried killing her or even hurting her, making her question if they really had the guts to do so anymore after the terrible lashings she had received. The lashings were painful, like nothing Anna had experienced before. She recalled fainting on the twentieth one, her world darkening as the men laughed at her and the feeling of the stinging pain on her back. The next day she woke, panic filling her as she reached back to feel the bumpy red sores on her skin only to find smooth skin in its place. The ice powers had not protected her in that moment but it had protected her in the aftermath, reminding Anna that it wasn't always going to be in her favor.

Asides the cruel treatment she got from the men, occasionally she would receive kind gestures from her brave castle staff. Some would come in the middle of the night, pushing in food or a blanket for the girl, and whispering prayers through the small window. Anna needed all the nourishment she could get and even though she worried for the staff and their bold ways, she didn't complain.

The life inside of her kicked suddenly and Anna brought her hands down to touch her growing belly. "Shhh, I know..." she sighed, "I know your hungry, we will eat soon.". Anna's belly was another factor she had to worry about in this miserable place. She tried concealing her pregnancy for months, wrapping herself in the blankets the staff had given her or turning away as the men arrived at the door. But as she neared her due date, the baby had only become bigger along with her belly. It was growing harder to conceal it and it was only a matter of time before the men decided their warnings weren't enough.

She plotted daily of her escape, especially since she knew her baby would have to be born soon, but every plan she ever thought of had a major flaw in the making. She thought about having a servant find her a key, but doing so would endanger the servant and possibly risk loosing their life and hers if caught. Making a key or finding one she could use to pick the lock was another option but the guards hardly ever gave her tools or anything she could use as such to hide away and try working the locks with later. The last option was her powers that had come and gone the last few months, but even those were frustrating and never worked when she wanted. The girl stood, walking about the cell to work her legs and to help soothe the baby inside of her. It was a daily ritual she performed often; walk, eat, sleep and of course fear her captures. She had it better than most royals who had been captured and she thanked her son daily for that, plus her decision to keep him safe in the mountains.

The sound of walking alarmed the girl as she eyed the door curiously, recognizing the sound of multiple steps that could only mean the men. Their strides were quickened today; almost as if they were hurried, and Anna swallowed hard as she reached down to wrap her blanket around her. Concealing her pregnancy came first, everything else didn't matter.

"Time to go, Anna." One of the men said, opening the door loudly and grabbing for the girl. Anna was startled but didn't fight, knowing by now that doing so would result in a kick to her stomach. The men typically didn't grab her anymore, striking her odd when she felt them grip at her arm. Turning to absolute horror as she felt them tear at the large blanket she had wrapped around her. "Leave this wretched thing behind, our leader wishes to see you!" he demanded, pulling at her blanket roughly.

"Stop!" Anna yelled back, pulling the fabric back in a panic. She couldn't let them see her baby, see her about to pop. "Please, I need this!" she cried, fighting still, until another man pushed her forward. The blanket was torn from her as she did and she collapsed pathetically onto the ground. Her eyes shot up, fear filling her as the men stared down in disbelief. Anna scrambled to hold her hands over the belly, as if that would somehow conceal it, "Please…don't..".

"This is.." one man said, looking to the others for confirmation. "How is she pregnant...?"

The next man smiled and looked down wickedly at her, "Because she is a whore apparently, to think your wife died thinking you were true to her.." he scoffed, trying to higher himself above her. Anna flinched, knowing they were angry with her. She had successfully kept this baby a secret for months behind their back, they probably felt foolish or at the very least tricked. "No matter...Mortis deal with this filth" he laughed as the one named Mortis stepped forward.

"My pleasure.." he spoke, shaking his strong leg as he prepared to kick the girl. "Forget letting the Queen deal with her, I say we kill her for our leader…slowly and painfully." He snickered, bringing his foot back to kick. Anna jumped back just in time, crying out as he tried to kick again.

"Please, don't punish them for my mistakes!" Anna screamed, getting up to run now. The man who had ordered the attack quickly caught up to her and threw her to the ground. Anna fell on her side and tried to get up again but felt a pair of rough hands grab her wrists and tear them back, exposing her stomach to Mortis. "Stop, please!" she cried out once more, her voice echoing in the halls. Arendelle servants rushed out of the doorways as they worked, the few that remained, watching in horror as the man Mortis lifted his leg up for another strike. One yelled out something of mercy, while Anna could clearly hear a woman's prayer being said for her and the baby. Mortis only seemed to be spurred on by their cries, the horrified looks on their face, and the way they prayed for the girl.

"Let this be an example...traitors will pay their due." Mortis laughed and slammed his foot down on Anna's belly.

Anna closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that would soon be on her and her unborn child. A second passed, and then another. The girl slowly opened her eyes to see several servants as well as the other black metal man staring down at Mortis, his eyes wide with tears as he clutched his leg. Anna saw blood and something misshapen on his leg and she felt she was going to be sick.

"My leg!" he screamed, writhing in pain as the man holding Anna back released her and stumbled towards his friend. "It's broken...I kicked...I.." Mortis wailed in agony as his comrades tried touching his leg or moving him away from Anna. "It was like I kicked...a solid piece of ice!" he screamed, "Someone help me!". The servants looked down at the man then avoided their eyes, feeling neither pity for him nor his legs as his friends tried to help him.

The girl took this as her chance to get away and fled down the hallway, ignoring the screams that followed and the footsteps that sounded after her. Her feet and legs felt like they were on fire from all the immobility she had done the last few months, but she ignored them for the sweet sense of freedom she was chasing after as she turned a corner. She was free, if only for a moment, and all she had to do was escape out of the castle.

"Guards, the traitor has been freed!" she heard someone say as she turned yet another corner and was met with several black metal guards. "Seize her!" one yelled as he turned to see the girl, raising their weapons at her. Anna swallowed and turned to see an escape down the next hallway, one that led away from the back exit but one that would still get her to an exit.

The men were fast but Anna's determination was faster and she knew the castle better. Even with her pregnancy, the girl was able to gain some ground away from the men and in her quick thinking dashed into a closet to hide away in. The footsteps of the metal men clanked and clunked by as she held her breath, her heart beating quickly. She prayed to all the Gods, to Elsa even, that they wouldn't figure her out. She prayed they would simply keep running, thinking she had gotten far enough ahead that they actually may have lost her. She prayed that no one would think to check the rooms or at least that specific closest.

But then she heard it, softly at first but then growing as it neared her. Footsteps. The footsteps went to a nearby door and shook the handle, but it was clearly locked as he let out a sigh and went to the next. This happened a few more times, causing Anna's heart to quicken as she heard the person try the last door before hers.

"Please...please..don't find me." Anna choked out in her mind, seeing the shadows beneath the doorway move towards it and she could have sworn a hand was placed on the doorknob. The girl's breath hitched and she felt hot tears fall down her face and drop on her belly, "Please no.."

The door shook open and Anna stumbled back, her voice cracking as she tried to scream. A hand roughly grabbed her on the arm and pulled her out of the closest. The defeated girl fell forward and sobbed at the man's feet, knowing she had been found and that she would surely be put to death now or beaten. The man continued to stand there, unmoving, as Anna cried out her pleas. She couldn't find it in her heart to look up anymore, look at the eyes that were going to destroy her; she would just give in and allow the pain to come. "I'm sorry Elsa..." she thought, as she felt the man kneel down to her and place his hand on her head, "Please forgive me for not being strong.."

* * *

Kristoff looked out at Arendelle from his front door, the kingdom looking duller and more distressed every day. At his side Emma stood, waiting to say her goodbyes with Sonja and Niklas. They all were solemn, knowing this could honestly be their last days together, but not wanting to admit the fact out loud. Kristoff turned to face his wife, smiling besides the terrible fate. "I love you Emma," he stated clearly and true.

Emma coughed out a laugh, bitterly, "and I you, my love." she sang. The two hugged and exchanged kisses before Kristoff knelt down to say his goodbyes to the girl.

"Be safe, Father.." Sonja said, images flashing before his mind of how Niklas had said the same thing before her untimely death. The man couldn't bare to think of Sonja being like this, Father or even Mother less, but with the coming hour he could only hope it wouldn't ever come true. "I love you.." she added, coming in for a quick hug.

"I love you more, I will be safe Sonja.." he promised, hoping he could make it come true.

Next was Niklas, who almost looked like a stranger to the man. When they awoke that morning, Emma suggested coloring the boy's hair with coal. It wouldn't permanently change the boy's hair but it would conceal him as a normal boy, not the ice king he was seen as. Niklas allowed this with no complaint, knowing his existence in the home was putting his friends in danger and wanting to save them the trouble. When Emma had washed his hair through with coal, dried it and made sure it stayed black the group couldn't believe how different he looked just because his hair was black and not white.

"Thank you Uncle Kristoff..for saving me and for..going to save Mommy." Niklas said, he could tell the boy wanted to sound strong but was having trouble. "Be safe!" he added, as he looked towards the ground obviously ashamed as a tear fell.

"I will Niklas, you be safe too..." Kristoff smiled, hugging the boy tightly as he wept.

With Niklas' ending the line, Kristoff climbed aboard Sven and waved his family off before riding off towards town. He felt shaky and nervous, like his heart couldn't keep up with his breathing. "Here's the plan Sven...you'll wait around at the back of the castle where I'll bring Anna out, depending on our predicament then we will either head off towards the North Mountain where the ice castle is...or head West." he explained, Sven nodding his head as they entered town. The plan was foolproof. Kristoff would enter the castle saying he wanted to join the black metal men's group, they would immediately put him in a suit and Kristoff would find Anna. The only worry he faced was the possibility they may send him to their campgrounds outside of the city and not to work in the castle, preparing him for war. "If that happens, well...we'll just have to hope the Gods are on our side Sven!" Kristoff said confidently, although his heart ached with worry.

Sven and Kristoff parted way just before they came to the castle gate, seeing two guards watching intently at every passerby. "Be careful buddy.." he breathed out, the reindeer nodding confidently and racing off well before the two could partake in some sappy goodbye. With Sven he knew he would be safe, but there was always a side to Kristoff that still worried for the reindeer. Taking a deep breath, Kristoff walked up to the gate with a confidence in his eyes that hardly matched the beating in his heart. This was it, this was the start of his plans, and he was going to go through with it. "Good morning, I'd like to speak to the head of the black metal guards.." Kristoff boasted, his chest puffing out slightly as the guards eyed him over.

"What news do you have for him Kristoff?" one of the guards spoke and Kristoff recognized them as an Arendelle one. "No one is allowed past the gates unless they have say from higher up."

The mountain smiled, he had anticipated this response, "Mortis has called for me personally, it seems after years of them begging me to join their army has done some good processing on my mind." Kristoff lied, "I was to inquire within if I wanted to join.."

The guards looked at each other than at Kristoff, "Well then you don't mind if we send for Mortis do you?" he asked, raising a hand above his head and signaling to another guard within the gates. Kristoff blanked then, unsure what the guard meant until his comrade came up to speak with him. "Mortis has a guest, this man..Kristoff wishes to join the army." the guard laughed and pointed to the castle, "Please send for Mortis so he can..confirm these allegations."

Kristoff swallowed hard and stared at the Arendelle man, "Seems you can't even trust Arendelle citizens nowadays.." Kristoff thought as he tried to think of a way to avoid bringing Mortis into this. The man had hoped such a busy bully as Mortis was that he would have no time to train or worry about a newbie guard such as himself. Seems the tyrant didn't have quite a busy schedule as Kristoff had expected. Time ticked on and Kristtoff practiced what he would say in his head if Mortis would arrive at the gate, demanding to know about his words or what his angle was. The Arendelle guard seemed to notice Kristoff's worry and smiled wickedly at the man, "He's definitely going to pay for this one.." Kristoff fumed.

The guard who had been sent to retrieve Mortis returned without him and Kristoff thanked the stars. "Mortis is very busy this morning, but he says I can give you a tour through everything." the guard, who was indeed another black metal guard, was kinder to Kristoff than he expected. "Follow me Kristoff." he beamed, waving at the man to follow.

"Thank you.." Kristoff breathed and looked back at the Arendelle guard, his face flushing and looking rather angry. "He will definitely get what's coming to him." Kristoff spat as he followed the guard into the castle.

The mountain man felt like he was attending a funeral as he walked the hallways, barely listening to a word the guard said. Everything was black or some form of it. The walls, the floors, the art and even the servants and staff were wearing some form of black. Now that Emma had stayed home instead of working in the castle, he never got such updates on the changes. "Why is our color black?" Kristoff asked suddenly, cutting the man off as he explained something about making sure to cover all hallways while working.

"Our color is black because that is how our leader see's us, black as night." he commented, although Kristoff didn't understand. "We are concealing, we make sure nobody can see us coming." Sighing, Kristoff nodded his head. Black was the most unconcealing thing right now, especially with all this snow, but Kristoff left that to himself.

As they round another hallway, Kristoff noticed how guards were running left and right along with black metalled men. "Is something going on?" Kristoff asked, seeing as the men were now alarmed. The guard looked confused as Kristoff asked his question, wondering himself at the behavior of the men around him.

Just as the guard was about to speak he heard echoes down the hallway, that bounced off of Kristoff and his ears. "The traitor is free, quickly find her!" someone yelled, followed by "Guards, the traitor has been set free!". Kristoff's heart stopped and he looked all around him as the men ran past. The traitor could be anyone, any girl of any kingdom, but Kristoff knew if the whole castle was buzzing about it that it would have to be the girl he was looking for.

"Anna.." he breathed, silencing himself as the guard turned to face him. Realization hit his features and Kristoff knew he was found out.

"Hey, you're..!" the guard managed to choke out before Kristoff slammed his fist into his face, knocking him out cold. He looked around to see people running everywhere, but luckily were so focused on Anna that they didn't look down his hallway to see the guard knocked out and Kristoff with blood on his fist. Taking the guard by the feet, he dragged him into the first available room and stripped him of his armor.

"Sorry man.." Kristoff said as he slipped the armor on over his clothes. They were rather big, but workable and he would at least be concealed long enough to find Anna and personally escort her out of the castle. Heading out the door, Kristoff shut it behind him and rushed off down the hallway to find Anna.

She had definitely caused quite a ruckus in the castle as every guard was looking for her, anger and disgust filled their features. It wasn't hard to find where they were all running towards, but as for finding Anna, that was the difficult part. "She went down this hall, I saw her!" one man yelled, angrily at another. "She stopped...saw us and ran that way!"

"But we went in a complete circle, she isn't down this hallway you dolt!" he responded, the two erupting in a flurry of words and name callings after. Kristoff looked down the hallway they were talking about and took off, taking a corner near the end.

"Anna isn't stupid, but these guards clearly are...she must have.." Kristoff paused, looking down the hallway as his ears pricked up to here a soft muffled sound. "She wouldn't hide here would she..?" he thought, turning to see if anyone was in the hallway. Slowly he checked a door, but it was locked. Then the next, it too was locked. This continued until he got to the fifth door, where he could have sworn the noises were growing louder. Kristoff swallowed and took one last look around, before reaching for the doorknob and turning it. The door was unlocked and he quickly swung it open, surprise falling over his features as Anna came into his view for the first time in six months. The girl fell back and covered herself, obviously not realizing it was him. "Anna.." he whispered out, pulling the girl in for a hug. But the girl was frightened and fell to the floor, sobbing as he stood above her.

"Anna.." Kristoff felt tears fall past his eyes as he took her in. Her body looked pale but alive, her hair was tangled and coming out of her normal pigtails and her outfit had been dirtied and torn. On her back the dress was ripped open and Kristoff could see dry blood on its corners but couldn't find a scratch on her, causing him to grow confused. That thought hardly lasted long when his eyes fell onto the girl's stomach and the unmistakable bulge that lay there, the life inside that had grown these past months. Placing a hand on the girl's head he used the other to remove the helmet of the guard. "Anna, you're pregnant?" Kristoff spoke out and the girl ripped her eyes off of the ground to face him. She looked shocked and then broken all in one look, "Anna.." his voice broke out and he pulled her into him.

"Kristoff!" Anna sobbed, hugging him tightly. The metal of his suit was cold as they came together, but Anna couldn't find any room to complain as her heart filled with joy and happiness that her friend was still alive. "Kristoff what are you doing here?" she asked, the two breaking apart as his hands and eyes fell on her belly.

"I'm here to rescue you, b-both of you apparently.." he laughed, although Anna could tell he was going to be upset with her later. She indeed had been the one to tell him of her pregnancy but refused to tell him any more the day of her capture. Even though she hadn't intentionally lied, she truly did withhold the truth from him. Kristoff seemed to recognize what she was thinking and gave her a weak smile as he took her hand, "You will have a lot to explain later...but we will discuss it after we get you our of here..come on.."

Anna turned, smiling at the man as she did and taking his hand tightly. They were leaving, out of this wretched place she used to call home, out of Arendelle and away from everything. Her heart felt the happiest it had felt in months, practically leaping from her chest. She turned to say something to kristoff, something that was soon forgotten as something whisked by her ear. A noise filled her ears and Anna felt a tug at her hair, followed by a sharp pain on her neck. Falling to her knee's Anna brought her hand up and placed it on her neck. Typically she could feel her braid when she did so, but she felt nothing but air. Looking down the braid fell to the floor, covered in a small bit of her blood from the scratch that was dripping down her neck.

"Next time I won't miss.." a voice called and the two turned to see the Queen standing in the hallway, her hand extended as ice flowed around it.


	31. Rescue pt 2

The Queen's hand never faltered, staying in the upright position as she eyed the two as they stared right back. "Well Anna, I had no idea you were such a little spitfire.." she breathed, "Its too bad you couldn't be there to save your wife..she'd probably would be here by now if you had come along."

Anna clenched her fists and Kristoff laid a hand across her protectively. Both of their minds were in a flurry of questions, mostly about the Queen's power. Anna had spent one time with her since being captive; even then she didn't use her powers for the girl to see. Now she displayed ice powers, which Anna only guessed she had gained from the witch's. Why she had received such powers was anyone's guess.

"I am taking Anna now, you no longer need her...you have the kingdom and have soiled the land." Kristoff spoke boldly, his eyes never leaving her hand. "Spare us and we will not stand in your way."

Laughing, the Queen shot ice out and barely missed Kristoff as he moved the two of them away. "I am not finished with her yet, I need her to complete my final plans..including finding the ice boy" she spoke harshly, her hands clenching into a fist. "I will not let anyone go until I see him before me."

"I will never give him up to you!" Anna spat, her hands shaking as she watched the woman smile wickedly at her. For months the woman had been denying anything about the boy. But here, where she had nothing else to lose, she stood her ground and fought back against the Queen.

"Oh Anna.." the Queen laughed, her hand lowering as she turned around. "How can you act so brave after all these months, I thought I had broken you.." she trailed off. Kristoff and Anna continued to stare at the woman, knowing the moment they faltered she would attack and kill them. "Seems I need to teach you another lesson...you don't agree with my ways, your a traitor..and will be put to death." she snarled, throwing her arm back and aiming a large ice shard at Kristoff.

The man jumped back but was sliced on his arm, knocking him over. "Aurgh!" he yelled and Anna dropped down to his side, trying to hold her hands over his large wound.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried, turning to face the Queen. To Anna's horror the woman had now crossed the distance that was left between them and she held her hands up, flowing in blue light, and was slamming them down upon Anna. Upon instinct, Anna brought her hands up and caught them on the Queen's wrist. She flinched, expecting to freeze or to at least feel the stingy pain on her fingers. But then her own hands started to glow and Anna felt stronger, pushing back on the Queen as she attacked.

"What?!" The Queen screamed as Anna held her off, determination stuck on her face. "Where did you...how?" she questioned only to be thrown back by Anna's growing power.

Looking down at her hands she could see the same powers Elsa and her son had growing around her fingertips, exactly like the one that protected her baby from being kicked by Mortis and protected Gertrude from the men's attack. She wasn't sure why it was happening now, or how she had managed to turn it on, but she was going to use it to fight at all costs.

Taking a step forward, Anna shot out an array of ice that the Queen barely deflected as she stumbled back. "Time to get a taste of your own medicine!" Anna yelled and slammed her foot down, ice coming up to block her from retreating anymore. The Queen turned in shock, barely able to process the wall before Anna sent another attack. The girl shot daggers of ice to fly on every side of the Queen, forcing her to remain still as ice flew around her. The magic was draining but she felt powerful, as if she had been reborn to hold the same strength that Elsa and her son did. "This is for them!" she spat angrily as she slammed another piece of ice upon the evil woman, effectively pinning the Queen into the ice by her shoulder.

The Queen let out a cry of pain and she tried to move, the ice daggers were molding to hold her in place. At the sound of the woman's cries, Anna came out of her rage, realizing that they needed to leave. The guards were sure to hear the cries of their Queen, especially in this hollow castle. As much as she wanted to kill her on the spot, ending her life, the Queen still had the gift of the witch. She could be holding back her true power just to buy time for all either of them knew, she couldn't take that risk now that she was so close to her freedom. Anna immediately turned, seeing this as her chance to get away and recovered Kristoff who was lying on the floor in pain. As Anna touched his arm, the powers froze around his wound and instantly healed him, shocking both of them. "Ice powers?" he nearly yelled, as Anna nodded.

"Yup, now lets get out of here!" she turned to see the Queen ripping one of the daggers out, her teeth clenched and her eyes dark on her next victims. Anna grabbed for Kristoff's hand and the two ran down the hallway, ears ringing as the woman let out another scream.

"ANNA!"

"This way" Anna commanded, taking a left, which would lead out into the front of the castle. She knew it wouldn't be the best idea to leave out of the front, knowing their would be guards as well as black metal men, but the front was their closest shot now and they would have to take it.

To their surprise they were met with a large group of servants, holding back the metal men. The men were few up front, causing a revolt as the servants finally found the courage to fight back against the men. The chaos allowed the two passageway, practically guiding the two towards the front door as the servants screamed in victory for their Queen. "Run your majesty!" one called, whom she was sure was Oliver, as the two escaped out the front door. Anna wanted to scream out a thank you, scream out anything at that moment. But then she was being hit by the fresh cool air and the sun hit her so hard that Anna thought her eyes would burn, sending a wave of tears down her face as she saw the gate. Seconds away from their freedom.

"Sven!" Kristoff called, seeing the reindeer way in the distance. Somehow he must have been unable to reach the back and instead waited for the two in the front, working out for them in the end. Upon hearing his name being called, Sven rushed over to the gate to pick them up, but was stopped as guards from the gate surrounded him. "No!" Kristoff yelled, watching as they started to jab at the reindeer with their weapons, barely missing.

Anna shot her hands out and the guards flew over from the icy wind she conjured up, saving the reindeer just in time. Sven smiled a dopey smile as he realized who had saved him, meeting the two at the gate. "Sven!" she cried and hugged the reindeer tightly as it nuzzled his head on her. Kristoff climbed aboard Sven and offered his hand to Anna only to dodge as another icicle shot near him. Looking up the two saw the infamous Queen standing in the gates, her eyes dark with intent. She was weaker now, her powers faltering as Anna stared her down. Something had snapped in the woman, she was different, undangerous for the moment and Anna couldn't tear her eyes away.

As she stumbled to get to them, Anna caught the woman's eyes for just a moment. Underneath all the wrapping cold blue eyes stared back and Anna felt her breath catch in her throat. "Anna come on.." Kristoff commanded, noticing the girl was awestruck by the Queen and her predicament. "Anna, she's weak..this may be our only chance!" but Anna was far too gone and suddenly she found herself walking to her as the Queen collapsed on her knee's, breathing heavily.

The wrap around her head was torn from Anna's attack and she could see a piece of the woman's hair sticking out, the color unmistakable. The Queen looked up, disgusted at the girl as she brought her hand down on the wrap as slowly as she could. Anna's face felt hot and she knew exactly who was under that mask now, but every single question that followed made her heart ache with reasoning. It couldn't be the girl she thought it was, that wasn't possible.

This girl was the reason for her pain; she was the reason why Anna had been brutally beaten along with Gertrude. Why Niklas was alone in the mountains and why all of Arendelle had suffered. Why would she do this to her, to her family? Asides Kristoff's yelling and the noise of the guards around them as they broke through the servants holds and rushed towards them, Anna could only hear the Queen's voice. The memory of that gentle sound filling her ears as it pushed her to insanity. "Do it Anna, I know your trying to figure out who is under here...it's me." she smiled, her eyes burning into Anna.

"I don't believe you..you can't be." Anna breathed, her heart beating so fast she thought she would faint.

Rising with whatever last bit of strength the woman had, she took a hold of the wrap from Anna's hand. "Don't believe what you hear...then believe what you see, my dear beautiful Anna.." she spoke so softly, as she tore the fabric from her head.

The courtyard was silent, all eyes falling on the figure as Anna took every inch of her in. The white hair, her blue eyes, followed all the way down to her perfect pale skin. Her eyes trailed down to the woman's shoulder's, two healed wounds just about where the cape had been torn. Anna felt tears fall down her face and she took a step back, not even believing her eyes. "Elsa.."

Elsa smiled lovingly, her hand coming up to cup Anna's face. Her cold fingers graced her skin and Anna felt like she was in a nightmare, this couldn't be real. Elsa loved Arendelle, she loved her life with Anna, why would she destroy it along with the lives of innocent people? Their child, Niklas, she was trying to kill their only son?

Anna was so awestruck she didn't see the woman's free hand reach out and ice form around it, she didn't see it as she raised it over her head and she definitely didn't see it as Elsa the love of her life attempted one last time to kill her in one fell swoop. Anna felt herself being lifted and suddenly she was away from the woman, stumbling towards Sven and being lifted on. Kristoff's voice was yelling, something about cursing Elsa's name and then they were out of the gate.

* * *

The sound of Sven's hooves echoed as Anna and Kristoff rode towards the west, away from Arendelle away from Elsa. Both of them were feeling the hurt, the betrayal that faced them back at the castle. The realization that Elsa had indeed been responsible for everything including the death of so many innocent in Arendelle, nearly Anna's as well.

No one could mistake the girl; she was one hundred percent original, from her head all the way down to her toes. Anna's eyes had fallen and looked into the eyes of her wife, a killer. Her mind felt like she was in a struggle with her heart as she tried to recount all of the events before and after hearing of Elsa's death. Her heart wanted to believe that it was indeed not Elsa standing before her, that it was some monster toying with her feelings, but her brain was screaming at her to understand that it was. Elsa had tried to kill her, intentionally.

"Sven let's rest here.." Kristoff said as they came to a set of mountains. He figured it would be best for Anna to wait here while he returns to get his family, than up and actually over the mountain. A trip they would all take as soon as they were all accounted for. Here in the west, unlike Arendelle, time had moved as it should and Kristoff found himself feeling unbearably hot. "It seems like it's only Arendelle that's in an eternal winter..." he mentioned but it made no difference to Anna, her heart felt like it was in an eternal winter.

Anna found a rock to sit on while Kristoff searched around for food for them to eat in Sven's luggage; unfortunately he hadn't thought this far into the plans and forgot to pack nearly as much food as he was used to eating. He managed to find bread and handed it to Anna, knowing she needed it more than he did. Anna took one look at it and shook her head, "Kristoff I can't..." she begged, knowing she was being difficult.

"The baby needs food Anna.." Kristoff said, trying to make her feel better.

But at the words of the baby Anna broke down, "It's her baby!" she cried loudly as her hands fell on her stomach. "Its our baby.." she corrected herself, feeling ill. This baby that she worked so hard for would grow up as the baby of Elsa, the tyrant of Arendelle. What would she tell them when they asked about her, or if people asked who they belonged to? Anna couldn't handle the truth, she couldn't handle knowing Elsa had possibly done this to them. "Kristoff it can't be true..she couldn't of..."

Kristoff shook his head, frustration finding its way there. "I don't know Anna, I want to say it isn't true...I do.." he trailed off.

"Then say it isn't..."

"Anna I..."

"Tell me it isn't true!"

"Anna we both saw her.." Kristoff explained, knowing he didn't have to. As much as they didn't want to admit it, Elsa was standing before them with a big wicked grin on her face as she tried to kill her wife. "I don't know what's going on Anna, all I know is that...everyone has a reason for everything.."

Anna wiped at her eyes bitterly and stared at him, "What would her reason be?" she laughed out. How could putting Arendelle through all this really be a good reasoning?

Kristoff sighed and looked at Sven, the reindeer giving him a sad look as he too was there to witness Elsa and all her glory. "I don't know and maybe we never will, but for right now..we have to trust her and see where it takes us." Kristoff said, trying to put Elsa in a better light than what they saw her. "We will still follow through with our plans and along the way, we can see if we find out anything that may have happened to Elsa to lead her to what she has become..."

The words were simple and Anna didn't feel better by any means, but she smiled at the fact that there was at least something. She was out of the castle now, she could go find her son and move forward. If anything there was that. "What is our next plan?" Anna asked, her hand coming up to touch her pigtail that had been chopped off. To her surprise she didn't feel pain from the scratch on her neck, nor did she think she felt a scratch at all.

Kristoff seemed to notice what she was doing and looked at her neck; the cut that had been placed there from Elsa's ice was already gone as if it had been magically healed. The only thing left to remind them of the incident was blood on the girls shoulder and her hair was awkwardly cut, "First we should give you a proper hair cut.." he laughed as he reached into Svens bag and pulled out a knife.

Before Anna could protest, Kristoff pulled the knife right across her braid and sliced it off. "Adorable." he said as she punched him in the arm, her other hand grabbing the braid of her precious hair. "What, you would have had to do it eventually?" he laughed as Anna ran her hands through her hair. It felt odd to run out of hair so quickly after doing so, it ending promptly below the ears and a bit above her shoulders. "I did a pretty could job keeping it even too!" he beamed, Anna still not pleased with him.

"And the next plan?" she questioned, hoping it didn't involve Kristoff's quick fixes.

* * *

The Queen placed her hand on Mortis's leg, ice slowly forming around it as the man cried out. "Stop whining...it's almost healed." she snapped, the man doing little to follow orders as the bones replaced inside of him and his skin healed.

Koll and Orefeo watched on in amazement, more for the woman's appearance than the magic she was doing on their friend's leg. They knew her powers were great, but her appearance was practically flawless as she turned to look at them. "You are healed, now we need to focus our next plans back on finding the boy." she spoke confidently as she took her place on the throne. Mortis rose, testing out his leg and walked to his two comrades. His face looked a mix of ashamed and angered, possibly for the fact Anna got away.

Plans had definitely become haywire. The group had lost most of their men now, Arendelle's numbers were decreasing daily as more people escaped, Anna had managed to escape now and the boy's location would most likely change too. Things were looking terribly wrong for them, still the Queen pressed on.

"Miss..." Orfeo stood, bowing his head before the Queen. "Could we possibly devise a different plan than finding the boy?" he questioned as the royal stared down at him, threatening to ice him on the spot. "It's just..Anna got away and it won't be long till she finds help to return and take Arendelle back..." he spluttered out, worry apparent on his face. "Perhaps we could leave, regroup and try again with another kingdom?"

"That girl..she won't be back." the Queen laughed, "Not after seeing my face, seeing the love of her life destroy everything she held dear in this world.". All three looked to each other, all disagreeing with the woman but not having the guts to say it. "Our plans have changed..instead of looking for the boy to kill, I want him alive, we will use him to get what we want."

Orfeo went to open his mouth again, thinking he could chance to argue against her again when a knock sounded in the throne room. All four sets of eyes fell on the door as a guard walked through and bowed respectively, he looked to be of Arendelle. "What is your reasoning for interrupting our meeting peasant!" Koll commanded, taking his sword by the handle. After the last few hours everyone was on edge about any visitors, especially Arendelle.

The guard froze, "This matter is for the Queen, it is about the man who took away your prisoner today...I know his name" the guard spoke, a grin spread from ear to ear.

"Oh?" the Queen asked, smiling down at the traitor. "And what else do we know about this man?" she question, wary of any tricks he had up his sleeve. It had taken her only a few minutes to recover from her injuries, but the staff or more her own men had frostbite and wounds to take care of. She couldn't waste her time on a whim.

"I know where his family lives, on the edge of town...I am sure they are there now." he admitted, earning a smile from the Queen. "I can take you there right away."


	32. Intentions

The sun was slowly descending in the sky as Emma peaked out her window to see if Kristoff was arriving home soon. Doing this wasn't the best idea, especially since it caused her to worry even more every time she didn't see the man strolling up towards the door, or Sven carrying him as well as Anna to their house, but she couldn't remain still throughout the whole day and the peaking had been her only sure way of knowing if the man was or wasn't on his way. She knew his mission was serious and that it may take him a day or more to complete, still that didn't stop her from checking every now and then. The grandparents had been sent back to their home in the inner kingdom, not wanting to bring them into the mess they had made for themselves and Sonja as well as Niklas were told to stay in the house until the man arrived home. Occasionally Niklas' brother would come out of the tree's to meet with the boy at the window and talk for a time, but rushed back when Emma warned them about being seen. Emma turned away from the window then, checking it for the last time before making supper for the children. Just because she was worried, didn't mean they should skip out on a meal.

"Niklas, Sonja...its time to eat!" Emma called around five, smiling as the two rushed out of Sonja's room to come sit with her at the table. It was a simple stew she had thrown together, hoping to have more guests by now, easily salvageable if the three did come by this time. The three ate in silence; all wanting to keep their ears open for Kristoff and quite possibly Anna to arrive home. Their bags had been packed and ready for hours now and all that awaited was their signal.

"Do you think Uncle Kristoff couldn't find my mommy.." Niklas said suddenly, earning a gasp from Sonja as she stared between Emma and him. His words were heavy and Emma knew there was a pain there. She struggled as she tried to find words, unsure how to be truthful with a boy who had experienced so much pain already. Telling him she wasn't sure just wasn't the acceptable way to go.

Emma took a deep breath in and reached over to touch his hand, "Niklas, have faith in your Uncle.." she said slowly. "I bet he will be on his way right now!" she lied, trying to make the boy feel better. Still his face fell and he played with his food, not really feeling hungry. "Hey why don't you take a look now, you may be able to see him riding up?" Emma suggested, wanting to give the boy something to do. "Perhaps you can call Brother to come say hi as well while you wait?" she added, knowing that if anything the snow beast would make him feel better.

Niklas smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his jet black hair, "Okay Aunt Emma..". Getting up from the table, Niklas went to the door and peaked out. The air was welcoming as he opened the door, the coldness making him feel like he was more at home. Outside it was dark and the boy showed a disapproving look as he scanned the area, seeing nothing in particular that would show Kristoff and his Mommy's return. "What am I suppose to look for?" Niklas asked as he turned his head to see Emma cleaning up their plates, Sonja still eating spoonfuls of her stew.

"It's not really just what your supposed to see...more like hear, listen for hooves!" she suggested, smiling lovingly at the boy.

The young Prince looked around again for a few minutes, his ears listening intently as the night buzzed alive. He heard the wind blowing and the creaking of the house, but hooves thundering on the ground were something he definitely did not hear. Taking the hint, Niklas shut the door and took a seat on their couch. Feeling even more discouraged then before.

After Sonja had finished and the dishes were cleaned and put away, Emma walked up to the boy and held out her hand."You didn't call for your brother?" she asked, watching as the boy shook his head no. She waited for him to explain but he remained silent, pouting even. Bending down the woman caught the boy's eyes, the swirling blue orbs that held a very sad pain in them. "Lets try again.." she beamed, taking his hand in her as they walked to the door. She could tell he felt doubtful and almost protesting to try once more, but he allowed her to take him to the door to listen. To both of their surprise something was coming, loud and fast as they pushed opens the door. Niklas' ears strained, picking up the sound quickly, knowing exactly what it was.

"Hooves!" he smiled, looking up at Emma. The door swung open and the two looked out to see something in the distance riding towards them, the noises of the horses thundering down the way was loud and almost menacing. "Is that Uncle Kristoff?" Niklas asked aloud as he pointed out. Emma placed her hand on the boys shoulder protectively as she tried to examine the coming visitors. There were too many of them to be Kristoff and Emma couldn't imagine Anna had the strength to ride a horse alone. Still she waited, her heart pounding, as the visitors slowly came into view out of the dark night.

There were three jet black horses all that had a rider on them that were equally just as dark. Emma practically felt her heart rip into two as she recognized the dark men, realizing that Kristoff had either failed his mission or he had successfully succeeded but was found out. She chanced running right then and there, grabbing the children and hiding in the forest. But then there was a fourth ride, a beacon of light amongst the men as they approached and Emma couldn't stop herself from staring. As she rode closer, her figure came into view along with the details of her face and hair, causing shock between both the boy and his Aunt. "Queen Elsa?" Emma gasped, her heart felt like a heavy weight as the woman made her way towards them, intention set on the two before her.

Niklas' eyes went wide, his heart bursting out of his chest. His Momma was right there, just a few feet away and coming ever closer to him. She had returned home finally to them, miraculously. Before the woman even processed what was going on, he was away from Emma's reach in seconds. "Momma!" he cried, taking off towards her with a large grin plastered on his face. "Momma your back..it's me Niklas!" he cried, holding his arms out to her.

"No, Niklas..come back!" Emma cried, realizing this was too good to be true. Elsa wouldn't be riding with the black metal guards; she would be fighting against them for Arendelle's freedom. Something was going terribly wrong; somehow this Elsa look-alike didn't have the same typical look she normally sported. This Elsa didn't look upon Niklas in love and admiration, but with wickedness and intent. "Niklas stop!" she called, the boy turning to face her just as Mortis dropped from his horse.

Niklas turned, hearing the thug drop behind him and was met with the hilt of his sword to the head. The boy felt a burst of pain before completely blacking out and falling to the ground. Emma watched in horror as Niklas was scooped up and lifted onto Mortis' horse. "Take them all.." Mortis called, pointing to Emma.

Emma's heart stopped as she saw the group turn to her, baring their weapons and coming after her. "Sonja, run!" Emma screamed, turning to run back into the house. The image of her daughter rushing to the door fled through her eyes and she went to warn her, tell her to get away and find her Father. But then a sharp pain exploded from the back of her head and she was overcome with darkness. The sound of Sonja's screams echoed in her mind followed by a loud thundering sound that was quickly followed with a large scream.

"Brother!"

* * *

Kristoff had left Anna at the start of the western mountains with Sven, knowing the two could watch each other as he made the long journey back home to his family. Walking was definitely a lot harder than riding the quick animal, but the man knew leaving Anna alone would possibly endanger her or her baby. Bringing her with him wasn't an option either, especially since Elsa would be waiting for their return, eager to kill the woman. The sun was just peaking up over the horizon when he spot Arendelle in the distance, his house at the very edge of it.

"Emma.." he smiled, taking off in a mad dash to get to his house. Once again he was met with the realization that Sven had been a wonderful companion to have ridden all over Arendelle, he lost his breath a few times and even had to laugh at himself as he tripped once. He was strong, skilled in these kinds of exercises, but he had truly taken the reindeer for granted. Soon he made it to his back door and opened it up, "Emma...Sonja, Niklas it's time to go!" he called.

No one responded.

"Emma..." he called again, searching through the house. "Emma?" he questioned, surprise hitting his features. The house looked completely normal, as if the group had left for a quick walk that morning without letting him know. Or possibly they had left in search of him, not being able to stay any longer. "Did they leave already...?" he wondered, going to the front of the house in a small panic as he eyed their bags at the door. The bags even then were understandable; perhaps they had to flee in the middle of the night or even simply forgot the bags in their hurry. He was caught off guard when he nearly smacked right into a spear that was punctured into the front of his house, a note displayed firmly on it. Kristoff's throat went dry and he tore the note, looking it over. His hands felt shaky as he read the words out loud, already knowing the words that were going to be written.

"Here is the house of the traitor, Kristoff...if anyone see's or helps this man without reporting it to our Queen, they will be put to death." he spoke, tears falling down his face as he turned it over. "Kristoff, we have your family and the Prince..return Anna to us and we will return your loved ones."

The mountain man dropped to his knees and he felt himself break then, his wife and daughter and nephew were now in the hands of these mad people. In the hands of Elsa, the woman who had nearly killed Anna only yesterday and possibly would have no trouble killing them as well. They were probably in the same cell Anna was, or worse. What if they treated them poorly or hurt them as they did the girl? "No.." Kristoff said through clenched teeth, "I can't let them stay in there!" he rose and started to charge for the castle only to met with Niklas's brother growling and throwing him back. How the beast had effectively snuck up on the man was anyone's guess, but suddenly he was there and Kristoff was back on the ground, looking up at the beast. The monster had a spear in him as well as a sword, obviously fighting back against the men as they dragged his loved ones away.

"Don't...go!" the monster yelled, stunning Kristoff as he rose high above him. "Nik...Em...Son, we need help.."

"I don't need help, I'll kill them all with my two hands!" Kristoff yelled, rising and trying to walk past the snowman. This time instead of knocking him over, the snowman grabbed him and hoisted him up so he could meet his eyes. "Let me go, Brother...I have to save them!" Kristoff snarled, throwing his hands down but not breaking his grasp. The snowman held firmly, not enough to squish the mountain man but enough to keep him steady in his hand.

"I tried..." Brother said, his eyes watering with big wet tears. "I was not..." he trailed off, "Strong.." the words hung in the air and Kristoff felt his heart slowly coming back to a steady beat as he listened on to the snowman. "Nik strong...Kristoff strong..Brother strong.." he slowly spoke, his voice booming. "Together...with El..win."

Kristoff hung his head, ashamed from his behavior. "I know...together we are stronger, I know but.." he eyed Arendelle, the castle was so close he could practically hear his girls calling out for him. "They are so close; I want to save them now.."

Brother nodded and lifted Kristoff up onto his shoulder, turning towards the west. "Today…we run….tomorrow." he bellowed, determined as he took off in a mighty run back towards the west. "Tomorrow…we fight…" he snarled, as Kristoff held on for dear life. The mountain man's eyes never left Arendelle for a second, watching it even as it started to disappear behind the horizon.

Although Kristoff knew he would fight another day, he would see his girls again and rescue them, worry flew through his heart and he couldn't keep himself from crying. "I will be back Emma, I promise...we will fight another day!"

* * *

Anna's stomach felt like the baby had turned into an icicle, sharp and stabbing, as it twisted around inside her. Sven watched on, trying to nuzzle his head into her or look on to her in support as Anna stomach suddenly went from a minor pain to deep agony. "Something's wrong.." Anna said, her eyes watering as they fell on her stomach. Never before had the baby made such movements, had felt so cold or hurt her in such a way. Minor aches were normal, but this was far worse. The two had been walking around that morning and looking for food when Anna's tummy began to feel cold. At first she thought it was because of the ice powers, but gradually it became worse and compared the feeling from when Elsa accidentally froze her heart. It didn't help that she was feeling more and more alarmed as the pain grew, trying to keep her body moving to keep from feeling too frozen.

"Sven...I need your.." Anna started to say but collapsed, Sven catching her just in time. The reindeer whined and nudged her head, trying to wake her but she wouldn't budge. He looked around, expecting Kristoff to suddenly arrive then and help him, only to find that he was indeed alone with this pregnant woman. Leaning down he did his best to get the girl up and on his back. She stumbled a few times and the process repeated, trying ever so carefully not to hurt the girl. Around the third time he managed to get her safely on, taking off in a mad dash towards any sort of civilization.

He knew he couldn't go back towards Arendelle and he knew he should wait for Kristoff to return, but with Anna like this, he needed to get her to safety. So the reindeer pressed on, running in a direction that he thought would be the best. Even though he wasn't sure where he was even going, anywhere would be better than here.

"Sven...where are we going.." Anna mumbled, "I'm fine I...AUGH!". Anna looked down to see ice partially covering her stomach, stinging and cutting at her skin. Horror flooded through her face as she realized the baby was coming and with that her fate would be sealed. "We have to get this baby somewhere safe.." she cried, holding on to Sven as he dashed through the land. She could feel the baby turning and stabbing at her insides as the ice overcame both of them; it unintentionally was killing Anna, freezing her from the insides out as the witch would say. "I have to hold on.." Anna said her vision blurring slightly as she felt another icy pain shoot through her, this time across her leg.

Sven looked back to see Anna's hair was turning a bright white and ice patterns were flowing across her face and her neck, her eyes started to change and soon the ice would overtake her like they did before. Sven focused his eyes back then in front of him, searching for help, for anyone who could help Anna.


	33. Birth

He had picked up the scent moments ago and was following it, focusing all of his attention on it like his life depended on it. Technically a life did indeed depend on him finding this place, but it was not his but Anna's. The girl had been completely knocked out at this point, ice covering nearly every part of her body while Sven thundered on to save her or at least the life inside her. He was nearly there, praying that the girl would only hold on for just a moment more. He just needed that last remaining distance, the last few yards between them and the civilization that was arriving at them in record time. There was something arriving on the horizon and Sven nearly jumped for joy as he started to make out a cluster of tents big and small. He had finally made it, finally made it to people who could help Anna. Or so the reindeer hoped. As he quickly ran up to the tents, people clambered out and Sven thought their scent smelled familiar in a way. They eyed Sven with a curiosity that made him feel uneasy, still he lowered his body and showed them Anna who was cringing on the ground. Nuzzling her head he looked at them expectedly, hoping they would help his dear friend.

"That's..." someone breathed out, the rest of their words lost in the murmuring crowd. "Impossible...she's a witch, it can't be her!" another called and Sven noticed how the group started to grow angry. "Kill her, we can't trust that its actually her.." someone screamed and before Sven could even process any more of the people's words, a man stepped forward to aim his cross bow at Anna. Sven jumped before her, growling at the man and the group. He was unsure why they were behaving this way but he knew they weren't going to allow Anna to leave now, wanting to kill her because they believed her a witch. Given her circumstance and the way they arrived in, Sven could understand this, but that still wouldn't mean he'd back down easily. The man with the crossbow tried to shoo Sven away but the reindeer stayed, eyes glaring into his, unwilling to leave his dear friend.

"Stop!" a voice called and the crowd parted, a woman came forward and Sven's eyes fell upon her face, confusion filling him. The woman knelt before the girl and placed her hand on her face, "Get her into my tent immediately..I need a doctor, now!"

Anna's eyes slowly opened, her vision blurring as she heard the voices of people around her and the intense pain from all over her body explode. She had no idea where she was at or what she was doing, causing panic as she tried to take in her surroundings. She leaned up, trying to rise, but was held back by a soft hand. "Don't move.." a voice said, comforting but stern. The voice stilled her confused heart; although she wanted to know about her predicament and who the people were.

"Why can't I move?" Anna breathed but then she felt it, her baby moving to the side and the ice shooting up her back. "Augh!" Anna screamed and the hand that came to move her back, grabbed her left hand, holding it tight. She couldn't see, her vision was impaired by the ice, but the hand on hers felt comforting and strong. "What is happening...?" she cried, although she knew what was going on. She had known for months about this predicament, well before any of the events in Arendelle. The baby was coming and she would be dying in the few moments.

A voice, deeper, spoke out then and Anna realized there was a second person in the tent with her. "Your giving birth my dear girl now lean back and begin your breathing.." it scolded, going to grab her other hand. "Honestly she rides in on that reindeer in the middle of the night and she asks us all the questions?" the woman sounded like a grandmother, "You're very close, but I can't make heads or tails of all this ice!"

"I'm.." Anna winced as she felt her arm stiffen and the woman on her right fell backwards as ice shot out of her hands. "I'm going to die, my baby has ice powers..please save them.." she choked out, the woman on the right clutching tightly onto her hand. Her free hand rubbed her arm that was slowly covering in ice, obviously not as frightened by it as the other.

"Ice powers...dear you mean she.." the woman stumbled across her words and Anna could have sworn she heard a chuckle for some reason. "She will be gifted.." it added, sounding both concerned and relieved.

Just then her insides twist and she felt like she was a mix of being on fire and a deep freeze. "It hurts!" Anna yelled as she turned her head to the side, ice forming up her ear. It was far worse than being frozen, that at least had seemed quicker than all this, this was tedious and purposeful as if the ice truly wanted to rip every piece of her apart.

"Miss we need you to push, your baby is ready..." the woman breathed, heading down towards Anna's legs and pulling them open. "Miss can you.." something was said to the woman on her left but Anna couldn't hear it, "Can you help her?" she added to the words. Silence followed and Anna could tell the woman was uncertain, scared perhaps. "If there is anyone who can it's you Miss…" the old woman said again, seeming quite confident in the woman next to them.

When the two were silent once more, Anna took her free hand and brought it over to place it on top of the woman's hand. "Please help me.." she said, her eyes were welling with tears as she tried to focus on the woman's face but it still came in blurs through her vision. She didn't know what the woman could do or how her strength could match the witch's powers that were dealt upon Anna. But if she could try, possibly saving Anna, then Anna would allow for this. She had nothing else to loose.

The woman sighed and Anna could feel her hand shaking as she allowed Anna to practically break her fingers. "I will try..hang on.." she said and moved her hands towards Anna's belly, rubbing slowly and softly. Anna tried to look down to see what she was doing, unsure why she had decided to touch her there of all places. But then she felt it, ice tearing up at the place where the woman touched her. A soft blue light shot out from the woman's hands and Anna cringed as the woman gripped tighter onto her stomach, the ice shooting down her as she felt the baby move lower. Anna screamed and clutched at her surroundings, pushing as best she could manage. "The ice is…inside her…" the woman breathed, pressing firmly but softly as Anna bit down on her lip, drawing blood.

"Can you release it"? The older woman pleaded towards the woman. "Miss please keep pushing, you are almost there." She added, directing her attention back on Anna.

But Anna didn't feel like she was almost there, she felt like hours had gone by and still the baby had not come nor had she felt the sweet release of death. It scared her how much she would rather be dead in that moment than feel the pain she was feeling. But then it was subsiding, just a little bit at a time. The woman was still working on her stomach, the blue light growing stronger as Anna was able to finally take a deep breath in, the mix of the labor and the ice had left her breathless. "I'm trying…it's…so powerful." The girl stated and Anna could feel her eyes on her as she pressed another time, "I'm almost there though..I.." she trailed off as the light flared across Anna's eyes, sending her deeper into her misery. "Almost.." the woman concluded, her hands rising from the woman's stomach. With that Anna felt like the ice was rising as well, slowly coming out of her through her skin.

"Keep pushing!" the elder woman said, "Your close Anna!" The sound of her name caught her for a moment, but she quickly left any questions she had behind when the woman suddenly placed her hands back down once again and pushed. Light filled the tent once more and she heard a small sigh of relief from the woman, obviously accomplishing something. "Did…?" the older woman started to ask, silenced by the other woman as she nodded her head up and down. As the two exchanged words, Anna felt herself grow warmer while the pain only increased. She felt the ice melting from her body as the baby made its way out, causing her to bite back another scream. The women nearly jumped back to their positions, the tiny battle had been won but the baby was still inside of Anna, making the overall victory close but not quite there yet. "I see the baby, one more push Anna." The woman cried desperation in her voice.

Anna closed her eyes and pushed, followed by the feeling of her body tearing itself apart, while her life feeling like it was being sucked out of her. The woman reached up and grabbed her hand again, the other on her stomach. "Hang in there Anna..." she heard the woman speak, her voice sounding familiar then as Anna cried out. There was a small silence between all of them, practically deafening, followed by the sound of a babies cry.

"Oh my god.." the elder woman said, "She looks just like you..". She sounded like she had tears in her eyes as her voice cracked and she could have sworn she heard sniffling. "Miss, you have a beautiful new baby..oh gods she's perfect." she spoke out, but Anna felt herself slip away, the voice sounding like an echo in her mind. She had to hang on, to at least tell her about the baby.

"Please, keep my baby safe for me.." Anna said, holding on to every ounce of energy she had. She reached out and clasped her other hand atop the woman's, the one who had helped ease her pain from the ice. "If she is a girl please name her Elsa..after her Mother." she breathed, the woman listening intently as Anna closed her eyes. "I.." she wanted to tell them about how the baby would be in danger, how to keep them hidden and safe and let them know that she loved the baby and always would. She wanted to say so many things but she couldn't get another word out then, her voice was failing her as was the rest of her body.

She expected to feel cold then, regardless of the girl's magic that had helped her during this birth, but all the girl could feel was heat throughout her body and the feeling of tender hands on her face. "Anna.." the voice said, kissing her on the head. "Please don't leave me...you'll be okay." was the last thing she heard before she completely knocked out.

* * *

"I'm sorry.."

His tiny voice was like a knife to Emma's heart as she sat there in the dirty cold cell, the children sitting next to her. The time here had been long and she knew it would be much longer till she saw the light of day again. The fact the boy was trying to apologize now was something she knew he would try and do, but wasn't needed.

"Niklas, don't feel sorry.." Emma said sheepishly as she felt the boy tense and hold tighter onto her arm, Sonja nuzzled her face in the other. She had finally stopped crying, to everyone's relief. "None of this is your fault dear.." she said, the boy interrupting halfway through.

"But it is my fault...if I didn't go after my Momma, then this wouldn't of happened" he stated, the truth hanging in the air. His face looked absolutely terrible, smudged with dirty tears. "Was that my Momma?" he asked, realizing for the first time since being there that it could have possibly been so.

Emma thought for a moment, trying to recall the woman's face and how the events happened. Elsa would have never done such a terrible thing, taking them all captive and throwing them into this terrible place. Even if she had personally hated someone, personally hated Emma, she would never do that to her own son.

"No Niklas, don't believe what you are seeing..." she said, her voice shaky but strong, "Believe in your heart...that isn't your Mother.". The boy nodded, seeming to understand. "I am sure we can expect a rescue soon from your Uncle though, I bet he's on his way here!" she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. The words did little to help the situation, especially since she was saying the exact same thing right before they were attacked. But Emma had to keep this hope going. Truthfully she wasn't sure of that outcome. She wasn't even sure if Kristoff had managed to get Anna out of here or that he may already be captive in here as well. But she couldn't let the children's faith down, even if it meant trying to make up her own. Sonja sniffled at the sound of her Fathers name and Emma was worried she was about to start crying, but then Niklas held out his hand.

"Don't cry Sonja..look!" he smiled and he illuminated his hand with his ice powers, snowflakes dancing around his fingers.

Sonja covered her eyes at first, the powers luminance were harsh in such a dark place, but then she smiled and watched on in delight. Emma smiled as well; glad the boy had something to offer them in this place that could be so dreary.

The sound of footsteps fell upon their ears after this and Emma stood, her hands extended as if that were going to keep the men from the children. "Niklas, Sonja..move behind me.." she said, the two listening immediately. The footsteps grew louder and louder, getting closer to them with each step. As they neared Emma could hear they were more than one pair, possibly all three men.

The door slammed open and Mortis stepped in, "Niklas..you are to be summoned by the Queen immediately." he spat as his eyes fell on Emma. "Move woman."

"Never." Emma said, swallowing the lump in her throat. She knew she was going to pay for that remark, that this man was very much stronger than her. But she couldn't give Niklas up without a fight; she would protect him like he was her own child. "I demand you leave us be!" she snapped as well, knowing that would surely add to her punishment.

Mortis stood there a moment, shocked. Then before anyone could comprehend what he would do next, he grabbed at the woman. Emma screamed followed by Sonja who started swinging at the man's leg, "Leave my mommy alone!" she cried. The little girl was hardly hurting the large man, but his pride swelled and he raged down at the child. Mortis threw Emma to the ground, turning to Sonja. The small child was silenced as he glared upon her, tears falling as he started to reach for her.

"Stop!" Niklas yelled, ice flying between Sonja and Mortis. The black metal man turned to see Niklas with his hand extended and ice flowing around his fingertips. "I will go with you..but you must promise to set them free!" he commanded, "I won't allow you to hurt them."

Mortis laughed, his voice booming. "Kid you have got to be.."

"Deal" a voice said from the doorway, all four of them turning to see Orfeo standing there. "Mortis take the woman to Koll and have them escorted out of the castle..as for Niklas, come with me." he said coldly, making Mortis' eyes practically bulge out of his head. "Now...my Queen is waiting for you boy.."

Niklas swallowed and looked between Emma and Sonja, "Be safe..." he whispered and quickly went to the door.

"No, Niklas don't!" Emma cried, trying to get to him but being held back by Mortis. "Niklas, please...don't go!" she called out, watching on in horror as the boy was led out of her sight by Orfeo. "Niklas.." Emma's mind went to Anna and how she would feel knowing her son gave himself up to the tyrants who she had worked so hard to keep from. Anna would be devastated.

Mortis spat angrily, "Stupid boy.." and he turned towards the girls. "Get moving, before I decide to kill you both."

Emma sighed and reached out for Sonja, unsure what else she could do. Niklas had already made up his mind, the six year old went with the man willing to do whatever they wanted in exchange for their freedom. "Be safe Niklas.." Emma whispered as she and Sonja were led out of the dungeon and eventually out of the castle.


	34. Return of the Queen

Her entire body ached, every inch of it. But as Anna opened her eyes and leaned up, taking in everything around her, she realized for the first time in a long time she didn't feel the sting of frost across her belly or ice dig into her side anymore. In fact the heat was becoming too much and she wondered what had happened to the chilling environment she was so used to. Then it all hit her, the last few days all finding her mind at once. Anna had escaped Arendelle with Kristoff and the two went West. After that she started to be overtaken by the ice and then..then? Anna's hands went to her stomach, trying to remember and practically screamed as she felt nothing in its place. Looking down her large belly was gone as well as the ice surrounding it, the rest of her body rid of the ice as well. But if she was there now and the baby was gone, how had she survived the birth? A gurgling noise caught Anna's attention and she turned to find she was not alone in the tent. A woman sat across from her, holding a small baby in her arms. Her back was turned but as she heard Anna rustling around behind her, she moved and her deep blue eyes fell on her. "Hi..." Elsa whispered out, tears falling down Anna's face as she looked from the baby to her wife's face. "She's perfect Anna, truly perfect.."

Elsa looked up into the eyes of the woman she had been traveling with for weeks now; her face had a wicked smile on it as she held the woman over the edge. Next to her were the two men she met with only a few days before Mara, their faces burning into her eyes as they removed their black helmets. Elsa understood now the meaning of their meetings, their trickery and how they had planned this all along. They had planned to kill Elsa out here on the mountains, away from her family and home.

"No..." Elsa choked out as Mara let go of her and she fell down off the mountain. Her body felt weightless and she waited for the pain that was soon to be brought unto her, praying it would be quick. But as she tumbled and she felt her body smack against the mountain wall, a blue light filled her ice and her world went dark. She felt cold for the first time in her life and the woman was sure she was dead, but she felt no release. She was still here, on the ground looking up at the beasts that killed her or at least attempted. There voices were distant but she could make out a few things they said as they echoed off the mountain.

"Take this to Arendelle as we planned, do not be foolish..we can't afford to lose you." she said boldly to the larger man. He bowed and returned his helmet on his head, going to his horse as Mara turned to Elsa's soldier. "Koll, take this man away from me...make sure he's in pain as he dies." The one named Koll took the soldier away, somewhere Elsa couldn't see. She tried to reach out, hoping that somehow her powers could reach him but her arm wouldn't budge. Nothing would. Mara and the last guard were left alone then and she looked down, squinting as if she wanted to find Elsa's body. Elsa once again tried to move but couldn't, somehow frozen like ice.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Mara, Father will always accept you back home if you apologize.." the man said, his arm resting on her shoulder. She flinched away and suddenly her body started to glow. The man took a step back and sighed, knowing her powers were transforming her.

"I have no Father...not until he decides to see me more than a slave… who can be so easily married off." Mara said only Elsa felt like she was looking into some weird twilight zone as she saw the girl start to look like her. Mara looked down displeased though, "These powers are useless..its going to take some time before I look like her, lend me a wrap." she commanded, wrapping her face immediately as the man complied. The man sighed and walked off, obviously ashamed. "This world will be mine..and Father will regret the day he sent me off..". Elsa couldn't remember what happened after that because frost flew across her eyes and she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tap...Tap...TAP

Elsa opened her eyes to see nothing but blue, her body felt like it hadn't moved in years.

Tap...

Her vision cleared and the frost around her started melting, "Is that voices?" she questioned as the blue started to fade.

Tap...Tap..

"Elsa?" a voice called, sounding muffled. Elsa's eyes strained and she saw a man standing above her, tapping on what looked to be a glass separating them. "Miss Elsa, can you hear me?" he called, this time Elsa recognized his voice.

"Jean?" she questioned though her voice sounded raspy and she reached out to touch the glass. Her hand felt like it was moving in slow motion, like it was trying to slowly break through the ice. It took her time, some time for that matter, and she internally feared that the man was going to walk off without her. But ever so slowly she managed to get her hand out in front of her and towards the glass. As her fingertips came up to touch the clear prison, a flash of blue light exploded and Elsa felt herself take in a large breath of air.

"Gods!" Jean yelped as he jumped back, eyes bulging out of his head as the Queen of Arendelle slowly tried getting up from her icy chamber. The ice prison was just there in the middle of nowhere, completely rock hard as it held onto the woman tightly. But as she broke through the chamber, Elsa walked through the ice as if it were made of flimsy paper, flooring the man. "So it is indeed you..." he breathed, his face all smiles as he took a step closer. "Or perhaps...maybe it isn't?" he added, trying to observe the woman. He knew it had to be the woman, who else possessed such powers and took on the unique appearance she had?

Elsa's head felt heavy and she nearly tripped over the ice as she walked over to Jean, unsure why he was here or what she was doing. Jean held out his hand and she took it, leaning on him as he started to walk away from this place. "Where are we?" she coughed, looking up at the mountain that surrounded them then back at the ice cage she had just sprouted from. "How did I come out of that..?" she asked, turning back to Jean, her mind desperate for answers.

Jean looked back at the ice cage then to Elsa, "Dear you have been missing for months now..I'm not exactly sure how you managed to get here." he revealed causing Elsa's head to explode.

"Months?" she rasped, disbelief filling her as they walked. "How..." she started to grow dizzy and her vision blurred once more.

"Elsa!" she heard Jean call before falling into his arms and falling unconscious.

* * *

The next time Elsa woke up she knew better than to try and walk around, clearly an event had happened to her and she needed all the sleep and rest she could get. But as she leaned up inside the little tent Jean had taken her to, she wanted nothing more than to run to the woman she saw staring back at her. "Gertrude!" she smiled her voice weak as the old woman stared back.

"Hello Miss.." she had tears in her eyes and she quickly crawled over to sit next to Elsa, knowing the girl couldn't move much. "How are you feeling?" she asked, reaching for the royal's hand and squeezing it softly. Her hands were colder than she expected, causing a shiver to run up the old woman's spine. Still she couldn't allow herself to let go of the girl she had previously thought dead, for fear that the girl would be so easily gone from her again.

"I feel sore..but I expect that's from the arrows.." she laughed, reaching up to touch her shoulder only to find the wound had been healed. Alarmed she tried to sit up only to feel a pain shoot up inside her, "Ouch.." she said through clenched teeth. Gertrude eased her back down on the small bed she had in the tent, looking over the spot where Elsa had claimed she had been hit by arrows.

"Take it easy, we have a lot to tell you and well..I'm sure you have a lot to tell us." Gertrude spoke, her heart heavy with the months that Elsa had been gone. She had missed the overtaking of Arendelle, Anna's imprisonment and even Niklas' being sent away. Although she wanted to tell Elsa all of these things, she knew the Queen had equally important matters to discuss, even if she couldn't recall them all.

Elsa nodded; worry setting on her as she realized Gertrude seemed rather grim. Elsa searched her mind, trying to hurry so she could get to what the woman wanted to tell her. "After I left Arendelle, I traveled with Mara and her men to the West..but we were ambushed just before we reached her kingdom." Elsa started, her eyes fixing on Gertrude's as the woman explained. "I protected both Mara and my Arendelle soldier as much as I could, but they were strong and they got me right in my shoulder..." Gertrude swallowed as Elsa explained how she was attacked, her worry was obvious and Elsa couldn't help but smile when she saw the woman care so deeply. "Still…I tried to fight back but something was holding my powers at bay...Mara was holding me back I believe…she was behind the whole attack." Elsa tried recalling the next part, her mind a bit hazy. As Elsa revealed this next part, she watched as Gertrude struggled. The words hurt her, but her her duty to Elsa was suppose to be stronger, she would have to listen and try her best not to get her emotions involved. "I was hit again and then thrown from the mountain but somehow I survived...I'm unsure exactly how though." Elsa concluded, bringing the events back to the current.

"Jean said when he found you, you were encased in a giant ice prison...a diamond like structure." Gertrude explained her eyes watery as she tried to be strong. "He said it took him at least an hour to get you to wake, you were lying inside as if untouched by time.."

"I was inside a diamond of ice?" Elsa thought, remembering the blue light. Somehow her powers must have saved her, encasing her and protecting her as she fell. But that same power kept her a prisoner for months now and her absence was something she was going to have to deal with. "All I remember is feeling cold, colder than I have ever felt...and then waking up to see Jean." Elsa admitted, trying to fit the pieces together.

The old woman smiled, "Your powers have saved you Elsa, we thank the Gods for that..no matter of the time that has passed.". Elsa nodded; it was good to be alive knowing she would be back home in Arendelle with her son and Anna.

"Anna.." Elsa said suddenly, remembering her wife in that moment. "I have been gone for months, she must have thought me dead.." Elsa choked out. She wanted to leave the tent and find the girl immediately, wanted to hold and comfort her for the time that they wasted apart. But then she realized that Anna had indeed thought she was dead, meaning she was a widow. "Is she okay, did she.." suddenly her mind went to fear, "Has she moved on..?"

Gertrude's face blanked for a moment and then broke out into a small laugh, the first she had in a long time. "Heavens no Miss..quite the opposite.." Gertrude admitted, recalling their heated discussion about Elsa's death months ago. The Queen raised an eyebrow at Gertrude and waited for her to explain, seeming desperate that the woman hadn't. "Miss the kingdom did believe you were dead...in fact the brute Mortis told us you were." Gertrude started to say, pausing when she saw Elsa's confused face.

"Mortis?" Elsa asked, her mind went straight to the man who rode off with her cloak.

"Yes Mortis, he came to Arendelle with your cloak in hand..showing it off as he explained how he and his army had killed you." Gertrude explained, earning another confused look from Elsa. "Then his comrades Koll and Orfeo returned with their leader..I assume is Mara, and took over Arendelle!"

Elsa's eyes widened, "But, they are merely.." she trailed off, recalling the thousands of arrows that rained down on her and Mara. There had to be more of them, and knowing Anna or anyone in Arendelle, they wouldn't of put up a fight. "What has happened to Anna then, Kristoff or even Emma...what about Niklas or Sonja?" Elsa demanded to know, her mind running with every tragedy she could muster.

Gertrude sighed, "Kristoff and his family are fine as far as I know Elsa, as all of Arendelle...Anna made the decision to surrender the kingdom so they wouldn't be harmed..but she was.." Gertrude hung her head, shame filling her. "She was locked away, as was I..but she saved me and I escaped to find you.." Elsa's mouth hung open and she tried to find her words. The thought of her beautiful wife that had been locked away, in a cold dark cell made her body quake. Knowing she was there now made it all the more worse. "Anna made the decision herself, as she made others.." Gertrude continued slowly, knowing this next part was going to hurt her even worse. "She planned everything out and if not for her, I wouldn't have made it to Jean and the other kingdoms to tell them about Mara and her group of men...we would have never found you."

Elsa understood why Anna did it; she understood why everything had happened as well. But that didn't make any of it okay, nor did she feel any better for simply sleeping away in the mountains while her family suffered. "And what of my Niklas?" Elsa asked, her eyes widening as Gertrude turned away. "Gertrude what about my boy?" she begged, desperately searching the woman for a response.

The old woman sighed heavily and a tear fell down her face, "I haven't a clue Miss..."


	35. Truth and Lies

The group was know as the kingdom of Brynjar, the western kingdom and even as the black metallic men. The two, Koll and Mortis, disguised themselves as royals and came into Arendelle in hopes of tricking the girls to join their pretend war. But when they denied them they sent in their leader Mara, with a round of their best actors, to play the part.

When Elsa fell for the bait they tried to murder her, only to fail as Elsa slept deep in the mountains. This band of misfits used fear and lies to control Arendelle, control Anna, so they could take over more kingdoms and soil the good name of Elsa's kingdom. But unlike they had expected, Gertrude was able to escape and band several kingdoms to search for Elsa while Arendelle dealt with the pain of their new leader. The team of kingdoms searched for Elsa until a few days ago when she awoke and plans went into set about an attack on Arendelle. Elsa stared up into the sky as she thought this all out, trying to remember everything Gertrude had said right down to the tiny details. "Somewhere along all this..Anna took our son away, but nobody has any idea where.." the woman said to herself as she leaned against the fence.

The girl had been spending the last few days relaxing and recovering from her months of sleeping, four months actually, and now she was starting to feel like herself again. Although she'd never truly feel quite like herself until she found Anna at her side again. The kingdoms were discussing every day about battle plans to enter Arendelle, but they were caught on the problem of the innocent civilians. Although they wanted to parade in and fight off any soldier or guard that stood in their way, Elsa reminded them that some Arendelle citizens may have been forced to fight alongside with them.

"This enemy is by no means strong.."Elsa said her voice confident as they met one evening. Jean and Gertrude took a place on either side of the Queen, silently supporting her. "But they are smart..they can fool a man into thinking they are an army when they are only a few men." she continued, "We have to fight well and think about every move we make, otherwise we will fail quickly." But thinking was not doing and although Elsa wanted to think out a concrete plan, she couldn't help herself from thinking of Anna and how she wanted to rush back into Arendelle with her arms swinging. Ready to fight for Anna as well as their son at any cost. In the midst of all her thinking a voice called out to the woman, snapping her from her daydreams of the past few days and her wife Anna.

"There you are.." Gertrude called, finding Elsa near the horses. The girl looked deep in thought as she leaned on the fence, making the woman wonder if she were thinking about her wife again. "Another meeting tonight, they devised coming in by sea..or secretly dressed up as the metal men." Gertrude leaned against the fence with Elsa, glad to be in her presence again.

"Good.." Elsa said, liking the second plan. "So long as we don't harm any more innocent people.." Elsa said, her voice sounded as if it were in pain. Gertrude noticed this and folded her arms; the Queen was being too hard on herself. After hearing all the news, especially the one about Niklas, she blamed herself for everything. Everyone knew the woman had messed up and landed them all in a terrible situation, but nobody agreed that it was the girl's entire fault.

"Elsa.." Gertrude said suddenly, trying to console her. But then they both heard a commotion and saw people flocking to the edge of the camp. "What in the world?" Gertrude breathed out, her nerves already setting in. The two waited a moment, wondering if they should be alarmed, then set out to where the crowd was headed. There on the edge of camp were people from Arendelle, a large group of them all packed with bags full of their belongings. Elsa recognized some as the castle staff while others she was sure were every day citizens, all somehow finding their merry camp here so far away from home.

"They left Arendelle because of it's poor conditions.." Gertrude whispered to Elsa as the royals accepted them in with open arms. "We have discovered more as we searched for you; they are everywhere my Queen..."

Elsa's heart sank and she clenched her fists as she looked upon the tired and dirtied faces of Arendelle. Tears struck some eyes and she could tell they were suffering, all because of Mara and her decision to help her. "I will make up for this.." Elsa stated, her heart breaking as the people past. She would get Arendelle back if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

"Elsa, there is another newcomer to the camp." Gertrude spoke as she poked her head into the royal's tent.

Elsa lifted her head up from her readings, a book jean had advised, and looked the woman over. "It's so late..usually they don't find us at this hour." Elsa said as she laid the book down, coming out of her tent and walking towards the crowd. Typically travelers did most of their traveling during the day, when the sun was up. Rarely did they have anyone coming into the camp while they slept, thanks to the guards handling the situations otherwise.

The crowd seemed large this time and rather upset, they all spoke in hushed tones and one even called the newcomer a witch. "Hmpf..tough crowd tonight.." Gertrude said as she tried to eye the newcomer, failing as a large man stepped before her. "Oh dear..they must be either dangerous or important because I can't see a thing!" she added, jumping to the side to better her view.

Elsa smiled, "I'll get closer..stay here." and off she went through the crowd. She immediately saw an animal of some kind jumping around and at first she thought the people of the camp were simply hunting, trying to kill the animal as it arrived to their little broken kingdom. "I have no time to watch an animal be killed..." Elsa complained as she neared the front. But the voices were so much harsher here, so much louder, and the girl worried as she caught sight of the animal once more, this time recognizing him.

"Sven?" she cried, her heart bursting with joy. The joy only lasted a moment as she saw a man raise his weapon, aiming it at the animal. "Stop.." Elsa cried, she was moving forward but somehow the man hadn't heard her and she panicked, her voice rising. "STOP!" she yelled, the crowd parting as they realized Elsa was standing amongst them. The man indeed heard her this time, lowering his weapon as Elsa was allowed entrance. The girl rushed forward her eyes first falling on Sven then on the body that lay on the ground, cold and lifeless. Elsa kneeled before her and placed her hand on the her head. She was pregnant and it looked like she had been through hell, her dress was torn and her body was frail. Cold like ice to the touch. Still Elsa couldn't mistake the face that fell across her eyes, no matter how worn and scarred.

Her breath hitched, questions as well as devastation filling her mind, as she realized the pregnant woman who was nearing death was indeed her wife. Anna of Arendelle.

* * *

The tiny baby girl held onto Elsa's fingers tightly, making several different noises as she stared down upon the fragile life. "She is beautiful..." Gertrude spoke as she wiped a cloth across Anna's head; the girl was fast asleep after the emotional and physical pain she had just endured. "There is no doubt in my mind she is yours Elsa..". Elsa looked defeated then, knowing the child couldn't possibly be hers but somehow someone else, still wishing it was hers.

"Gertrude that is impossible and you know that.." Elsa sighed, holding the baby tighter. Frost danced across her fingertips as she did, the baby growing used to her mother holding her.

Laying the cloth on Anna's head, Gertrude turned to look at her sternly. "How do you explain the ice powers then..."

"Gertrude.."

"Or her beautiful blonde hair.."

"There are plenty of men in Arendelle with blonde hair."

"Name one you personally know then?"

"Stop.."

"See, because you.."

"Kristoff." Elsa said sternly, the hostility seeming to alarm the baby as the frost shot across the blanket. "Kristoff has blonde hair, Gertrude.." she trailed off as the realization finally hit her heart and she struggled not to cry. "Anna was trying to tell me something before I left, but I couldn't make time to listen to her...perhaps he did.". Elsa knew this couldn't be true, it couldn't be. Kristoff was happily married and he was their friend, Anna was in love with her. But the tiny life that rest in her arms said another truth, that they had indeed become unfaithful to Emma and Elsa.

Gertrude swallowed hard and held her arms out. "Let me see her please.." she begged and Elsa immediately passed her over, wiping the tears off her face as she did. Gertrude stared at the baby, looking her over for a moment. "I see it.." she stated, leaving her words in the air.

Elsa waited a moment, knowing the woman was itching for her to ask. "See what?"

"I see she has your nose..and Anna's eyes.." she started off and Elsa felt like she was going through torture, the pain was far greater than the arrows stabbing through her shoulder. Honestly in that point and time she wished she hadn't come back to find out this terrible truth. "I bet she'll have Anna's smile though..goodness she's so curious with the world already as you were."

"Enough Gertrude..." Elsa said, ice was forming at her feet. "I will love her as if she were my own, I just don't..." she trailed off, "I just wish she were."

Gertrude nodded, "Miss you could always ask her when she wakes...but I have never know Anna to intentionally lie to you.." Gertrude handed back the baby and stood up, heading towards the opening of the tent. It was late, she knew this, but she didn't know what to do with her heart and wished Gertrude would stay. "All I know Miss..is that she has ice powers..and last I figured it that man does not."

With that she left Elsa there in the night, sorting out what was truth and what were lies.


	36. Transformation

Orfeo led the boy down the hall to the throne room, both remaining silent as they did. Niklas looked around his old home, bewildered on the state of it. Everything was black, like the guards, black like the feeling of Arendelle. It was like they wanted to remind everyone how miserable they were, how dark and menacing the new royals were. "Here we are.." Orfeo said and opened the door for Niklas to walk inside. The boy hesitated a moment and then took a deep breath in, stepping inside confidently, his eyes immediately falling on the woman who now resembled his Momma as she sat on the throne. "My Queen, I have brought you the boy.." he stated, her eyes lighting up in pleasure.

"Leave us.." the woman said, taking a step down from the throne and waiting for the man to follow orders. He stood a moment more, challengingly, and then left out the same doors Niklas and him came through. Niklas watched as he left, his heart thundering in his chest as he realized he would have to face the woman alone. "Niklas.." the woman called out and he turned to see she had already become closer, only a few steps away from him now. "Momma has missed you so much." she breathed, reaching a hand out towards him.

Niklas slinked away and ice took place in his steps, "You're a fake..I know that now." he said bitterly and watched as the woman's face went from shock to wickedness.

"So my appearance has not shaken you?" she teased, throwing her arm up and snapping her fingers. Immediately the woman's blonde hair changed to dark brown and her cool blue eyes went from silver to a deep green. The outfit surrounding her melted away and in its place was a dark black one, just as the day she came to Arendelle for the first time. "Good, I was tired of wasting my powers anyways.." she laughed, walking a few steps away from the boy. Ice was following as she did.

The Prince eyed the ice and took a step back, realizing she was powerful like his Momma and him. "How did you get your powers?" he questioned, wondering if she was like the fairy godmother his Momma always told him about.

Mara turned towards him and smiled, "The same way as you boy, we are special...we are the chosen ones." she laughed. Niklas gave her a confused look, obviously not understanding. A wicked smile fell upon her lips, amused at the boy's lacking of knowledge. "Niklas, we have gifts that no one else has, therefore we deserve more than anyone else." she admitted, trying to make him see.

"My Momma said I'm special because of my powers..but its not nice to do bad things with them at the expense of others." he nearly spat out, his glare returning as she eyed him up and down.

"Oh Niklas, your Momma has it all wrong.." Mara laughed, going back towards the boy as he looked once again confused. "She thinks it isn't okay to take what we deserve, she wants to be normal and live life like our powers should be controlled...when really we should use them to control others."

"Controlling others is bad.." Niklas said, flinching as Mara laughed.

"How so?"

"Because..."

"Because why Niklas, because your Mommy told you that?"

Niklas flinched again, his heart beating rapidly as Mara continued. "Where is your Mommy by the way?" Mara asked, her eyes scaling the walls as if she would be suddenly there. "Oh that's right...she fled, she left you alone and left the kingdom for me to run..she left everyone behind so she could be safe!" Mara snarled, "She is a traitor..."

"Liar." Niklas said, his voice shaking as Mara continued to speak such things about Anna. She was purposefully trying to belittle him, belittle his family, to make him agree with her. He wouldn't so easily be fooled, allow the women to hurt him to the point of loosing control of his powers. He knew much better than to do such a terrible thing anymore.

Mara rolled her eyes as the boy still doubted, holding her hands out at her side. "Then I must be mistaken...has she been with you these past months?" Mara asked, smiling as the boy looked to the floor. "She fled and I captured her Niklas, throwing her in my dungeon...and now she has escaped again and left you here with me." The woman breathed, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"No..she's coming back with my Uncle.." Niklas said, although it sounded more like a question. Momma would never leave him again, would she?

Mara sighed, "No she isn't...she isn't coming back for you, she doesn't love you Niklas..how could she?". Mara walked around the boy, touching him once on the head to flush away the dark coal that lined his hair. Niklas gasped as the coal from his hair fell to the floor and his soft white hair fell past his eyes, reminding him of the gift he bore. "She doesn't understand our powers..she doesn't even have it, you frightened her..and so she ran away." Mara concluded, sighing dramatically as she saw the boy take everything in.

Niklas' mind went straight to the moment when he hurt his Mommy on the shoulder, out of anger for his Momma's death. She had said it was okay, that it was an accident and even hugged him afterwards. But the very next day she left, sending him to the mountains. "Is she afraid of me?" Niklas thought, his truth quickly going to lies.

"Niklas..your Mommy doesn't love you anymore..but if you join me I can be your new Mother..I will understand you because like you, I can control the power of ice.." Mara whispered, coming down to look the boy in the eyes. Her hands rested on each of his shoulders and she smiled lovingly at him. "And so much more...we can rule kingdoms with your powers." She begged, showing him her hand and how the snowflakes danced around her fingertips. The room filled with silence as Niklas looked like he was at the end of his rope. Mara was sure she had the boy, her face displaying a wicked grin as she waited for the boy to agree. But what he said next was not only surprising but also enraging.

"I won't help you." Niklas breathed, his face looking very determined. "I can't use my powers for bad, never..even if my Mommy doesn't love me anymore.." he said bitterly, facing away from the Queen.

Once again there was silence and Niklas turned to see the Queen facing away from him. He opened his mouth to apologize but suddenly he felt something cold crush around his throat and he lost his breath. Falling to the floor the boy screamed, flailing his arms as he realized his skin was turning to snow and he could feel icicles jetting out of his neck. "What's happening to me?" he cried, tears falling as Mara walked away from him.

"If you won't join me..." she spat, her eyes looking pale. "Fine, I will make you.."

* * *

Orfeo could hear the tortured screams of the child behind the door and he lifted a hand to cover his mouth, suddenly feeling sick. Mara walked through the throne doors and shut it behind her, a sick smile on her face. In the background Orfeo could see snow forming around the child just before she shut the door. "You used your last spell?" he questioned, eyebrows rising.

Mara turned to him, a disgusted look on her face, "So?"

The man sighed, "You look pale.." he mentioned as he pointed to her face. She often looked pale every time she used another spell, another inch of her magic that the witch gave her, draining her life as they only became stronger. The woman smacked his hand away, snarling as he stepped back. "Mara, your powers are failing...remember the witch's price." he reminded her, earning another growl.

"Let me handle my own pact with the witch." Mara snapped, walking down the hallway. "I am going to rest, he will take most of the night to transform anyways..these stupid powers are practically useless.." she laughed out bitterly, Orfeo walking briskly behind.

"Mara, there is still time to change everything..we could leave before morning and be far from Arendelle..far from Mortis and Koll..everyone." Orfeo said, his voice sounding desperate. The Queen ignored him, trying to walk as quickly as she could. Ice was following the walls and the floor, nearly making Orfeo slip as he rushed after her. "I understand you want to take over a kingdom, prove Father wrong, but we don't have anything anymore..even your powers.." he trailed off as he saw ice form across the windows and crack them slightly, she was getting worse.

"My powers are just as strong as ever Orfeo..." she screamed, the two of them nearing her room. The man stopped, his eyes hurt, as she continued. "I will be leading the boy and the rest of our Army out of Arendelle...right after we destroy it, then we will strike the south...seeing as that is the most resistance we are facing."

Orfeo stood, staring at the girl as she planned. He knew she was nearing her end as well as the army and everything else they had been working for. He knew the plans were nearly completed, but with Mara not giving in like this, he knew she would surely be defeated in these next coming days.

"Sister...I.." Orfeo said softly, earning him a smack across the face.

"I am your Queen.." Mara said her hand stinging from the slap. "Or did you forget how I spared you from the others..."

Orfeo nodded, his hand coming up to his sore cheek. "My Queen, please..let us fall back..let this go..please." he couldn't watch his sister die like this, he couldn't allow her to go into battle these next few days. All of her want for a kingdom had led her to this, her ultimate downfall. "Please.."

Mara opened her door to her room, sighing as her eyes fell on her brother. "Never.."


	37. Confusion

"She's perfect Anna, truly perfect.."

Anna felt her heart stop as her eyes took in Elsa holding their baby, their little girl. Confusion filled her as she tried to understand the sudden calm and sweet nature she displayed, completely different to the one at the castle. She no longer had a scowl on her face nor an attitude like she wanted to cause harm to her, she even gently reached down and kissed the blonde haired baby on the head as Anna stared at her with a sick look in her eyes. Elsa was here, all of her, as she remembered her to be.

"I'm sure your surprised to see me.." Elsa said, her voice was obviously shaking. "But I am alive and I have missed you so much.." the way she spoke the last words made Anna shiver, she had missed her equally just as much. "I have a lot to say...but I know you do as well..so if you want to say anything first, I understand." Anna indeed had a lot of questions. Mainly why the girl had tried to kill her back at the castle, kill their son and destroy all of Arendelle. But as she opened her mouth, the girl found she was speechless. She couldn't utter a single word or question at all, even to ask why she was here now after all this time. Elsa waited, giving Anna all the time she needed. "If you need me to leave you be for awhile I.."

"No.." Anna was able to say just as she saw the girl rising, "Please stay...". Elsa nodded and repositioned the tiny life in her arms, frost shooting across the blanket. "I am surprised..and I have missed you so much but.." Anna's words hung there before them, her eyes falling to the baby.

Elsa's eyes followed hers and Anna could have sworn she saw a tear start to form from the girls eye, "But what Anna?" she questioned, somehow her face told her everything she needed to know. She had to say it, make the conversation between them happen. If they were ever going to move forward, they had to take a few steps back.

"But I have to know why you tried to kill me back at the castle.." Anna choked out, tears falling as she clenched her hands together. "Why did you try and kill our son, all of those people Elsa...?"

The Queen's eyes looked up and immediately connected with Anna's, a look of hurt mixed with confusion fell beyond them. "Anna, I haven't hurt anyone.." she breathed, trying to understand what the girl met. "I...how could I?" she questioned, trying to recall anything beyond her sleep the last few months.

"Elsa, I..."

A scream tore inside the tent and both girls eyes shot towards the opening just in time to see a large snowy foot slam down on the ground a few feet away. Elsa was out of the tent, clutching tightly onto the baby, and staring up at a giant snow beast. Anna followed suite, wiping the tears off her face as she too eyed the giant.

"Monster!" a woman yelled, causing the camp to go into a large chaos. Elsa handed the baby to Anna and ran to get a better view of the snow beast, her mind returning to the mountain top where she had made her ice castle so long ago. The snowman she had formed with her powers, the creature rising up to protect her as she kept in her isolation. But she had returned to the ice castle several times after the events of her coronation, looking for him to return with her in Arendelle. The giant had not been there or at least she had not seen him. Yet here he stood, proudly before the camp as the woman rushed over to him.

"Marshmallow!" Elsa called, immediately getting a response out of the beast. He turned and smiled down upon the woman, icy tears in his eyes.

"Momma?" he boomed, taking a step towards her. As he did he revealed his passenger on his right shoulder, one who looked down on Elsa with surprise all over his face. It took Elsa a moment to remember the man, obviously forgotten in her surprise. But then realization hit her and she felt her heart beating abnormally fast as she looked from Anna and the baby to Kristoff.

"Elsa.." he breathed, dropping down from Marshmallow's shoulder. "What are you doing here, where is Anna!" he demanded, his eyes were hurt yet angry.

The Queen felt like her heart was ripping out of her as the man demanded to ask for her wife, or was it his now? She couldn't take seeing his eyes look at her, the way he acted like she was going to hurt her. Elsa had been gone for hardly a year and Anna had already found a replacement for her within him, possibly well before that. Before Elsa knew what she was doing, her hand was flying forward.

Ice slammed into Kristoff and he flew back onto the ground, "Oof!" he coughed out, having the wind knocked out of him for a second. Elsa raised her other hand and he was pinned to the ground, ice covering him but not harming him.

"Elsa, let him go!" Anna cried, running up to stand between them, the baby in her hands was sleeping softly. Paying no attention to the toxic situation before her, playing out between the three.

"Never.." Elsa yelled back, her emotions getting the better of her. She felt jealousy, anger, betrayal all in one moment. She wasn't ready to let the man go, accept forgiveness for being with her wife. Being with her while they had a family, while even he had a family. "I will never forgive you Kristoff...Anna." she spat, tears filling her eyes as the ice added another layer onto the man.

Gertrude had heard the entire commotion and had made her way through the crowd, gasping as she saw the scene unfold before her. The giant ice guard, Anna crying out for Kristoff's life and the Queen pinning the man down to the ground with her ice. "Elsa, stop it!" Gertrude called out, keeping her distance but standing close enough she could speak with the woman.

"Gertrude, stay away...she's going to kill you!" Kristoff called, only angering Elsa more. "She tried killing Anna back at the castle..she won't stop with you!"

Gertrude's face distorted with confusion, "That's impossible Kristoff, Elsa..let him go...please." Gertrude pleaded this time, knowing soon the man would start to have trouble breathing. "I know what your feeling..but you need to be rational, this isn't like you..Miss let him go.." she begged, eyes staring into the woman as she struggled to control herself. The old servants voice was soft and calming to Elsa's ears as she tenderly begged for the mans life. It calmed Elsa to the point where she knew she was doing wrong but couldn't will herself to stop, even as the people around her started to stare and whisper. "Elsa..now." Gertrude said one final time, as Elsa clenched her fist and the ice disappeared from atop him.

Immediately Elsa turned and pushed her way through the crowd, refusing to look back at the woman who she thought loved her. She could hear Kristoff, Anna and Gertrude calling out to her but she wouldn't still herself long enough to let them reach her. She was done; she was giving up, on everything.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled out, handing the baby off to Gertrude and trying to run after her. A strong hand came down on her arm and yanked her back, turning she saw Kristoff, breathless as he tried to stop her. "I'm going after her Kristoff.." she said, as the crowd around them dispersed all muttering something about what just happened.

"No Anna, what if she tries to kill you again?" Kristoff asked, his heart practically beating out of his chest. He had never seen the woman so angry before, upset even, and he wondered how much longer he would have had to wait to be released if Gertrude wasn't there.

Upon those words the man spoke, Gertrude's mouth fell open, "You two honestly are a piece of work!" Gertrude snapped, causing them both to jump back. "Anna I can't believe you would believe such garbage...and about our Queen Elsa, she wouldn't hurt.." she trailed off as she noticed a scratch on Kristoff's neck from the woman's ice, "Well she wouldn't hurt you at least."

"I watched as Elsa tried to behead Anna, its true.." Kristoff stated, obviously not believing the words as well but having no choice at this point.

Gertrude turned her attention towards the man then, "And I watched the Queen recuperate these last few months...so unless there are two Queens now, I suggest you apologize to our Queen about such ridiculous accusations!" she snapped, causing Kristoff to nearly stumble back, "Now do you mind explaining the birth of your child, Kristoff?" Gertrude held up the baby girl that came from Anna, her face turning in disgust.

"Child?" Kristoff asked, looking down at the baby. "That's' not my child, its Elsa's.."

Anna stepped in then, "Its a long story but yes that's our baby.." she confirmed, "Definitely..". The two watched as Gertrude looked down at the baby and smiled for the first time since Kristoff arrived, stroking it lovingly. Anna looked at the baby as well, realizing how much she truly looked like the girls, especially Elsa.

"Elsa and I...well Elsa thought this was yours Kristoff.." Gertrude stated, earning a look from both Anna and Kristoff. The situation finally making sense to them, why Elsa was so upset.

Anna felt like there was a lump in her throat, one that couldn't be swallowed. She had taken so long to tell Elsa about the witch, about everything eve. Now the situation had been blown up so much more than it actually was. Elsa believed the child wasn't her, and who could blame her? "I have to go talk to her.." Anna said, rushing past the two and making her way into the crowd.

Kristoff let her go this time, realizing somehow they had all made the mistake in thinking Elsa was the same as whoever the imposter was in her castle. "Everything's a mess...huh Brother?" he laughed bitterly, knowing he had really messed up with his words with Elsa and the events that followed.

Marshmallow looked down on the man, smiling as best he could. The giant had just gotten to meet his Momma again only to be pushed to the side with all this arguing, "Momma okay?" he questioned loudly as he looked down at the two.

"Hopefully.." Gertrude said, "Looks like both your Momma's need to figure it out."

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna called; the girl was following her out of camp and to the long landscape of nothing ahead which finally gave them the solitude they needed. "Elsa please.." Anna called, finally catching up to the woman as she reached out to grab her hand. "Darling.."

Till this point Elsa hadn't turned around, but she spun on her heals at the touch of the others hand and slapped it away. "Don't.." she warned, ice shooting out around her feet. Elsa's face dropped when she saw Anna take a step back, frightened by the gesture. "I'm sorry.." she said as she folded her hands together, the sting of the slap still prominent on her hand. "Anna just leave me be.."

"Not till you realize about what has been going on for these past months Elsa, please listen to me." Anna begged her voice desperate. "Elsa, Kristoff and I aren't together..we never were." she said as truthfully as she could. Elsa stared at her and then off in the distance at the camp, doubt filling her face. Anna could tell this as she continued, "I could never leave you, if you only knew how much I waited for you to come home...even when those men told me you were dead, showed me your bloodied cloak.." she trailed off as her voice faltered, the memory flashing before her eyes. "I knew you were still here, I waited for you every day in that cell.."

Elsa folded her arms, swallowing, "Then who is the Father of your child?" she stumbled on the words. "If you waited for me, then how.."

"She has no father, she's ours Elsa." Anna cut her off, taking a step towards the girl and grabbing for her hand. Elsa's face went from confusion to doubt again, wanting Anna to explain. "I went to you several months ago and told you about how I wanted a child of our own..we fought for a time and then I was visited by the witch.." The Queen's face lit with realization then and she squeezed the girls hand tightly, for strength or for frustration, Anna didn't know. "She promised us a way to make a child, just us, but it came at a price..I would have to die if I became pregnant.." she admitted, tears filling her eyes. "I tried taking it back but then you were so excited to try for another baby and..I wanted to tell you so badly but then Mara came and I got scared.." Elsa remained silent as Anna explained to her, processing everything as she watched her. The girl had tears running down her face as she stared back at Elsa. "I was afraid you would leave me or you would hate me for causing trouble and I messed up but..I was so happy at the same time." Anna admitted, "When they said you died I could only go on knowing about our child inside of me, the baby that would grow to become like you and..I'm so sorry Elsa, I'm.."

In that moment, Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She pulled the girl by her arm and embraced her in the tightest hug she could muster. Anna sobbed loudly into her shoulder as she did, clutching tightly onto her lover as if she were afraid she was going to disappear in that moment. "I'm so sorry..for everything too, I was afraid as well.." Elsa whispered out, tears falling as she held the shaking girl. It was like she was alive again, holding onto Anna for the first time in so many months. When she awoke from the ice chamber she felt like she was missing a piece of her life. That feeling continued as she stayed there at the campsites for so many months. But now here with Anna she felt like she was herself again, here in this world again, truly alive. She breathed her in, felt her heart pounding against her heart and the way she sounded as her voice rang in her ear.

"I love you..please don't ever leave me again.." Anna cried out into her ear, making the woman's heart break.

Elsa smiled, her heart soaring. "I love you too Anna."


	38. Aneira

Kristoff sat sandwiched between Sven and Marshmallow outside of Elsa's tent, waiting for the girls to get back from their discussion. He had worked out his words he was going to say over and over again, reciting them as if his life depended on it. But as the two came back, hand in hand followed by Gertrude with the small baby girl in her arms, Kristoff felt like all of his words were lost. He had indeed made quite a situation for the group and his guilt shown all throughout his face as he licked his dry lips, praying the girl would be kind and forgive him.

"Elsa.." he breathed, standing up only to be knocked down by Sven who rushed over to nuzzle the girl. Marshmallow was next, rising and staring down at the woman with his icicle eyes.

"Momma.." he beamed and softly reached down to touch her the top of her head. Elsa reached up and grabbed his large hand, stroking it. "I have….missed you.." he boomed, the whole group felt as if the world started to shake as he did. The snowman flinched a little, realizing the power in his voice. "I missed you...very much.." he practically whispered, a smile on his face.

Elsa smiled as well and gave him a hug, the snowman gently hugging her back so he wouldn't hurt her. "I have missed you too, Marshmallow.." she breathed, her heart filling with joy. "I'm glad we found each other, so you can come home with us."

"Home.." Marshmallow said, his eyes questioning.

"Of course, you'll have to live with us in the castle." Anna spoke then, coming to stand next to her wife. "Our family wouldn't be complete without you." she added, laughing as his face lit up with happiness. She could see it now, Niklas running around with the large snowman and enjoying the fact he had a brother to take care of. His new baby sister would enjoy him as well, especially given her powers that she could use to make such a dependable snowman from. Marshmallow looked as if he wanted to jump for joy, although they were all happy he didn't, instead he walked off to the side and giggled about his new family. Daydreaming of his new life waiting for him back at the castle, with Brother and his Momma's.

Elsa watched as her snow child wandered off to the side, feeling a pride in making him, then her eyes fell on Kristoff who was dusting the dirt of his pants and making his way forward. Their eyes connected and for a moment she thought the man might cry. The two stood there for a moment in an awkward silence, both unsure how to react to the other. Kristoff had been rude, called the girl out in an attempt to protect Anna. Elsa had equally been quick to judge, lashing out at the man without proper evidence of his betrayal. Still they both knew they were wrong and before Elsa could manage to speak, Kristoff was cutting her off. "Elsa...I'm so sorry…I'm.." he started to say only to be silenced and taken completely off guard as the ice Queen slammed herself into him, hugging him tightly.

Anna, Gertrude and even Sven all too seemed surprised by the girl's sudden urge for contact but smiled as they realized her words. "I'm so sorry Kristoff, I thought.." she spoke, heavily, and Kristoff could feel tears fall against his chest him. The man quickly returned the hug, suddenly feeling very special to have the usually distant woman hug him so. Sure they had hugged before and sure they had made physical contact with a handshake or a touch on the shoulder. But nothing as real as this, both of them equally missing the other after months of distance.

"I'm more sorry.." Kristoff laughed, squeezing the woman tight, "I should have known better, so I am sorry Elsa..".

The hug lasted a lot longer than either had expected, breaking apart when the baby started to cry. Elsa turned to see Anna taking her, the baby immediately ceasing its tears, rocking her slowly as frost flew up and around her shoulder. Anna flinched, more out of surprise than fear and smiled back at her wife as she looked at her. "That's going to be something I have to get used to.." she laughed, coming forward to join the two in their hug fest

It was finally over, the bad feelings between everyone. Kristoff and Elsa had made up, Anna and Elsa had made up, and everything had been settled between the whole crew. While they all wanted to celebrate and head home, returning to Arendelle, they knew such a thing was going to be tougher than it seemed. Arendelle was still being controlled by Mara, still by an army of black metallic soldiers. Worst of all they still had Niklas. Kristoff took a step back, remembering the heavy news as he eyed the two royals. "Guys, we need to return to Arendelle right away..." Kristoff said, his eyes burning into all them as they stared back. "Niklas and the others are in danger."

* * *

As Elsa lay there in the tent, staring at Anna as she stared back, she had never felt such joy and such pain all at once. Their small baby girl lay between them, clearly awake as she looked about her surroundings and made gurgling noises. Anna smiled, although it seemed bitter, and reached her hand out to grab the baby's fingers. The little girl made a small noise and latched onto Anna immediately, frosting the tip of the girl's fingers. "I have never felt so happy and yet miserable all at once.." Anna confessed, making Elsa realize she was not alone with her feelings. "Here we are with our beautiful baby girl and all I can think of is our little boy."

The plans were set. They would head out in the morning towards Arendelle, regardless of plans they had previously wanted to attempt. The Prince's life was in danger and leaving as quickly as possible was a mutual agreement between all the royals of all the different kingdoms when Elsa and Anna presented them such news. "We can't afford any more planning.." Jean spoke, rather harshly as he realized the immediate danger Niklas was in. "Too many lives have been broken from this...fake Queen, we must act now!" So it was set, that come morning they would head out and attack Arendelle. The innocent would be rounded, taken into safe custody, while the rest of the able would fight against the wicked black metal men. Regardless of the differences in numbers, the plan would go on.

Elsa reached out then, trying to still her mind from the last few hours, and placed a hand atop of Anna's. Anna threw her a small smile as she rubbed her hand, the baby seeming to recognize both of the women's presence then. "Niklas is a strong young boy..he will be okay Anna." she stated, trying to be equally strong for both of them. "I think you and I know that better than anyone." she added, laughing as the baby girl cooed loudly.

"I do know.." Anna spoke, sitting up and looking out at the darkness through their open tent. "But the people who captured him are strong as well as smart, just look how they tricked all of us..how they even had me believe that you.." she trailed off, frustration filling her. She knew now from Elsa and Gertrude about Mara's tricks, how she had used her powers for shape shifting and how she had planned all along to kill Elsa and take over Arendelle. Knowing those kinds of people had her son now, made her sick. "I did him no favors by leaving him in the ice castle, I should have brought him with me.." she added, swallowing the lump within her throat.

Elsa sat up them, trying to look the woman in the eyes. "Anna you did what you thought was right, even I would have done the same given the circumstances..." Elsa said, trying to get the girl to feel better. "Regardless of bad choices or not, this is what has happened and we will work together with everyone to get him back..I promise.."

Anna nodded her head slowly; she looked like she needed more convincing. "You and your promises.." she teased, leaning forward to kiss the woman softly.

"I always keep them don't I?" Elsa teased back, her mind going to that night of the freeze festival, "Well most of them at least...I did keep my last one though.". Anna did have to give her that. Elsa had promised to return to Anna and although it had taken several months, the woman did return to her as she promised.

Anna turned and looked down at the baby girl, a thought forming in her head. Elsa waited patiently for her to speak, knowing she was truly grasping the thought before speaking it out to her. "We still haven't named her.." Anna noticed, Elsa turning to look at the baby as well. She was changing the subject, needing something positive in the sad moment to keep her going. They had all morning tomorrow to worry about the battle coming to them, saving Niklas as well as Arendelle. Tonight would be about the baby, recovering from the months apart and trying to keep positive.

A wicked smile played across the Queen's face suddenly, "I thought you told me her name was to be Elsa?" she asked. Anna blushed then, looking away from both the baby and Elsa. She had only wanted the child's name to be Elsa because she truly believed the woman had either died or she had become truly evil, wanting to carry on her good name through the baby. The reason she told Elsa seconds after the birth was because she believed she were going to die, her fate changing when Elsa extracted the ice from her body. Something she still couldn't believe she had done.

"Dear I would love calling you both Elsa, but isn't it more fitting to name her something she can have her own?" Anna begged, knowing Elsa was teasing. Having one Elsa with ice powers was hard enough, trying to think of how to distinguish the two with their powers and all was going to be worse.

Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's answer and sighed dramatically, "Fine..I suppose we will have to name her something more suitable.", she sang, "But I will miss the idea..". Anna shot her a knowing smirk, warning her of her teasing before she turned her attention towards the baby between them. Going to the girl she scooped her up, carefully making sure she supported her fragile body. The baby cooed and looked up at her Mother's as if they were the only thing in the world she wanted right then and there. As Elsa's eyes took in the baby she found herself grinning from ear to ear, noticing how indeed her features were very precisely like the two women. How she had confused them with Kristoff's was beyond her.

Anna touched the top of the baby's head and suddenly her eyes lit up with realization, "Aneira.." she stated loudly and the baby looked up as if it were responding to the name. Elsa turned towards Anna, surprised etched onto her face at the name she had thought up for the girl. Anna was just as surprised, not understanding how she had came up with the name so sporadically but by the way it sounded and how the baby responded. It was perfect.

"Aneira.." Elsa said, repeating the name to the girl to see if she was saying it correctly. The name sounded so familiar to her, but at the same time held a mystery. "I love it.." she admitted, knowing Anna felt the same. "We will have to tell Gertrude that this is the name we chose for her.." she said, smiling at Anna.

"Yes we will.." Anna said, bending over to kiss the baby on the head. The baby and the Princess of Arendelle, Aneira.


	39. Preparing for battle

The sun was hot that day as they cleaned up the camp, setting down tents and packing food away. Elsa and Anna watched on as the people all around them prayed, packed and even hugged their loved ones before entering into Arendelle. Most of the people gathered here were Arendelle, that and a few hundred soldiers from the other royal kingdoms. Although some carried weapons like the soldiers and some had determination set on their faces like them as well, Elsa wondered if they were truly ready for battle. Something Arendelle had never had to experience, even in her Father's rule.

"Miss we have your horse ready!" Gertrude's voice sounded, causing both women to turn as she walked up to them. "Anna will ride in back with me..and Elsa you will lead the front.." Gertrude concluded, walking before them, carrying papers and such as she discussed the plans for the day. She was nearly onto the next part of the plan when Anna cut her off.

"I'm riding with Elsa." she demanded, her voice sounding a little harsh.

Elsa turned towards her and Gertrude shook her head, "Miss you just had a baby, although you feel well you shouldn't outdo yourself..plus we can't have the baby in the front of the line, what if we are attacked?" Gertrude complained, pulling out a piece of paper as she did. Elsa's eyes wandered to the paper and noticed they were birth documents. Wondering how the woman had managed to make time for such a thing was beyond her, but knowing how she typically made time for any formal matter, Elsa wasn't really surprised.

"I am leaving our daughter in your care and I am riding with Elsa, I won't have it any other way." Anna stated, placing her arm in Elsa's. The baby was tightly wrapped around Anna with a fine wrap, causing both women to believe she was intent on riding in the back with the children and elder folk such as Gertrude. Clearly Anna had other plans as she stood her ground. "I won't leave you Elsa, this time I'm going with you." She pressed, making well sure that she knew she couldn't win this round.

Elsa looked like she wanted to argue, to tell the girl she needed to protect their child. But the memories of their conversation so many months before drifted to her mind, made her realize that she should trust Anna and more so trust Gertrude. Anna would manage just fine by her side, possibly even more now that she had been through hell and back. The look in her wife's eyes sold it the most though, the determination that would pierce through any argument Elsa or Gertrude had was something the Queen knew she couldn't argue with. Sighing she helped the woman unwrap the small baby and handed her towards Gertrude, who looked stunned by both woman. "I trust you will keep our daughter safe Gertrude..Anna will ride with me." she stated, worry filling the old woman as she took a hold of the baby slowly.

"Oh Miss.." Gertrude sighed, her displeasure in the matter was quite apparent on her face. "I can't agree with this but...well what do I know!" she laughed, bitterly, and tried to hand the papers to Elsa. "Before we go…please sign these…for the baby!" she practically commanded, raising an eyebrow as Elsa sighed. "These matters have to be attended to Miss!" Gertrude stated, calming herself as the woman nodded her head. She knew more than anyone of the importance of documentations. Thanks to said documents of the castle, they were able to identify the truth with Anna's birth and how she was indeed not related to Elsa. But that matter had been figured out years ago, the baby now was a more important topic. "Have you decided on a name?" she asked, trying to keep her mind from the coming hours and the battle they would all be faced with in Arendelle.

Both women smiled, their eagerness to tell the woman fell upon their faces while Elsa wrote down the name. When she was done, she showed it to Anna to make sure she had spelled it correctly to which Anna nodded. "We have decided to call her Aneira," Elsa stated, handing the paper back to a very pale Gertrude. "Anna and I both found the name fitting of the small Princess.." she added, her eyes setting curiously on the woman as her face fell.

Gertrude took the paper, eyeing it as she held the baby. Elsa looked towards Anna and then back at Gertrude, waiting for the woman's response to become happier. She hadn't expected the woman to hate the name nor fall in love with it, but she became worried as she noticed a tear fall down her face. "Gertrude?" Anna asked, worried as the old woman tried to look away from the name.

"Miss it's a lovely name, perfect." she choked out, but the women were hard to convince after seeing her reaction. "Now then, lets get to the back of the line..Aneira." she laughed, walking away from the royals briskly as she held the child protectively.

The girls watched her go, wondering what exactly had just happened. "Does she know an Aneira?" Anna asked, curiosity filling her as the old woman disappeared from their sight. Elsa wasn't sure if this was true, but she was willing to find out after all of this blew over.

* * *

Kristoff was sitting atop Sven as Elsa and Anna made their way to the front of the line, Jean and Marshmallow as well as the other royals was there too. "Your horse, Miss Elsa..Miss Anna.." Jean said, handing over the reigns. Elsa took them and climbed aboard first, helping Anna on after. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and turned back to see the long line of soldiers around them and far behind. "We are ready when you are.." Jean called, raising a hand to make the call. To tell everyone they were ready to set out, towards Arendelle, towards the coming battle.

Elsa breathed in softly, knowing this was it. She was finally going to return home and see everyone. To see how it had truly been as she slept away in her glass prison, up in the western mountains. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be home, ready to see how bad things had become. The people of the campsite had their stories, of people crying and begging in the street, of how Arendelle was soon to become a ghost kingdom. How it became a place of fear and isolation from the rest of the world, unlike the place she had built it up to be for her entire life. Not only was she going to see Arendelle for the terrible place it had become, but she also had to fight to have it back. She had to kill, to destroy the people who had made everyone's life so miserable. She had to use her powers to fight, to protect and to win. Even as her heart burned to make these evil people pay, she wasn't sure if she was able to truly do harm onto them in such a way that it would take their life. That wasn't what Elsa was for, what Arendelle was for, but now she had no other option.

Anna squeezed Elsa tightly and the woman turned to catch her eye, "We can do this..I know we can." she whispered, offering the girl a smile.

Elsa smiled back, turning to Jean and nodding her head. "Lets go!" she called and slapped the reigns down, the horse flying forward. Jean waved his hand and the rest of the army was off, including the rag tag band of Arendelle. Elsa knew she could do this, she knew she could with Anna's help. But the guilt that would follow after, the life of another's on her hand, was something she wasn't ready to face.


	40. Battle for Arendelle pt 1

Arendelle was hardly the kingdom it used to be, especially now more than ever. Emma and Sonja had worked every day to help the kingdom out as much as they could, while waiting for Kristoff and Anna to return. It wasn't long ago that the two were released from their prison thanks to Niklas, free to go wherever they pleased. The two girls decided to stay in the center of Arendelle, with Emma's parents, helping the land as it tried to recover from the reign of the dark Queen. The kingdom had set to work on fixing homes, shops and anything else the men in black metal had destroyed while living there. The black metal men's numbers had dropped as of recent and both Emma and Sonja noticed how the streets of Arendelle became safer as they noticed the retreat of the evil beings. No longer were there men to belittle them or question them as they did before, keeping an eye out for traitors and other noble Arendelle people. There were actually normal citizens, regular Arendelle folks, and Emma finally felt safe enough to reach out and help the kingdom while she waited for Kristoff, news of Anna's escape or Niklas to escape from the castle.

The two girls cleaned, fixed and worked on anything they could. The bigger the issue the better for them. All of Arendelle seemed to pick up on this mood as well and chipped in from the earliest of mornings to the latest of nights. The two girls had stayed with her parents again, too afraid to return to their house with the 'warning of a traitor' sign plain as day on it. Being close to the kingdom was better for them as well, seeing as everyone needed a little bit of help here and there.

"Mother, when will our home be normal again?" Sonja asked, broom tightly gripped in her hand as she swept some pieces of broken wood from inside the store. They had promised to help clean out a local bakery today, damaged when the metal men thought they were hiding a man with sorceress powers. Emma was busy cleaning the walls when she turned to look at Sonja, the girl had been very dirty from all the cleaning the last few days and would need a bath this evening.

"Arendelle is very sick right now..." Emma stated, "But it's getting a lot better, you see how already we can feel the beautiful sun and how we nearly have everything on this street clean?" she questioned, Sonja nodding as she turned to look out the window at the sun. Since they decided to stay here in the inner kingdom, the sun had started to make an appearance on more than one occasion. It didn't melt the snow nor did it even begin to heat the cold kingdom, but it was a light worth seeing and Sonja enjoyed every second she got to witness it. "One day..very soon it will be normal again." she promised, earning a smile from the child.

"Good..I miss being normal." Sonja laughed, her Mother nodding her head in agreement. The child had truly grown these past months, making her feel like she was raising her just right. Pride made her way into her heart and the woman felt like she had finally felt normal again too. When noon had come and the sun was high in the sky, Emma took Sonja by the hand and led her outside to look for food. People were always passing out food for workers, especially now since the kingdom had banded together. It wasn't always the best food nor was it the tastiest, but it was food and in this time when Arendelle had become a land of poverty Emma taught her daughter not to be greedy.

"Here you are Emma!" a man said as he handed the girl two small loaves of bread, one for her and one for Sonja.

Emma took them and handed one to Sonja, the child immediately gulping it down. "Two today?" Emma questioned, surprise written was all over her face. Typically they received one per family, two for a family larger than four. Emma had never complained about that rule seeing as she had to share with a rather young child, whom hardly ate as is. "Was there a shipment?" she asked, curiously.

The man nodded and smiled at the woman. He was a friend of her Fathers and worked to pass out food for the people who worked on Arendelle, but she never quite did ever learn his name and didn't ever find it necessary for their short discussions they had every so often. "We personally had to send my eldest boy out to work out some small trade with a neighbor kingdom...turns out they wanted to help us a lot more than we expected." he smiled, "We were able to get more food shipped in this morning without any of the guards catching us!". The trade was in fact an illegal one; it was something the dark Queen had immediately cut off when she started to reign. But if it was anything the kingdom could care less about, it was going against the Queen. The trade was a start, a great start actually, and Emma found herself feeling victorious for the kingdom.

"That's great news.." Emma said as she looked down at her daughter Sonja, the girl now picking at her bread instead of eating it. She was just about to scold the girl when she heard a commotion behind her. Turning she saw a few people pointing off into the distance and muttering something about horses, a second or two later after, Emma started to hear the thunder of horses hooves.

"Mother.." Sonja said warily, clinging to her leg. "Is that the bad people...?" she asked in a panic, earning her a worried look from Emma as well.

She couldn't answer the child, not wanting to disappoint her after all the work they had done the last few days. If it indeed was men from the dark Queen's army coming, possibly a large group of them shipping in from their army in the West, then Emma would truly break down. They had fixed so much, done so much for Arendelle in just a few short days. They had cleaned houses, fixed shops and managed to get a few trades in all on their own without any help from their infamous leader. If she had truly seen their glorious work, wanting to stop them by a more forceful outcome, then Arendelle would fight back. Nobody would allow this to continue on anymore. But then the first horse came into view and Emma was relieved to see it was a brown horse, light unlike the jet black ones the men had always rode. Cheering followed and Emma watched as more horses followed the one, growing larger and larger. Eventually they were close enough that the woman's eyes snapped wide open as she recognized the women leading them.

"Elsa!" Sonja called, jumping happily as they saw Anna behind her and Jean riding beside them on his own horse. "They're back Mother!". Emma watched on in complete amazement as Elsa and the others came into the kingdom, completely becoming surrounded as her people closed around her. People's faces were red with tears, their voices loud with glee and it all becoming so much for Emma that she nearly fell to her knees upon the ground. Elsa was back, Arendelle would be saved.

Emma quickly scooped Sonja up in her arms and dashed towards the crowd that was circling around the Queen and her right hand, the army they brought slowing behind her. Elsa had already made it to the ground and was helping Anna off when the two caught sight of Emma and Sonja, their faces showing their excitement for seeing the woman. "Emma!" Elsa called out and the crowd made way for the servant and her daughter to reach her. Asides her title, Emma crashed herself into the woman, hugging her tightly as tears fell down her face.

"Oh Gods..you're alive!" Emma cried, her heart practically bursting out of her chest. Sonja moved down out of her Mother's arms and rushed to Anna, hugging her tightly as Anna lifted the girl into the air. "How did...how were you able..?" Emma couldn't find her words to ask how Elsa had managed to survive so long, out there alone. Clearly not as alone as she thought, as the army behind her joined the celebration. Arendelle people that Elsa and Anna had brought with them searched wildly into the crowd, joining their family members or loved ones that they left behind. People were hugging, kissing and rejoicing as friends found their friends and neighbors found other neighbors, the kingdom reconnecting in a loud celebration.

"I...we have a lot to tell you, later of course.." Elsa said, as Emma went to Anna to envelope her in a hug as well. "But I'd hate to keep you for long, I know your husband has been missing you.." Elsa said, pointing off behind her as Kristoff was struggling to reach them.

"Emma!" he cried out, pushing his way past the many people to meet his girls. Sven was coming up just as quickly behind him, leaping left and right out of joy. His eyes fell on his wife and then on his daughter, a smile spread across his face. "Girls, I'm back!" he cried out again, joy filling him as he saw the girls rush towards him.

"Father!" Sonja cried her arms open and ready for him to scoop her up. Emma had her hands over her mouth as tears shook her from the inside out, clearly needing the man to hold her right then and there as well. Elsa wrapped an arm around Anna as they watched the girls collide into the man practically sending him toppling over as they hugged and held each other, tears falling down as the last few days finally made its way to their eyes. Arendelle, asides its brokenness and sadness it had faced the last half a year, looked more beautiful than it ever did to the Queen as she stood in between all the people celebrating with one another. They were finally home, finally happy amongst their family and friends. Everything was perfect, even through all the work and problems they still had yet to face. But as Elsa's eyes fell on the castle and her heart dropped as she saw the blackness that covered it, reminding her of the terrible people that once controlled this place, she remembered she still had one last thing to do. Everyone was indeed here and happy, everyone that is except for Niklas.

Anna understood how Elsa was feeling and reached for her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Lets go find our son.." she demanded, Elsa nodding her head in agreement.

A tap on the shoulder surprised both of them as they turned to face Emma, her eyes were red from all the crying she had done but she held a serious look to her as she delivered this next piece of information. "Elsa, Anna..Niklas...he is..." Emma started to say but was interrupted by the sound of screaming. The entire crowd seemed to bring their hands up against their ears as the scream lifted towards the air and filled through the streets. The sound of ice crackling followed the scream and the crowd tore their attention to the castle as the side of it became incased in ice.

Anna looked towards Elsa, her eyes burning into her as she felt a cool breeze shoot through the town. "Elsa...is that..?" Anna breathed as Elsa nodded, incapable of words. There was another loud cracking noise and suddenly the side of the castle burst open, sending ice shattering upon the people of Arendelle.

"Get down!" Elsa screamed, throwing her hands up. An icy wind tore at the air above her and stretched out to deflect the blow, only managing to ward off the bulk of the ice as the rest flew too quickly and it smashed into the crowd. Cries tore out as people ducked and moved away from the ice shards. Kristoff grabbed for Emma and Sonja while Sven quickly moved to aid him, hunkering down low as the shards hit and tore at his back and his side. It wasn't hard enough to kill or fatally wound him, but just enough to hurt the man as he protected his family. Anna was hardly hit by the shards as she was standing the closest o Elsa, watching on in horror as their people were pelted with bits of castle and ice. The debris finally halted and Elsa dropped her arms, exhausted as she observed the damage. There was a building that had been hit by a large piece of the castle and many windows as well as buildings had been shattered in the blow, but as far as she could reason nobody was mortally wounded.

"Elsa, up ahead...the men they are coming!" Jean called out, pointing towards the castle gates. Just as the man said, the doors were being opened and eyes fell upon the remaining of the black metal guards. There were many, much more than anyone had expected, rushing quickly towards the surviving group of Arendelle.

"They didn't leave...they've been planning all along.." Emma stated, her hand coming up to clutch Kristoff's arm as the men marched closer and closer. The men were followed by the three notorious leaders; Koll, Mortis and then Orfeo. Each man belting out a war cry as they bared their weapons and flew towards the group. Their eyes were screaming with intent on killing every one of them. Arendelle stood in shock and terror, unsure what to do or to say, just knowing that they would be annihilated in seconds if something didn't happen soon.

Ice shot across the front of the Arendelle group, shocking the villagers as they stepped back and eyed the large ice wall that had just been summoned before them. Elsa dropped her hand and went to her horse, rising quickly as she held out her hand to Anna. The woman was quick behind, grabbing for her and placing herself right behind the woman as they prepared for battle. Something in all of Arendelle history had not been done.

"Arendelle, this is our final hours...we must fight for our land...our peace..you mustn't be afraid.!" Elsa cried out, gripping the reigns of the horse as she watched the barrier start to crack. The men were there, they were chopping at the icy wall, nearly breaking it. "Do not let this tyrant rule you anymore, Arendelle it is time to take back what is ours!" Elsa yelled out, her hand coming up and ice forming around her fingertips. At the end of her speech, short but powerful, the people cried out and lifted their hands into the air. The sound echoed and shook the ground, shaking the royal all the way down into her core. They were going to fight, they had no other choice. For the future of Arendelle, their lives and even...

The ice barrier shattered and both Arendelle and the Kingdom of the West flooded forward as men and women fought with bare hands, swords, spears, shovels and anything else imaginable. Elsa's eyes fell on Kristoff as he quickly placed Emma and Sonja onto Sven, ordering the reindeer to flee as the girls cried out to him. She saw Jean flying forward, leading the other kingdoms as they fought before and around her. But as Elsa went to snap the reigns, urging the horse forward and into battle, her movements stilled and she watched in horror at the girl walking out of the castle.

In the gates there was Mara, walking confidently as she eyed the destruction. With each step she took there was ice forming and then splitting, tearing at the concrete ground. Behind her the walls shattered and a long icy beast fell out of the castle, pushing at the surroundings as if it had just learned to walk. His face was menacing, looking to kill, and Elsa gasped as his eyes found the chaos of war before him. Mara pointed a single finger out to the people before her, her intentions known well before she spoke. "Kill them all..."


	41. Battle for Arendelle pt 2

"Elsa...is that.." Anna yelled over the noise of the battle, pointing forward to see the giant snow creature swat at a few soldiers and crush them beneath his hands. "Is that Niklas!" she cried, her heart feeling heavy as they stood in the crowd. Immediately they were smacked with a heavy wind of ice and snow, throwing some of the men behind them right off their horses. Jean was one of them and ducked his head as men flew by him, fearing he may be trampled. Kristoff led the ones who had remained strong through the wind and over to the battle before the castle gates.

"Be safe girls!" he called back, knowing his voice may not be heard but feeling better with the attempt. He said a silent prayer to himself as he quickly lost sight of them, the storm growing.

Elsa turned her horse, searching for Jean in the craziness. For a moment both girls believed he may already be dead, buried deep beneath the snow. But then they saw the man trudge out and climb the snowy mess to get to his horse, waving his arms at them. "Go!" he called, his face covered with snow, "Find Niklas!".

The Queen nodded and placed her hand around Anna's arms to make sure she was in place before riding through the chaos and off towards the castle, towards the monster that was attacking just before it. The wind was harsh and it tore at the girls as they rode, slowly but surely making it over to the monster. "Niklas!" Elsa screamed out, although she was much too far away. The monster screamed and slammed his foot down, icing the innocent people of the land to the ground as he turned to face another group that was running away. "Niklas stop!" she yelled out, throwing her hand out and forming a large snow block to ward him off from the people. Nothing was getting through to him, at least by this point and the girls had to dodge as the boy nearly slammed his foot down upon them. "Niklas..." Elsa breathed, getting ready to turn the horse around to try again. The monster kicked through Elsa'a block, shattering it as ice pelted the people around him once more and each royal cringed as screams tore through the air. "He's going to kill everyone here.." Elsa breathed, feeling Anna's hands clutch onto her tight, "We have to try again..". They were nearly upon the turn when suddenly Elsa felt something slam into the side of her face and she was knocked off the side of her horse. The pain of the attack exploded upon her skin, followed by a cold sensation that pierced at her wound.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, her hands immediately grabbing a hold of her before she fell beneath them. The move caused the horse to rear up and knock both of them off, landing in the plush snow, before running off. Anna was up first, searching for Elsa beneath the snow. "Elsa.." she breathed out, finding blood as it fell in a small splatter across the snow. Beyond them the battle raged and Anna bit her lip, praying the blood didn't belong to Elsa's. But then she spot the girl, lying face down on the ground, attempting to move. "Elsa!" Anna screamed, crawling to her just as the girl rolled onto her back.

Leaning up she sighed as the woman smiled at her, hurt but not wounded as Anna's hands fell on her face and her eyes went to the cut across her forehead. "I'm fine.." Elsa sighed, although her head felt like it was on fire. Anna nodded, her hand coming close to the cut, wanting to ask if she would truly be fine. But then a laugh tore out from behind them and the two girls turned just in time to dodge another ice attack.

"Looks like the whole family is here..." Mara said, stepping towards the two in utter disgust. She had seen them coming for some time now, intent on breaking Niklas out of her spell. They were practically sitting ducks as they rode down to him, clearly not expecting Mara to come out and attack them. The girl held up her hands and ice formed around them, just as Elsa and Niklas' powers could do. "A proper burial this time is due, perhaps beneath all this snow!" she raged, throwing her hands towards them.

Elsa jumped up and threw her arms out, a wall of ice came up between them and blocked the girls attacks. "Anna, get to Niklas..go now!" Elsa yelled, forming another sheet of ice as she felt Mara tear through the first half of her wall. Anna shook her head, her hands coming to Elsa as she protected them.

"No I can't leave you.."

"Anna please..you have to save him.."

"I have to save you.."

"Anna!" Elsa yelled and she jumped at the girl, knocking them both down as the ice shattered completely. "Anna please, save our son..for me..I can handle this, trust me!" she begged, her eyes searching Anna's as she could feel Mara rake up another attack. "I trust you to get through to him, please..."

Anna looked at Elsa then at Niklas' monster figure in the distance, she recalled all the times his powers had gone out of control and how he had been in a state of absolute grief. All those times she had tried everything, speaking to him, holding him and trying to get him to understand how everything was going to be okay. Only one thing worked, only she could get him to calm down long enough to get through to him. Elsa knew this and so did Anna.

"I love you.." Anna said, standing with the love of her life before the tyrant Mara, before her possible death. "I'll be back..." she promised, while Elsa smiled. Whispering her love as well. With that Anna took off towards Niklas to try and save him, earning a strangled cry from Mara.

"No, he's mine!" she shout only to be knocked over by Elsa's ice power, straight to her chest.

"No..he's ours, you don't deserve him!" she screamed and brought her hands up to defend herself for another attack as Mara clenched her teeth. "You have tricked and killed innocent people, you don't deserve anything but a cold jail cell." Elsa ducked as Mara aimed another blast of ice at her, barely missing her head this time.

"Nobody is innocent Miss Elsa...not even your son, look how he is destroying everything in his path!" Mara laughed, her voice cackling in the wind. "You yourself have hurt many people before..with your powers, even your beloved Anna!". Elsa's hands raised, not faltering for a second as she eyed Mara. She knew what she was doing, what she wanted from Elsa. She wanted her to lose control like Niklas and become a monster to do her bidding. She wouldn't allow herself to be controlled like that, to change herself just because this woman said a few mean words.

"Mara it's time you stopped all this, you can either surrender now and we will work on lessening your punishment.." Elsa said, waiting for the girl to hear out the first option. The girl rolled her eyes and for a second she believed the woman was going to attack again, but then her arms crossed over her chest and she looked on at Elsa as if she were the biggest joke she'd ever seen.

"Or what Miss Elsa?" Mara laughed, her green eyes burning into her as she waited for the next option.

"Or I will kill you, in the name of my people whose lives you've stolen." Elsa stated, coldly. "I won't allow you to leave until you've made one of those decisions.".

Mara turned her head back to laugh but suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and she tumbled back into the snow, Elsa had shot her in the arm with her ice and was working on another one to aim. "Please Elsa..you couldn't kill me..not with your innocent little.." another shot was fired and Mara bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming.

"Try me!" Elsa screamed, her hands forming into ice daggers. She knew killing was something she couldn't do, especially for her gift from the witch. But this woman had truly deserved what was coming to her, killing innocent people, torturing many more as well as Anna and using her son as a pawn in her war. For Arendelle, her family and even the world, she would make this sacrifice. "Whats it going to be Mara...surrender or death?" she asked again, the girl slowly rising as her hands fell to her shoulder. A shard of ice impaled into her and was slowly melting.

The evil Queen breathed in and a smirk formed across her lips, "Oh Elsa..you truly are my dream girl.." she said suddenly, causing Elsa to flinch. "When I first heard that the Queen of Arendelle refused to go to war with my men...I assumed I would just have to kill her for the rights of her people..but when I first met you, I fell so hard for you.." she laughed, turning to look at the castle. "Our trip was one I lived for, spending time with you..being with you..it was almost too hard to try and accidentally kill you then...almost.". Elsa's mind went back to the bridge, the wind pouring over them and horse incident. "I used my powers to create that storm, to kill all of you then..." Mara laughed as Elsa's face went to horror, "But I was so amazed with your bravery, everything..really..and how you tried to save me that I couldn't bare to watch you die yet.". Elsa bit her lip as everything came to light, her rage finding her as the woman continued. "My brother convinced me to get you to join us, he was so sure you felt the same way..after he saw you save me from collapsing back at the castle...but he was wrong..as was I." Mara spat, both of her arms came down and her fingertips spread as ice flew across them. "I asked you that day about your life...and if you could change it and you.." her face twisted in rage, "You still loved her..". Ice shot out and Elsa, caught up in the story, just barely missed them as she flew to the ground. "You were my last hope Elsa, and now...I will fight you till my last breath!" she screamed, lunging at the girl. Elsa jumped back but was hit this time on the shoulder, so cold it felt like it was burning. The next attack came just as quickly and the girl barely had time to dodge once more. "You claim I tricked people...deceived them?" Mara yelled, "Well what about you...you deceived me!?"

Her hands slammed down and Elsa caught them, fingertips inching towards her face. "Mara you are blinded by your emotions, I was your friend...I was trying to help you!" Elsa yelled, her strength faltering as the girl nearly had her grip free. "I can still help you..just surrender!"

"Never!" Mara raged, her palm opening up and ice shooting out at Elsa's face. Elsa quickly turned her head to the side and kicked the girl in the stomach, sending her falling back with another gust of wind. Elsa took this chance to form ice around her hand while her free one came back to shoot more if needed.

Mara was making her way up, trying to find her inner strength again but was not nearly as fast as Elsa who slammed her foot down on her chest. The move knocked the wind out of Mara and she stared up at Elsa with her bright green eyes, terrified for the first time in ever meeting her. Elsa knew this was her moment, it was time to kill the tyrant. Freeing not only Arendelle but the world. But as she looked down at the girl she couldn't find it in her heart to do so, knowing full well of the life that would be on her hands. Losing her powers was something she was able to do, losing her morals was not. Taking a step back Elsa's hands returned to normal. "Mara I will take this as your ultimate surrender..." the woman said, trying to keep her composure as Mara eyed her with confusion. "I am sorry if I deceived you, but as I said on the mountain..I love Anna...always." Elsa admitted, knowing she didn't have to. "I think its time you faced your Father Mara...and realized that true love is a lot more than what you think it is.."

Elsa turned around, her mind set on finding Niklas and Anna in the distance, wanting to help them as much as they could. She was just about to run off when she heard a small snicker behind her, "Oh Elsa...I never did tell you the rest of the story about my Father..". Elsa turned to see Mara standing once more, hands lifted high as she went to attack, "I killed my entire family years ago...and I plan to kill him too after I destroy you!"

In that next moment Elsa saw a light come before her eyes and her hands quake with unspeakable power. She lunged forward and placed her hand on the top of Mara's head, for a reason she didn't understand. Immediately the bright grin on the woman's wicked face fell and she let out a large scream, echoing off the land. Elsa pushed harder and then light flashed between both of them, blinding her for a moment as she fell back.

* * *

Anna's feet felt like they were going to fall off as she ran up to Niklas, as he tore at his surroundings and let out a mighty scream. Around her Arendelle people as well as the soldiers from the other kingdoms fought the black metal men, clashing and swinging at each other in a terrible mix. Anna couldn't tell if they were winning or losing, just that her son was attacking everything and anything in his path. "Niklas!" she called up to him, his monster form so much bigger than she imagined. She had to stumble back to keep from being crushed from the boys large feet, paying her no attention. "Niklas...come back!" she cried, reaching out for him as he led the attack against Arendelle people now. "No, stop!", from this point Anna knew she had to get through to him before he killed more of their people.

Running up as close as she could to him Anna licked her lips and tried to remember how the song went, "You are my sunshine..my only sunshine!" she yelled out, hoping those were the exact words. They echoed out and the monster slowed suddenly, looking around as if he had only heard her over everyone else. Anna's heart fluttered and she cupped her hands in hopes of allowing her voice to reach him. "You make me happy, when skies are grey!" This time the monster did indeed notice the woman, looking as if he was fighting with his inner turmoil as he turned to her. "Niklas is fighting himself...it doesn't want him to come back.." she thought, as he stared at her, looking her over. She chanced another step or two, getting close enough she could practically touch him if she wanted to. "You'll never know dear...how much I love you!", at this moment the monster turned completely towards her and looked down on her with his large beady eyes. Anna was taken aback but smiled lovingly at him as she reached for his arm, holding it tightly as she searched for her little boy. "Niklas please come back..." she thought as the monsters face began to melt, and she could have sworn she saw him deep inside. Reaching a hand up the woman touched his face softly and she felt how his warm tears spilt over her hand. "Please...don't take my sunshine away.."

In that next moment a light flashed before them and both the monster and Anna shielded their eyes, nearly blinded by the light. When it subsided Anna looked up and watched as the monster was slowly cracking open from his head down, revealing the life inside. "Niklas!" she cried, reaching up as she saw the boy slump out of the head of the monster, completely knocked out. He was so high up she was afraid he may fall out and down to his doom. But when the snow melted away and Anna watched in horror as the monster completely let the boy go, she was amazed to see him float down slowly and into her arms.

Reaching her hands out she felt cold air form around her and the boy as he slowly fell into her arms, obviously being carried by his own magical gift. It dispersed as soon as she completely had a hold on him and the woman snuggled her face into the boy, kissing him softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Niklas, my baby..." Anna cried, dropping to her knees as the boy slept silently in her arms. "Your safe...". When Niklas came out of the monster and had been safely placed in Anna's arms the snow around them started to melt rapidly. The wind stopped howling, the ice ceased in midair and the snowflakes started to rise towards the sky. Anna, as well as the others, looked up to see the clouds were turning a bright white and the sky was back to a natural blue as the snow and ice disappeared completely.

"Anna!" she heard Kristoff call her name and turned to see him running towards her, a big smile on his face. "It's over...we won?" he questioned as he neared her, the girl's face full of confusion.

"Did we win..?" she wondered as well, more to herself then to Kristoff as he arrived before them. She looked around and saw the black metal men just standing around like statues. Upon closer inspection she saw they were indeed truly statues, falling and breaking apart as the ice and snow left the land. "They were puppets?" Anna questioned, her mind wondering back to the three men, "But Orfeo, Koll and Mortis were real weren't they?". Scanning the land she watched as none of the men made their appearance nor saw Arendelle people capture any living enemies, making her wonder where on earth they had gone. But the people of Arendelle cheered loudly as well as the soldiers and other kingdoms, their minds not on the enemy at the moment, only the victory.

"Anna, Arendelle's saved..we won!" he cheered, dancing around with the other merry folks around them. He continued on to say something about Jean, Emma, Gertrude and the others but Anna couldn't hear him or more she didn't want to hear him. She was more concerned for the witch that now stood before Elsa, as her wife had a look of shame on her face.


	42. The Price

Elsa's eyes draped down and looked at Mara as she lay softly on the ground, lifeless. Her hand came up to her mouth as she believed the inevitable had happened, she had indeed killed the girl with her own hands. Dropping to her knees she reached a hand out, to feel with them the truth that was raking through her mind. "Stop.." a familiar voice spoke, stern yet kind.

The woman looked up to see the infamous witch before her, glowing in her typical light as she stared down at the girl. Elsa felt like she was being scolded, for what she had done to Mara, and rightfully so. She raised her hands to the Tyrant to stop her from the attacks, not kill her. Clearly the witch was not at all pleased with her either. "I didn't mean to take her life.." Elsa spat, looking down at her hands with disgust. The power that had come to her in the moment was foreign to her, strong, and something she had never managed to do before. But just like her ability to heal and her ability to save herself from the death in the mountains, Elsa's powers were changing and becoming greater the more she used them.

The witch snickered and Elsa raised, frustration filling her. How could she laugh at her at a time like this, thinking it funny she was so miserable about the death she caused. Elsa went to open her mouth, wanting to shout at the woman for causing her such pain but she was silenced almost as quickly. "You didn't kill her, she is very much still alive...she is just powerless, a shell of what she used to be."

Before Elsa could say anything back to the witch, questioning her on why she was here and why she had allowed this tyrant to go on for so long without stopping her, she heard Anna call out to her. Turning the woman was rushing as fast as her feet would carry her and their son, a large smile was plastered on her face. "Elsa!" She cried out and the woman's eyes fell on her son, the little boy sleeping soundly in her wife's arms. Elsa immediately took off towards them, crashing her arms around the two as they met. "He's okay...we're.." Anna trailed off and Elsa could feel tears on her neck as she held the girl tightly, the boy sandwiched between them. They came apart and Elsa placed her hands on the Niklas' face. He looked exhausted and Elsa could see his mouth hang open slightly as he breathed, the commotion around him doing nothing to wake him.

"Niklas..." Elsa breathed and kissed the boy's forehead, he moved slightly as she did but continued to sleep as the woman kissed his face again. "Sweet Prince.." She cried, holding the two tightly again.

Footsteps sounded, interrupting the reunion as the family saw the witch walking slowly towards them. Once again Elsa went to speak but was interrupted by the witch, "This I had not seen in your future Anna..." The witch said quietly. Elsa turned to Anna and then to the witch, trying to figure out what the woman had meant. But then she recalled the night in the tent and looked back at Anna with teary eyes as she too was overcome with realization. Anna had not paid the price for the baby's life; she had not died when it was born thanks to Elsa retracting the ice from her body. Both women knew this as well as the witch. "You have changed your fate...both of you have...again.." the witch brought her hand up to her face, eyeing the two so. "I do not understand how a future so precise can be so...altered just by two ordinary woman..." she practically spat, her eyes narrowing at the two. "There is a price that need's to be paid..." she added, the words shaking the royals to the core.

Elsa breathed in and looked towards her wife, her son Niklas as well, and tried to find the words she wanted to say. Asking the witch about the price was going to be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. Asking meant accepting that something in their life was going to change; something was going to be taken from them. That something may or may not be Anna, fulfilling the price she was suppose to give for Aneira. "Witch what price is it?" Elsa said, confidently as she reached to wrap her arms around Anna. "If you plan to take her life, I will fight you with every last bit of my power..." she concluded, glaring intently at the witch.

The witch as well as Anna seemed taken aback by Elsa's boldness, a faint blush falling Anna's face as the witch tore out a laugh. "I have nothing I want...not now..." the witch stated, turning to leave. "Expect to see me again though..." she said as her body began to disappear, "Expect to see me...very soon.". With that she was gone, to another time and another place.

* * *

The two of them watched on as the witch spoke, completely unaware as the man walked up behind them. Hidden in the crowd, withdrawn, as he walked up to the tyrant. Looking down upon her he bit his lower lip, the image of the girl bearing into his eyes as he scooped her up into his arms and ducked into crowd. The commotion concealed his fleeing footsteps; the excitement cloaked him as he found his way to a horse. Drawing the girl close he loaded them both on, using the last of his strength and took off towards the edge of the kingdom. His breath hitched a few times as he saw the people glance his way, turning when their eyes fell upon the woman. She hardly looked like the great leader she once was, hardly looked like a leader at all. Nobody would see that she was the evil woman Mara, calling out warnings and other such things. Especially now as he rode past the bulk of the crowd and into the lonely path out of Arendelle.

* * *

"Is she dead...?" Koll asked, his eyes first looking at Orfeo then Mara. Mortis stood as well, a scowl upon his face. Both men looked absolutely pathetic in that moment, wounded and broken yet acting as if they still had a sense of power on this place. Like they could easily capture it all on their own again. Orfeo didn't bother with dismounting as he arrived before them, looking down as he held the prior evil Queen tightly.

"She is not and we are leaving, farewell my friends." Orfeo stated coldly, readying himself to move.

"That's it...after everything Orfeo!" Mortis spat, slamming his foot down. The brute was always such a hot head, making Orfeo disrespect him every chance he got. Today was no exception, regardless of their disbanding; he wouldn't give him anything more. "We've spent years trying to form this little rag tag band of an army!" he yelled, "And just like that you two are leaving...what about the other men what about...?"

"The other men?" Orfeo laughed, looking back on Arendelle, "The other men left long ago, any man back in Arendelle was just another puppet my sister conjured up with her ice powers...I'm sorry if you grew attached to them..but they were nothing but extra bodies for our plans.". Mortis' eyes went wide as well as Koll, both of them trying to figure out when Mara had replaced the men they had grown to know with the men she had made out of ice. Orfeo scoffed and he threw them a small smirk, "It was a pleasure..." he said quietly as he slapped the reigns down on the horse and was off without the two. He could hear in the distance the men calling out to him, offering him powers beyond his belief or a chance at gathering up a new group of men so that they could start again at capturing a kingdom. But Orfeo ignored them, his eyes only settling on the road before him and his sister Mara in his arms.


	43. Bitter Cold

"Can't catch me!" Mara yelled as she ran around in the courtyard, her brother Viktor chasing her as Orfeo read beneath the tree. It was summer time and the sun was as bright as ever, making it the perfect day to be outside. Father was away, meaning Mother would allow them such a luxury as letting then out from the four walls of their study room. Still Orfeo wished to obey the man even when he couldn't directly see him, although it was hard with all the squealing his siblings did.

"I've got you now!" Viktor yelled, coming around a tree just in time to crash into Mara. The two tumbled and fell before Orfeo, knocking his book out of his hands.

Sighing loudly, the boy retrieved it although his page was now torn. "We are supposed to be studying..." Orfeo stated, earning him a dirty look from Mara as Viktor waved his hand. The three had their agreements, but when it came to these sorts of things Orfeo often disagreed with his brother and sister. Disobeying Father was something he was not willing to do, ever.

"Orfeo, have some fun...stop putting your nose in those silly books!" Viktor laughed, grabbing the book before Orfeo could even find his page again.

"Give it back!" the boy cried, tears already gracing his seven year old eyes.

The book was tossed to Mara and she rushed off towards the house, giggling loudly as she passed servants. Orfeo rushed after her and Viktor followed suite, howling as he watched Orfeo try to hide a smile. The three were often cruel to each other in such ways, even if they were just playing.

"Oh I'm gonna let you have it!" Orfeo yelled, his voice laced with laughter as they rounded the corner. "Mara you little.."

All three children stopped, eyes widened as they looked upon the benevolent man known as their Father. He had returned home, early, his temper obviously had been tested as his face was beat red. Mara's hands started to shake, the book of interest was torn and in her tiny fingers making her the target of his rage. "To your rooms...immediately." he spat out, watching as all three children went to leave. "Mara.." he yelled out, freezing the child on the spot. The small five year old slowly turned around, her eyes ready to cry. "You..stay."

* * *

She was thirteen when she was finally allowed to enjoy her first ball. Her parents, mainly her Father, gave her several rules to follow the night before. Ranging from keeping her voice down to not embarrassing them at the party, it was indeed for her Brother, not for her.

Mara stood off to the side, next to Orfeo as the two watched adults talk to each other and consume wine glass after wine glass. The girl started to wonder why anybody had ever wanted to go to a party, seeing how boring it was, when her oldest brother of sixteen came into her vision. "You guys should walk around...Father isn't anywhere near this side of the room, I'm sure he won't mind if you at least get a drink." Viktor laughed, causing Mara to smile while Orfeo shook his head.

"Father said to stay here..I'm not getting him mad again.." the stubborn boy said, his face burning red as Viktor held out his hand to Mara.

"Mara, lets at least go dance!" he exclaimed, his face shining bright. "Please, we need to lighten this party up!" he laughed, causing Mara to giggle in delight. As if to further his point the young Prince even bowed, the respectful way he should for a Princess.

The girl bowed as well and took his arm, leading them away from Orfeo and into the center of the room where they giggled and twirled each other around. Their playing seemed to cause a ruckus of some kind because the next thing either of them knew, they were being joined by several others. All dancing and laughing as they were. "See what a little bit of fun can do, Mara?" Viktor asked, spinning her once more. The rest of the evening was magic between them, even for Orfeo as he eventually joined his siblings when they saw their Father actually enjoy himself. His smile was bright, bragging about the children and making them feel so very important in that moment.

It wasn't till the guests had all gone home and he called for them later that evening to his room, did they realize how truly angry he was. Mara recalled his screaming, throwing things in a mad rage. Claiming how they had embarrassed them in some way the children couldn't understand. She remembered how Viktor stood up for them for the first time in their entire lives, Orfeo and her being sent to their rooms while they talked, and never seeing Viktor behave quite the same after that again.

* * *

Mara knocked on his door a day or two after the ball, "Brother.." she called, "Can we study together?".

No reply.

"Brother.." Mara called again, making sure she wasn't too loud for Father to hear. She continued to knock for some time, until finally the young boy opened the door. Mara almost didn't recognize him as his face was paler than she had ever seen it, looking distant as she met his eyes. "Brother can we study together, I don't understand this book Father wants me to read and..."

"No Mara.."

"But..?"

"No, I never want to speak to you again...understand?" he demanded, his voice harsh, mimicking his Fathers. Mara went to argue against him but the boy had slammed the door shut, locking her out forever.

* * *

Mara was sixteen when the news was dropped onto her. "Mara you're going to meet your future husband today, I expect you to behave...got it?" her Father commanded as they all sat at the table, eating their breakfast. Viktor stared down at his food, unmoving as the man delivered the news as well as Orfeo. But Mara could tell the sadness in the boy's eyes, unlike her older sibling Viktor, whom she couldn't tell anything anymore.

"What if I don't like him?" Mara chanced, all four of the family member's eyes shooting up as she challenged her Father.

The man stared at her, his eyes dull as he stood. "Mara..go to your room, I will send for you when he is here." he spat out, leaving the room before she could even chance to argue again. Mother stood as well, giving her a bad look before following after the man. Leaving the three children to themselves.

"Mara...don't fight with Father, I can't bare to see you get in trouble again." Orfeo commented, his eyes pleading with her as she stared back. They knew that Father didn't take well to them going against his wishes, ever. "Just meet the man, if you don't like him..then you can maybe convince Mother!"

The girl went to speak then but was cut off as Viktor slammed his hand down, "No one is convincing Mother of anything, Mara you will do as Father tells you and like it!" he yelled, his eyes were dark as they fixed tightly on the woman. "Any more of this disgusting talk and I will personally let Father know of your plans...both of yours.." and with that the boy turned to leave, his siblings staring coldly at him as he did.

* * *

She was seventeen when she finally told the both of them about the man's cruel ways, how he was just as mean as Father, only worse. Orfeo urged her to run away, urged her to get out of the kingdom of Brynjar before the wedding while she still could.

Viktor however ignored her, her pleas and cries, everything.

* * *

When she turned eighteen, she was sent away to be with the man. Her nightmare coming to life as she watched her family through tear stained eyes, walk away from her. She remembers calling out their names, calling for Viktor, begging them to come back. But nobody even took a glance, not even her beloved Viktor.

The witch came shortly after, granting her the powers of ice and snow. Mara thought for a time after that she was in a dream, that this immense power flowing through her was something she only wished she had. But as she watched the ice fly across the floor and the way her fingers had snowflakes dance around them, she knew this was all more than just a dream.

"You have a price child, one that will not come by appearance but by time.." the witch stated, smiling wickedly at the girl.

Mara looked up, curiously waiting for the being to explain. "I have nothing more to give, I have already lost everything...I may as well give my life.." she laughed, turning to see the witch laugh as well.

"Exactly, with every power you use..your life will be cut in half...you have also learned a certain amount of spells of a particular kind that you may use..but that requires more of your remaining life." the witch explained, Mara nodding her head as she tried to understand. The spells the witch was discussing all filled her mind then, making her smile as she thought out delicious ways to use them. "Use them wisely..use them correctly, for your revenge can be your downfall.."

When the witch disappeared Mara shot her hand out, smiling as ice flew up an across the wall. "Time for my revenge.." she spat, walking out of the room.

* * *

Orfeo of all people stood before her, begging for the man's life. "Please spare him!" the boy cried, his once strong Father cowering behind him. Beyond Mara bodies lie everywhere including her husbands, her Mother and even Viktor. She was going to spare Orfeo, knowing he never wished to cause her harm, but as he stood trying to protect their Father she nearly wanted to end him there. "This hell...this will be his punishment, please Mara..prove him wrong..don't be the monster he is!"

Mara's lip turned into a smirk, Orfeo had given her a terrible idea. Turning she walked across the room, waving at the boy to follow. "Father..I declare war on Brynjar..Orfeo and I both do..." Mara said as she waited for her Brother to follow, "We will return with a massive army, one ten times the strength of your own!". Orfeo turned to his Father and then rushed over to the girl, breaking the shackles of his previous imprisonment and forming another. "I will prove to you Father that you made a mistake to let me go..trade me off like some spare to another kingdom, your land will feel the wrath of Queen Mara!" she yelled, turning to leave, Orfeo following her every step of the way.

* * *

Orfeo was twenty four and she was twenty two. They had traveled several towns, kingdoms and even nations to find people to join them, people who wanted to rule the world. They formed an army of a hundred men, lead by two of their worthiest comrades, Koll and Mortis. The two had joined Orfeo and Mara back when they first started their journey, both vowing their loyalty even when the going got tough. Still the army of one hundred wasn't even close to the size it needed to be to face her Father, his own army ready to strike since the murder of his family.

"We can search the south.." Mara stated, her boots clomping loudly as she walked back and forth in their tent. Orfeo was working hard to find an area they hadn't searched, hadn't soiled their names.

"The south is not a good idea.."

"The east..."

"No.."

"North..."

"Mara we've been there too..." Orfeo stressed, clearly not getting through to the girl. Her inexperience as a leader and as a navigator was apparent as she stared back at her Brother angrily, not understanding why he was telling her no to practically every direction. "We are mighty but we are small...if we continue this way of living we will be overcome by a wary kingdom.."

Just as Mara was about to snap at him, Koll and Mortis entered the tent, bowing to their Queen. "Miss Mara we figured out a plan..." Mortis sneered, his eyes burning with excitement.

Orfeo turned to Mara who smiled wickedly back, "A plan?"

"Yes Miss, a plan involving a little kingdom called Arendelle and wouldn't you know it..their Queen has the power of ice..as you do Miss.." Mortis explained, Mara's eyes lighting up as he talked about the Queen. "I've heard rumors about her having a child with powers too...we could use them for our army!" Mortis' evil smile fell upon his face as he realized how interested his Queen was in this plan, "Her name is Elsa.".

Mara brought her hand up to her chin, thinking about this little kingdom and their ruler Queen Elsa. "Yes...tell me more about this Elsa." Mara said, ice forming around her feet.

* * *

"She's beautiful.." Mara stated, sitting in the lush bed that seemed only fit for a royal as herself.

Orfeo had come to visit her in the middle of the night, knowing any sooner would have blown their cover. Mara had successfully tricked the Queen, tricked the castle even, into letting her stay with them. Orfeo even did a great job playing the part as a loyal guard, tearing as the woman gave them food and shelter for the evening. It was obvious that they were going to succeed in their plan, but as Mara made the comment randomly, Orfeo started to doubt.

"She is indeed, her beauty isn't like any I have seen before." Orfeo admitted, surprised his cold hearted sister was suddenly acting so different. Like she actually had a heart to have feelings.

Mara nodded, "That little boy is darling too, its a shame we have to kill him.".

"Do we have to, I mean can't we use him in some way as Mortis said before?" Orfeo asked, his heart sinking as she reminded him of the part of the plans he didn't really agree with. Saying that they were going to kill the Queen was one thing, take over Arendelle was too, but killing a child? That was something Orfeo would hope to never get used to, ever.

"What, do you want me to adopt the little brat?" Mara laughed, turning towards her Brother as he stared at her.

"No but you could try and convince both of them to join us.." the man knew what he was doing, even Mara did. He was trying to get her to change her mind over the small crush she had developed already for the Queen. It irritated her knowing he had figured out that much. She turned over on her side, refusing to answer him, and pretended to fall asleep. The man sighed and she heard as he stood to leave, whispering something, then walking out the door.

* * *

"She saved you, Mara..."

"As planned..?"

"But you didn't kill her..as planned?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the plans changed..."

"Oh?"

Mara didn't let their conversation go past that, unable to come to terms with what her heart was saying.

* * *

"You wouldn't stop looking at her today.." Orfeo stated, the two sitting by the fire while the rest of the camp slept. Mara sighed heavily as he brought the topic of Elsa back up for the fourth time that evening. He was not giving in, making sure the girl would confess her feelings before getting to the west.

"I can't risk letting her out of my sights, her death will mean our victory." Mara stated, knowing what tomorrow would bring. They were nearly there, to the mountains where Koll and Mortis were waiting. The plans were nearly complete. "I don't know why you insist on pushing me towards her, regardless of what is to happen tomorrow..she's a married woman."

Orfeo's eyes were deep inside the book he was reading, barely visible over the fire. But he made sure to look up then, glaring at her as he spoke, "I'm hardly pushing Mara.." he laughed. The girl sneered at that remark, standing to return to her tent. As she did she heard her brother whisper out one final plea, "Just ask her..allow yourself to feel something for once, please sister.."

Mara turned sharply, her face red hot, reminding the boy of his Father for a moment. "The last time I felt something, I was told to deal with it.." she spat, "We are done discussing this..."

* * *

"What is Brynjar like?" Elsa asked, her perfect blue eyes staring intently at her as Mara tried to ignore the question, as she was trying to ignore her feelings for the girl. When the girl posed the next question, this time about her family, Mara nearly snapped. She was doing this on purpose, somehow in her own mysterious way. Trying to get inside of Mara's head.

"I have a Mother and two Brothers.." she spat, knowing the girl had already known about her Father from the lies she told in Arendelle. Mara surprised herself on how she was revealing even this information to Elsa as they rode side by side up the mountain, following the men to her immediate doom. Before Mara knew it she was revealing more and more about her life, even including the topic of the man she was going to marry. The one she did marry, killing him along with the others to prove a point to her Father. But to Elsa, who only knew this kind hearted Mara, she thought she had only refused. They were silent for a time, Mara trying to ignore the blue eyes that occasionally fell on her. They were intoxicating, frustrating, and Mara could have sworn the girl knew more than she let on. "How could she not, how could she honestly be this dense..?" Mara spat, her mind clouding her judgement as she turned to see Elsa smiling. "She has to feel the same way.."

The words left Mara well before she could process them, "Elsa do you love your wife?"

Elsa replied quickly, too quickly, causing Mara's heart to twist. Up ahead they were making the calls, doing exactly what they had planned. Mara climbed off her horse and positioned herself just a step before she knew the arrow would fall down, making the incident all the more realistic. "Perhaps I didn't word it right..." Mara thought, her heart rearranging itself back to normal, hope filling it as she eyed the Queen. The girl she was falling for. "If you could go back Elsa, change your life..would you still choose her?" Mara asked, her heart hoping Elsa would say the words she was hoping for. She needed anything to tell her she was wrong, that she was deserving of this love too. That she could call off this attack and confess herself to Elsa, winning her over somehow.

Elsa looked at her for a moment, her eyes had changed. She placed a hand on her heart and she said those dreadful words, tearing through Mara as if she were paper thin. "I could die right now...and not regret a single choice I had made with my life...with Anna."

* * *

"Mara..." his voice felt like she was being stabbed in the heart, the tone saying it all as he approached her that evening on the mountain top. Hours after the event and Mara still hadn't talked to him, talked to anyone as they waited till sunrise to set out after Mortis. They would travel a day or two behind the man, giving Arendelle exactly three days to decide their fate before Mara took over completely. "Mara, I am so sorry.." Orfeo spoke, his heart on his sleeve.

The woman held up her hand, silencing him. "Don't you dare apologize for this.." she spat, standing as he looked down on her. He could tell she was hurting from this, regardless of what she tried to hide. "All of these humans...this world, they are scum beneath me..they are.." she trailed off, "underserving...I will give them what they truly deserve."

Orfeo gave her a confused look, troubled by what he heard more for the complexity of it than actually understanding at all. "Mara, lets go home..lets be with Father again, don't let yourself become controlled by rage.." he breathed, earning him a hard slap across the face.

The man stumbled back, shock spread on his features as Mara clenched her hands together. "I will never go back, we are going through with this...I will make every one of them pay..including Father." she spat, angrily. "If you even think to stand in my way Orfeo..I will kill you.". With that she stomped off, ice forming around every step she took. Orfeo sighed, watching as sister left him there. He knew now that she was too far gone to be saved, even from Elsa.

* * *

Eyes peeled open and Mara found herself laying in her room, the one from her childhood, her prison she had forced herself to forget. "Am I dead...?" she wondered, knowing that she couldn't possibly be back in this place, back in this kingdom.

"You were close..." Orfeo said, startling the woman as she turned to see her brother sitting next to her. He was dressed richly, much better than the rags she had him in for the past few years. "You were lucky I was able to find you before the other kingdoms did.." he added, realization hitting Mara as he did. She had taken over Arendelle, used her powers to control the army and men of the black metal group and she had lost it all within that same year.

Sitting up Mara hung her head as shame filled her, the weight of her mistakes flowing into her now of all times. "How did we get here...?" Mara asked, her eyes refusing to look at her Brothers, "I'm sure Father is waiting till I am well so he can put me up for trial..".

"Father would have done that...if he were alive.." Orfeo stated, sighing as Mara's eyes widened in shock. "Apparently not long after we left...he passed, the kingdom has been in shambles since, waiting for us to return to take control." he explained and Mara shook her head in disbelief.

"I cannot run this kingdom.."

"You do not have to...I am next in line and I have already made arrangements for our lives here Mara."

"Our lives, Brother I am a criminal...a murderer..what life could I possibly have now?"

"A life that you deserve after all this pain you've put yourself through, a life full of love Mara...happiness!" Orfeo snapped, bringing his hands forward to hold onto the girls. To both of their surprise she allowed it, even tightening her grip as he held them firmly. "You've spent your entire life trying to prove yourself...trying to fight...and I.." he trailed off, looking down at their hands. "I want you to live here with me..stop fighting and just be happy Mara..allow yourself to live the rest of your days in peace...please."

Mara stared at their hands as well, taking the words the man spoke and processing them as best she could. She knew that she didn't have long before she died. She had given up her life count for these powers, cutting them in half with every single spell or power she chanted. She couldn't imagine how many years, months or even days she had left. Her heart struggling with the number of times she had counted using said powers.

"Sister please..." Orfeo continued, his heart aching before the girl. "Please stay with me, let us live out the rest of our lives...together.."

The two were silent and Orfeo breathed in deeply as he waited for the girls answers, begging with the Gods that she would accept his offer. Then the girl was opening her mouth and a weak smile fell onto her face, matching her brothers as he heard her words. "Yes..I will stay with you..".


	44. Life after tragedy

"How long will baby Aneira be with us?" the question hung in the air for awhile, catching Anna off guard as she held said baby in her arms. Niklas sat on the other side of the room, with Elsa, playing with his toys while Anna fed the baby on the other in a rocking chair. Elsa seemed just as surprised as Anna and was waiting for her to respond, the question being directed at her, as was Niklas.

"Well..we hope forever." Anna laughed, earning a smile from Elsa. "How long were you thinking sunshine?" A good way to respond apparently, as Niklas smiled as well.

His eyes returned to his toy soldier he was marching around on the ground, "I think forever is fine too..does baby Aneira like it here?" he asked, his eyes were bright and genuine making both women realize he was very sincere with his words. Anna let out a sigh of relief, glad the boy had finally warmed up to his baby sister.

When Elsa and Anna first introduced Niklas to Aneira they worried the two would have trouble getting along. Elsa and Anna always played wonderfully as children, some of that being due to the blue potion and the correction of their memories. Niklas even seemed a little unsure of the baby, especially after being abandoned for so long in the mountains. But as the months went by and Niklas started to talk to Aneira more, helping out with taking care of her and even making the small baby snow toys, both girls grew less worried and focused more on setting things right for Arendelle.

It had been another half a year before things finally started to turn back to normal in Arendelle, or as normal as things could be for the royal family. Upon returning home, the girls knew they had quite a job set out for them. Trade had been cut off, the kingdom had been upturned and the people were few from the runaways to the deaths. But little by little Elsa and Anna were able to make things right. Jean and Juliana helped a lot, being the voice of reason for trades with other kingdoms as well as donating several crates of food, goods and even gold to get their kingdom running again. Elsa promised to return the favor, knowing this was more than they ever deserved from their friends of the South. But neither Southern royal could accept her promise, no matter how long she protest.

Emma returned to her typical servant job, one she was missing terribly, and was making plans for Sonja's future. Her husband, Kristoff, was one of the few in Arendelle who actually took the longest to seem normal again. Nobody was sure if it was because of the war or if it was because of nearly losing his family, but the man waited the rest of the year out to return to ice shipping. He instead stayed around the castle, helping in any ways he could as the seasons changed and Arendelle started to return to its original state. Everyone seemed concerned, even Anna and Elsa, but Emma who seemed to understand him the most didn't. "He needed a break.." she told Anna one day when the girl had confided in her, worry apparent on her face. "He'll pick it up again some day.." Emma added, confidently. A month or two after that comment, Kristoff did indeed go back to ice shipping and his old self seemed to come back as well.

Gertrude took on a new position when Elsa and Anna started to go back to their meetings. The old servant became Niklas and Aneira's full time nanny, creating a solid caregiver for both children who seemed to need it after the tragedy they had faced. Gertrude occasionally still performed as a servant once the children were put to bed, offering to get Elsa and Anna a cup of tea or fetch someone for them. Both royals didn't mind this, knowing Gertrude would never stop wanting to care for them as much as she possibly could.

Marshmallow spent most of his time guarding the castle and spending his free time with Niklas. Occasionally the large snowman would travel with Kristoff into the mountains or wander Arendelle with Olaf, who had returned home about a month ago to everyone's surprise. "Where in the world have you been?" Elsa laughed, the morning the gates were opened and Olaf waddled in with a bag full of things for Niklas. The snowman had a interesting straw hat on his head, shaped almost like a triangle, completely foreign to their land.

"I crossed the ocean!" Olaf laughed, handing Elsa a glass figurine. It was a cat and his eyes were squinting at the girl as it held a golden amulet, the reason for said gift confusing Elsa. "I got to meet some very interesting people and...oh Anna look what I found for you!" he trailed off and pulled out a umbrella with decorative flowers on it as well as tassels hanging down. On the side Anna noticed another cat picture like the one Elsa still had in her hand, trying to decipher it. Whatever Olaf was going to say about his adventure in the other distant lands, he left to their imaginations as he officially met baby Aneira who dominated most of his short attention span. The girls just let the conversation go, regardless of how curious they were, happy that the snowman had enjoyed his travels and didn't have to see the terrible happenings that fell upon the land in his absence. After an exciting reunion with the family, Olaf was introduced to Marshmallow. Elsa had to remind Olaf of how he had already met Marshmallow. Both snowmen seemed to have a mutual understanding of the other and bonded over the time they spent together, connecting immediately as they came and left the castle. Regardless of his adventures with Kristoff or his time with Olaf, Marshmallow always found time for Niklas, his wonderful little brother. As for Mara, Koll, Mortis, Orfeo, or even the witch, neither girl nor the kingdom seemed to find or hear from them again. Still they made sure to keep an eye out for them, if ever the day should come that they would capture the terrible group.

"Mommy, does baby Aneira like it here with us?" Niklas asked again, noticing Anna hadn't replied, her mind wandering.

Anna's hand came up and touched her head, reminding her that she needed to come back to the conversation. "I'm sorry dear, but yes Aneira loves being here with us..I'm sure." she replied, earning a smile from Elsa as a knock sounded from the door. All three of them turned to see Gertrude walking in, bowing respectfully as she did.

"I've come to collect the children, Miss Elsa and Anna you have a guest in the meeting room!" she beamed, although her face looked worn from the busy day. Niklas rose and hurried to Anna who was rising out of her seat, taking the bottle out of Aneira's mouth as she finished.

"Annie it's time to go play with Gertrude now, this happens a lot but Momma and Mommy will be back okay?" Niklas said to the baby, patting her lightly on the head. The six month old cooed as her eyes fell on Niklas, she was always searching for Niklas, loving the boy and his discussions he had with her. Elsa and Anna smiled as Niklas continued to talk to the baby, even as she was passed on to Gertrude and led out into the hallway, leaving them alone.

Elsa rose off the ground and went to take Anna's hands, "Niklas will grow up to be a questionable and curious man, remind us of anyone?" she teased, poking Anna on her cheek. Anna rolled her eyes and she led them out of the room and down the hall, opposite from where Gertrude and the children were going.

"Niklas is the eldest, as you were, and I think that he takes after you in that matter..you were always asking those big questions when we were little." Anna reminded her, trying to think back to a time when Elsa wasn't asking about things. Elsa and her, regardless of her powers and being locked away in her room, still had study time together on special occasions. Anna hated spending day after day studying things she felt weren't important, but Elsa was always raising her hand and dragging topics out so she could understand. Giving her poor teachers a headache as well as Anna. The woman realized this was probably why Elsa was made the Queen, as well as her being the first born, and why Niklas was that way as well.

Elsa smiled as the girls walked, hand in hand, towards the meeting room and she too recalled the small memories of their childhood that reflected their son Niklas and daughter Aneira. "Regardless, they are their own...and a little of both of us too." Elsa admitted, knowing this to be a truth over everything.

There was no servant around to show them the exact meeting room to go to, making Elsa stir with worry as they checked several rooms. "Gertrude did say there was a meeting right?" Anna asked, the two checking every room as they wandered down the hall. Elsa nodded and knocked lightly on the next door, hoping that the next few would find their desired guests. A small voice sounded behind it and Elsa waved Anna over, turning the door and walking inside.

"I'm sorry for our delay..it seems my staff have turned up mis.." Elsa went to apologize but stood frozen in the door as a man turned to greet her. He was dressed rather richly, the girls putting him in the royal category, and a golden crown adorned his head. If she hadn't known any better, she may have mistaken him for a possible trade partner. But this man was by no means forgettable.

Anna had nearly slammed into Elsa as she stood there in the doorway, moving to the side of her wife as she stared at the infamous man Orfeo looking very different and yet quite the same as she too felt her blood turn cold. "What are you doing here..?" Anna practically snarled out, taking a step forward. Elsa grabbed her arm, ready to protect her if the man chose to attack. "How did you get in this castle?" Anna asked again, Orfeo bowing respectfully.

"I managed to get in..but I'm here peacefully." Orfeo responded, offering the girls the seats before them. "Please allow me to speak with you, I came alone...no tricks or lies attached.". Elsa swallowed hard, looking to Anna as the girl looked back. Mutually they didn't trust this guy, for obvious reasons. He was the one who took part in tricking the kingdom, carrying out the plans to kill Elsa and even helping Mara in destroying the lives of the innocent in Arendelle. Trusting him was the last thing they wanted to do, but then the man was wiping at his eyes and they both saw tears fall down his face. "My sister...Mara, I would like to discuss her with you..please." he stated, his voice sounding harsh as he said the girls name. "This is the only time I will ever bother your kingdom again, I am here only for her.."

Another second went by and Anna felt herself being pulled inside, the door shutting tightly behind them. She was shocked to say the least as Elsa looked to her, waiting for her disapproval. "I won't if you don't feel comfortable Anna.." she said, taking a long sigh, "But I want to if you do..". Anna nodded, taking the girls hand and walking to the seats, both sitting down. Anna did feel very uncomfortable, especially with this man of all the men she had been attacked by during her imprisonment. This man called Mara his sister moments ago, knew her on a persona level. Still he allowed all these terrible things to happen, including trying to kill her wife. If he had anything to say it had better be good.

Orfeo smiled, softly, and took a seat as well. "Mara and I were abused as children...or I suppose emotionally abused, our Father never used his hands against us…just my oldest brother." Orfeo started off, strongly. "He would tear us down; make us feel small...like we didn't matter at all, both us and our brother Viktor." Both girls sat quietly, not wanting to give in and feel bad for the man or his sister after the deeds they had done. Orfeo continued, "My mother ignored us since she was trying to survive her husband as well...and for several years we all endured it." he trailed off, looking Elsa in the eyes then. "One night my Father sent my sister off to be with a terrible man, one that she constantly told me how cruel he was to her..I begged her to run away, leave this life and start again new...but she was afraid and stayed with him for a long time."

"She told me." Elsa said suddenly, remembering the moment on the mountain when Mara had briefly mentioned about how her Father sent her to live with a man. She never spoke of how he abused her or how he was cruel, only how she refused. "Vaguely, she told me.." Elsa corrected herself, especially after Anna's eyes fell to her.

Orfeo nodded, "One night my sister was granted the powers of ice and snow by a witch...the powers were amazing and beyond this world but they came at the price of her own life time, meaning the bigger the power the bigger the effect it had on her life by days, months or even years." he clenched his hands at that, obviously upset with the price. "She accepted this power and used it to..." he stopped, his eyes closing for a moment.

Anna turned to Elsa, both wondering why the man had stopped his story. "Used it to do what?" she questioned, already feeling like she knew.

"She used it to kill her husband, our brother and mother.." he sighed, another tear falling. "She was just about to go for our father when I stopped her..sometimes I wished I hadn't" he laughed, bitterly as a smile crept upon his face. "After that we fled, vowing to find our own kingdom and with it our own army to destroy our father and take the kingdom he didn't deserve...it was a long journey that resulted us with only a few men and an even bigger urge to find our places in this world."

"I tried to change my sister's heart, tried to get her to find peace in her life with her powers and with the followers she had...but she wouldn't give in, her revenge consumed her and soon we were making plans to take over Arendelle with our top men, Mortis and Koll." Orfeo admitted, his eyes falling on Elsa's hands as they clenched tightly. "I think you both know the next part too well..." he added, "But I don't think you understand how close she was to returning to the side of good.."

Anna snapped then, "How could she possibly have been close to the side of good, she killed my wife practically and..." the girl silenced when she felt Elsa rest a hand on her shoulder. Anna turned to see her wife's eyes looking intently on her, trying to calm her. "I'm sorry..." Anna breathed, leaning back in her seat, "I have a hard time understanding Orfeo.."

Orfeo nodded, clasping his hands together. "My sister used to smile..used to be a happy child even when our father would abuse us so...but it all started to fade when our brother Viktor grew worse and I didn't see it again until..." he looked up at Elsa, "Until she met you Elsa..". Elsa's eyes fell, unable to look at him. She didn't need reminding of the way Mara once looked at her, the way she looked so hopeful on the mountain.

"I urged my sister to find peace one final time, to give up the plans and find her heart again...I was so close the longer she spent with you, I saw her smile again and.." he stopped himself, knowing it was going to make him sad once more. "But then she saw how much you loved Anna and she knew she couldn't find happiness within you...so my sister gave up..and I lost her completely." The room fell silent. Anna, who had been sitting, stood and walked on the other side of the room. Hearing the words upset her the longer they sat inside her head, mixing with her emotions. She knew Mara was in love with Elsa, but hearing the man say all of it made it ten times worse. Not because she worried that Elsa would leave her, she knew that much was not going to be true. But the fact that someone could have been saved, lives could have, if Elsa would have stayed with her. Something she would have never allowed, ever. "She was the happiest I had ever seen her with you.." Orfeo breathed, tears spilling as Anna turned completely away from both of them. Her figure diminishing as he continued to speak such things of the woman and her love for Elsa.

"You're wrong Orfeo.." Elsa spat out, anger filling her as her powers fell upon the wall. The temperature dropped slowly and the three of them could see their breaths. "The love you speak of...was tainted, it was desperate and given any other situation your sister would have accepted any form of love that was handed to her." she explained, "I wanted to be your sisters friend and she only saw us as something more...what you placed into her mind.". Elsa took a deep breath, "Perhaps if you would have been open with your own feeling, she would have looked to you for what she thought she could have in me..".

Orfeo, who had been looking at the ground, shot his head up. Confusion filling him as he watched Elsa, "She hated me, I told her to be with you Elsa...she thought you were kind and wonderful and.." he was cut off with an icy glare from the woman, swallowing his words.

"And I was not." Elsa snapped back.

"You were Elsa.."

"I was her friend, you however were her everything."

"I was only her brother..her slave."

"But you stood by her.." Elsa continued, realizing then how the man felt. "She trusted you and you pushed her to me..and I let her down." Elsa stated, her hands clenching tightly as she tried to control her anger towards the man. Anna turned to look at Elsa, watching as her powers came and went in frustration. "I will not apologize for not accommodating to her needs, I was not in love with her as you are Orfeo...and you should.." she trailed off, finding her words, "Your decisions should have focused on the both of you...not in your faith with me.". The room was quiet again and Elsa chanced her last words, knowing they were going to hurt. Still she allowed them, knowing if he didn't hear them from her, he would never know. "She loved you Orfeo..".

The man slammed his foot down, rising and turning away from them. For the first time since arriving, Anna flinched; worried he was going to attack them then. But the man was angry, trying to find his mind in all the emotions he was feeling and the words Elsa was saying. Silence once again cut through them, making the girls nervous, before he laughed loudly, "I always loved her, even when we were young...". Orfeo placed a hand on his head, rubbing it softly as he tried to explain. "She always had eyes for everyone but me...she loved Viktor, thought I was boring actually, and when she met you I could tell she treated you in the same light." Orfeo sighed, his voice tightening. "I thought if I could work on my studies or send her off to someone else that I..." he stopped, his eyes growing distant.

Elsa and Anna waited, thinking the man was going to continue with his stories. But he turned and found his seat again, pulling out a piece of paper. Elsa and Anna were too far over to see what he had offered them, but he quickly set to explaining. "I returned to the kingdom four months ago...my friends Mortis and Koll offered me a chance to join them for a time but before I could give them my answer they were found by the Southern guards and sentence to life in jail." he laughed, as if it should be funny. "My Father had passed away by the time of my return and I was appointed the next King of Brynjar...I prepared this for you today." The Queen took a step forward, her right hand closely behind, as they eyed the paper. Fancy words and documentation worked around at the idea of a complete surrender from the kingdom of Brynjar and the promise that they would send all their riches, goods and even soldiers to make up for the damages that Mara and Orfeo had done. "This is all I have to offer as an apology..and I don't expect to be forgiven." Orfeo said, rising from his seat as Elsa lifted the paper. "I came here to tell you about Mara, to explain my sisters ways and to give you that..I have signed it and my kingdom will be sending it all shortly after I depart.."

"We can't accept this.." Elsa stated, trying to be as serious as she could. She held out the paper for the man to take but he shook his head.

"It is the least I can do, if anything for your people..."

"What you can do is offer us light on Mara's whereabouts, where she is now and if she plans to attack us again."

"She is dead.." he sighed, heading towards the door. Elsa's eyes widened as well as Anna, both looking at each other in confusion. "I stole her away from Arendelle seconds after her defeat...I took her home to our kingdom and took care of her until she passed away a few weeks ago, the price of the witch had taken nearly all of her life...leaving us with a few spare memories for her last months alive" he said as his hand rested on the doorknob. "She begged me with her dying breath to come see you two..to offer you our kingdom's riches and to apologize...I have never seen her so...full of regret." he said bitterly as Elsa and Anna watched him, eyes falling heavily on the strange man as he opened the door. He stood there for a second, contemplating something before he opened his mouth to speak. "Miss Elsa, do you truly think Mara loved me?"

Elsa looked at Anna, the memories of the two of them and how they fell in love falling upon her mind. "Truly I do..Orfeo." she spoke, the man's eyes glistening with fresh tears. "I believe she always has. With Elsa's final words the man bowed to the two of them and left, door closing behind him.

* * *

"Did you mean it..." Anna asked her when the light of day had fallen and they were walking to tuck Niklas in for the evening. Elsa's eyes found Anna's, desperate to know what she truly felt. "Did you mean it that Mara really loved Orfeo." she asked again, playing with her fingers.

Elsa sighed, deeply and smiled sheepishly at the girl. "I think he needed to hear that..." she admitted, causing Anna's mouth to fall open.

"Elsa you lied?"

"I didn't lie...I just stretched the truth a little.."

"So she truly was in love with you!"

"No, well maybe she was..but why does that matter?"

"It matters Elsa.."

"It doesn't, I know where my heart is and I could see where his was...whether or not Mara's heart was with either of us, that's for him to never know." Elsa explained, knowing that this fact still had not pleased Anna. She folded her arms and her eyes avoided the woman, pouting. "Anna, I meant what I said about her desperation...she didn't love me, she loved the idea of having me."

The words didn't budge Anna at all, the pout holding strong as they turned the last hall to Niklas' room. "But she almost had you.." Anna nearly whispered and she immediately regretted the words as they fell from her lips.

Elsa stopped, her eyes saying how much Anna's words did actually hurt. "No, never." she stated, almost harshly. "Only you have me Anna." she grabbed for her wife's hands, trying to make her understand. "I don't know what Mara was feeling, perhaps she did love Orfeo or perhaps she loved me..all I know is what I am feeling and where my heart belongs, it's with you Anna."

Anna sighed, trying to force herself out of her bad mood. It wasn't Elsa's fault that this happened, that Mara had come into their lives and had fallen for her so. But the feelings of jealousy, sadness and pain would be there for some time, even now after the girl's death. With Elsa's love, their children and the support of their friends, she was sure she would find her heart feeling normal again. "My heart belongs with you too Elsa.." she said, moving into the woman and hugging her tightly. "I love you." The Queen smiled, hugging the girl tightly back. She knew the visit today from Orfeo had startled them both, even bringing up painful memories. But all of that was behind them now, everything was, and they would move forward.

"I love you too Anna.." Elsa breathed, leaning down to kiss her fully on the lips. She felt the girl shutter slightly and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Mommy, Momma!" Niklas squealed as the child's eyes fell upon his parents, the two girls jumped apart from each other and their eyes fell on the happy child as he collided into their legs. "Momma, Mommy..Gertrude said you would tell me a new night time story!" he cheered, his eyes bright as he jumped up and down. Both girls looked confused until they heard a small giggle down the hall leading to a blushing Gertrude. The woman looked away as she walked up to the two of them, holding a sleeping Aneira.

"Yes a new story, right Miss?" Gertrude stammered out, trying to continue the topic. When neither girl had arrived upon the time they had set for Niklas' bedtime, Gertrude went searching for them with the children to find the two kissing in the hall. In a panic Gertrude proposed the idea of a new story, quickly matching any question he asked about his parent's behavior.

Elsa gave her a shy smile and then reached down to pick up the boy, "Of course, new story it is!". She smiled and reached for Anna's hand as Niklas cheered, all five of them heading back to the room, preparing for bedtime.

* * *

"Have you changed your thoughts about the name yet?" Elsa asked as she found Gertrude sitting alone, looking out into the ballroom. She had been searching for some time, asking around to the other staff on her whereabouts, before realizing she had yet to check in this place. The woman was standing there as if she were in deep thought but Elsa must have snapped her out of it as she turned to smile at her.

"Name?" she questioned, watching as Elsa nodded her head.

"Aneira..." Elsa asked, and Gertrude looked away suddenly. "Before, you seemed a little.." she trailed off, searching for a kind word. "Upset...at the name?" Elsa started to play with her fingers as she spoke, trying to find the core reason for Gertrude's uneasiness. With anyone else she wouldn't have mind them not appreciating the name, with her it was quite different.

Gertrude smiled and looked out onto the ballroom, her eyes glazing over for a moment. Elsa waited, wanting to give the old woman time to process her words. "I remember the night like it was yesterday..." she explained, being as cryptic as ever.

"The night I got my powers?" Elsa asked, following her eyes as she looked out at the ballroom. This was indeed the place where it all began those many years ago. Her Father, her Step Mother and Gertrude had all attended, including Elsa.

When Gertrude shook her head it truly confused Elsa, making her really wonder where the woman was coming from. "I remember the night I first met your Mother..." Gertrude said as happily as she could. Elsa felt like the walls were forming ice again as they did this afternoon in Orfeo's meeting, they hardly ever brought her up anymore. "Your Father was so nervous, said how he had spent summers with her here in Arendelle...oh Elsa she was so beautiful.". Elsa nodded, remembering the picture she once had of her. The item had disappeared somehow and Elsa had a hard time figuring out where she misplaced it.

"I became her most trusted maid; I worked for her every day and night...especially when she was pregnant." Gertrude laughed, remembering something she didn't explain to Elsa. "Your Mother was a good woman Elsa...I loved every moment I got to spend with her..." Gertrude trailed off and looked to Elsa, the Queen trying to understand what the woman was saying. "I can't explain how you know...or how Anna knew, but Aneira was your Mother's name..."

"My Mother's..?" Elsa breathed, trying to understand. How had she known such a thing, especially Anna? "But you never told me.." Elsa started to say, silencing as she saw Gertrude nod her head.

"I understand, I never told Anna either...it was another rule your Father had put in place after her death." Gertrude explained, "I am sure Oliver and I are the only two who recall the woman's name asides documents.."

"So.." Elsa spoke, her mind returning to the campsite. "How did we come across that name?". Elsa remembered it well, Anna speaking the name clearly and lovingly as if she had planned it for their daughter for years. Perhaps she had? "Aneira of Arendelle, Aneira the second of Arendelle." she corrected herself, laughing sadly at the name and for the Mother she never truly got to meet.

Gertrude smiled, looking back out at the ballroom. "It is a glorious name...your Mother would be so proud to have it live on."

The Queen nodded, feeling a smile creep onto her face. "I'm sure she would have.."


	45. 11 years

"Mother..Mom?" Niklas called out, walking briskly down the hall as he looked for the two women. They were late, which was unusual for them, and he was growing impatient. "Mother!" he called yet again as he neared their door, knocking once. "Mom, Mother...are you decent?" he rang, hearing a muffled laugh from beyond the door. He sighed, they were hardly ever tardy but when they were it had something to do with their bedroom.

Footsteps sounded, someone was running to the door, and a small pair of blue eyes met his own as she tore open the door. "Yes I am very decent." Aneira laughed, running away as she saw Niklas scowl at her. The eleven year old was missing her stockings and hair was a mess, Niklas even swore he saw a spot of jelly from breakfast on her cheeks.

"Mother, Aneira isn't even dressed?" Niklas complained as he entered the room, sighing as his eyes fell on the four girls. Elsa, his Mom, was completely dressed and holding out stockings for Aneira who was being scolded by Gertrude. Anna, his Mother, was practically falling asleep at the mirror as she brushed her hair. "Oh goodness..." Niklas whispered, leaning against the wall in defeat. His family was hopeless, especially Aneira.

"Niklas sweetie, don't be upset...we're almost done." Elsa smiled, calming the boy slightly. She had managed to wiggle the wild child into her green dress just before Niklas had arrived; she was even more determined to get the stockings on.

Aneira pulled herself onto Elsa and Anna's bed and began jumping on it, "I hate parties, why do I have to go?" she chimed in. Niklas gave her a look, distracting the girl long enough for Elsa to reach out and grab her leg. "Hey!" Aneira laughed as she tumbled onto the bed and was forced into the stockings. "Unfair, you can't double team me!" she giggled as Elsa tickled her under her knees.

"And you can't make your brother late, it's even" Elsa teased back, going to help Anna with her hair. The woman had already fallen back asleep on the table.

Gertrude went to fix Aneira's hair, pulling at it with a brush. "Gracious child, I don't know where you got this hair..but it's certainly not the easiest to work with.." she complained, brushing through the fine white hair. On the side there was a small shade of red that fell all the way down, a stripe that looked and reminded them all of Anna's hair.

"Blame Mom, it's her hair." Aneira laughed, pointing to the stripe "See, but this is Mothers..." she added as if they all didn't already know.

Aneira's hair was finished and braided into pig tails; Gertrude reached down and wiped the jelly off her face. "There...now where are your shoes?" Gertrude questioned, looking around at the ground. An evil look arrived in Aneira's face and she rushed out the door into the hallway, laughing as Niklas and Gertrude's eyes widened in surprise.

"Gotta catch me!" Aneira giggled, running off without her shoes.

Niklas smiled wickedly and his hand formed a snowball in it, "With pleasure!" the eighteen year old sneered as he grabbed the pair of shoes with his free hand and rushed out after her. Gertrude followed close behind and Elsa flinched as she heard Aneira scream and the sound of ice forming.

"Niklas, don't hurt your sister!" Elsa commanded, smiling as she heard the boy yell something back that sounded between a yes and okay. Leaning over she shook Anna awake and kissed her softly on the head, "It's time to head down honey..today is the day." Elsa said sweetly, Anna rubbing her eyes as she looked up at her wife.

"Today is the day, I'm unsure if I will be able to make it.." Anna laughed, although both knew they were both going to have difficulty with this day and all the importance in it.

"You'll be fine love.." Elsa said, taking her hand tightly. "We'll all be."

* * *

Everyone was here to say their goodbyes to the Prince. Kingdoms from all around came to celebrate the boy's first official ball as a adult and celebration of him leaving to work on his first trade for Arendelle. The trade was simple, but unlike the kind where other kingdoms flock to Arendelle, Niklas was being sent over seas to spend a summer away from home and work with a kingdom rather foreign to him. While Elsa and Anna were proud of him and his accomplishments, they worried for the boy and the trip across the ocean he would be taking. Still today was a celebration and even as the two of them felt more like crying than enjoying the day, they still wore a happy face for their little boy that was now becoming a man. The guests had arrived about a half an hour ago, opening the gates for the kingdom of Arendelle to join in the celebration as well. Niklas made sure he greeted them all, even if his other family members weren't present, and stayed in his best behavior.

Elsa and Anna walked down just in time to see him greeting the last guests, turning to his parents as he pointed off deep into the crowd. "Uncle Kristoff, Aunt Emma and Sonja are all here." Niklas said, his smile spreading from ear to ear. Anna's eyes quickly found Elsa's; sparkling at the boy mentioned Sonja.

"Did you hear that, Sonja is here?" Anna said, emphasizing the word 'Sonja'. Elsa rolled her eyes and wished she could say more, knowing Niklas was right there to hear. Ever since the two were born, Kristoff and Anna had pushed at the idea of their children marrying. Any interaction between the two was dramatized and made to seem so much bigger than it actually was, to Anna and Kristoff it was indeed that much. Thankfully neither child seemed to notice their parents pushing and had remained friends over the years, regardless of how they felt about each other.

"Yes, Sonja and Kristoff and Emma!" Elsa said, emphasizing as well on every name. Niklas looked at them confused, trying to understand what they were doing while Elsa continued, "Why not head inside dear, enjoy your party?". Niklas smiled and walked off, stopping to kiss each of them on the cheek and hug them tightly. Elsa held her arm out for Anna to take and wandered around to greet the guests they had missed that morning while trying to tackle Aneira.

As the party went on, eventually Anna and Elsa found Kristoff and Emma, the two smiling at something in the distance. Kristoff turned and went to hug Elsa, then Anna, "Lots of people again huh?" Kristoff commented. He always thought these parties were too crowded but with the royals hosting a party that was pretty typical. "Is Niklas ready to go?" Kristoff asked as Emma came to greet the girls.

"He has been ready, we however could wait another eighteen years.." Anna joked, her voice sounding a little strained as she spoke. They all knew how she felt about the boy leaving; they all felt the same really. Wanting to be proud of the boy but also not wanting to see him go. "However it'll be good for him, every child needs to travel away from home at some point." she concluded, more for herself then for the others.

"He'll do great.." Emma said, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder, "I'd send Sonja with him if this guy would actually allow it." she added as she pointed to Kristoff.

"Sonja needs to learn how to ice ship anyways, it's a family business!" he laughed, his face lighting with realization. "By the way I sent Sonja to go find Niklas, she's going to ask him to dance." Kristoff laughed, giving Anna a high five as Elsa groaned and Emma giggled. "It took us some convincing but she finally agreed to it when we told her it's his last day here in the kingdom and it would make him happy."

"You're terrible Kristoff, allow them to fall in love with who.." Elsa started to scold Kristoff, Anna as well, but then the whole group fell silent as Niklas walked by holding two glasses full of water. "Niklas?" Elsa called out, gaining the boys attention immediately. He was no where near the ballroom nor was he heading in that direction, causing the whole group to question him.

"Where's Sonja?" Kristoff started, wondering if the girl had actually chickened out and not asked the boy.

"She's dancing?" Niklas said matter of fact.

"But..wait what?" Anna cut herself off, unsure what he meant.

"She's dancing..." Niklas repeated and pointed towards the courtyard, confusing them even more.

"With whom?" Emma asked this time, curiosity getting the better of her.

Niklas paused, feeling put on the spot. He had only been sent to get drinks and was now being interrogated by the two families, making his face turn red with embarrassment. "Um, she's just dancing in the back courtyard, it's too crowded in here" he laughed, quickly walking away as the royals and the shippers stared at him.

They were silent for a moment, all exchanging looks before Kristoff grabbed Anna by the arm and darted off after the boy. "We're checking it out!" Kristoff called, regardless of the protests from both Emma and Elsa. "Come on, they probably are just embarrassed..you saw how nervous Niklas was!"

Anna laughed and reached out for Elsa's hand, pulling her along with her. "Oh this is so exciting!" she teased, knowing Elsa was red with disapproval.

"We can't invade their privacy, he's leaving tomorrow!" Elsa said as they went out of the dining room and into the hallway, walking quickly as the doors to the courtyard came upon them. Elsa lowered her voice as she saw Niklas smiling and waving to what she assumed was Sonja in the courtyard. "He will never forgive us if he sees us here and I can't have this on my conscience before he leaves, Anna!" despite Elsa's blabbering the two crept over to the door and peaked out of the side, seeing the back of Niklas but nothing more.

"Over there is a window.." Anna said as they darted by the door, pulling Elsa as she pulled Emma, and peaked out the window slowly. "Don't act like you're not curious, Elsa." Anna teased, kissing the woman on the cheek as she tried to seem like she wasn't enjoying spying on their child. Out the window they could see better now, but instead of seeing only Sonja and Niklas, Aneira was standing with the two as well.

"They asked where you were Sonja," Niklas said as he handed the girl her drink, the fourteen year old smiled and took it from him without hesitation. She brushed her free hand through her dark blonde hair, long as it fell down her back, and her hazel eyes shone brightly at the boy as he spoke. "I think your dad thought you'd be in the ballroom." Niklas added, sitting down on the ground as he worked on some sort of ice figurine. Niklas enjoyed making ice sculptures and ice toys ever since he was young, a trait he was skilled at doing even without the use of his powers. Though the supply of ice he had on the tips of his fingers helped keep his talent well practiced.

Aneira sat down next to her brother, leaning on him lovingly as she watched him work. "He wants me to ask you to dance, is it okay if I don't?" Sonja asked, giving him a sheepish smile as he looked up surprised.

"Why would you dance with me?" Niklas laughed, trying to make a joke out of the situation. He knew that Sonja didn't enjoy when her Father joked about them being together, especially when he pushed silly things like this. Sonja shrugged and looked away, taking another sip of her water. "I won't dance with you unless you ask me to Sonja, I know that bugs you.." Niklas smiled, making the girl feel better.

"Are you scared to go Niklas?" Sonja asked suddenly as she picked a flower from a bush, a red one. She wanted to keep the conversation going, especially now while the three of them were alone together. She absolutely hated feeling awkward. "Father said you will be gone a whole year, by the time you get back I'll be fifteen!" Sonja breathed as she went to get a blue flower next, growing from a tree.

"I'll be twelve, and by then I'll be married." Aneira laughed, causing Sonja to blush as she returned to the two and sat down in front of them.

Niklas smiled and poked the girl in the cheek, "You better wait for me to come back before you get married, both of you!" he teased. Aneira rolled her eyes and nodded her head, knowing she could never truly be married without her brother there. Sonja once again blushed, smiling as she nodded her head. "Take care of Mom and Mother alright, they need you too okay?" Niklas added as he watched Sonja reach for him suddenly, messing with his hair.

When she sat back Aneira laughed, pointing to his head, "You have a blue flower in your hair..you look adorable!"

Niklas reached up and felt the flower, feeling special Sonja had put it there. Next Sonja went to Aneira and placed the red flower in her hair, causing the girl to blush for the first time that Niklas had ever seen her. Suddenly an idea came to his mind and he stood, taking the figurine in his hand and turning it to snow as it melted in his hand. "Why don't you guys practice again, I'll provide music this time and maybe it'll be easier for you."

Both Sonja and Aneira looked at each other, the two of them seeming shy before Sonja held out her hand and waited for Aneira to take it. "Try again, I promise I'll try not to step on your toes again.." Sonja admitted, remembering how she had managed to do it more than once just a bit ago.

Aneira nodded and the girls rose, Niklas forming what looked to be a flute out of ice. The boy brought it to his mouth and began to play something simple he had learned from all of his music classes while Aneira and Sonja bowed then came together. Aneria wasn't much shorter than Sonja but she still allowed her to lead, knowing she was older and much more talented.

The girls spun around laughing, dancing and trying to not step on each other's toes while Niklas played. He eventually grew tired of the song repeating and began making up his own tune, causing the girls to go from slow to fast with their dancing in seconds. "Niklas, slow!" Sonja laughed, making the boy laugh as well.

"He doesn't know how to play slow, his music teacher said he was too quick with his playing!" Aneira teased, earning a look from the boy.

Eventually they stopped, feeling hot from all the dancing and spinning and wanting to return to the party. Even as they parted the girls continued to hold hands while Niklas gathered the glasses from their drinks. The three of them were walking towards the courtyard doors when Aneira suddenly stopped and looked up at Sonja. Sonja hadn't noticed she had stopped walking until she felt her hand yank back and saw Niklas still walking off ahead without them. "You okay Aneira?" Sonja said, noticing the girl was thinking. A very dangerous thing for her.

Aneira held out her hand and inside the palm of it, a flower grew, completely made of ice. "You didn't get a flower...it matches your personality." Aneira said, fixing it in the girl's hair. Sonja smiled and allowed the girl to work the flower into her hair, stepping back when it was finished. She opened her mouth to say thank you but lost the words as Aneira reached up on her tippy toes and kissed her softly on the cheek. Sonja brought her hand up and covered the cheek she had been kissed on, smiling at Aneira as she looked away. "I like you a lot..is that okay?" Aneira admitted, blushing harder than either girl had ever seen.

"Of course Aneira.." Sonja said, reaching down and kissing her softly on the cheek. "I like you a lot too.."

With that the two held each other's hands and walked off, through the doors of the courtyard and back to the party. The two girls were in such a state of bliss, they hardly noticed the two set of parents standing off to the side. Anna and Kristoff, blushing and trying to make heads or tails of when the two girls developed an attraction for each other while Elsa stood proudly along with Emma as they watched their girls wander back to the party happily.

"See, you can't fight true love." Elsa sang, looking back at her wife and Kristoff as they tried to fight the shock they were feeling. "It will find a way!"

* * *

The next morning came quickly, too quickly, and Niklas found himself surrounded by all the people he has grown to love. Kristoff, Sven, Emma, Sonja, Aneira, Gertrude, Oliver and his parents Anna and Elsa all stood in a line on the docks waiting for the man to say his goodbyes.

Starting with Kristoff he made his way down, hugging and kissing his dearest friends, exchanging stories for a moment and laughing about old times they had spent together. By the time he got down to his Mother's he was already starting to cry, as were they, and he hugged the two of them tightly as a horn blew in the distance. The captain of the ship was preparing to set out any moment, waiting for Niklas. "Be safe, return to us.." Anna stated, squeezing the boy tightly one last time.

Niklas smiled sheepishly and he took a step back to look at his family one last time, "I will..sooner than you think too." he spoke softly.

The soon to be King turned then, waving his goodbyes and heading towards the ship, when he heard small footsteps sounding and felt a tug of his hand. "Wait...don't go!" Aneira practically yelled, startling Niklas and the others as she tried to pull him back away from the ship. "I'm going to miss you...who am I gonna bug around here when your gone?" she laughed, tears spilling down her face. She had never shown such a side to her before, a side of sadness and regret. Possibly due to all the teasing the two had done to each other, hiding behind how they really felt as siblings often did.

Niklas' face went from surprise to happiness and he bent down to take the girl's hands. "I won't be gone too long Aneira, before you know it I'll be back to play with you and Sonja." he laughed, gazing over at his childhood friend for a moment. Aneira's head fell and the boy could tell in her eyes that she was still deeply upset for him leaving, "Hold on.." he laughed and took a step back from her. Holding his hand up, he twirled it effortlessly and a soft glowing light emitted in the palm of his hand. Aneira watched on in awe as she saw the light twist and form into a small blue orb with a long chain attached to it, a necklace of some sort.

The light dispersed and Niklas held up the chain, bringing it around Aneira's neck and linking it together. When he moved his hands away, Aneira brought her fingers up to examine the gift. It looked to be crafted out of ice and if Aneira looked hard enough she could see little snowflakes dancing across it. She gasped as she recognized it well; a necklace that matched the one Niklas always wore. Looking up she saw the very necklace as it hung right over the boy's neck.

"Aneira, we have a power inside of us that is special...really special." Niklas said, glancing over to his parents as they smiled back. "Believe it or not, it's not just something we can see...and it's not something everyone has.." he trailed off and pointed to the girl's heart, "It's something that's right here and it's the most powerful thing in the world, with it...we will never be apart Aneira."

The girl nodded, her free hand coming up to touch over her heart as she held the necklace with the other. Immediately the orb flared alive and Aneira's eyes looked closely at it to see a scene playing out deep inside it. There was Niklas, waving to her and smiling, then joined by their parents. All three of them whispering the words, "I love you" to her as she stared back. A tear fell from Aneira's eye and she rushed to embrace her brother one last time. "I love you, Niklas!" she laughed, squeezing the boy tightly

Niklas smiled and hugged her back, "I love you more."

"Come on Nikki!" a loud giggle sounded and the boy released his sister to turn towards the ship. "Me and Marshmallow need to work on our tan!" Olaf called, bringing a smile to the boy as he watched the two from the ship. Of course they would be coming with the boy, much to Elsa's approval. The boy was the safest when he was around two noble snowmen such as these.

"I'm coming!" he laughed and smiled back at his family once more. He was off then, as the horn sounded once more. Anna, Aneira, Elsa and the others all waited on the dock, waving to the boy and his snow companions until they couldn't see the ship anymore as it disappeared into the horizon. Staff returned to their work, Gertrude went to prepare tea, Kristoff and Emma went to help Oliver set up for lunch and Sonja went to help her grandparents in town. Life moved on and the castle buzzed alive for the busy morning. Still all three woman stayed there at the dock, sending their prayers and hopes for the boy, especially for his safety.

"Niklas will be back..right Mom?" Aneira said suddenly, reaching up to take Elsa's hand as well as Anna. Elsa turned to look at Anna, both girls knowing the truth of the matter. They could always guess things would turn out fine for them and their family, but with the world being the way it was and the uncertainty of its obstacles, neither could officially say the boy would be. It was the same uncertainty that took Elsa away from them those many years ago, that brought her back when they least expected it and saved Anna from the birth she was supposed to die from.

Elsa sighed, knowing that this reality would do little to ease their daughter and tried to find her words. "Aneira, we can never be certain..but in Niklas' case I am sure he will return to us very soon." she breathed, being completely honest with the girl. Niklas was gifted, as they all were, making his case better than anyone else on that ship. "Niklas, will be alright dear."

Aneira took the news as they expected, remaining silent for a moment before sighing and looking down at the necklace. Another moment passed and a wide grin fell over her face, "Yeah, Niklas will be great...hey can I go with Sonja to see her grandparents...pretty please!" Aneira begged, her hands forming before her in a prayer like manner.

Both Anna and Elsa looked at each other, Elsa giving her a victorious smile while Anna rolled her eyes. "Of course dear." Anna stated, nudging her wife when that ridiculous smile of hers would not let up. Aneira beamed and took off towards town, a skip in her step. "I still cannot believe this...all these years I believed Sonja was in love with our Niklas...here it was Aneira she had eyes for." Anna breathed, linking her arms with Elsa as they walked back to the castle.

Elsa smiled, kissing her softly on the head as she complained. "Like Mother, like daughter?" she teased, earning her a look from Anna. The woman knew Anna was proud of her children, their children, regardless of what gender or person they chose to love. They had always teased each other about Niklas and Sonja falling in love and marrying each other some day, but that never meant that she actually wanted them to be together against their wishes. If Anna stood for anything, it was for love and the freedom to love whoever you were meant to be with.

Anna returned the kiss, "Of course, she's a splitting image of both of us."

"More of you." Elsa added.

"True, but us." Anna continued, "Aneira is perfect in every way, just like Niklas and our lives.". The words overjoyed Elsa. They were perfect, everything in life was. Niklas had grown into a fine young man, ready to take on the world. Aneira was experiencing her first love and had every trait of a grand ruler as well, with the possible chance of Princess Sonja at her side. They had the support of all their friends and staff such as Kristoff, Emma and Gertrude. Life itself was indeed perfect and after all the tragedy and terrible events that had come to them, it was truly deserved.

"Yes, our lives are perfect" Elsa said, holding Anna close as they walked into the castle, "Truly perfect."


	46. Epilogue-Aneira and the Witch

She started coming to her room ever since she turned three, a ghost or perhaps a light, Aneira didn't know. But she was kind and talked with her, becoming her first friend that she could remember asides her own Brother and Sonja. Tonight was no different as Aneira said her goodnights to her parents and entered her room, the woman already there and waiting.

Closing the door softly Aneira turned to see she was sitting this time, possibly more comfortable tonight, at her mirror. When the door shut she turned and her light caused Aneira to blink a few times, it didn't typically become this harsh but Aneira figured it was due to the darkness of the night. "Hello dear child.." she called, making her smile.

"Hello, did you go anywhere interesting today?" Aneira asked as she went to her bed, nightgown had already been on since the sun had sunk below the sky. "Did you grant anyone's wishes today?" she asked again, curiosity filling her.

The being chuckled and came to sit on her bed, the light around her dimming as she did. "Nothing interesting...But I made at least three today, I may be later tomorrow as I have to return for their price..." she spoke, her voice sounding a little hoarse as she did. "Some will not be pleased.." she added, laughing bitterly. Aneira nodded, remembering how the light and her discussed her job and how she had to take people's gifts away sometimes if they were bad with them. The light told her everything about her job, about how she could give people things they never dreamed of doing. Everything except anything that had to do with her, where she came from and what she was.

The two discussed the people she had made pacts with today for a time, the light going on and on about how they were so terribly desperate and making Aneira's heart feel saddened by the news. "Why do people need these things, can't they figure out their own problems?" she asked, after hearing how a young boy was trying to go to war with his powers. The light was giving him a few more chances with his powers before ultimately taking them away.

She paused for a moment, thinking the child's words over before saying, "Some people aren't strong enough to face the problems handed to them by life...that is why I come to help, but some are greedy and use their powers against others for their own gain after they rise from their own pain.". Aneira was quiet, still upset over the woman's words. "I wish I could say my job is easy, that there are lives that have not taken advantage of this power.." she practically laughed, "But the world is cruel and I have had to take the powers of many..". Aneira remained silent for a moment, thinking for a time as they sat in silence. The light opened her mouth to speak again, trying to lift the sorrowful mood when the girl spoke first.

"There has to be at least one story of a life that used your magic for good?" she asked, bringing her knee's to her chest. The witch paused, her eyes staring off before she uttered a single word.

"One..."

"One?"

"Yes only one.."

"Can you tell me..?" Aneira asked, or more begged as she searched the light for any disapproval.

Another moment of silence, making the child's heart race as she saw the being stand. She wanted to call out to her, apologizing and telling her to forget it. But then she spoke, softly, growing in volume. "A child was gifted once...and she grew to use her power the best she could, I have yet to take her power away from her." the light stated, leaving out several details in the story. Aneira didn't mind, eating the story up.

"Was she beautiful?" she asked, the being nodded. "And kind?" Aneira asked again as the being laughed and nodded once more. "Where is she now and who was she?" Aneira couldn't hold her questions in as they literally flowed off her tongue and into the air. The being had never told a happy story with her gift giving powers and this being the only one meant she would not bring it up again. Aneira planned to ask anything she could about it, as long as the being didn't protest. "Is she happy, has she ever used her powers for bad...ever?"

The being paused and looked towards the ground, she seemed to struggle in answering the questions for reasons Aneira couldn't figure out. "She is happy..and she is safe, she has never intentionally used her powers for bad..ever." the light breathed, proudly. Aneira noticed she had answered every question she asked her except for who the woman was. She was sure she wouldn't tell her, knowing that the being was often mysterious in a lot of ways. But then she was turning towards the window and Aneira couldn't believe the answer she gave, surprise forming over her features. "As for who she is..." the being said, her fingers coming up to touch the glass of the window, ice forming as it did. "She is my daughter.."

"Your daughter..?" Aneira asked, her eyes growing sad as she saw the being nod. She looked equally sad and Aneira wondered if there was some story behind that as well, not daring to ask her.

The being turned and smiled lovingly at Aneira, "That is enough questions for the evening..I must be off..and you must be tired." she laughed. The laugh was fake, hiding behind the sad feelings the being hardly ever showed. Tonight was different, Aneira had asked her a topic that truly hurt her feelings. She wanted to apologize for her questioning but the light beat her to it, "Don't worry child...I have no pain with you..nor my daughter, thank you for wanting to apologize though."she stated and Aneira mentally slapped herself. She forgot the woman could read minds.

Tucking the young woman in, the being reached up and touched the girls forehead, whispering some small prayer before bidding her goodbye and walking across the room. Aneira sat up suddenly, biting her lower lip, "One more..." she practically stuttered out.

The being turned, eyeing her up and down. "One more..?"

"Yes...one more question.." she begged, hoping to further their relationship one more step by asking this. The light sighed and for a moment she was worried she had completely shattered the bridge they had built together. But then she was nodding and smiling, waiting for the girl to ask her final question. Aneira licked her lips and began, "I think your daughter would be proud to have a Mother like you..first off...you should tell her about what you are..you save people..". Aneira wasn't sure if the being had a relationship with her daughter or not, but she needed to get these words out, feeling like something between them had gone amiss. "And I'm sorry if she doesn't understand at first...cause to me if I found out you were my mom..I'd be super happy." she laughed, struggling to find her words, "I would..I don't know..I would just be really glad to know my mom has such a cool gift, like I know your daughter would to.."

Her face faltered, the light dimming so much that Aneira practically gasped as the woman's face completely came into view. She had bright blonde hair, blue eyes and her skin was paled but beautiful. A single tear had fallen down her face and she gave off a striking resemblance to someone she knew, causing her mind to be thrown into a world of confusion. But before the girl could stare another moment at the being, she was blinded as her light covered and concealed her again. Breaking her of the spell she was under. "That wasn't a question..." the being laughed, bitterly and wiped away at her face.

Aneira gaped for a moment, then realized what the woman was saying "Oh...I'm sorry.". She looked down, trying to quickly think of a question. "Okay..well..can I..?" the girl started to ask, trailing off as she tried to find her words. "Can I ask why you decided to meet with me..why you visit me every night before bed..?" she questioned as the light stared at her, "I enjoy our time..but I don't understand you meet all these amazing people every day...who am I to you?".

The being paused and Aneira swallowed the lump in her throat, wondering if the question was too much. But then she was speaking, so softly that Aneira nearly didn't hear. "I am collecting a price.."

"A price...me?"

"My time spending with you.."

"But why...did I..?"

Aneira trailed off as she saw the being shake her head slowly. Silencing her in her questions, the more she wanted to say. "You are so much like your Mother..." the being laughed, her light growing dimmer as she did. Before Aneira could ask anything else, she was gone, to another time and another place.

Aneira watched as she left, realizing the question was indeed a long shot but one she was hoping to hear regardless. "That's my own fault...I started too high and ended up loosing what I originally wanted to ask...dang it." Aneira whined as she leaned back in her bed, staring up a the ceiling as her mind processed the evening and the being's life.

* * *

It didn't take her long to fall asleep after that and before she knew it the sun was rising and burning into her eyes. "Morning.." she grumbled as she dragged herself out of bed, practically falling to the floor. Aneira was not even a step away from her bed when she slipped and fell, her body hitting the ice cold floor that had somehow had ice all over it. "Owie..." she gasped, pulling herself up using her bedside table. It was then that she saw it, a picture, on the table that had not been there the night before.

Aneira looked around, as if the owner of said picture would be standing before her, and reached for it. On the back of the picture it had the words, "To Elsa..." followed by Gertrude's name on the bottom of it. When she turned the picture over the woman looked different, clearly not her Mom. But the picture looked familiar, very familiar and Aneira took a great amount of time trying to figure out how she knew the woman in the picture. "She looks like..." Aneira stated out loud, gasping as her brain made the connections slowly. "But that would mean..." She said as she stared at it for another moment before being interrupted by a loud knock on the door, said parent coming in and practically falling as she did onto the floor.

Elsa's eyes trained across the floor and she held her hands out to disperse the ice, "Bad dreams sweetie?" she laughed, eyeing her daughter as she held something tightly in her hand. The girl nodded, shyly and caused Elsa to grown concern. "Is everything alright?" she asked as she walked up to the girl. She had come to her room to fetch her for her morning lessons, the first lessons without Niklas. Elsa wondered if the girl was missing her Brother still from yesterday.

Aneira nodded and looked at the item in her hand, turning it back and forth before handing it to her Mom. "Is this you Mom?" she asked, innocently as Elsa took the picture and stared at it with wide eyes. Her shock subsided quickly after and she shook her head, trying to cover whatever feeling she didn't want her daughter to see.

"This is actually, my Mother...my real Mother." she stated and sat down on Aneira's bed. Aneira joined her, staring at the picture intently. "I thought I lost this picture a long time ago..but it seems it found its way to you?" Elsa laughed, enveloping her daughter in a hug. She wasn't sure how the girl had obtained the photo, perhaps from Gertrude, but she had it now and Elsa wouldn't take it back from her. The picture was indeed only a picture and Elsa had given up years ago seeking anything more from it. "You know, you were named after her?" Elsa admitted, shock rising to the young girls face.

"I am...meaning, her name is Aneira?" she gasped, making more of the picture than Elsa had expected.

"Yes, your Mother and I...well it sort of happened I suppose." she laughed, still unsure how indeed the two of them had managed to figure that name out. Aneira was silent then and her smile was wide as she looked at the photo, causing Elsa to feel joy for the girl's happiness. "Now, it's time for you to get dressed..your tutor is waiting for you." Elsa said and kissed the girl on the head before heading towards the door.

"Mom, wait.." Aneira said suddenly, stepping forward to further her point in wanting to stop the woman.

Elsa's hand was on the door as she turned to smile lovingly a the girl. "Yes sweetie?" she asked, waiting for the girl to respond. Aneira opened her mouth but words would not come out, her mind went blank and she was unsure how to explain everything to her Mom. On one side she knew telling her about the picture, the being and her Mother would be informative but then on the other her mind went to said being and she couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to say. There was a pain there, in the light being Aneira, that she shouldn't force out. Elsa and her would have to figure it out all on their own.

Aneira smiled and placed the picture down on her table before running over and giving Elsa a huge hug, "I love you.." she stated and squeezed her tightly.

Elsa smiled back and leaned down to hug the girl fully, "I love you too, Aneira."


	47. Author's note-Character explanation

Readers,

Once again I would like to thank you for your awesome support in both Frostbite and Bitter Cold! I set out writing Bitter Cold right when I finished Frostbite and worked on it for several weeks. I really enjoyed writing about the story between the two women, Elsa and Anna, and my original characters added to the Frozen ones as well. I wanted to add my own characters into the mix to show Elsa and Anna in a different light, showing them interacting and having a relationship with someone other than the Frozen cast and with each other. Out of all the characters I created, I enjoyed each of them for specific reasons and I incorporated them into the second story to continue my theme as both a love story but also a story of family.

Gertrude was a character that I mainly focused on as being a mother to both girls, but mainly Elsa. I wanted to see the girls interacting with an older woman, seeing her displeasure as well as joy for their decisions, accepting them regardless. Gertrude originally was a character that was kind, loyal and a leader in Frostbite but as I continued to play her out in Bitter Cold she became Motherly, emotional and a protector of the royal family. Gertrude loved the girls as if they were her own children, honestly she could consider herself such. Oliver's parts were so very small in this story and the last, only partaking in a few lines here and there. I pulled back on this character somewhat, seeing his importance only for moral support. Every trial Elsa and Anna faced, the man was there, rooting them on in the background. But his overall existence and importance to the girls was appreciated, yet not exactly needed.

Emma was created more for Anna than Kristoff surprisingly. My decision to put Emma and Kristoff together in this story came up at last minute in Frostbite, the idea hitting me while I pondered one evening on the story. Anna seemed desperately lacking of friends, asides Kristoff and Sven, and I wanted to see how well I could write both girls relationship together. The ending result was what brought me to create Sonja, a friend for Niklas, as well as keeping Emma who was a friend for Anna. But Emma does have a lot more to her story than just being a spare character to help the main character. As with Frostbite, Emma was one of the deciding factors if Arendelle was to be saved or destroyed. In frostbite Emma clashed with Henrik, alerting Elsa of her sister's disappearance while in Bitter Cold she protected their son as best she could from the evil Queen. On the topic of Emma, Sonja as well was not created just for Niklas. She was also created for Aneira and for Kristoff. The small parts I included her in were to give Niklas strength in the time of his despair, give Kristoff a reason to fight in the line of action and also shed a ray of hope and innocence in the terrible situation.

Mortis and Koll were my least developed original characters, asides Jean and Juliana. I wrote these two mostly to give evil a face, aiming to be as ruthless and mean as I possibly could. My best way to describe the two would be that they came from a troubled past, two criminals who stumbled onto an amazing offer with a evil Queen. Their lives would have eventually turned out the same way Orfeo explained, locked away for life.

Orfeo's character was my male version of a dark Elsa (mainly speaking a dark Elsa from frostbite!). He was in love with his sister, unable to cope with his feelings and eventually found the best way to deal with them was by following the rules and urging his sister to either do the same or leave. He was a shy character, completely pushed aside by everyone around him, especially Mara. His story is a sad one, a story I wanted represented to show my fans of both Frostbite and Bitter Cold of what Elsa could have been if she had not faced her feelings for Anna and instead pushed her away. (Of course asides the whole killing aspect...and taking over the kingdom...and well you know)

Niklas and Aneira were my most precious character's that I got out from all of this and I hope you enjoyed the two children as much as I did writing them.

When I first started writing Niklas, I struggled terribly with his personality. I wanted him to be powerful like Elsa, smart and gentle but then I wanted him to be silly like Anna, friendly and confident. The more I wrote the boy, the more his behavior fluctuated between both girls and giving it a very healthy mix. When the tragedy happened and eventually I started to write Niklas as if he were more like Elsa, I veered more towards that idea and as Niklas grew he became exactly like the woman. The conclusion that Niklas would be like Elsa made me feel inspired to create the beautiful Aneira to join at his side.

Aneira is a character I had no trouble creating. She was hyper, silly and what you would consider a wild child. I shed a little light on Aneira's personality around the dressing scene, showing how she could not calm down and was running about even as the girl's and Niklas tried to stop her. Aneira is the perfect example of a child with a sensory issue or a child with ADHD would be, although I'd rather not label her as such. Anna's pregnancy was a difficult one and given the trauma and the way the child was born, it wouldn't be a surprise to me if there was something off about this child. Still, Aneira is a loving and affectionate character that I personally added to reflect her to Anna with her outer image like Elsa's.

Finally there is Mara. Oh beautiful, crazy, Mara. Mara was, as Aneira and Anna are, a silly and rambunctious child. Growing older she was introduced to very harmful and terrible situations, abusive in the case of her Father. I write these next words warily, avoiding the looks I may get from fans, as I state the seemingly obvious now and relate how questionably close in comparison Anna and Mara actually were...

Anna and Mara were both bubbly and happy personalities.

Mara and Anna were both second (or third) in line to rule.

Anna and Mara were both unaware of their sibling's feelings.

and alas Mara and Anna both had feelings for Elsa.

Because Orfeo was technically Elsa in a different light, Mara is Anna in said light. I do not believe Anna would have gone as crazy as this girl did, nor do I believe she would have tried to kill a thousand people out of revenge! But I do believe that she would have been just as bitter as Mara was, especially since her feelings for Elsa would have never shown. Mara's name in all honesty means 'Bitter'. This being said if Elsa would have met Mara years ago, well before her feelings for Anna arose, she may have had similar feelings for Mara. Now just because Elsa would have had such feelings, doesn't mean they would have stayed. Anna and Elsa are of course in my story, soulmates and Mara would have eventually been pushed aside. Fortunately that is not where the story was meant to go, thank goodness.

As for the witch, Aneira, as most of you know now..she is indeed Elsa's Mother. This was my most complex character to write about. I had many issues with her personality, her relationship between both Elsa and Anna, her feelings towards what is good or bad and who she was overall. I knew when I wrote Frostbite that I would not allow Elsa and Anna to be related, allowing a third parent to come into play. Aneira and the King were in love and made Elsa, the Queen dying shortly after her birth. The timeline from her death till being a witch, a light, and granting people's wishes has not yet been explained in either story. Awhile I wish to reveal to you the details of such story...I think I prefer the idea of saving this for a possible third edition to these stories. I am by no means promising a third story, but I am promising an explanation to the witch Aneira and her life (in a possible one shot!). She is a complicated little bugger, hopefully you all have enjoyed seeing her as much as the other characters.

Well, now that I've gotten that off my chest, I leave you with these words. Thank you for everything, thank you for reading my story and thank you for supporting me in all your reviews and messages. They mean the world to me! I love hearing from you all and I will be posting the next chapter of GOLDEN SNOWFLAKE soon. (Rated M-Elsanna AU)

Once again, thank you readers.

-Talk Pillow


End file.
